Puntos de Vista
by Naguita
Summary: En todos los cuentos de hadas que mi madre me contaba antes de... marcharse; la hermosa princesa se quedaba con el apuesto príncipe... Pero yo distaba mucho de ser una princesa y él era todo lo opuesto a un príncipe.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡HELLO! ¿Cómo les va gente? No me pude aguantar, sin darme cuenta ya había comenzado otra historia U.U**_

 _ **Mi gente se enojó porque los ignore por estar escribiendo… En fin. Espero que la disfruten :3**_

 **MI PUNTO DE VISTA**

En todos los cuentos de hadas que mi madre me contaba antes de... marcharse; la hermosa princesa se quedaba con el apuesto príncipe... Pero yo distaba mucho de ser una princesa y él era todo lo opuesto a un príncipe.

Soy lo que se podría considerar como "Nerd". Mejor alumna, retraída, uso gafas (solo para leer y escribir), siempre tengo un libro en mis manos; lo único que me diferencia de ellos es que yo si me visto bien... Eso sí, no hay muchacho que pueda pasar más de 5 minutos conmigo sin salir corriendo, porque tiendo a "Intimidarlos" según mi amiga (mi única amiga), con mis conocimientos; y en cierto punto creo que es verdad.

Cuando era pequeña me molestaban bastante y use mi inteligencia para hacerles creer a los demás que era fuerte, que con ninguna de sus palabras hirientes podrían lograr superarme. Con esa actitud me gane el odio de muchas personas, lo cual ya no era nada fuera de lo común para mí.

Durante 17 años mi vida fue así, nadie estuvo conmigo el día que mi madre murió (yo solo tenía 7 años), tampoco el día en el que me entregaron mi premio por ser la mejor alumna de la escuela y mucho menos en mis cumpleaños. Para todos era la fría y amargada Lucy. Pero todo cambio el día que lo conocí a él. Era destructivo, todas mis alertas de seguridad se prendieron cuando lo vi y lo peor de todo es que ignore a cada una de ellas.

Era viernes por la tarde la primera vez que lo vi, estaba regresando a casa luego de mi clase de música, normalmente iba con el chofer que mi padre me asignaba como "acompañante" para no decir guardaespaldas, pero ese día logre huir de él para poder volver caminando y de paso pasar por la tienda de la señora Pollyusca para comprar algunas medicinas para mi gato, ya que después de haber caído en ese balde de pintura azul no se encontraba muy bien.

 _ **-¡Hola! -**_ salude animadamente _**\- ¿Señora Pollyusca? -**_ no me contesto. Escuche como algo se caía en la parte de atrás de la tienda entonces fui hacia allá. Me di un susto de muerte, la señora se encontraba en el suelo y un muchacho con el cabello rosa y la ropa toda sucia se encontraba sobre ella _**\- ¡¿Que le hiciste?! -**_ Corrí hacia ella e inspeccione su rostro.

 _ **-Nada, estaba curando mis heridas y de repente se desmayó.**_

 _ **-¿Que? -**_ empuje al chico y este cayo sentado en el suelo _**\- ¡Quítate! -**_ no estaba respirando, le practique los primeros auxilios y luego de un rato volvió a respirar _**\- ¡Señora!-**_ suspire de alivio y deje caer mi cuerpo en el suelo.

 _ **-¿Lucy? -**_ asentí _**\- ¿Que paso? -**_ el joven me miraba sorprendido.

 _ **-No lo sé tía, pero esta princesita vino a salvarte -**_ ante ese comentario sentí mis mejillas arder. Ayudo a la señora a sentarse y yo llame a la ambulancia. Una vez llegaron, se la llevaron de urgencias, su hija Wendy, la acompaño y el muchacho se quedó a cargo de la tienda.

 _ **-Emm yo -**_ seguía nerviosa por el término que había usado.

 _ **-¿Si? -**_ estaba arreglando el deposito donde su tía había caído.

 _ **-¿Sabes algo de medicina? -**_ levanto una ceja _**\- es que mi pequeño gato Happy cayó en pintura y ahora no se encuentra muy bien y.**_

 _ **-Realmente no sé nada sobre eso, pero, ¿no es mejor que lo lleves a un veterinario para que lo atienda?**_

 _ **-Si -**_ no puedo hacer eso, mi padre ni siquiera sabe que lo tengo, si lo ve seguro me hará tirarlo _**\- tendré eso en mente, gracias -**_ me di la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta.

 _ **-¡Oye princesa!**_ \- ¡de nuevo ese apodo! _**\- ¿Vas al instituto Fairy?**_

 _ **-¿Cómo sabes?**_ _-_ señala mi uniforme _**\- ¡Claro, que tonta! -**_ vuelvo a sentir mis mejillas calientes _**\- ¿Porque preguntas?**_

 _ **-Por nada, gracias por todo, Lucy -**_ ¡me sonrió! Nunca un muchacho me había sonreído de esa manera. Solo pude girar la cabeza y prácticamente correr a mí casa.

Esa noche solo podía pensar en la sonrisa de ese joven y la manera tan amable de hablarme. El fin de semana lo pase sola, encerrada en la gran casa de mi padre sin poder salir, según él así evitaría que hiciera tonterías de adolescente y manchara su apellido. Aunque realmente no tenía ningún lugar para poder ir de todas maneras.

Estaba preparada para que fuera otro de mis largos y aburridos sábados cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó y la dulce ama de llaves me dijo que era una visita para mí ¿Quién? ¿Quién en su sano juicio desperdiciaría su sábado en mí? Camine a paso apresurado hasta la puerta y al abrir la sonrisa deslumbrante y unos ojos verdes me saludaron.

 _ **-¡Buenas tardes Princesa! -**_ pestañee varias veces _**\- creí que mi tía estaba algo loca al darme este lugar como tu dirección.**_

 _ **-¿Qué haces aquí? -**_ extiende su mano y me entrega una pequeña bolsa.

 _ **-Me quede preocupado por tu gato, así que le pregunte a la anciana cual era una buen remedio, y aquí estoy.**_

 _ **-Gracias -**_ mire el paquetito en mis manos _**\- emm yo**_ \- ya estaba bajando las escaleras hacia la salida _**\- ¿C. Cómo te llamas?**_

 _ **-Natsu Dragneel a tus ordenes bonita -**_ sonrió de nuevo _**\- Espero que tengas un buen sábado y que tu gato se mejore. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **-Adios... -**_ ¿Porque dijo nos vemos? ¿Cuándo se supone que lo volveré a ver? ¿O es porque espera que nos encontremos de nuevo? ¡No Lucy! Tú no puedes distraerte de tu meta, mejor egresada y luego a Princeton.

El resto de mi fin de semana fue igual que siempre. Por suerte la medicina que me trajo Natsu resulto, ya que el semblante del minino mejoro. El lunes mientras caminaba entre los pasillos de este horrible lugar lo volví a ver. Estaba parado frente a mi salón hablando con la profesora. Mi primer instinto fue esconderme tras mis libros, los levante a la altura de mi rostro y pase de largo junto a ellos, me ubique en mi lugar y.

 _ **-¡Silencio Chicos! -**_ La profesora Erza es de temer _**\- Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, estará a su cuidado a partir de ahora.**_

 _ **-Buenos días, me llamo Natsu Dragneel, vengo de Inglaterra y espero podamos llevarnos bien -**_ ¿Que tiene su sonrisa que me deja sin habla?

 _ **-Siéntate ahí, entre Gray y Lucy -**_ todo lo veía en cámara lenta, el asintiendo, el pasando lentamente entre las mesas, el sonriéndome solo a mí.

 _ **-Hola Princesa -**_ ¡no...! ¡¿Porque no podía simplemente llamarme por mi nombre?! 3, 2, 1... El salón entero estallo en carcajadas, el sin entender nada tomo asiento tras de mí y escuche como Gray le susurraba "Ten cuidado con la Nerd"

 _ **-¡CALLENSE! ¡¿ACASO CREEN QUE ESTO ES UN ESTADIO?! -**_ la profe golpea el pizarrón con su regla y todos enmudecen _**\- Así me gusta.**_

No desvié la mirada de Erza en ningún momento, sentía tanta vergüenza que no me animaba a mirar a nadie. Estaba enojada con el ¿Porque tenía que llamarme de esa manera? ¿Porque delante de todo el salón? Una vez sonó la campanilla trate de salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, pero el grupo de arpías no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad para humillarme.

 _ **-¿A dónde vas Prin-ce-sa? -**_ la horrible voz de Minerva _**\- No tenía idea de que eras de la realeza Tonta -**_ dice golpeando mi frente con su dedo.

 _ **-No esperaba que alguien como tú lo supiera -**_ le dije con altanería mientras me levantaba.

 _ **-Por favor Lucy, se realista. Las princesas son bonitas y amables, tú en cambio -**_ me señalo - _**eres tú.**_

 _ **-¿Qué hay de malo en ella? -**_ no Natsu, no te metas por favor.

 _ **-Eres nuevo y lindo, entonces seré amable y te aplicare la situación, a ¡Esto! -**_ le dice señalándome _**\- solo le interesan los libros y sus notas. El resto le importamos poco o nada, mejor no te encariñes con ella.**_

 _ **-¿Si sabes tú, que las princesas tiene que ser inteligentes también? -**_ el ceño de la bruja se frunce.

 _ **-¿Acaso la defiendes?**_

 _ **-No creo que lo necesite**_ \- por primera vez desde esta mañana lo mire, el me guiño el ojo _ **\- esta princesa puede matar a un dragón.**_

 _ **-¡Otro loco! ¡Cuando te cambie por sus libros me darás la razón! -**_ amenazo mientras golpeaba el piso con su taco. Natsu solo sonrió

 _ **-¿Todas las mujeres aquí son tan estiradas? -**_ estoy contenta porque me ha defendido, nunca nadie lo había hecho.

 _ **-Gracias -**_ acaricia con sus dedos la venda de su mejilla derecha _**\- ¿Que te ocurrió?**_

 _ **-Tuve algunos inconvenientes en el camino -**_ ¿Que debería hacer? Ya es hora de almorzar, pero quiero conversar con él un poco más _**\- ¿Dónde puedo comprar algo para comer?**_

 _ **-¡Te muestro la cafetería! -**_ ¡Rayos! demasiado entusiasta.

 _ **-¡Genial! -**_ mientras caminamos por el pasillo todos están pendientes de él, es bastante apuesto, tiene el cabello de un color muy llamativo, eso sumando a sus hermosos ojos verdes y su alta estatura lo vuelven un... como dirían las chicas de aquí, una manzana para hincarle el diente. Natsu camina demasiado rápido, al menos para mí, me estaba agotando tratar de seguirle el paso, además que mis libros pesaban demasiado.

 _ **-¿Quieres ayuda?**_

 _ **-¿Eh?**_

- _ **Tus cosas -**_ mire los libros en mis manos - _ **¿Tenemos tantas materias?**_

 _ **-¡Si! Quiero decir no -**_ levanta una ceja _**\- Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda y sí, tenemos tantas materias.**_

 _ **-Ahh -**_ sigue caminando pero aminora el paso _**\- pero no veo a nadie con tantos en sus manos.**_

 _ **-La mayoría los deja en sus casilleros.**_

 _ **-¿Tu no?**_

 _ **-No desde la última vez...**_

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la esquina más alejada para poder conversar, aunque no es como si tuviera mucho para elegir.

 _ **-¿Puedo ser entrometido?**_

 _ **-¿Creo?**_

 _ **-¿Porque te compartas así con los compañeros? -**_ agrande los ojos _**\- no eres tan antipática como te haces ver.**_

 _ **-No sabes de lo que hablas, acabas de llegar -**_ se encoge de hombros _**\- ¡a. además! ¡Estoy mejor así!**_

 _ **-¿Sola? -**_ asentí _**\- ya entiendo.**_

 _ **-¡No! No lo tomes a mal es solo.**_

 _ **-Un mecanismo de defensa -**_ eso me sorprendió.

 _ **-¿Cómo lo? -**_ me volvió a sonreír.

- _ **Experiencia -**_ hay un silencio algo incómodo mientras comemos.

 _ **-¡TU! -**_ escucho los pasos apresurados en mi espalda _**\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a asomarte por aquí?!**_ \- una mano golpea con fuerza nuestra mesa y eso hace que me tire la comida del susto que me dio. Voltee a ver al culpable y no era otro que Sting Euclife. El capitán del equipo de rugbi del instituto.

 _ **-¿Pero no es el pequeño capitán?**_

 _ **-¿Lo conoces? -**_ pregunte.

Algo en el rostro del rubio me daba a entender que la visita no era bien recibida; solo espero que no venga buscando problemas, no tengo ganas de soportar los regaños de los maestros nuevamente.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola gente! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Aproveche mis vacaciones y pude terminarlo antes de lo que pensaba. Que lo disfruten :3**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Natsu miro con superioridad a Sting y luego nuevamente se dirigió a mi nuevamente como restándole importancia al rubio. Creo que eso solo lo fastidio más.

- _ **Lo conocí en el campeonato mundial Juvenil de Rugbi del año pasado, jamás olvidaría su rostro cubierto de lágrimas cuando se tragó sus palabras.**_

 _ **-¡Ese partido estaba comprado!**_

 _ **-Lo que tú digas.**_

 _ **-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -**_ estaba enojado, parecía que en cualquier momento lo atacaría.

- _ **Me traslade, me dijeron que el equipo local necesitaba un buen capitán -**_ realmente no esperaba que Sting saltara sobre y lo tirara al suelo. Natsu se recuperó de la caída y comenzaron a pelear. Cuando trate de detenerlos Sting golpeo mi boca con su codo y me hizo retroceder, yo me quede en shock mientras trataba de entender que paso. Natsu se sorprendió y con un gancho derecho mando a volar al rubio y se acercó a mí.

 _ **-Auch -**_ me queje mientras el inspeccionaba mi boca, recién ahí me percate de lo cerca que estábamos y me sonroje.

 _ **-Sera mejor que te lleve a la enfermería -**_ cargo mi bolso en su hombro y cogió mis libros - _**vamos -**_ me dijo mientras me extendía la mano. Me sujete de él y le indique el camino.

Al llegar la enfermera se sorprendió al verme, luego miro a Natsu, el cual estaba mucho más golpeado que yo y le pidió que se siente, que lo atendería primero.

 _ **-Estoy bien -**_ me mira preocupado _**\- atiéndala a ella -**_ Mientras le enfermera me limpiaba el labio el me miraba fijamente.

 _ **-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?**_

 _ **-Me golpee con alguien mientras caminaba -**_ mentí, ¡nunca antes había mentido a los maestros! _**\- no es nada -**_ si ella se entera que Natsu estaba metido en una pelea tendrá muchos problemas.

 _ **-¿Y usted? Señor...**_

 _ **-Dragneel.**_

 _ **-Dragneel, ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?**_

 _ **-Yo -**_ me miro mientras le hacía varias señas con la cabeza para que no hable _**\- Me... Golpee con el letrero -**_ los letreros de las aulas están muy altos como para que eso pase.

 _ **-¿Cómo? -**_ le señalo el letrero de la enfermería que quedaba a casi un metro sobre él.

- _ **Quería mostrarle una acrobacia y -**_ se alejó un poco de la pared y tomo impulso antes de brincar y pasar la cabeza por encima del letrero sin golpearse.

 _ **-¡VE! ¡Ahora si me salió!**_

 _ **-Deje de armar un teatro y venga para que lo trate.**_

Ni bien salimos de la enfermería llegaba Sting, cargado por su amigo Rogue, este vio a Natsu y realizo una inclinación a modo de saludo.

 _ **-Dile que cayó por las escaleras -**_ No pude evitar reír ante su ocurrencia y eso provoco que mi labio me molestara, arrugue el gesto mientras me tocaba la herida _**\- lamento eso, si hubiera tenido más cuidado no habrías salido lastimada.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes es... -**_ estaba feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz de haber venido al instituto, aunque me hayan golpeado en el proceso _**\- estoy bien.**_

 _ **-Sabes, tienes una bonita sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Se lo dices a alguien que tiene el labio partido -**_ ahí me percaté de que seguía cargando mis libros _**\- puedes dármelos, ya estoy mejor.**_

 _ **-No -**_ se acomoda mejor la mochila _**\- la clase está en el piso de arriba, puedo aguantar.**_

 _ **-¿Siempre eres así?**_ \- le digo forcejeando por mis libros.

 _ **-¿Caballero?**_

 _ **-Testarudo -**_ suelta una carcajada.

 _ **-¿Qué tiene de mal el querer ayudar a una linda chica? -**_ dice moviendo sus cejas.

 _ **-Que las verdaderas chicas lindas se molestaran contigo**_ \- logre quitárselos _**\- no soy muy popular por si no lo notaste.**_

 _ **-¿Y? -**_ se acomoda mi mochila.

 _ **-Yyyyy, que si te ven mucho conmigo serás igual que yo.**_

 _ **-Exageras. Pero si te hace sentir mejor tampoco soy popular.**_

 _ **-¡Aun!**_

 _ **-¿Crees que lo seré? -**_ levanta las cejas de manera sugerente.

 _ **-Sin duda -**_ pude arrebatarle todas mis cosas antes de entrar y una vez dentro me percaté de que sobre mi silla y mesa había un líquido viscoso. Natsu ocupo su lugar y yo me quede de pie esperando que Erza me mirara.

 _ **-¡Toma asiento Heartfilia! -**_ le señale mi lugar y agrando los ojos _**\- ¿Quien fue? -**_ por la sonrisa sardónica de Minerva creo que está involucrada, pero no tengo pruebas.

 _ **-No sé.**_

 _ **-¡¿Nadie va a hablar?! -**_ silencio absoluto _**\- Bien. Para mañana quiero un informe de 1000 palabras sobre la revolución francesa -**_ escucho una queja colectiva _**\- a mano -**_ me han de amar en este momento, pero poco me importa. Ellos no me ayudan, ¿porque tengo que hacerlo yo? _**\- Ve al 3ro-D a pedir una silla y una mesa para ti -**_ asentí y comencé a caminar a la puerta.

 _ **-¿Puedo ayudarla profesora? -**_ ¿Natsu?

 _ **-Se. Seguro... No se demoren -**_ llego a mi lado y sonrió.

 _ **-Vamos -**_ ¿Porque trata de ayudarme? Yo no se lo pedí _**\- ¿Dónde es?**_

 _ **-Al doblar la esquina, la primera puerta -**_ como siempre al entrar ahí era otro mundo. Gildartz a diferencia de Erza era más permisivo y más... pervertido. Todas las porristas y modelitos estaban en este salón. Le pedí lo que había venido a buscar y Natsu entro por ellos mientras yo esperaba en la puerta. Agradecí al maestro y antes de salir una mano detiene a Natsu que se encontraba delante de mí.

 _ **-¿Eres nuevo verdad? -**_ Lissana una de las Co-capitana de las porristas.

 _ **-Eh ¿Si? -**_ su escote era bastante pronunciado.

 _ **-Soy Lissana -**_ le tendió la mano y el levanto una ceja. Sus manos estaban llenas ¿cómo espera que le responda? _**\- ¿Y tú eres?**_

 _ **-Natsu -**_ escucho como el profesor se aclara la garganta.

 _ **-¿Sales con alguien? -**_ antes de que el pudiera contestarle lo detuve.

 _ **-Tenemos que irnos -**_ empuje suavemente su espalda.

 _ **-Claro ¿me puedes devolver mi brazo? -**_ ella lo suelta y finge inocencia ¿cómo es que lo hombres caen ante eso?

 _ **-Nos vemos más tarde -**_ eso quiere decir que ya está en la lista.

Una vez afuera el me pregunto a qué se refería, le dije que se lo explicaría luego.

Erza hizo mover mis cosas al costado del salón y Natsu coloco lo que trajimos al fondo. Me acomode tras Cana Alberona para atender. El 90% del salón me tiraba notas amenazando o expresando su desprecio por mí, todas me parecían tontas e injustificadas. Una fue la que llamo mi atención que era la que mi compañera del frente me paso con cuidado.

"Hablemos a la salida"

Una vez que las clases terminaron Natsu se acercó a mí y tomo mis libros.

 _ **-Serás mi guía hoy -**_ se los quite de la mano.

- _ **No puedo, tengo clase de ballet -**_ le quite mis libros _**\- además una vez salgas del salón tendrás muchas guías.**_

 _ **-¿Que?**_

 _ **-Recuerdas que -**_ veo como Cana se acerca _**\- dame un segundo -**_ mire a mi compañera, de la cual no he oído tan siquiera una palabra en estos 3 años.

- _ **Hola Lucy.**_

 _ **-Hola ¿De qué quieres hablar? -**_ miro a Natsu con recelo.

 _ **-Hablemos a solas.**_

 _ **-¡No saldré de aquí hasta que me expliques eso de muchas guías! -**_ enfoca sus ojos en la puerta y eso me hizo reír.

 _ **-Solo espera en aquella esquina -**_ asintió y lleve a Cana al lado contrario de salón _**\- ahora sí, ¿Qué quieres?**_

 _ **-Fueron Minerva y Flare**_ \- arquee una ceja _**\- lo del líquido viscoso.**_

 _ **-Ya me lo suponía. ¿Porque no dijiste nada? por quedarte callada tienes que escribir un informe larguísimo.**_

 _ **-Prefiero el informe a tener que lidiar con ellas.**_

 _ **-¿Porque le tienes tanto miedo? -**_ a veces siento que soy la única que no le teme a esas locas.

- _ **Viven a lado de mi casa, si llego a decir algo estoy segura de que es capaz de envenenar a mi perro -**_ eso quiere decir que está aún más loca de lo que aparenta.

 _ **-Ya veo... Gracias por el dato, veré si consigo pruebas para delatarla.**_

 _ **-¿Iras contra ella? Aun cuando sabes de lo que es capaz.**_

 _ **-No le tengo miedo a esa loca -**_ ella se encoje de hombros.

 _ **-Solo quería que te enteraras y que tuvieras cuidado con ella -**_ recoge sus cosas.

 _ **-¿Porque me ayudas? -**_ miro a Natsu y luego a mí.

 _ **-No sé -**_ es raro que alguien de aquí me dirija la palabra para algo distinto a agredirme; aunque con la presencia de este muchacho de cabello raro nada es normal. Cana abrió la puerta para irse y ya podía oír el desastre que había afuera. Camine tranquila hasta Natsu.

 _ **-¿Que hay afuera? -**_ asomo un poco su cabeza por el pasillo e inmediatamente la metió de nuevo cerrando la puerta _**\- ¡¿Porque hay tantas chicas afuera?!**_

 _ **-Porque estas en la lista -**_ su mirada expresa confusión.

 _ **-¡¿Que lista?!**_

 _ **-La HOTLIST.**_

 _ **-Que demo-.**_ Mira a la _**puerta - ¡tienes que estar bromeando!**_

 _ **-Nop, aquí catalogan a los chicos solteros que son apuestos en esa lista y como tú eres carne fresca todas querrán echarte el diente -**_ ya podíamos escuchar los murmullos hasta dentro del salón _**\- ¡que te diviertas! tengo que irme -**_ mi chofer ya ha de estar afuera, y luego de mi última escapada estará aún más pendiente. Una mano detiene mi camino.

 _ **-¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí! -**_ ¿yo?

 _ **-Deberías estar contento de que las chicas quieran algo contigo, todos darían lo que sea por estar en esa lista.**_

 _ **-No estoy interesado en que me cataloguen como a ganado; ¡además no quiero quedarme hasta la noche aquí rechazando mujeres!**_

 _ **-¿Y que se supone que quieres que haga? -**_ está pensando en algo y eso no creo que sea una buena idea.

 _ **-¿Solo a los solteros verdad? -**_ asiento _**\- ¡Se mi novia!**_

 _ **-Estás loco -**_ saco su mano de mi camino pero él la vuelve a poner.

 _ **-Te lo ruego Lucy, solo será una farsa, porque quiero entrar al equipo sin tener ninguna molestia y eso definitivamente seria molesto -**_ no debo meterme en esto, debo seguir concentrada en mis estudios y así conseguiré la beca y _**\- ¿por favor?**_ \- ¡No, no, no, no, no!

 _ **-... Está bien -**_ ¡Me convenció! La cara de perro asustado contribuyo a mi decisión.

 _ **-¡Genial! -**_ tomas sus pertenencias y luego me quita las mías. Se coloca mi bolso al hombro y sujeta mi mano _**\- solo actúa natural, yo hare el resto.**_

No estoy acostumbrada a esto, algo apenada, salí caminando con él. Mis mejillas han de estar rojas y su llego a abrir la boca no sé cómo sonara mi voz. El por otra parte se veía tranquilo.

 _ **-¡Chicas! -**_ exclama con falsa sorpresa _**\- ¿Que las trae por aquí? -**_ el murmullo no se hace esperar y una voz lo rompe.

 _ **-¡Dijiste que estabas soltero! -**_ es Lissana.

 _ **-¿Perdón? -**_ sujeta más fuertemente mi mano _**\- ¿Me hablas a mí?**_

 _ **-¡No a la nerd! ¡Claro que a ti! -**_ me mira y luego enfoca sus ojos en Lissana.

 _ **-Yo no te dije nada, y te agradecería que la trataras con más respeto -**_ sostiene con fuerza mi mano y me sonríe.

 **-¿Acaso sales con ella? -** suena despechada, ofendida y algo humillada.

 _ **-Si es mi novia -**_ no se en que me he metido, pero creo que lo lamentare.

 _ **-¡Habla bruta, si era así hubieras avisado y así no vendríamos a molestarlo! -**_ cuando abrí la boca mi voz salió fina.

 _ **-Oye ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? -**_ Lissana se sorprendió por su tono hostil _**\- mira, la verdad no me importa. No quiero que la vuelvas a tratar así ¿Entendido?**_

 _ **-¿Sino que? -**_ ya me parecía que esta niña no se dejaría pisotear.

 _ **-Tengo varias maneras de hacer de tu vida un infierno -**_ ese tono tan siniestro no lo había escuchado hasta ahora y creo que funciono ya que Lissana asintió y se llevó a las porristas con ella. Inmediatamente la mayoría de las chicas se fueron dejando el pasillo despejado. Natsu suspiro y soltó mi mano.

 _ **-¡Te. Tengo que irme! -**_ le arrebate mis cosas y salí corriendo. Si vuelvo a llegar tarde mi padre es capaz de encerrarme más tiempo.

 _ **-¡Nos vemos mañana!**_

 _ **-¡OK! -**_ el chofer me miro y antes de que pudiera regañarme _**-¡tenía que terminar de entregar un trabajo! –**_ le aclare mientras subía al vehículo.

 _ **-De acuerdo -**_ suspire de alivio y emprendimos camino a casa. El día de hoy fue una locura, hable más de lo que estoy acostumbrada y además ahora tengo novio. No es uno real, pero si quiere que las cosas sigan tranquilas tendremos que fingir bien. No se me da muy bien fingir, pero al menos creo que al fin podré utilizar las clases de actuación que tome.

…

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenos días gente bella! Les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste :3**

 **Las criticas son bien recibidas c:**

 **...**

Realmente éramos buenos engañando, porque nadie se percató de la farsa. Un mes había pasado desde que llego al instituto y como esperaba, se volvió bastante popular luego de entrar al equipo de Rugby. Peleaba con Sting muy seguido y siempre ganaba; yo, simplemente me dedicaba a verlo a lejos fingiendo que me gustaba. Porque a pesar de estar mucho tiempo con él no quería desviar mi atención de mi meta, la cual era la única que se mantenía constante en mi vida.

 _ **-¿Ese no es el mismo libro de la semana pasada?**_

 _ **-Si.**_

 _ **-¿Porque lo lees de nuevo? -**_ coloque el señalador en la página que me había quedado y lo cerré. Estábamos en la terraza almorzando, ya que le pedía a la cocinera de casa para que haga 2 almuerzos.

- _ **Este es el libro que contiene las notas de muchos estudiantes que han ingresado con honores en Princeton -**_ enarca una ceja - _**olvídalo, solo debes saber que me ayudara con mi objetivo.**_

 _ **-¿Y ese es?**_

 _ **-Ingresar a Princeton y largarme de este lugar**_ \- se encoge de hombros y se recuesta en el suelo mirando al cielo - _ **¿Cuál es tu sueño Natsu?**_

 _ **-¿Yo? -**_ me miro por un segundo _**\- deseo poder entrar al equipo de los All Black, aunque no creo que sea posible.**_

 _ **-¿Porque? Eres bueno jugando.**_

 _ **-Necesitas más que eso para poder lograrlo -**_ no se tiene fe.

 _ **-Necesitas más practica -**_ me mira molesto _**\- al igual que yo necesito estudiar más. Las metas son buenas Natsu, te dan un motivo para levantarte cada día.**_

 _ **-No te ofendas Lucy, pero si no tienes dinero no llegas a ninguna parte -**_ ciertamente eso abre muchas puertas, pero todo se puede lograr con algo de esfuerzo.

- _ **Igual puedes intentarlo, ¿Que tienes que perder?**_

 _ **-Mi tiempo -**_ ahora cierra los ojos _**\- Gracias por la comida, despiértame cuando tengamos que volver a clases -**_ Yo creí que era una persona positiva y vivaz cuando lo conocí, pero hay mucho más de él que no conozco, y tengo algo de miedo de descubrirlo.

 **Su punto de vista**

Cuando vine a esta ciudad lo considere un castigo por parte de mi padre; sabe que odio este país y más aun a su gente, pero el haber irrumpido en su "fiesta de gala" fue ¡DEMASIADO! para él. Lo peor de todo es que me debía quedar con mi tía y mi prima, que no tenían nada en común conmigo, a ellas nos las odiaba ni nada, ya que no eran de aquí. Pero son... aburridas.

El día de mi llegada ya discutí con ella porque mi padre me obligaría a ir a ese estúpido instituto, y porque había peleado con unos muchachos afuera de su tienda ¡¿Que quería?! ¡El idiota trato de robarme!; Le dio un ataque extraño y cayó al suelo ¡¿Que podría haberle pasado?! En eso alguien me empuja y para mi sorpresa era una chica... ¡Era Hermosa! Tenía grandes ojos chocolates, labios rosas y cabello rubio; parecía una princesa. Le hizo algo raro a mi tía y esta pareció volver a la vida. Rápidamente llamo al médico y para mi mala suerte quede a cargo del lugar.

Ella me pregunto algo sobre medicina y tuve que quitarme cualquier posible responsabilidad; pero ver su cara de desilusión, me llevo a preguntarle a mi tía por algo para ella; y cuando me indico donde vivía me sorprendí. Su casa era igual o más grande que la mía; pero distinto a lo que yo creía, no parecía encajar ahí... al igual que yo.

Al menos encontré un buen motivo para ir a ese mugroso instituto; esa chica de cabellos dorados me llamo la atención y moverme en un mundo distinto al mío será interesante. Pero nuevamente no era lo que suponía; no la querían ahí y al ver la actitud que usaba con ellos no me sorprende, era fría y hostil... muy parecido a lo que yo hago en Inglaterra, para alejar a los interesados... Solo que ella lo hace por otro motivo. Lo que si no me sorprendió fue ver al capitán rubio estúpido; y a su actitud tan infantil. La verdad que él me serviría para descargar algo mi frustración por estar aquí; pero la pelea dejo de tener sentido cuando golpeo a la chica de ojos chocolate; luego de eso lo noquee sin mucha dificultad.

Ella me ayudo con la enfermera; entonces yo debía ayudarla con el Bullying tremendo que le estaban haciendo... Este salón de clases es una estupidez; chicas en minifaldas y maestros acosadores ¿Qué tipo de instituto de mierda es este? La única maestra sensata era la pelirroja de mi salón; quien daba un poco de miedo.

La mejor manera que encontré de protegerme de esas mujeres locas; que por el único motivo que me querían era por mi apariencia, fue salir con la chica de ojos chocolates, que hasta ese momento era la única que no se mostraba ni remotamente interesada en mí y era justo lo que necesitaba en este momento.

Pase mucho tiempo con ella para mantener la farsa y evitar mezclarme con gente que me desagrada; hacer del príncipe delante de los demás era agotador; con ella podía ser yo; ya que no necesitaba impresionarla porque no esperaba nada de mí. ¡Claro que me había interesado ella! Pero jamás arruinaría esa tranquilidad que sentía por un calentón de momento, había logrado tanto hasta ahora que ese simple desliz estaba prohibido.

Me encontraba esperando a Lucy en la puerta del instituto cuando la albina que se me había insinuado el primer día pasaba con el grupo de porristas. Cuando todas pasaron de largo ella se colocó a mi lado y apoyo su hombro por mi brazo.

 _ **-Hola guapo –**_ rodé los ojos _**\- ¿A qué se debe que estas sin tu chica?**_

 _ **-No tenemos que estar siempre juntos –**_ aunque cuando ella está cerca, evito momentos como estos.

 _ **-Cierto, pero desde que te vi no te has despegado de ella en ningún momento –**_ porque estar con ustedes me produce dolor de cabeza.

 _ **-¿Será? No me había dado cuenta -**_ ¿Por qué tardas tanto Lucy? Apoyo sus senos por mi brazo y se abrazó a mí.

 _ **-¿No te has aburrido ya de ella? –**_ su manera de insinuarse ya la conocía de maravilla y créeme que con todo lo que ya he vivido para mis 18 años no me acercaría a ella ni loco. Me la saque de encima sin mucha delicadeza y me cruce de brazos.

 _ **-Si eso ocurre, cosa que dudo. Serás la última en enterarte –**_ arrugo el ceño y luego miro al frente.

 _ **-¡Definitivamente son tal para cual! –**_ gire mi rostro y Lucy caminaba hacia nosotros con el mismo libro de siempre. Me aleje de la albina y me coloque exactamente en su camino. Ella choco y se golpeó el rostro contra el libro, ocasionando que sus gafas se torcieran.

 _ **-¡Hey! –**_ Se quitó el aparato ese y frunció el ceño de manera graciosa _**\- ¡Genial! Eran mis favoritos –**_ enojada levanto su vista hacia mí _**\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**_

 _ **-Capaz así podremos hablar más de 5 minutos –**_ suspiro y guardo sus gafas dentro de un estuche. Ella no se molesta conmigo, hasta ahora nunca me ha reclamado ni criticado nada. Y eso que he sido muy infantil.

 _ **-Menos mal tengo unos de repuesto en mi mochila –**_ ya debería haberlo sospechado.

 _ **-¡Oh vamos Lushi! ¿Qué daño puede hacerte un día? –**_ lo pensó un momento.

 _ **-Está bien, solo por hoy –**_ Esto lo hago solo por capricho. Hoy es un día muy "especial" para mí y estoy lejos de mi padre como para pasarlo con él.

Las clases fueron sumamente aburridas, ya se acercan los exámenes y por lo que me dijo Erza, tendré problemas si no consigo un tutor como. No pienso trabajar con alguno de estos idiotas y según ella, la mejor es Lucy… solo que nunca ha ayudado a nadie. Me entrego el almuerzo que mandaba a hacer para mí y subimos con ella a la azotea. La cual declare como mía, cuando le di una paliza al equipo de Futbol.

- _ **Hoy estas con un humor horrible -**_ ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

 _ **-¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?**_

 _ **-Sé que no te gustan las personas de aquí, pero normalmente disimulas tu desagrado –**_ saco el almuerzo y lo coloco sobre un pequeño mantel que trajo.

 _ **-¿Dije algo malo? –**_ negó.

- _ **No hizo falta, la cara con la que miraste a Lissana fue más que suficiente.**_

 _ **-¡Puff! Ella se lo merecía –**_ se encogió de hombros. Normalmente ella tiene una actitud fría, pero hoy esta aun peor que yo. Es como si nada le importara.

 _ **-¿Tu estado de ánimo tiene algo que ver con tu familia? -**_ ¿Acaso es adivina?

 _ **-No, simplemente es un mal día.**_

 _ **-… Ya veo.**_

 _ **-¿Y el tuyo? –**_ Enarca una ceja _**– hoy estas más, agresiva que de costumbre.**_

 _ **-… Simplemente es un mal día –**_ no creo que la conversación nos lleve a nada, ambos estamos muy renuentes a mencionar algo sobre nuestras familias.

A este ritmo esta hora de almuerzo seria larga y aburrida. Y yo necesito más diversión para olvidar el hecho de que le importe poco o nada a esa mujer. Ella enfoco su vista en la gente que estaba en el patio y suspiro.

- _ **Oye Lucy –**_ me miro _**\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo sin que te molestes?**_

 _ **-Depende –**_ quiero lograr que ese rostro sin expresión vuelva a sonrojarse y sonreír.

 _ **-¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?**_ – lo pensó por un momento y negó _**\- ¿Por qué? Normalmente las chicas de tu edad se han enamorado al menos 1 vez.**_

 _ **-Normalmente a las chicas de mi edad le falta una neurona.**_

 _ **-¿Ni siquiera un amor platónico?**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué debería? Todos buscan a una chica tonta y créeme que no tengo ganas de fingir, para que un hombre con poca testosterona se sienta a gusto –**_ ya veo porque…

- _ **Si eres así ahuyentaras a tus futuros candidatos –**_ se encoge de hombros.

 _ **-No le veo el lado malo. Gracias a eso estoy más cerca de entrar a Princeton y largarme de aquí.**_

 _ **-Esa era mi otra pregunta ¿Por qué quieres irte de aquí? Técnicamente hablando lo tienes todo.**_

 _ **-Gente que controla cada una de las cosas que hago o digo. Tú y Happy son las únicas cosas que mi padre no puede controlar.**_

 _ **-¿Eh? –**_ agrando los ojos y se sonrojo. No era lo que esperaba, pero al menos pude ver de nuevo esas mejillas sonrojadas.

 _ **-¡Eh! ¡Hahahaha! ¡Yo! –**_ Trago grueso _**\- ¿Quieres más arroz? –**_ creo que se percató de que hablo de algo referente a su familia y trato de evadir el tema… ¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgarla por eso?

 _ **-Seguro –**_ Aun hay muchas cosas que quiero saber de ella. Es cerrada por fuera, pero algo me dice que dentro de ella se esconde una mujer muy dulce, que tiene mucho miedo de salir lastimada. Pero… ¿Acaso me importa eso?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Que tengan un lindo lunes! Nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **Mi punto de vista**

Los meses pasan y la relación con Natsu es cada vez agradable. He encontrado graciosa su manera de hacer caras cuando algo le disgusta, se ha encariñado con Happy y también ha logrado que el amargado de mi guardaespaldas se ría. Ya es el Capitán del equipo en tan solo 5 meses; ya que gracias a él han ganado todos los partidos hasta ahora.

 _ **-¿Y me ayudaras?**_ \- se acercaban los exámenes y él estaba desesperado porque le enseñe Química, Física y Matemática.

 _ **-¡Si prometes no tocar nada, si! –**_ tiene tendencias a revisar mis armarios, buscando cosas vergonzosas. Escucho una risa de fondo, era Minerva y su sequito de arpías.

 **-¿La pequeña Lucy tiene miedo de ser mujer? -** estallan en carcajadas _**\- ¿Acaso no te ha dejado tocarla bombón? -**_ normalmente le soltaría un comentario para ubicarla, pero por algún motivo el imaginarnos a mí y a Natsu en un posición comprometedora logro que mi rostro se calentara y me costara pensar con claridad.

 _ **-¿Te interesa? -**_ siento su mano en mi cintura y eso sumado a mis nervios actuales no son buenos. He de ser un arbolito de navidad en este momento.

 _ **-Solo pensé que un hombre como tu tendría necesidades -**_ ¿hombre como él? ¿Despreocupado? ¿Infantil? ¿Arrogante? y... Es amable, gracioso, además de apuesto y ¡¿Que estoy pensado?!

 _ **-Las tengo, y Lucy suple cada una de ellas -**_ Minerva me miro sorprendida y luego sonrió con malicia.

 _ **-La "Princesa" ya no es una niña -**_ dijo y sus arpías la siguieron cacareando lo mismo. Natsu rodo los ojos y me jalo lejos de ellas. No pude pensar en nada coherente para responderles, porque hasta ese momento no he pensado en hacer nada con él.

 _ **-¿Estas bien? -**_ toca mi cabeza - _**es la primera vez que no les has dicho nada -**_ Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Mis mejillas enrojecieron y retrocedí apurada.

 _ **-¡E. Estoy bien! Solo me reía internamente de ellas, las pone más nerviosas -**_ arquea una ceja.

 _ **-¿De acuerdo?... ¿Y lo haremos?**_

 _ **-¡¿Qué cosa?!**_

 _ **-Estudiar Lucy… ¿Segura que no tienes nada?**_

 _ **-¡Claro! ¡Estudiar! ¡Genial! ¿En casa? -**_ asiente y acomoda mejor mi mochila en su hombro.

 _ **-Sigo opinando que es demasiado pesado para ti.**_

 _ **-Si te cansa la llevo yo -**_ frunce el ceño y me tiende la mochila; luego de casi 6 meses de no haberla cargado he perdido la costumbre. Casi me caí al suelo al sujetarla, por suerte o mala suerte Natsu es rápido y me atajo en el camino.

 _ **-Te lo dije -**_ su mano quedo acomodada justo bajo mi pecho _**\- ¡esa cosa te dará problemas de espalda!**_

 _ **-¡Ti. Tiene lo que necesito! -**_ me ayudo a levantarme y luego se agacho a recoger mi mochila o al menos eso creí.

 _ **-Vamos a ver**_ \- saca mis libros uno a uno y los acomoda en el suelo, agranda los ojos sorprendido _**\- ¡tienes gas pimienta!**_

 _ **-Por supuesto, porque si algún loco me ataca tengo como defenderme.**_

 _ **-No lo encontraras nunca aquí -**_... tardaría un rato - _ **A ver ¿Qué más?... Curitas, gasas, pastillas para la migraña... ¿Tienes migraña? -**_ asentí _**-… ¡Ahhhh! Algo que prueba que tú también sangras -**_ ¿Qué? Saca una toalla higiénica del bolsillo de mi mochila. Automáticamente mi rostro enrojeció y salte sobre el para sacarle mis cosas. No me puse a pensar en las posibilidades; termine sentada en su vientre guardando mis pertenencias con cuidado.

 _ **-¡Esto es mío! -**_ él estaba callado, pero al instante una sonrisa zorruna se dibujó en su cara.

 _ **-Son rojas -**_ no capte el comentario hasta recordar que me había puesto unas pantis de ese color.

 _ **-¡Pervertido! -**_ me levante rápido y acomode mi falda _**\- ¡No. No sabía que tenías ese lado! -**_ sacude su uniforme una vez está de pie.

 _ **-Claro que lo tengo, que no intente nada contigo es otra cosa -**_ eso me había dolido, pero nunca lo admitiría, porque si hago eso, sería como admitir que Natsu me importa.

 _ **-Lo sé, solo se me hace raro que ni siquiera lo hayas mencionado -**_ arregle mi cabello _**\- la mayoría expone sus hormonas de una manera más... ¿Abierta?**_

- _ **No hay nada aquí que me anime a hacerlo -**_ no solo me llamo fea, sino que ahora todas las chicas de aquí lo somos.

 _ **-Entonces ¿eres gay?**_

 _ **-¡¿Que?! ¡No! Solo que las chicas de aquí son todas iguales -**_ fruncí el ceño, le quite mi mochila y trate de mantenerla en mi hombro.

 _ **-Suerte buscando maestra -**_ camine medio tambaleándome a la puerta. Escucho sus pasos antes de colocarse e impedir que avance.

 _ **-¡Oye! ¿Porque? ¿Ya no vas a enseñarme?**_

 _ **-Pídele a otra, de todas maneras todas somos iguales -**_ le sorprendió mi comentario, pero poco o nada me importaba, así que lo hice a un lado y continúe.

 _ **-¿Estas molesta?**_

 _ **-¡Noooo! Me acabas de comparar con las chicas que me detestan ¡Estoy contenta!**_

 _ **-Lushiiii -**_ odiaba ese sobrenombre.

Lo ignore y subí al auto lo más rápido que mis pies daban, le indique al chofer que acelere.

¿Porque había reaccionado así? ¿Porque me habían puesto al mismo nivel que esas chicas? ¿O porque fue Natsu el que lo hizo? Sea cual sea el motivo esta noche de viernes no dormiré nada; mi mal humor es tremendo, hasta Happy lo noto, ya que no se separa de mí.

Escucho que algo golpea mi ventana y lo ignoro... Ese sonido nuevamente ¿Que puede ser? Asome lentamente mi cabeza y era nada más y nada menos que Natsu. Estaba parado bajo mi ventana con una caja cuadrada y su mochila. Afile mi mirada y salí a ver que quería.

 _ **-¿Qué quieres? -**_ se rasca la nuca.

 _ **-Traje Pizza en señal de paz -**_ creo que se lo mencione una vez, la pizza es mi debilidad.

-... - pero estoy enojada, muy enojada _**– si crees que puedes subir -**_ la única manera de que lo haga es si puede trepar por el... me olvidaba que subir por un caño no es un problema para él. Una vez llego cerca le saque la pizza y me hice a un lado para que entre _**\- ¿Y las bebidas? -**_ me mira incrédulo pero sonríe.

 _ **-Si quieres compartir las cervezas no tengo problema en invitártelas –**_ por suerte el alcohol es mi fiel amigo. Claro que yo solo tomaba los vinos de la reserva de mi papá.

 _ **-No le veo el problemas, iré por un plato y un par de cubiertos ¿Quieres algo?**_

 _ **-Si crees que nadie va a verte mételas en el refrigerador -**_ me entrega una caja con 6 latas. La cocina estaba lejos, pero por suerte mi madre en su infinita sabiduría creo una conexión directa con ella desde el pasillo del segundo piso. Camine tranquila a sabiendas de que a esta hora no habría nadie en los pasillos, sobre todo porque mi padre estaba de viaje. Lleve unas servilletas, un plato más lo utensilios y deje las bebidas en el frízer. Una vez en la habitación él estaba mirando mi colección de libros de misterio.

 _ **-¿Leíste todos estos?**_ \- me senté en el suelo frente a mi mesa y comencé a cortar la Pizza en pedazos.

 _ **-Si -**_ estaba deliciosa, tenía los bordes rellenos de queso.

 _ **-Oye Lucy... -**_ se acomoda frente a mí en la mesa _**\- lamento lo de esta tarde -**_ no lo mire _**\- sé que detestas a esas chicas y**_

 _ **-Me pusiste al mismo nivel que ellas -**_ agregue.

 _ **-Lo sé... Sé que te dolió pero.**_

 _ **-Me dolió mucho... se suponía que tú me conocías mejor -**_ estaba hablando más para mí y me expuse ante alguien _**\- te mostré un lado que nadie más ha visto y -**_ estaba por agregarle el "Creí que te gustaba" pero me arrepentí al instante.

 _ **-Si... pero suelo ser un bruto cuando quiero -**_ murmuro algo.

 _ **-¿Dijiste algo? -**_ niega -… _**está bien Natsu, estas perdonado.**_

 _ **-¿Eso quiere decir que...?**_

 _ **-… Si seré tu maestra -**_ se levantó del suelo y se colocó a mi lado, paso su brazo por detrás de mis hombros y me abrazo.

 _ **-¡Genial! Eres una buena amiga Lucy -**_ Siempre me había llamado la atención esa capacidad de sonreír así... era contagiosa.

 _ **-Eres un interesado**_ \- le dije con falsa molestia, lleve otro pedazo de pizza a mi boca.

 _ **-¡Ja! ¡Pero bien que aceptaste la ofrenda de paz!**_

 _ **-¡Sabes que soy débil ante esto! -**_ el queso escurría del borde.

 _ **-¿Yo? Solo la traje de casualidad -**_ se separa de mí.

 _ **-¡Aja sí!... ¿Tú no vas a comer? -**_ niega.

 _ **-Ya comí -**_ le pase un pedacito clavado al tenedor.

 _ **-Quiero corroborar que no le hallas puesto nada raro -**_ agranda los ojos y lo come _**\- ¡bien!**_

 _ **-¿Que le podría haber puesto? -**_ me encojo de hombros _**\- ¿Éxtasis? -**_ me reí ante esto _**\- ¿De qué te ríes?**_

 _ **-Esta tarde me dijiste fea y ahora querías drogarme, me resulta gracioso eso -**_ enarca una ceja.

 _ **-Yo no te dije fea.**_

 _ **-No directamente, pero lo diste a entender.**_

 _ **-¿Como? -**_ parecía sorprendido.

 _ **-No hace falta que te preocupes, no le di mucha importancia.**_

 _ **-Eh, creo que si porque lo mencionas ahora -**_ me estaba comenzando a sentir incomoda, no lo miraba siquiera.

- _ **Creo que dijiste algo como... -**_ busque las palabras exactas que uso _**\- que tenías un lado pervertido y no intentarías nada conmigo, o algo así.**_

 _ **-No dije eso.**_

 _ **-Bueno, no recuerdo las palabras exactas -**_ mire de soslayo y apretaba las manos fuertemente _**\- dejémoslo así, no me molesto.**_

 _ **-Si -**_ se aclaró la garganta _**\- mejor así... ¿Crees que ya han de estar frías?**_

 _ **-¿Eh?**_

 _ **-Las cervezas**_ \- ahhh.

 _ **-Iré a mirar -**_ me levante para ir a la cocina y él lo hizo también.

 _ **-Voy contigo -**_ por algún motivo el tenerlo cerca me deja ansiosa, lo guie por el pasillo "secreto" y llegamos rápido a destino _**\- ¿Y eso?**_

 _ **-Fue una idea de mi mamá para que nos escapáramos a comer postres nocturnos -**_ el recordar eso me hizo extrañarla, la nostalgia se pintó en mis facciones.

 _ **-¿La querías mucho verdad?**_

 _ **-Si... era mi mejor amiga -**_ y prácticamente era la única, hasta que llego Happy... y después Natsu.

 _ **-Sabes, yo no conocí a mi madre**_ \- lo mire sorprendida. Él se encogió de hombros _ **\- según mi papá era muy hermosa.**_

 _ **-Seguro que si -**_ él era muy guapo, así que sus padres deben serlo también.

 _ **-Solo tengo una foto de ella ¿Quieres verla?**_ \- asentí. Por primera vez desde que lo conozco me ha mencionado algo sobre su familia, normalmente solo hablamos de cosas triviales o del instituto _**\- ¡Rayos están en mi mochila! -**_ saco las cervezas del congelador y camina de nuevo al pasillo _**\- vamos -**_ me tendió una mano y la acepte.

Caminamos en silencio tomados de las manos y recordé el comentario de Minerva sobre nuestra vida privada... ni siquiera lo he besado, pero ya había considerado el tener intimidad con el... ¿Es malo eso? A mis 17 años no he besado a ningún chico, tampoco he tenido un novio; bueno uno real y mucho menos...

 _ **-¿Estas bien?**_

 _ **-¿Eh?**_

 _ **-Estás muy silenciosa.**_

- _ **Solo estaba pensando.**_

 _ **-¿En qué?**_

 _ **-¿Ya has besado a una chica? -**_ escucho que ríe.

 _ **-¡Claro!**_ \- ya veo... _**\- ¿Tu no?**_

 _ **-No besaría a ninguna chica -**_ suelta una carcajada y se cubre la boca.

 _ **-Lo siento, esa estuvo buena -**_ no pude unirme a él en la risa ya que estaba avergonzada... creo que soy la única chica de 17 años que no ha tenido siquiera un amor platónico.

 _ **-Si verdad -**_ carraspeo.

 _ **-Pero ya enserio ¿Nunca besaste a nadie?**_ \- negué _**\- no me lo creo... ¡¿En qué piensan los tipos de aquí?!**_

- _ **En porristas y modelos -**_ bromee _**-... gracias por responder a mi pregunta -**_ soltó mi mano y abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

 _ **-Son unos idiotas -**_ agarro una cerveza y me la paso _**\- ¡no verían a una chica linda aunque esta chocara contra ellos!**_

 _ **-Si... -**_ me había deprimido eso, si sé que no le caigo bien a muchas personas pero que nadie me encuentre bonita... _**\- estuve pensando y...**_ \- al menos quiero un beso, no creo que él se niegue a eso... espero _**\- ¿Me... me podrías...? ¡Ya sabes tú!... ¿Me besarías? -**_ se atraganto con la cerveza que acababa de meter en su boca.

 _ **-¿Yo? -**_ asentí.

 _ **-E. Eres el único amigo hombre que tengo y... ¡no quiero seguir siendo la única que no ha besado a nadie! ¡Si, si te va a incomodar olvídalo y! -**_ trago grueso.

Ahora voy a recibir un rechazo por parte de él… Pero es mi culpa en primer lugar ¿Por qué se lo pedi?

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**¡I'M BACK! Por algún motivo extraño no me salta el que sube el capítulo, pero espero que ustedes no tengan el mismo problema que yo. Nos leemos :3**

 **...**

El ambiente estaba tenso, el respiraba pesado y eso me preocupaba.

 _ **-Está bien... Yo -**_ se rasco la nuca y suspiro _**\- cierra los ojos -**_ le hice caso, saco la cerveza de mi mano y sentí su presencia a escasos centímetros.

Su respiración choco contra mis labios, las manos me sudaban horrores y mis piernas temblaban de ansiedad. El contacto fue suave, yo no sabía muy bien que hacer así que deje que el fuera mi guía. Movía sus labios con lentitud y había colocado sus manos en mi cintura. De esta forma la diferencia de estatura entre nosotros se notaba aún más, ya que él se encorvaba para llegar hasta mí. Cuando sentí sus labios alejarse, por algún motivo me cuerpo se movió hacia adelante tratando de continuar el contacto; por suerte el entendió la indirecta y volvió a unirlos. Esta vez no era tan inocente, el mordió mi labio inferior y por instinto yo abrí la boca; lo que aprovecho, para meter su lengua e intensificar el beso. Pase mis manos por detrás de su cuello y enrede mis dedos en sus cabellos, eran más suaves de lo que pensaba…El aire comenzó a faltarme y me vi obligada a alejarme, quería continuar pero necesitaba respirar.

 _ **-... Gra. Gracias**_ _-_ mi ritmo cardiaco estaba frenético, como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio durante horas _**\- yo... te debo una**_ \- se aclaró la garganta y cogió su mochila del suelo.

 _ **-No me debes nada -**_ trepo a la ventana.

 _ **-¡¿Ya te vas?!**_

- _ **Tengo cosas que hacer, hablamos otro día -**_ y salto de la ventana al caño sin ningún problema. Tal vez fue demasiado malo besarme que no supo cómo reaccionar...

 _ **-Soy malísima...**_

Ahora me doy cuenta de que mis relaciones personales son problemáticas por culpa mía y ahora había arruinado la única que era "normal" Lo siento mucho Natsu...

…

El sábado por la tarde se suponía que Natsu vendría a estudiar, pero al ver que no aparecía decidí pedirle al chofer que me llevara a su casa, tal vez si le ofrezco una disculpa las cosas se normalicen.

 _ **Su punto de vista.**_

Cuando esa horrible chica sugirió la posibilidad de acostarme con Lucy enloquecí; porque ya la había pensado pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Y por querer disimular mis pensamientos termine hiriéndola…

De todo este tiempo que compartí con ella aprendí una cosa muy importante, su adicción a las Pizzas y utilizaría eso a mi favor, para lograr que me perdonara. Conversábamos tranquilamente hasta que toco el tema de que ella era fea, yo no pensaba eso; es más, si no fuera por esa barrera que yo mismo levante en mi interior creo que ya habría intentado algo con ella. Pero su autoestima estaba por el suelo y soy igual de culpable que los otros de eso... ¿Besarla? ¡¿Yo?! ¿Ser el primero en tocar esos labios rosas? No había tomado nada y ya sentía mi cabeza en las nubes...

Ella sabía a gloria, era dulce e inexperta, pero que ganas tenía de tenerla. Si hubiera permanecido más tiempo en esa habitación la habría tomado sin dudarlo y si quiero seguir firme en mi posición de "amigo" y evitar cualquier mal entendido, debo huir de aquí. Ella me había dicho gracias, y eso que había disfrutado de ese acto al igual que ella, el escuchar esa palabra de su boca fue como una patada; no tenía nada que agradecerme.

Al día siguiente no fui a estudiar, debía evitar estar cerca de ella mientras el recuerdo de lo que paso seguía erizando mi piel; prefiero mil veces reprobar a tener algo que ver con una chica de este lugar... por más hermosa y agradable que fuera.

 _ **-Tienes visita hijo -**_ es la voz de mi tía desde la puerta.

 **-¿Quién es?**

 **-Lucy hijo, ¿Quién más va a ser? -** ¡¿el maldito de su guardaespaldas no fue capaz de mantenerla a raya de nuevo?!

 _ **-¡Dile que no estoy o inventa algo, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie! -**_ por algún motivo estaba de mal humor... bueno Lucy Heartfilia era el detonante.

- _ **Al menos se hombre y dime las cosas de frente-**_ demonios.

 _ **-¡Podías haberme dicho que ya la habías traído tía! -**_ la vieja se encoge de hombros y se marcha _**\- ¿Qué quieres?**_

 _ **-Creí que te había pasado algo malo, pero veo que solo eres un idiota.**_

 _ **-No estoy de ánimos Lucy, por eso no fui a tu casa.**_

- _ **Podías avisar eso y me evitabas tener que venir a verte -**_ ¿acaso veo vergüenza en su mirada? _**\- ¡pero como veo que estas bien y que lo único que te impide ir a estudiar es tu falta de coraje me voy!**_

 _ **-¿Coraje? ¿De qué hablas?**_

 _ **-¡Que no tienes los pantalones para decirme que ese beso fue horrible! ¡Y prefieres esconderte hasta olvidarlo!**_

 _ **-¿Que?**_

- _ **Mira, sé que yo te lo pedí y lo siento ¡Si hubiera sabido que estarías así después créeme que lo habría evitado!**_

 _ **-Escucha Lucy, no es... -**_ me había regalado la oportunidad perfecta para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva _**\- está bien, hagamos como que nada paso -**_ sonríe de manera infantil y eso me hizo sentir miserable _**\- ¿Somos amigos verdad?**_

 _ **-¡Seguro! -**_ recién ahí me permití bajar un poco mi barrera para no parecer tan hostil con la única persona en este maldito lugar que me cae "relativamente" bien.

 _ **-Perfecto -**_ esta vez mi sonrisa con ella no era sincera... ¿En qué horrible persona me estoy convirtiendo?

 _ **-¿Estudiamos? -**_ asentí, al menos eso mantendría mi mente ocupada.

Ella se sentó a mi lado en el escritorio que había en mi cuarto y comenzó a mostrarme todas y cada una de las lecciones que habíamos dado hasta ahora. Al principio era fácil seguirle el ritmo a su clase, pero mientras más cerca estaba de ella, más se me complicaba ignorar el olor a durazno de su perfume y como su nariz hacia un gesto gracioso cuando algo le era complicado de explicar... ¿Tan malo sería que entre ella y yo pasara algo? Quiero decir, en 6 meses ella iría a estudiar a Princeton y yo volvería a mi hermoso hogar... ya no necesitaría volver a pasar tiempo con ella y estoy seguro que una vez comience a estudiar me olvidara.

Cada vez que abría su boca mis ojos se enfocaban en cada movimiento realizado por la misma; y sin darme cuenta de que o cuando termine acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Ella no me correspondió al principio, pero al cabo de un rato sus labios se movieron junto a los míos en una danza que yo conocía de maravilla y que estaría encantado de enseñársela a ella. Pase mi brazo tras sus hombros y la acerque aún más a mí. Sus manos terminaron sujetando mi camiseta y yo enrede la mía en su cabello... Al cabo de lo que creo que fueron años ella se separó de mí, asustada ¡MIERDA!

 _ **-¡¿Po. Porque?! -**_ sus labios estaban rojos y ligeramente abiertos.

 _ **-Quería mejorar el recuerdo de ayer -**_ ¡Vil mentira! Solo quería besarla.

 _ **-Pero... yo no te lo pedí...**_

 _ **-Lo sé, yo quería hacerlo -**_ su cara era de confusión total y mi propio cuerpo estaba igual.

 _ **-¿Porque si yo no te gusto?**_

 _ **-Tampoco me eres indiferente -**_ frunce el ceño, y me parece adorable.

 _ **-¡Pero dijiste que!**_

 _ **-No, no, yo no dije eso. Tú entendiste eso.**_

 _ **-¡Pero! -**_ suspire, tendría que explicarle lo de ayer y cual era mi idea a partir de ahora. Porque ya había aceptado que aprovecharía mi tiempo aquí.

- _ **Te voy a ser sincero Lucy, ayer me fui de tu casa para evitar hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme.**_

 _ **-¿C. Como qué? -**_ sus mejillas tenían un bonito sonrojo.

 _ **-No creo que puedas soportarlo si te lo digo -**_ muerde sus labios.

- _ **Si no me lo dices no lo sabremos -**_ mire la cama y luego a ella, y levante las cejas.

 _ **-"I´ll bite your pants off" -**_ sus ojos se agrandaron y la cara de vergüenza no tiene nombre.

 _ **-¡Pe. Pervertido! -**_ se separa rápido de mí y se acomoda en la ventana.

 _ **-Tu preguntaste -**_ me cruce de piernas y sonreí _ **\- por eso debía salir de ahí -**_ no era toda la verdad, pero solo eso necesitaba saber.

 _ **-¿Eso quiere decir que no fue tan mala? -**_ negué.

- _ **Tampoco buena, se notaba la inexperiencia. Pero eso se puede solucionar -**_ me mira desconfiada _**\- si tú quieres.**_

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres? -**_ ya he captado su curiosidad por aprender algo que desconoce.

 _ **-Yo te enseño todo lo que me pidas -**_ frunce el ceño _**\- se mucho de relaciones Lucy, y creo que estas deseosa por aprender.**_

 _ **-¡Claro que no!**_

 _ **-¿No? -**_ con solo recorrer su cuerpo con mis ojos ella vibro **\- de acuerdo, entonces dejémoslo así.**

 **-… ¿Todo lo que te pida? -** gane. Asentí _**-... voy a arrepentirme de esto.**_

 _ **-Si en algún momento te molesta paramos -**_ enrojeció de nuevo.

 _ **-¿Seremos como una pareja normal?**_

 _ **-Algo así, tú y yo sabemos que esto es solo un trato. Tú te iras a tu amada universidad en diciembre y yo volveré a Inglaterra. Entonces en estos meses que nos quedan aprenderemos los dos -**_ veo que duda y arregla su falda.

 _ **-Yo... De, de acuerdo... -**_ ¡victoria! Palpe el asiento alado de mí y obedientemente ella se acercó.

 _ **-¿Continuamos estudiando o? -**_ antes de que pudiera continuar hablando ella me beso, algo torpe y ruda pero este es un buen momento para comenzar nuestras lecciones. Agarre su rostro y guie el beso de manera lenta, sensual. Se adaptó rápido a mi ritmo y debo admitirlo, disfrute de cada uno de sus suspiros ahogados.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y una muy inoportuna Wendy hablo.

 _ **-¡Lo, Lo siento! Pero mi mamá quería ayuda con la tienda y -**_ ¡Maldita suerte!

 _ **-Estoy ocupado -**_ mi mal genio había vuelto.

 _ **-¡Yo, tengo que irme! Mi chofer ya ha de estar afuera -**_ y bueno... habrá más oportunidades.

 _ **-Está bien, te acompaño afuera -**_ mire a Wendy _**\- dile a la anciana que ya voy -**_ automáticamente ella desapareció.

- _ **No seas cruel con ella, es una niña muy dulce.**_

 _ **-Inoportuna -**_ puedo acostumbrarme a ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 _ **-De. Debo irme -**_ la tome por la cintura y le robe un beso antes de soltarla.

 _ **-Nos vemos en el instituto, mañana tengo cosas que hacer -**_ asentí y la guie a la puerta. Desde ahí salude a su aburrido chofer y volví a ver qué era lo que la vieja necesitaba. Aunque a partir de ahora las cosas serán interesantes para mí.

 _ **Mi punto de vista.**_

No sé cómo termine en esto, se supone que iría a su casa a dejar las cosas como antes y termine aceptando actuar como una pareja real con él. Ciertamente tenia curiosidad por aprender todo sobre las relaciones y ya que a partir de diciembre me concentraría solamente en mi meta; era un buen momento para aprovechar… El domingo almorcé con mi padre y me recordó todo lo que ha invertido en mí, que debía ser cuidadosa con mis decisiones y que por nada del mundo debía dejarme llevar por los demás; si tú supieras padre.

…

A partir de ese día las cosas con Natsu fueron más "espontaneas" Y con eso me refiero a que los besos y las caricias se volvieron el pan de todos los días. La gente comenzaba a decir que él me había corrompido y yo estaba más que satisfecha con eso. En 6 meses descubrí cosas de mi cuerpo que yo desconocía. Como que si acaricia el lóbulo de la oreja mi piel se eriza y que si besa mi cuello parece que a mi corazón le da un ataque.

Estábamos en la azotea, ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que comenzamos a "relacionarnos mejor" Cada vez que los besos se volvían más apasionados, el paseaba sus manos por mi cuerpo. A mí no me molestaba, de hecho era una sensación agradable y lograba que un calorcito se paseara por mí. Sentí sus manos bajar más allá de mi cintura y el ¡TSK! Proveniente de él no se hizo esperar.

 _ **-¿Ocurre algo malo? –**_ Negó _**\- ¿Entonces? –**_ trate de besarlo de nuevo, pero él se apartó.

 _ **-Tenemos visitas –**_ parpadee repetidas veces y enfoque mi vista hacia la puerta. Apoyado en la puerta estaba el ex-capitán de Rugby.

 _ **-Veo que los rumores son ciertos –**_ ¿rumores? – _**Que este lugar fue tomado por ti para hacer cosas indebidas con la nerd –**_ el ceño de Natsu estaba fruncido y podía ver como apretaba las manos y sus nudillos se ponían blancos.

 _ **-¿Qué demonios quieres fracasado?**_

 _ **-Nada realmente –**_ enfoco su vista en mí y sus ojos me recorrieron completa. Agrando los ojos y sonrió de lado _**– ¡Wow! Sin sus gafas y con esa expresión en su rostro se ve totalmente distinta -**_ ¿Qué expresión? Gire mi rostro y lo examine en la ventana que había tras nosotros. Tenía los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello algo desarreglado. La camisa del uniforme se me había abierto hasta el tercer botón.

 _ **-¿Que es tas esperando para marcharte? –**_ se colocó delante de mí y se cruzó de brazos. Me voltee y alguien más entraba por la puerta. Eran los del equipo de futbol.

 _ **-¿Sabes para que vine verdad? –**_ le gruño Hibiki.

 _ **-¿Quieres una nueva dentadura seguramente? –**_ trono sus dedos

 _ **\- ¿Realmente crees que vendría solo luego de la última vez? –**_ un grupo de más de 10 personas ingresaron a la azotea. Yo estaba aterrada, nunca he presenciado siquiera una pelea y ahora estoy metida en una.

 _ **-Yo no tengo problemas en pelear con ustedes –**_ me miro _**– pero quiero que la dejen salir de aquí y que no la toquen**_ – se miraron entre ellos y todos asintieron. Más allá de lo que aparentaban eran "caballeros"

- _ **Pero Natsu –**_ negó. Giró hacia mí y abrocho los botones de mi camisa.

 _ **-Espérame abajo –**_ no quiero dejarlo aquí con esos locos.

- _ **Ya oíste Nerd -**_ Salí de mi escondite y lo encare, con la mirada más fiera que tenía. No sé si funciono o no, pero ninguno de ellos emitió palabra. Recogí las cosas del almuerzo y cuando ya me hallaba de camino a la puerta, uno de los sujetos me apretó una de mis nalgas y pegue un brinco a causa de la impresión. Mire al idiota que se había atrevido a tocarme y antes de poder reclamarle, ya se hallaba en el suelo y un muro humano se hallaba detrás de mi ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡HOLA! Les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y sin más, ¡comenzamos!**

…

La voz de Natsu retumbo en el lugar, su amenaza no iba dirigida a mi e igual me puse rigida y tensa.

 _ **-¡Al próximo que la toque lo dejare paralitico! –**_ Todos retrocedieron un paso _**– ¡Vete ya Lucy! –**_ corrí. Estaba aterrada de que pudieran hacerle algo, necesitaba ayuda de alguien pero… ¿Quién? Busque a Erza en el salón de maestros y ella se sorprendió al verme. Le explique más o menos lo que había pasado y ella fue corriendo conmigo de nuevo a la azotea. Al llegar el panorama no era el que esperaba. Natsu estaba parado y alrededor de él había cuerpos noqueados.

 _ **-¿Dragneel?**_ – se puso rígido.

 _ **-¿E. Erza?**_ – Enfoco sus ojos en el suelo _ **\- ¡Juro que no es lo que parece yo!**_

 _ **-¿Estas bien muchacho?**_

 _ **-¿Eh? –**_ Estaba golpeado, el saco de su uniforme parecía un trapo viejo, tanto los nudillos como las comisuras de los labios sangraban… pero era el único en pie.

 _ **-Quiero que vayas con Lucy a la enfermería a que te atiendan, yo traeré al director aquí –**_ sus ojos demostraban el horror que sentía.

 _ **-¿Estoy en problemas?**_

 _ **-No –**_ miro a Sting, el cual trataba vagamente de ponerse en pie _**– pero ellos sí.**_

 **Su punto de vista**

Disfrutar de besarla y oír los pequeños suspiros que soltaba, me hacia sentir en el paraíso. Pero cada vez quería más, mis manos se movían solas y buscaban el contacto con su piel. Cuando baje mis dedos al dobladillo de su falda y rose suavemente su piel vi un destello dorado en la puerta, chasquee la lengua y el idiota de Sting Euclife apareció ante nosotros. El hecho de que me haya interrumpido era molesto, pero ver la manera en que sus ojos se paseaban por la figura de Lucy fue peor. Algo dentro de mí, hirvió y estaba furioso.

Claramente estos idiotas querían otra paliza como la de la ultimas vez, pero primero debía evitar que cualquiera de ellos tocara a mi compañera. Se hicieron a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero uno quiso pasarse de listo y apretó la suave piel de sus glúteos; eso ya era demasiado. Mi cuerpo reacciono al instante, enviando a dormir al que se osó a tocar a la rubia y creo que mi amenaza fue más que suficiente para darle tiempo a ella para huir.

Descargue toda mi frustración en esos idiotas. Porque aunque hayan firmado sus sentencia cuando la tocaron, me salvaron de pasarme de la raya con Lucy. Me propinaron varios golpes, pero al final el resultado fue el que esperaba. Y juro que casi me dio un infarto al escuchar la voz de Erza; por suerte se puso de mi lado y no me regaño. Fui con Lucy a la enfermería, ella se veía muy preocupada por mí.

 _ **-No es nada –**_ frunció el ceño _**\- ¡Enserio! –**_ acerco su mano a mis labios y la paso cerca de la herida.

- _ **Tienes suerte que no te hayan golpeado los ojos o algo así –**_ el tacto de sus manos era suave.

 _ **-No es suerte, se cómo ganar una pelea –**_ negó con un movimiento de cabeza y abrió la puerta de la enfermería. La profesora que se encontraba ahí casi se cae de espalda al verme ¿Así de malo se ve? Me realizo las curaciones necesarias y me dio un permiso firmado para retirarme una vez que Erza le explico lo que paso. Ellas se sorprendieron cuando Lucy decidió quedarse en la escuela en vez de acompañarme, y yo también. No debería incomodarme, pero lo hizo.

Mi tía no dudo en regañarme por meterme en una pelea y como castigo me dejo sin cenar; como si eso fuera a detenerme de buscar comida durante la madrugada. A eso de las 3 de la mañana recibo un mensaje de Lucy ¿Qué hace despierta a esta hora?

" **¿Estas bien?" –** siempre tan expresiva.

" **Sobreviviré ¿No puedes dormir?"**

" **No"**

" **¿Por qué?"**

" **Estaba estudiando y se me paso el sueño" –** Mentirosa, hoy no es su día de estudio.

" **¿Tenemos examen?"**

" **No. Solo leía algunas notas"**

" **Ya veo… Me voy a dormir Lucy, no iré al instituto esta semana, luego me pasas las notas."**

" **¿Así de mal estas?" –** Si no viene al menos a comprobarlo me sentiré fatal.

" **Averígualo" –** y desconecte el internet de mi teléfono. Si mañana por la tarde no la veo, sabré que me estoy comenzando a volver loco.

 **Mi punto de vista.**

No quise acompañar a Natsu para no perderme las clases, pero por alguna razón mi conciencia me dijo que hice mal. No pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche; entonces para no desperdiciar mi tiempo comencé a leer algunas notas que tenía. Cuando me di cuenta eran cerca de las 3am, entonces agarre mi teléfono y me dirigí a mi cama; tendría que obligarme a dormir. Mire mi celular por última vez y abrí el WhatsApp, en la conversación con Natsu y me percaté de que estaba en línea.

No lo pensé mucho y le escribí. Me respondió casi al instante, y por lo que me dio a entender estaba peor de lo que esperaba… ¿O solo me estaba probando? Me dejo aún más preocupada de lo que esperaba y por ende no pude dormir nada. Cuando me levante a la mañana siguiente ya era tarde para ir al instituto, los empleados de la casa nunca me llaman la atención cuando falto, siempre asumen que no me encontraba bien y lo dejaban pasar. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Sabía de sobra como escabullirme de casa sin ser notada, entonces aproveche eso para sacar a pasear a Happy e ir a ver a Natsu en el proceso. Eran cerca de las 11 cuando llegue al local de su tía, esta se sorprendió de verme ahí y al explicarle que había pasado ella me sonrió y me guiño el ojo… Que no crea que fue por culpa de Natsu que falte.

 _ **-Tienes visita –**_ él estaba recostado en su cama mirando su teléfono, no volteo a mirarme hasta que Happy salto de mis brazos para ir a acurrucarse a su lado.

 _ **-¿Happy? –**_ acaricio la cabeza del minino.

 _ **-Te dejo en buenas manos –**_ su tía toco mi hombro y cerró la puerta.

 _ **-¡¿Lucy?! –**_ Agrando sus ojos y dejo al gato sobre la cama _**\- ¿Qué paso?**_

 _ **-Me quede dormida –**_ levanto una de sus cejas.

 _ **-Eso te pasa por estudiar hasta tarde –**_ me encogí de hombros, no le diría que fue por culpa suya.

- _ **Es una costumbre, no puedo evitarlo –**_ me acomode en la silla de su escritorio.

 _ **-¿Estas bien? –**_ asentí.

- _ **Deberías preocuparte más por ti. No es a mí a quien golpearon.**_

 _ **-Ya te dije que esto no es nada –**_ desordeno sus cabellos _**\- ¿No te harán problemas por venir aquí sin chofer?**_

 _ **-Creen que estoy enferma en cama**_ – sonrió _**\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Te escapaste.**_

 _ **-¿Esta mal? –**_ negó.

 _ **-Es "inusual" –**_ el gato, al cual se le había quedado el pelo celeste luego del accidente se subió sobre él y froto su cabeza contra sus manos _**\- ¿A qué se debe que lo trajiste?**_

 _ **-Hace bastante no lo saco a caminar y aproveche para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.**_

 _ **-Entiendo… ¿Estabas preocupada por mí?**_

 _ **-¿Esta mal? -**_ ¡Claro que lo estaba! Es un buen amigo _**– como amiga que soy, me pareció descortés no haberte acompañado a casa ayer.**_

 _ **-Claro, mi amiga –**_ asentí _**-… gracias por preocuparte.**_

 _ **-No es nada –**_ esa cara que hacia me generaba unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo, pero eso no sería normal… ¿Qué es normal entre nosotros? Es un amigo, con el cual me beso, me acaricio y tal vez, alguna vez nosotros…

 _ **-¿Qué tienes?**_

 _ **-¿Eh?**_

 _ **-Te has puesto roja de la nada –**_ se levantó y coloco su mano sobre mi frente. Era grande y caliente y suelen recorrer mi cuerpo cuando… Retrocedí un paso.

 _ **-¡Estoy bien! –**_ Enarco una ceja _**– lo digo enserio.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?**_

 _ **-¡No! Tengo que irme antes de que descubran que me fui –**_ asiente.

 _ **-Ten cuidado –**_ beso mi mejilla y yo por impulso moví mi cabeza para que nuestros labios tuvieran contacto. El retrocedió y coloco su mano sobre mi cabeza _**– descansa, tienes ojeras.**_

Un extraño nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta, asentí y agarre a mi gato. Prácticamente corrí a mi casa. Me sentía tan extraña, seguramente estaré enferma o algo parecido. Era exactamente el mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando nos besamos apasionadamente; solo que esta vez casi ni me toco.

 **Su punto de vista.**

Estoy jugando con fuego, esta niña con cuerpo de mujer se está enamorando y no estoy dispuesto a ser la primera decepción de ella. Es tierna la manera en la que trata de disfrazar su interés, pero debo saber cómo llevar las cosas. Porque aunque no era mi intensión al principio, ahora le guardo algo de cariño.

Los siguientes meses trate de llevar las cosas con más calma, ya no era yo el que la buscaba, ya no iniciaba los besos y me frenaba todo lo que podía cuando estos subían de nivel. Es muy complicado ser amigo de alguien como Lucy Heartfilia. Por suerte los exámenes finales están cerca y una vez que estos terminen tendré que esperar solo dos semanas para largarme de aquí y volver a casa; donde no la volveré a ver…

 _ **-¿Ya entendiste todo? –**_ Asentí _**\- ¿No tienes más preguntas verdad? –**_ Negué _**– de acuerdo, entonces me voy, asegúrate de volver a leer el ultimo capitulo y.**_

 _ **-Deja de preocuparte Lucy –**_ agarre sus hombros _**– seré el mejor alumno, ya verás –**_ ella bufo y sacudió la cabeza.

- _ **Bueno el segundo mejor, tú me ganas –**_ se sonrojo ¡Demonios! Así no quiero dejarla ir.

 _ **-¿Quieres hacer algo el último día de clases para celebrar?**_

 _ **-Seguro, ¿Dónde quieres ir?**_

 _ **-En casa, tomaremos algo y… quiero pedirte un último favor –**_ parpadee repetidas veces.

 _ **-¿Qué es?**_

 _ **-Ese día lo sabrás –**_ beso mis labios y huyo.

Algo me da mala espina, pero como es algo para ella estoy dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que sea que me pida. Quiero que guardes un buen recuerdo de mi Lucy.

 **Mi punto mi vista**

Ya estamos a principios de diciembre, los exámenes finales terminaron y en 2 semanas iré a Princeton. Gracias al cielo mi "relación" con Natsu no altero mis planes, pero si mi manera de verlo a él. Debo admitirlo, me enamore... o al menos creo que es eso ya que no sé exactamente cómo se siente. La idea de no volverlo a ver me aterra y antes de irme quiero guardar un último buen recuerdo de esto... nuestro trato aún no se ha cancelado así que -.

 _ **-¡Qui! ¡Quiero tener sexo! -**_ estábamos en mi habitación festejando el final de los exámenes y que su padre le había levantado el castigo para volver a Inglaterra.

 _ **-Lucy tu... ¿Estas segura? -**_ asentí.

 _ **-¡U! ¡Una vez allá no tendré tiempo de nada y, al menos quiero conocer algo sobre ese tema y!**_ \- con sus dedos silencia mi boca.

 _ **-Va a doler -**_ lo sé _**\- y no me gustaría que el ultimo recuerdo que guardes de mi sea uno negativo.**_

 _ **-Si... si es contigo puedo aguantarlo -**_ me he enamorado de alguien a quien no volveré a ver... Que según pude ver odia todo lo relacionado con este país y su gente... Pero descubrí, que sobre el corazón no se manda.

 _ **-No lo sé, la primera vez debe ser especial y... no soy el hombre indicado para eso.**_

 _ **-¿No quieres? -**_ mi voz salió más baja de lo que esperaba.

 _ **-¡NO! -**_ frunce el ceño y se rasca la nuca; está nervioso _**\- Te quiero -**_ agrande los ojos y el agrego _**\- asegurar que por experiencia eso debería hacerlo alguien que te quiera al igual que tú a él -**_ extraña manera de decirme no.

 _ **-De acuerdo -**_ agarre una de las cervezas que había traído y la tome casi sin respirar. El no dijo nada, se sentó frente a mí y tomo otra. Las cosas se había puesto algo incomodas y a la segunda latita ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol ¡Es fuerte! Soy buena bebedora y esto ya me está haciendo efecto _**\- ¡Dame otra! -**_ le dije al ver que él las alejaba de mí.

 _ **-No, ya se te está subiendo -**_ le quite la que él tenía en la mano y la tome antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

 _ **-¡JA! -**_ ¿Mi cuarto siempre fue tan grande? ¿Y porque Natsu parecía un ángel?

 **Su punto de vista**

Controlarme cada vez que estábamos solos era cada vez más complicado. Me costaba detenerme y eso me asustaba. No quería siquiera tomar para evitar cualquier desliz, así que cuando ella me dijo que quería tener sexo conmigo enmudecí... ¿Cómo le digo que no, a esos ojos chocolates?... Le dije lo de que la primera vez debía ser especial y demás pero... ni yo me la creo. Quiero estar con ella, tocarla y besarla donde nadie lo ha hecho pero... ¿Cuándo cambie de idea sobre eso?

 _ **-Lucy no tomes más -**_ no sabe tomar y tiene la locura de tomarse 3 cervezas con 20% de alcohol.

 _ **-¡Entonces! -**_ se levanta tambaleante y se saca la blusa _**\- Haz el amor conmigo -**_ ¡demonios!... lo máximo que había llegado a ver de ella era cuando una vez entre sin tocar y estaba terminando de _**\- ¿Natsu? -**_ ¡¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?!

 _ **-No es buena idea, estas ebria -**_ ese gesto que hizo con la boca me provoca besarla _**\- si quieres te preparo la una ducha y -**_ pego sus pechos aun cubiertos por el sostén a mi brazo _**\- ¡Creo que la ducha va a ser para mí! ¿Quieres un café?**_

 _ **-¡Quiero hacer el... amor contigo! -**_ nunca fui muy católico ni nada pero ¡DIOS MIO! Ni siquiera nos habíamos besado y ya estaba duro. Trague grueso y me aclare la garganta antes de responder.

 _ **-Ven vamos -**_ le coloque mi chaqueta y fuimos por el pasillo secreto a su cocina. En el camino se había tropezado, me había besado, y me había tocado sobre la tela de mi pantalón.

 _ **-¡Aquí Natsuuuu! -**_ besaba mi cuello mientras yo peleaba con la puerta que está escondida alado del refrigerador. Cuando por fin se abrió ella empujo mi cuerpo contra una pared restregando su pecho contra mí _**\- ¿No quieres nada conmigo?**_

 _ **-¡No en tu estado! -**_ sujete sus manos, las cuales estaban metiéndose bajo mi remera _**\- Si te portas bien considerare tu petición -**_ asiente e intenta hacer una corona sobre su cabeza, pero pierde el equilibrio y se sostiene de mí.

 _ **-Seré buena -**_ siempre lo eres... La subí sobre una de las encimeras y le ordene quedarse quieta mientras preparaba el café. Mi entre pierna dolía horrores, trate de pensar en cosas desagradables para bajarla, pero a dos pasos de mi estaba Lucy, con su mirada inocente atendiendo cada uno de mis movimientos. Balanceaba sus pies y sus senos rebotaban - _**Natsuuuu -**_ hasta su voz era tentadora en este momento.

 _ **-¿Que? -**_ puse el agua a calentar mientras batía el contenido de la taza.

 _ **-¿Con cuantas chicas lo has hecho?**_

 _ **-¿El sexo? -**_ la mire al ver que no respondía y al momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron negó.

- _ **El amor -**_ oh no...

 **-Lucy tu... ¿estas enamorada de mí? -** hizo un gesto pensativo y luego de un rato sonrió de manera adorable.

 _ **-Un poquito**_ \- se cubre la boca y ríe.

 _ **-Está mal Lucy -**_ me mira triste y eso hace que mi estómago se revuelva _**\- en 10 días estaré de nuevo en mi país, no volverás a verme -**_ quiero que entre en razón.

 _ **-Lo sé -**_ mira sus piernas _**\- por eso quería que fueras tu...**_

 _ **-Lushi -**_ apretó sus manos _**\- No quiero herirte; pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti -**_ de un salto nada ortodoxo se bajó de la encimera y sonrió.

 _ **-¿Al menos lo dije, no? -**_ jamás había rechazado a una mujer que quisiera estar conmigo, incluso cuando no tenía interés por ella. Pero sé que hago lo correcto, porque me está entregando su corazón en bandeja de plata y si lo tomo para tirarlo después es como clavarle una estaca.

 _ **-¿Somos amigos no? -**_ asiente _**\- y los amigos se dicen la verdad en todo momento -**_ no me dice nada, hace un esfuerzo para mantenerse derecha- _**yo te quiero mucho, pero como amiga. Nada más.**_

 _ **-¡Guau! Jamás pensé que la zona de amigos era tan fea -**_ por fin levanto su rostro y estaba lleno de lágrimas _**\- ¡Entendí!**_

Soy un idiota, yo era el conocedor en el tema y no logre frenarla antes de que se enamorara de mi ¿Qué hare con ella ahora?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Hasta acá el capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos en el siguiente :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡HOLIS! Me retrase un poquito, pero al menos no tanto como con mí otro fic… D:**

 **Espero que disfruten el capítulo y… ¡COMENCEMOS!**

…

Ella se veía tan frágil, entre la borrachera, la falta de tacto que tengo y el hecho de ser su primer desamor real, da una imagen de poder romperse en cualquier momento.

 _ **-Lucy -**_ me acerque para ayudarla, porque no caminaba bien, pero coloco una mano frente a ella para poner distancia entre nosotros.

 _ **-Ahora no Natsu -**_ se limpió los ojos _**\- ¡déjame sola!**_

La entendía, era su primer rechazo y eso es fuerte para cualquiera. No fue fácil para mí hacer eso, pero ella merece alguien mejor que yo. Tambaleaba, daba la impresión de que caería ante la más mínima brisa; y me sentía la peor persona del mundo por haberla rechazado. Me gustaba Lucy, era agradable, tierna, algo enojona; pero sobre todo honesta. Y yo soy el último hombre que desearía que este con ella... No la merezco.

Saque el agua que estaba hirviendo y prepare dos cafés, camine por el pasillo y la encontré dormitando frente a su puerta. Puse las tazas dentro y volví por ella, no podía dejarla ahí.

 _ **-Anda princesa, te dolerá el cuerpo mañana si te duermes ahí -**_ me acerque para levantarla pero ella me empujo lejos.

 _ **-¡Yo quiero dormir aquí! -**_ vuelve a acomodarse - _**así estaré lejos de la cama -**_ sus ojos siguen lagrimeando _**\- ¡Te la regalo Natsu, ya no la quiero!**_

 _ **-Estas siendo caprichosa, anda -**_ jale su brazo y la obligue a levantarse. Ella forcejeo conmigo y tuve que cargarla en mi hombro hasta la cama. La tire sobre la misma y debo admitir que la vista era muy tentadora. Tenía mi chaqueta abierta, dejando que sus pechos al aire y sus cremosas piernas estaban expuestas debido a que la falda se le había subido -.

 _ **-¡Natshuuuu! -**_ de alguna manera que desconozco logro desabrochar mi cinturón y jalo de él acercándome a ella - _**duerme conmigo -**_ golpea el espacio vacío a su lado.

 _ **-¡Ohh Lucy! -**_ apoye mi mano en su muslo, era suave y se erizaba al contacto con mi piel. Necesito tocarla, ver cada una de sus reacciones.

 _ **-¿No te gusto? -**_ apreté su piel y ella suspiro. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

 _ **-... No -**_ la voz me salió ronca. Deseo estar con ella ¡¿Qué es lo que me pasa?! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO SOY TAN PROPIO PARA NEGARME A ESTO?!

 _ **-... Entiendo... -**_ ¡no, no lo entiendes! _**– Solo vamos a dormir entonces -**_ se acomodó en un costado - _**¡Juro no hacer nada! -**_ desde aquí podía ver como sus pechos chocaban y _**\- ¿Vienes? -**_ no es buena idea, pero ya le he negado tantas cosas hoy... y se suponía que le haría un último favor.

Me acomode en la cama mirando hacia el techo, ella se acercó más y se colocó en la misma posición que yo. Mi vista automáticamente se desvió a su torso y me reprendí mentalmente al sentir el ajuste en mis pantalones. Su respiración se hizo cada vez más pausada, así que creo que se quedó dormida. Me levanto y voy derecho al baño dentro de su habitación; mi cuerpo entero esta tenso, ¡odio esto! Quiero estar con ella, Lucy también lo quiere; entonces... ¡¿Porque mi mente me tortura de esta manera?!

Su piel, su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios y sus...

 _ **-¿Natsu? -**_ el agua helada corría por mi piel y en vez de enfriarme estaba teniendo el efecto contrario _**\- ¿Estás aquí? –**_ mi entrepierna duele.

 _ **-... Si -**_ de todas formas si entra al baño oirá el sonido del agua.

 _ **-... Lo siento... -**_ ¿Acaso escuche bien? _**\- te he mentido -**_ apague la regadera para poder entender lo que decía _**\- estoy... sobria y -**_ ¡¿Sobria?! ¡Claro que no! Vi como caminaba, le costaba hablar y era desinhibida _**\- no me animaba a pedirte nada así que; me invente el asunto de la borrachera; solo estaba actuando.**_

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_ pequeña embustera.

 _ **-¡Se, Sé que te vas a molestar por esto pero yo! Yo realmente quería... ¿Lo podemos olvidar? Olvida que me gustas y todo esto del "Sexo" -**_... hace unos momentos ella le decía "hacer el amor" _**\- así cuando te vayas seguiremos siendo amigos ¿Que dices? -**_ De nuevo me estaba dando la salida más fácil a todo ¿La voy a usar?

 **Mi punto de vista**

Cada vez que me recordó que no estaba interesado en mí, sentía como si una espina se clavara en mi corazón. Pero el solo estaba siendo sincero y yo... soy patética. Mi último intento fue el de tentarlo y tampoco funciono, definitivamente le soy indiferente; jamás me había sentido fea; hasta ahora.

Trate de dejarle las cosas en claro, sincerándome con él; definitivamente mi actuación fue excelente porque se la creyó y al ver que la puerta se abre creo que las cosas podrán terminar bien para nosotros… o tal vez me mande al quinto infierno. Al salir estaba solamente cubierto por una toalla y aunque la vista se me hacía tentadora me obligue a levantar la mirada para encararlo.

 _ **-¿Amigos? -**_ le tendí mi mano en señal de paz y en vez de corresponderme tiro de ella hasta colocarla al borde de su toalla. Mis mejillas automáticamente se volvieron rojas.

 _ **-Tú decides -**_ su voz era ronca y por lo que la tela dejaba apreciar estaba... ¡interesado! igual que yo. Sus ojos eran oscuros y la mirada solo la había visto una vez.

 _ **-¿H. Harás lo que yo diga? -**_ mordí mi labio inferior sin darme cuenta y -

 _ **-¡Demonios Lucy! -**_ exclamó antes de unir su boca a la mía y obligarme a pegar mi cuerpo al suyo. Sujeto mis glúteos separando mis pies del suelo.

 _ **-¡Ah! -**_ gemí al sentir sus dedos presionando mi piel. Aprovecho eso para invadir mi boca con su lengua; era demandante y apasionado.

Inexperta como era trate de aplicar lo que había leído en los libros de literatura erótica. Deslice mis manos por su espalda, recorriendo cada palmo de piel disponible y una vez que llegue a la tela de la toalla metí mis manos bajo ella, me alegra tener los ojos cerrados ya que no me animo a mirarlo a la cara en este momento. El gruño dentro del beso y se separó de mí, eso me obligo a mirarlo por miedo a que se arrepintiera. Recorrió mi rostro con la mirada y cuando bajo su vista a mis pechos dijo algo que no alcance a entender. Deslizo sus labios por mi cuello, modio suavemente mi clavícula y cuando llego a la altura de mis senos sonrió.

 _ **-Siempre me he pregunta de qué color son -**_ desprendió mi sostén sin mucha dificultad y cuando estos saltaron agrego _**\- ¡Rosas! –**_ Mi rostro ha de ser un poema en este momento… Lo siguiente que hizo no lo esperaba. En todo lo que he leído (Y ha sido bastante), primero lo acariciaban y demás, pero el no espero; ya que chupo la aureola sin mucho preámbulo. Sentía un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo; era como flotar en una nube y me tense cuando una mano comenzó su recorrido hacia mi intimidad... Pero no llego donde yo quería, simplemente agarro mis glúteos y cargo mi cuerpo hasta la cama, en donde me dejo tirada sobre ella… realmente tendría sexo con Natsu Dragneel.

Deslizo sus dedos por debajo de la tela de mi falda y rozo mi centro aun sobre las bragas rosas que llevaba. El ataque a mis senos no se detuvo, lamia y mordía uno; y cuando terminaba con ese atacaba el otro. Yo era un manojo de nervios en sus manos, no salía nada coherente de mi boca, mucho menos cuando sentí su piel en contacto directo con la mía. El primer digito que se deslizo dentro lo sentí muy incómodo, pero Natsu se encargó de distraerme con el beso más arrollador del mundo. Sentí otro invasor dentro y esta vez la molestia aumento aún más.

 _ **-¿Te duele? -**_ cuando su boca abandono la mía, sentí como el aire volvía de golpe a mis pulmones. Negué moviendo la cabeza, no me animaba a abrir los ojos por la vergüenza.

 _ **-¡AH! -**_ una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna cuando movió sus dedos. Era una sensación extraña, como si un montón de hormigas se pasearan en mi bajo vientre y _**\- ¡No! -**_ era demasiado, cada vez era más intenso _**\- ¡Basta yo! -**_ la sensación era abrumadora, todo mi cuerpo se entumeció y el aire escapo de mí. Todo se volvió borroso, no me di cuenta de cuando Natsu se había tendido sobre la cama hasta que sentí sus labios en mi hombro dando besos suaves.

 _ **-¿Lucy? -**_ un camino de besos recorría de mi hombro a mi cuello.

 _ **-¿Hmmm?**_

 _ **-¿Quieres continuar? -**_ algo en su voz me daba a entender que estaba nervioso.

 _ **-Yo, creo que si -**_ mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja _**\- aunque no se bien que hacer -**_ moví mi mano sobre la cama y rose la tela de la toalla. Apretó mi cintura con su mano libre y sus dientes se encajaron suavemente en mi piel de mi hombro _**\- ¿p. puedo? -**_ agarre el nudo de la toalla.

 _ **-¿Quieres? -**_ asentí y separe mi cuerpo de la cama para poder admirarlo desde arriba. Sus abdominales marcados, la sensual "v" que se formaba y terminaba en un una fina línea de vellos rosa. No me había percatado de que mi mano temblaba hasta que él la sostuvo - _**Podemos parar princesa -**_ parpadee repetidas veces y mordí mi labio buscando un consuelo a esta ansiedad.

Yo he leído todo tipo de libros, y anatomía era uno de mis preferidos... Pero la imagen ilustrada y la real eran muy distintas. Con curiosidad deslice mis dedos por el falo, podía sentir cada una de las venas, lo apreté con algo de fuerza y un gruñido gutural salió de la boca de mi compañero; Levante la vista sin retirar mi mano y sin detener el análisis táctil. Su mirada estaba oscura y se mantenía fija en cada uno de mis movimientos. Con suavidad subí mis dedos y acaricie la punta, tenía una textura totalmente diferente, quería seguir mi recorrido pero él me detuvo.

 _ **-Lo siento nena, si seguimos así no te serviré -**_ sostuvo mi cadera y me giro hasta quedar encima. Retiro mi falda lentamente, acariciando mis muslos en el proceso. Abrió mis piernas y se colocó en medio _**\- ¿Tienes condones?**_

 _ **-¿Eh? -**_ Me quede sorprendida por lo grande que se veía. Y ahí caí en cuenta de que no compre ese importante accesorio _**-... No.**_

 _ **-¡Demonios! -**_ agacho la cabeza y luego de un rato sonríe. Se levanta de la cama y va hasta su mochila, saca su billetera y de ahí un paquetito azul. Sentí celos al imaginarme que tenía eso guardado para usarlo con alguna otra chica, pero no dije nada. Se lo coloco y se encamino hasta mí, dirigiendo la cabeza a mi entrada _**\- lo hare despacio.**_

 _ **-E. Está bien -**_ Era incomodo sentir como algo grande se abría paso dentro de mí, No era doloroso, solo... era raro y algo molesto. Se detuvo más tiempo de lo normal y pego su frente a la mía.

 _ **-Dolerá.**_

 _ **-¿Aún más? -**_ Trate de que sonara a broma pero no funciono. Beso mis labios.

 _ **-Si quieres que me detenga dímelo -**_ asentí. Dio un empujón particularmente fuerte y sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía.

 _ **-¡AGH! -**_ me aferre con fuerza a su espalda. Era insoportable, pequeñas lagrimas caían por mis ojos y terminaban en el colchón. Unas manos grandes se colocaron en mis caderas y la voz ronca de Natsu me saco del espiral de dolor en el que me encontraba.

 _ **-Respira princesa -**_ solté el aire que había estado guardando _**\- ¿Mejor? -**_ negué de manera efusiva, el invasor dentro de mí vibraba.

 _ **-D. Duele -**_ mordí algo tratando de aliviar la tensión.

 _ **-Lo sé -**_ beso mi frente _**\- dime cuando estés lista -**_ ¿Lista? No creo que eso sea posible.

El dolor inicial había pasado y solo quedaba una sensación extraña. Moví mi pelvis tratando de acomodarme y el gruño ¿Que está esperando?

 **Su punto de vista.**

La mezcla entre el rostro de inocencia y el cuerpo de una diosa me volvía loco. Verla retorcerse bajo mis manos era un deleite. Necesitaba con una urgencia que nunca había experimentado a esta mujer. Yo mismo me derretía al sentirla tan mía. Era estrecha, dulce y muy adictiva. Sus dientes clavados en la piel de mi hombro me daban a entender algo de lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Ella movía sus caderas pero no me daba la señal de que ya estaba lista y aunque muriera por comenzar el vaivén, esperaría a que me diera pase libre.

 _ **-¿Natsu? -**_ nunca había tenido tanta consideración con una mujer, pero Lucy era mi amiga... una amiga a la que besaba y con la que había accedido a hacer el am... ¡Tener sexo! _**-... se siente extraño.**_

 _ **-¿T. Te duele? -**_ negó.

 _ **-¿Y ahora qué? -**_ definitivamente esto será aún más complicado de lo que creí.

 _ **-Cuando tú me digas que si -**_ movió nuevamente sus caderas y no pude evitar dejar salir una maldición _**\- te llevare a otro planeta.**_

 _ **-... ¿Si? -**_ no necesito más que eso, al menos no en el estado en el que me encuentro. Saque mi miembro y ella tirito; cuando lo volví a meter unas uñas se clavaron en mis brazos.

 _ **-No me provoques –**_ gruñí y ella apretó su centro _**\- ¡Dios Lucy! -**_ repetí el movimiento.

 _ **-¡AH! -**_ sus hermosos ojos chocolates se agrandan.

 _ **-¿Te dolió? -**_ negó. Volví a golpear el mismo punto y soltó mis brazos para aferrarse a las sabanas _**\- ¿Lucy? -**_ tembló cuando arremetí contra ella.

 _ **-¡No! -**_ acelere el ritmo, siempre centrándome en mi nuevo descubrimiento _**\- ¡Por favor! -**_ arqueo su cuerpo de manera muy sensual, apretando mi miembro en el proceso _**\- ¡NATSU! -**_ prácticamente se levantó del colchón, gimiendo mi nombre. Normalmente habría continuado hasta acabar yo también, pero quería seguir disfrutando junto con esta preciosa rubia. Me retire de ella a regañadientes, obligándome a mí mismo a tranquilizarme... (No sé de donde habré sacado tanto autocontrol)

Ella se relajó y cuando recupero algo de la conciencia me sonrió. Aproveche esto para levantarla y obligarla a sentarse sobre mis piernas al borde de la cama. Se sostuvo de mis hombros para no caer y yo me quede embobado mirando el rebote de sus senos.

 _ **-¿Qué? -**_ quiero más de Lucy.

 _ **-Yo aún no he acabado -**_ frote nuestras pelvis y ella gimió bajo _**\- ahora es tu turno.**_

 _ **-¿Yo? ¿Q? ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer?**_

 _ **-Te ayudare en la primera parte -**_ me introduje en ella sin mucha dificultad, estaba deliciosamente húmeda y caliente ¿A que no adivinan el punto que toque?

 _ **-¡IHH! -**_ su frente descanso en mi hombro. Ella suspiro y estrecho mi pequeño cielo personal.

- _ **T. Tú haces el resto -**_ coloque ambas manos en sus glúteos. Luego de un momento, que para mí pareció una eternidad, ella se aferró a mi cuello y unió nuestros labios en un beso agresivo, moviendo sus caderas en el proceso. Gruñí dentro de ese beso y apreté la piel que estaba al alcance de mis dedos. Sus caderas seguían el mismo ritmo candente de sus labios y yo cada vez me acercaba más a la gloria _**\- no pares -**_ logre suspirar con el poco aliento que me quedaba.

 _ **-¡Mas! -**_ su boca no me dio tregua en ningún momento, y al igual que ella necesitaba más. Utilice mis manos para levantarla por los glúteos y clavarla en mí de manera desesperada. Ella gemía de manera seductora, golpeando con su cálido aliento mi cuello.

Yo estaba cerca, y cuando di la última embestida antes de intentar retirar mi miembro ella encontró su propio orgasmo, encajándome más profundo dentro. Yo no pude salir y termine viniéndome dentro de ella. Ciertamente tenía el condón puesto pero... lo mejor siempre es asegurar... Bueno, ya nada puedo hacer. Acomode su cuerpo relajado sobre la cama y fui a tirar el plástico en el basurero. Estaba acostada de costado y yo me acomode detrás de ella besando su hombro y acomodando su cabello tras la oreja.

 _ **-¿Estas bien? -**_ el rubor se le extendía hasta las orejas.

 _ **-Si... Gracias Natsu**_ \- ¿...?

 _ **-¿Porque?**_

 _ **-Por haber aceptado tener sexo conmigo -**_ Ahora me siento la peor basura del mundo.

- _ **No necesitas agradecerle a un hombre por eso –**_ no era mi orgullo lo que estaba dañando con ese comentario. Era mi manera de verme a mi lo que golpeaba.

 _ **-Si cuando prácticamente lo obligaste.**_

 _ **-Si no estaba interesado, créeme que por nada del mundo hubiera aceptado.**_

 _ **-¿Alguna vez rechazaste a alguna chica? -**_ no sé cómo reaccionara a mi respuesta y eso me hace sentir a un más miserable.

-… _**No.**_

Esa creo que fue la peor respuesta que pude darle… Porque con ella al principio si lo hice. Estoy acumulando errores en mi larga lista de tonterías que le hago a Lucy y aunque quiero creer que lo hago, para que sea más fácil despedirnos, sé que es una vil mentira de la cual quiero convencerme.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

Espero que no me haya quedado tan mal el Lemon, me sigue costando escribirlo pero quiero aprender. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**¡HELLO! Volvi con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerla y dejarme saber lo que opinan. Se siente una gran satisfacción cuando a alguien le gusta lo que haces. Espero que disfruten y ¡COMENZAMOS!**

…

Su rostro me da a entender que el mi respuesta ya la esperaba. Es que normalmente nunca había sentimientos involucrados.

 _ **-Eso pensé...**_ \- aunque eres la primera mujer que me confiesa su amor y no espera nada a cambio.

 _ **-Pero no he estado con muchas mujeres tampoco –**_ solo fueron nueve hasta ahora, diez con ella.

 _ **-Algo me dice que no debo preguntar la cifra –**_ asentí _**– de acuerdo, prefiero no saberlo.**_

 _ **-Es como si yo te preguntara cuantos libros has leído –**_ agrando los ojos _**\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Yo leí un total de 376 libros –**_ ¡WOW! Tengo suerte si llegue a los 15 _**\- ¿Eso quiere decir que te acostaste con 376 mujeres?**_

 _ **-¡NO! –**_ giro su cabeza y enfoco su mirada en mí, como analizando mis palabras _**– ¡Juro que no! Solo fueron nueve, y no estuve enamorado de ninguna.**_

 _ **-Increíble… ¿Lo haces solo por el placer momentáneo?**_

 _ **-¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora? –**_ no tengo ganas de tratar los motivos por los cuales tenía relaciones; porque simplemente era solo sexo y ya.

 _ **-Quiero entender el cerebro de los hombres.**_

 _ **-No, no quieres –**_ se colocó boca para arriba y sus hermosos chocolates se enfocaron en mí.

- _ **Considerando que más adelante tengo que relacionarme con otros y que tú ya no estarás aquí para explicármelo quiero saber -**_ Ella tiene razón… tengo exactamente 10 días antes de volver a Inglaterra y no volverla a ver… esta mirada inocente, esa sonrisa tierna y esos labios rosas - _**¿Natsu?**_

 _ **-Dejémoslo así nena, no todos los hombres son iguales y yo no debo ser un punto de comparación para ti.**_

 _ **-… De acuerdo –**_ acaricio mi rostro _**–… te voy a extrañar.**_

 _ **-Aun podremos hablar por Facebook o WhatsApp**_ – bajo su mano.

- _ **Si verdad –**_ tengo sentimientos encontrados ahora. Quiero volver a casa y olvidarme de todo esto; pero… ¿nunca más volveré a ver a esta chica?

Esa noche dormí en cama de Lucy, nunca en mi vida había dormido tan bien. La cama era cómoda y la compañía era aún mejor. No estoy acostumbrado a quedarme con las mujeres con las que me he acostado, pero para todo hay una excepción… y Lucy es la mía. Espero que al menos esto se vuelva a repetir antes de marcharme.

 **Mi punto de vista.**

A dos días de que Natsu viajara lo invite a la casa de campo de mi familia, sé de antemano que ahí nunca hay nadie, los cuidadores solo van 4 veces por semana a limpiar y quiero aprovechar los últimos días que me quedan con él. Nuestra relación se mantuvo igual, gracias al cielo. Nada cambio luego de que estuvimos juntos. Éramos… como una pareja normal; la cual se separara en tan solo dos días y sin posibilidades de reencuentro.

Le dije que iría a casa de su tía a buscarlo, pero el negó y me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Llego sobre un Volkswagen escarabajo convertible de color blanco, tenía unos lentes de sol negros y la camisa abierta. Agarre mi pequeño bolso y lo coloque en el asiento de atrás junto con su mochila. Me acomode a su lado y él se encargó de ajustar mi cinturón de seguridad.

 _ **-¿De dónde lo sacaste? –**_ acaricie los asientos.

 _ **-Lo rente por 2 días –**_ coloco sus manos sobre el volante _**\- ¿A dónde vamos? –**_ le indique el camino que debía tomar y lo guie en cada una de las calles.

Llegamos a la casa y efectivamente, el día de hoy no habría nadie aquí salvo nosotros. Dejamos las cosas en nuestras respectivas habitaciones y guardamos la comida que trajimos del camino. Me coloque mi traje de baño, envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y fui a buscarlo. Estaba recostado en la cama, con los brazos cubriéndole los ojos. Me acerque sin hacer ruido y me deje caer a su lado.

 _ **-¿Qué tienes? –**_ su sonrisa era extraña.

 _ **-Pasado mañana estaré en el avión de regreso a casa –**_ cada vez que lo menciona suena peor.

 _ **-Lo se… ¿Pero no era eso lo que querías?**_

 _ **-Lo es.**_

 _ **-¿Entonces? –**_ Golpee su costado con el codo _**– Tendrías que estar brincando de la felicidad.**_

 _ **-Tienes razón…**_ \- giro su cuerpo y quedo de costado, mirándome _**\- ¿Vas a nadar? –**_ dijo mientras tocaba el nudo de la toalla.

 _ **-Vamos –**_ me coloque en pie y lo jale. El no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ayudarme, por el contrario, tiro mi cuerpo para que vuelva a la cama _**\- ¡Oye! –**_ Golpee su pecho con suavidad – _**Pasadas las 5 el agua esta helada, vamos ahora –**_ soltó una pequeña maldición y fue a colocarse el traje de baño.

El clima se prestó para poder pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el agua. Jugamos Voleibol, nadamos y descansamos sobre los flotadores. Eran las primeras vacaciones que pasaba con alguien, luego de la muerte de mi madre. Él estaba extraño, no de mal humor, simplemente… extraño. No es normal que haya espacio para el silencio cuando estamos juntos, pero en algunas ocasiones, me percataba que él se me quedaba mirando y no decía nada.

 _ **-Entremos, ya estoy comenzando a sentir frio –**_ asintió y salió del agua primero. Yo lo seguí y agarre la mano que me tendía. Envolvió mi cuerpo con la toalla y froto mis hombros con suavidad.

 _ **-¿Mejor?**_

 _ **-Si –**_ sus manos terminaron en mis mejillas y beso fugazmente mis labios.

 _ **-Vamos a comer –**_ ese beso no me lo esperaba, fue muy tierno para lo que estoy acostumbrada.

Preparamos juntos unas hamburguesas y nos sentamos en la sala frente a la televisión. Charlamos de lo que sería de nosotros una vez que nos separemos, y eso me puso triste… trate de disimular, no quería incomodarlo con mi sentimentalismo. El me hablo de los planes que tenía, de que quería probar entrar en una universidad Oxford con beca deportiva, así al menos no dependería de su papá y podría hacer de su vida lo que le plazca.

 _ **-¿Tu padre sabe que aplicaras para Princeton?**_

 _ **-Claro que sí, pero no está muy a favor. Prefiere que estudie en otro lado.**_

 _ **-¿Y sabe que una vez que ingreses nunca te volverá a ver?**_ – solamente a Natsu le comente mis verdaderas intenciones.

 _ **-Eso no, si lo único que necesita saber es que ingresare sin problemas –**_ deje el plato sobre la mesa al costado del sofá.

 _ **-Puedes creer que hasta ahora nunca lo he visto –**_ tiene razón… en este año, yo solo lo vi cerca de 10 veces y en todas fue menos de 30 minutos.

 _ **-No te has perdido de nada –**_ le dio una última mordida a su comida y llevo los platos a lavabo.

 _ **-¿Y tu mamá? ¿Cómo era ella?**_

 _ **-¿Era? ¿Cómo supiste? –**_ se encoge de hombros.

 _ **-Nunca hablas de ella y cada vez que el tema surge lo evades –**_ ame tanto a mi madre, que el haberla perdido fue un golpe demasiado fuerte.

 _ **-Es complicado… -**_ subo mis pies al sofá y agarro mis piernas _**– tenía 9 años cuando nos enteramos que tenía cáncer –**_ recuerdo todo el proceso de su enfermedad y siento tristeza e impotencia.

- _ **No tienes que contármelo, simplemente me preguntaba cómo era ella.**_

 _ **-Era hermosa, tenía una mirada dulce y muy amorosa –**_ mire hacia el cuadro que colgaba en la pared y estaba cubierto con una tela. Me levante y saque el cuadro, lo lleve junto a Natsu y se lo pase _**– Aquí aun éramos una familia feliz –**_ el retiro la tela y miro la imagen. En ella estábamos en el patio de la mansión, mis padres estaban parados detrás de mí y yo estaba sentada abrazando a mi muñeca favorita.

 _ **-Es… -**_ paso sus dedos por el rostro de mi madre _**– igualita a ti.**_

 _ **-Ella era más bonita –**_ mire el cuadro _**– era gentil y encantadora… todo lo contrario a mí.**_

 _ **-¿Él es tu papá?**_

 _ **-Este era mi papá; ahora es una persona totalmente distinta.**_

 _ **-¿Cuándo cambio?**_

 _ **-Cuando le dieron 5 meses de vida… -**_ no pude despegar mis ojos de su retrato… cuanto la extraño; el ir a comer dulces, sentarnos a mirar las estrellas, dibujar, leer un libro y -.

 _ **-Cuanto lo siento princesa –**_ acaricio mi mejilla _**– no debí haber preguntado.**_

 _ **-Está bien… simplemente recuerdo la sensación de importarle a alguien y me pongo nostálgica.**_

 _ **-Si lo dices así se puede mal interpretar –**_ sonreí de lado y limpie la lagrima traicionera que amenazaba con abandonar mi rostro.

- _ **Si verdad –**_ el no necesita saber todos los problemas que acomplejan mi mente. Además, para que seguir exponiéndome a alguien que ya de antemano me advirtió que esto se acaba una vez suba a ese avión.

 **Su punto de vista.**

Todo había terminado, rente un auto para poder ir con ella a su casa de campo y así disfrutar de los últimos dos días que nos veríamos. Mis amigos en Inglaterra me dijeron que aprovechara mi última estadía y disfrutara de la rubia ardiente que tenía por compañera de turno; ya que una vez este de nuevo en mi hogar podré seguir con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Mi idea original era esa, divertirme estos dos últimos días con Lucy y olvidarme de ella… pero… No sé qué tan probable sea eso. Su sonrisa, su cabello, su forma de hablar, la manera en que me mira y cada uno de los momentos que pase con ella serán difíciles de hacerlos a un lado.

Una vez en su casa, tomamos las habitaciones separadas. Me acosté en la cama y ahí me carcomió la idea de que… Nunca más la volvería a ver. No sé si ella me buscara una vez que yo me vaya y estoy seguro que con lo orgulloso que soy, yo no lo hare. Escuche como se acercaba a mí y luego el peso sobre el colchón ¿Acaso ella hará lo mismo con otro hombre? ¡Claro que lo hará! ¿Qué sentiré yo cuando eso pase?... ¿Por qué me importa tanto?

Disfrutamos nuestra tarde en la piscina y ya en la cena nos pusimos a discutir nuestra vida una vez que todo acabe.

- _ **Tratare de aplicar a la beca deportiva en Oxford –**_ agrando sus ojos _**– creo que si consigo buenas referencias no tendrán problemas.**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieres estudiar?**_

 _ **-Lo creas o no, quiero aplicar a la facultad de Leyes –**_ su mirada reflejaba sorpresa _**\- ¡¿Qué?! He mejorado mis notas gracias a ti.**_

 _ **-¿Estás seguro?**_

 _ **-No realmente, pero es lo que mi viejo siguió y no creo que del deporte pueda vivir mucho.**_

-¡ _ **Claro que puedes! Eres muy bueno en lo que haces y -.**_

 _ **-Gracias por la confianza, pero necesito un Plan B en caso de problemas –**_ frunce la boca y suspira.

 _ **-Aun creo que te iría excelente en los deportes –**_ trate de desviar el tema, no es que me gustara hablar mucho de eso.

 _ **-¿Tu padre sabe que aplicaras para Princeton?**_

La conversación ahí cambio de rumbo, terminamos hablando sobre su familia y sobre lo poco sensible que su padre era. Su rostro era idéntico al de su madre, y no sé porque dice eso, ella es aún más bonita que la mujer en el cuadro. Se veía tan frágil mientras hablaba de su madre, era como si fuera una niña de nuevo y estuviera enfrentándose al problema nuevamente. Y su comentario, sobre importarle a alguien me dio la impresión de que la soledad que expresa su mirada es 100% real.

 _ **-¿Lucy? –**_ Ella no me mira _**– Oye princesa –**_ acaricie su mejilla, intentando que me mirara _**– no vas a estar sola, tal vez no está cerca de ti, pero siempre podrás contar conmigo –**_ tenía el ceño fruncido _**\- ¿Estas molesta?**_

 _ **-No, solo estoy tratando de hacerme a la idea de que no te volveré a ver –**_ últimamente a mí tampoco me gusta esa idea _**– supongo que para ti no es mucho, pero…**_

 _ **-Claro que sí, eres mi amiga Lucy, ¿Cómo no voy a extrañarte?**_

 _ **-Si verdad… -**_ parecía un cervatillo herido. No sabía cómo actuar ante eso, soy muy malo para tratar cosas pequeñas o frágiles. Y ella en este momento se veía así.

Pase mi brazo tras sus hombros y la atraje hacia mí en un abrazo. No se inmuto, simplemente apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y se quedó callada. Acaricie su cabello, ella es la primera mujer a la que trato de consolar; es la única con la que realmente me nació hacerlo. Mis otras relaciones fueron pasajeras, nunca duraron más de 2 meses. Luego de que mi madre se fuera con un músico y nos dejara a mi padre y a mí solos, las vi como… desechables. Como si solo buscaran algo de uno y una vez que lo obtuvieran se iban sin importarte como quedabas.

Mi madre quería dinero y fama, la segunda esposa de mi padre igual, el 9 de las mujeres con las que estuve solo querían el estatus que venía con mi nombre; la popularidad que generaba haberse acostado con Natsu Dragneel… pero Lucy no sabía nada de mí pasado y aun así se había enamorado. Aunque haya sido tosco con ella, aunque muchas veces le hice un desplante al no querer hablar de mi familia… ella me quería.

 _ **-Sabes Natsu –**_ su voz sonaba muy baja, apenas y lograba escucharla _**– te voy a extrañar muchísimo.**_

 _ **-… Yo también princesa –**_ esa noche estuve nuevamente con ella. Pero la diferencia fue, que no lo hacía por estar excitado ni nada parecido, simplemente quise compartir con ella una última noche.

…

Ya estaba en el aeropuerto despidiéndome de mi tía y prima cuando una cabellera rubia se acercó a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Estampo su cuerpo contra el mío haciéndome retroceder un paso y se colgó de mi cuello. En todo momento espere que ella me pidiera quedarme, creo que si lo hubiera hecho habría terminado cediendo, ya que no sé qué tiene que me vuelve un idiota… pero no lo hizo. Simplemente me deseo un buen viaje y que pudiera disfrutar de mi vida tanto como fuera posible, acaricio mi rostro y sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

 _ **-Cuídate mucho –**_ movía su pulgar sobre mis mejillas _**– no tomes tanto y… no me olvides –**_ sujete su mano y bese el dorso.

 _ **-Eso sería imposible -**_ ¿No volveré a ver esos ojos chocolates? ¿Nunca más besare estos labios rosas? _**\- ¿Me dejas hacer algo por última vez?**_

Este será el adiós para nosotros princesa…

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Holis! ¿Cómo están? Por culpa del manga me puse sentimental y lo escribí mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Mashima es el cruel, no yo T.T**

 **¡Sin más divague! Comenzamos ^^**

…

 **Mi punto de vista.**

Llego el día que hace meses vengo deseando que desaparezca, el regreso de mi primer amor a Inglaterra; Natsu vuelve a su hogar en el vuelo de las 15:45 y aunque no quiero verlo marcharse, no puedo desaprovechar la última oportunidad para abrazarlo. Corrí al aeropuerto luego de haberme reprendido mentalmente por siquiera pensar en dejarlo plantado ahí. Se estaba despidiendo de sus familiares cuando llegue.

Lo abrase con tanta fuerza, tratando de recordar la sensación tan agradable que me provocaba su cercanía, quería besarlo, decirle que se quede… Pero… ¿quién era yo para pedirle eso? Le desee un buen viaje y rogué a todos los dioses que al menos se recordara de mi más adelante… ¿Qué es eso que quiere hacer por última vez?

- _ **Seguro –**_ agarro mi rostro con sus manos y unió nuestros labios, era tan dulce; pocas fueron las veces en las que me beso así, pero eran estos besos los que hacían a mis rodillas temblar. Abrase su cuerpo y pasee mis dedos en su cabello, memorizando esa sensación de tranquilidad que me causa su compañía. Nos separamos cuando dio el último anuncio para abordar su vuelo.

 _ **-Olvídate de mí… -**_ susurro, pero alcance a oírlo por la cercanía. Acaricio con suavidad mis mejillas y agrego - _**Tengo que irme.**_

 _ **-Lo sé… -**_ escondí mi rostro en su cuello _**– gracias, por todo Natsu.**_

 _ **-Gracias Lucy –**_ me abrazo con fuerza y cuando se soltó de mí, sentí que parte de mi corazón se iba… ¿Cómo me pude enamorar tanto de una persona en menos de un año?

Pude verlo abordar y despedirse de nosotras en el camino. Yo estaba devastada y su prima también. Es lo que él quería Lucy, deberías estar feliz con eso… ni siquiera ha despegado y ya me siento sola… ¿Por qué no le pedí que se quede? ¿Por qué mi universidad tiene que estar tan lejos de él? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar así?

 _ **-Sabes que estudiara en Oxford –**_ la voz de la señora Pollyusca me despertó de mi letargo.

 _ **-Lo sé –**_ coloco su mano sobre mi hombro.

- _ **Inglaterra es un lindo lugar nena, estoy segura que te gustara mucho –**_ ya se por donde va.

 _ **-No pasara señora, lo nuestro fue una amistad momentánea, nada más –**_ sujete con fuerza mi bolso – _**cuando llegue allá se olvidara de todo esto.**_

 _ **-¿Tú crees?**_ – Asentí _**– No es el mismo Natsu que vino aquí en febrero amor -**_ ¿Será? – _**Ni tu eres la misma Lucy.**_

 _ **-Tengo que irme, gracias por todo.**_

 _ **-Gracias a ti nena –**_ me despedí de ellas y fui en taxi a casa. En 3 días más iré a Princeton y no volveré a pensar en Natsu Dragneel.

…

Me hallaba preparando mis maletas para tomar mi vuelo al día siguiente, cuando mi padre entro a mi habitación sin tocar. Eso ya era muy extraño, pero el hecho de que este en casa lo es aún más.

 _ **-Hola hija –**_ enarque una ceja y continúe con mi tarea.

 _ **-¿Qué necesitas?**_

 _ **-Esa universidad a la que vas a aplicar.**_

 _ **-Princeton.**_

 _ **-¡Princeton! ... ¿No quieres estudiar en otro lugar? –**_ nunca me había discutido sobre esto ¿Y ahora quiere que la cambie?

- _ **No quiero, mi madre estudio ahí y quiero hacer lo mismo.**_

 _ **-Veras hija. No podrás estudiar ahí –**_ parpadee repetidas veces.

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Tuve un altercado con el director del lugar y… no creo que te reciban.**_

 _ **-No creo que sea tan poco profesional como para tomárselas conmigo, por tu culpa.**_

 _ **-Uno de sus negocios fue a la quiebra por una mala inversión y me culpa por eso**_ – me detuve.

 _ **-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –**_ estoy enojada y no sé exactamente cómo reaccionar.

 _ **-Porque tenía la esperanza de que cambiaras de parecer y decidieras irte a otro lugar –**_ cerré la maleta de golpe. Sin darme cuenta, lo hice sobre uno de mis dedos, eso dejara marca. Pero tengo otras preocupaciones ahora.

 _ **-¡Solo mire esa universidad! ¡Podías haberlo comentado!**_

 _ **-Ojo con el tono que usas conmigo jovencita**_ –rodé los ojos.

 _ **-¿Por qué? ¡Ya no puedo ir a donde esperaba por tu culpa!**_

 _ **-Hay mejores lugares**_ – negué – _**además eres brillante, te aceptaran enseguida.**_

 _ **-No estas ayudando ¡Tengo hasta el boleto para ir!**_

 _ **-No voy a discutir contigo, solo vine para decirte eso. Debo estar dentro de 45 minutos en el aeropuerto**_ – miro su reloj – _**40, tienes tiempo hasta principios de enero, sino yo te buscare un lugar.**_

No estoy acostumbrada a hacer berrinches, y a sabiendas de eso, se fue, de la misma manera que entro; sin cerrar siquiera la puerta. Mi sueño desde que mi madre se marchó se cae a pedazos. De todas maneras puedo aplicar, pero creo que al ver el apellido Heartfilia romperán mi carpeta… Ahora más que nunca quiero largarme de aquí, el problema es ¿A dónde?

 **Su punto de vista**

El viaje fue eterno, y al llegar en vez de que me llenara de alegría, solo podía pensar en ella… No Natsu, estará bien. Comenzará a estudiar y no volverá a pensar en ti… Pero tu si lo harás, porque por primera vez en la historia de tu vida, encontraste a una mujer que te quiso, aun a pesar de que no le ofreciste nada a cambio. No sabía nada de ti y se enamoró del idiota que le mostraste.

- _ **Hola hijo –**_ mi padre estaba esperándome, me sorprende que no haya mandado al chofer.

 _ **-¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa?**_ – toca mi hombro.

 _ **-Te he extrañado mucho Natsu –**_ sonríe y yo lo imito.

 _ **-También yo Pa –**_ me abrazo y me ayudo a llevar las maletas al auto.

Subimos y ahí dentro si estaba el chofer, me saludo con ánimos y le respondí de la misma manera. En el camino le comente lo que había logrado, y como logre soportar a la gente de ese lugar. El me reprendió de nuevo, diciéndome que no todos eran iguales y que no debía odiar a todos en ese país a causa de mi madre. Inevitablemente la imagen de Lucy vino a mi mente y mi corazón me dio una puntada.

 _ **-Tuviste alguna novia en ese lugar –**_ su pregunta me descoloco, porque justamente estaba pensando en ella _**– mi hermana me lo comento.**_

 _ **-Sabía que la abuela era chismosa –**_ rio con fuerza _**– algo así.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo era?**_

 _ **-Agradable, aunque un poco antipática a veces.**_

 _ **-¿Animadora? –**_ negué y no pude evitar que una sonrisa bailara en mis labios al imaginarme a Lucy intentando animar algo.

 _ **-Todo lo contrario –**_ acaricio mi cabeza.

 _ **-Ya la volverás a ver hijo.**_

 _ **-No creo.**_

 _ **-Si tienen que estar juntos, volverán a verse –**_ no soy muy creyente del amor y todo eso. No he tenido buenas experiencias en ese aspecto y lo de Lucy… no cuenta, porque sabía que era temporal.

…

Oxford era grande, y no quedaba muy lejos de casa, entonces podía ir y venir a mi antojo. Pude entrar, con los contactos de mi padre fue bastante fácil, además que en mi último año saque muy buenas notas. Hoy, hacia exactamente un mes desde que vi o hable con Lucy, no me animaba a llamarla, me imagino que estará ocupada con todos sus preparativos.

Me encontré con el director de la universidad de camino a mi clase, era un viejo amigo de mi padre, así que lo salude. Pero antes de poder seguir, me detuvo para hacerme una consulta algo extraña.

 _ **-Tu estudiaste en el instituto Fairy verdad**_ – parpadee _**– ya sabes, el que está en Canadá.**_

 _ **-Si lo hice ¿Por qué pregunta?**_

 _ **-Hay una chica que está aplicando para estudiar aquí, y viene de ese lugar –**_ no puede ser ella verdad – _**su apellido era algo con filia, fila o algo así.**_

 _ **-¿Heartfilia? –**_ asintió. Mi corazón subió a mi garganta.

 _ **-¿La conoces?**_

 _ **-Si. ¿Acaso hay algún problema con su carpeta? –**_ negó.

- _ **Solo que no conozco el nivel de ese lugar, quería corroborar contigo que tal era.**_

 _ **-¡Es estupendo! Los maestros son excelentes y el nivel que manejan es como el de**_ _ **Kendrick**_ _ **School**_ _ **–**_ agrando los ojos. Acabo de exagerar las cosas, pero él no tiene por qué saberlo.

 _ **-¿En serio? –**_ asentí.

 _ **-Y esa chica ¿Es buena alumna?**_

 _ **-La mejor egresada –**_ sonrió.

 _ **-Gracias hijo –**_ se marchó feliz. Ese señor es un ángel y estoy seguro de que ahora aceptara a Lucy sin dudar.

Solo tengo que esperar a que inicien las clases en febrero y así poder volver a cruzar caminos con mi amiga. Pero… como debo actuar con ella ahora. Porque no se por cuánto tiempo ella estará aquí y esta vez sí ocurre algo entre nosotros deberá ser más serio… ¿Acaso quiero eso? ¿Y por qué mi corazón no vuelve a su ritmo normal?

 **Mi punto de vista.**

No se me ocurría alguna otra universidad, toda mi vida apunte a esa y ahora a causa de mi padre no tengo oportunidad para ir ahí. Pase casi una semana deprimida por culpa de eso… ¿Dónde puedo ir? No pienso quedarme a ver qué piensa hacer mi padre con mi futuro, usare el dinero que me dejo mamá para hacer mi vida como mejor me parezca, así tenga que comenzar de cero. Mi ropa seguía empacada como para viajar, solo tendría que ver el lugar.

 _ **-¿Qué dices Happy? –**_ El pequeño minino había recuperado su bonito color blanco. Se subió al sofá que solía ocupar Natsu cuando venía a casa y se acostó a dormir ahí. Lo cargue y me ubique exactamente como el peli rosado solía hacerlo _**– no tengo idea de que hacer ahora –**_ no hay otro lugar en el cual quisiera… mire a la bola de pelos y este ronroneaba exactamente como lo hacía con mi amigo… _**\- tal vez si… -**_ ¿estoy enloqueciendo?

Busque en internet los requisitos para poder ingresar a Oxford y una vez lo conseguí todo envié mi carpeta. Pasados los 15 días me dijeron que tendría una reunión con el decano de la universidad y que me esperaban ahí para dentro de una semana. Sin dudar tome todas mis cosas y subí al primer vuelo que salía para Inglaterra. Por suerte tenía una amiga en esa ciudad, ella se había mudado hace casi 3 años. Le comente la hora de mi aterrizaje y me dijo que iría a buscarme, hace meses no sabía nada de ella, pero me alegra que aun esté dispuesta a darme una mano.

 _ **-¡Levy! –**_ La pequeña peli azul pego un brinco de alegría al verme _**\- ¡Menos mal viniste!**_

 _ **-La verdad es que me sorprendió bastante que me pidieras ayuda.**_

 _ **-¿Crees que podría quedarme en casa de tus padres hasta que consiga un lugar?**_

 _ **-¡Uff! Tengo un montón de cosas que contarte. Pero puedes quedarte conmigo por ahora –**_ nos montamos en su pequeño Mini Cooper azul y fuimos a su departamento.

Me conto que se había mudado con su novio hace casi 6 meses y que por suerte él estaba de viaje, entonces podría dormir con ella. Yo le dije todo lo que había pasado con mi vida, incluyendo todo lo relacionado con Natsu. Le molesto lo que hizo mi padre, pero a la vez le alegraba. Ya que, gracias a eso pudimos volver a vernos. Deje mis cosas en su pequeño depósito y le pedí que me llevara para recorrer la Universidad, tuve que esconder a Happy ya que no la dejaban tener mascotas aquí, por lo cual mi minino estaba de polisón.

 _ **-¡WOW! ¡Es enorme! –**_ bajamos del vehículo y nos paseamos por los interminables pasillos.

- _ **Es una de las mejores, creo que tu padre lo aprobara –**_ rodé los ojos _**– al menos así el cubrirá los gastos.**_

 _ **-Y si no lo hace usare el dinero que me dejo mamá –**_ ella se rio de eso y negó con la cabeza – _**Por cierto ¿Qué dijeron tus padres cuando te mudaste?**_

 _ **-Papá enloqueció, me dijo de todo –**_ su mirada se volvió triste _**– Mamá simplemente me dijo que espera que haya tomado la decisión correcta.**_

 _ **-¿Y?**_

 _ **-Por ahora estamos bien, Gajeel es algo intratable a veces, pero cuando quiere puede ser dulce.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo es? –**_ saco su teléfono y me enseño una foto de él. Era musculoso, alto y con una larga melena negra. Era todo lo contrario de los novios que tuvo en Canadá _**– Es… un gran cambio –**_ volvió a reír.

 _ **-Y que lo digas –**_ En eso una persona golpeo mi hombro al pasar.

 _-_ _Lo siento_ _–_ Esa voz. Voltee para mirar al hombre que paso a mi lado. La parte de atrás de su cabeza dejaba apreciar un desalineado cabello rosa. _-¿Natsu?_ – no volteo. Probablemente no sea él y solo sea… ¿otro sujeto con pelo rosa? - _¡NATSU! –_ hable un poco más fuerte y esta vez sí me miro. Esos ojos verdes _– eres tú…_

El nudo que se formó en mi estómago me asusto ¿Por qué me tiene que gustar tanto?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¿Les gusto? Estoy que salto de la emoción porque el manga está por terminar y espero que sea mejor que el final de Bleach :/**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**WUAHAHAHAHAH (RISA MALVADA) ¡VOLVI! Si, la inspiración me golpeo como una bofetada y no pude evitar subir el capítulo una vez que lo termine :3 Espero que queden contentos con la continuación y… ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **…**

 **…**

En su rostro había una emoción, lastimosamente no podía descifrar muy bien cual era, pero estoy segura que alegría no era.

 ** _-Lucy –_** esperaba una reacción más, sorprendida; tal vez no estaba tan feliz de verme aquí _– **Si viniste…**_

 ** _-¿Sabías que vendría? –_** extrañaba esa sonrisa, era como la de un niño al que acababan de cachar haciendo una travesura y también extrañe, el calor que me llena cada vez que él la hace.

 ** _-Algo así –_** tenía muchas ganas de correr y abrazarlo, pero lo nuestro termino, técnicamente hablando desde que el subió al avión.

 ** _-Yo…_ -** ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Pensara que lo estoy siguiendo? ¡No es así! Bueno técnicamente si pero… **_\- te presento a mi amiga Levy_ –** enfoco sus ojos verdes en ella.

 ** _-Encantado._ **

_**-¿Eres Natsu Dragneel? –** _ La voz de Levy me obligó a desviar la mirada **_– Soy Levy Mcgarden, estoy saliendo con Gajeel Redfox –_** el agrando los ojos y soltó una carcajada ¿Acaso se conocen?

 ** _-Ese idiota se consiguió una novia tan bonita –_** mi amiga se sonrojo y una pequeña puntada golpe mi estómago **_– Me ha hablado mucho sobre ti._ **

**_-¡A mí también! Pero no sabía que tu salías con mi Lucy allá –_** bueno, no estábamos saliendo en serio. Solo éramos amigos con derecho a roce… Él se tensó, lo podía ver en su mandíbula.

 ** _-Eh… Fue la primera persona en hablar conmigo –_** se sentía extraño, era como si hubiera una distancia mucho mayor, que los kilómetros que nos separaban cuando estaba en Canadá.

 ** _-Si yo_ –** en ese momento un muchacho se acerca a nosotros y agarra a Natsu por los hombros, sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

 ** _-¡Las pruebas ya van a comenzar! –_** El agranda los ojos y se despide.

 ** _-Lo siento, tengo que irme –_** Adiós…

A medida que la espalda de ambos jóvenes se hacen más y más pequeñas, siento el brazo de mi amiga sosteniendo el mío y picando mi mejilla.

 ** _-Es guapo._ **

**_-Si._ **

**_-Y creo que le gustas._ **

**_-… No lo sé._ **

**_-¿Acaso no viste como no despegaba los ojos de ti cuando corría?_ **

**_-No lo hacía._ **

**_-Lo que tú digas Lu –_** jalo con fuerza mi brazo _– **vamos. Aún tenemos muchos lugares por recorrer.**_

No estoy acostumbrada a esto, nunca he tratado con un Ex y no sé cómo debería ser un reencuentro así. En los libros, él hubiera dejado lo que sea, con tal de conversar conmigo… al menos si le gustaba un poco ¿O en la vida real eso no pasa?

 **Su punto de vista**

Nos llamaron a última hora para las pruebas del equipo, estaba muy ansioso ya que quería que eso cubriera mis estudios. Fui corriendo a la universidad, mi hermano Zeref me vería ahí, él es amigo del entrenador y hablara por mí, no es que lo necesite… pero el insistió. En el camino golpee a una chica, le pedí disculpas y cuando iba a seguir con mi carrera, una voz que extrañe más de lo que quiero admitir, me detuvo en seco… Estaba hermosa.

Trate de mantener un rostro sin expresión y cuando sentía que todo mi cuerpo vibraba me presento a su amiga. Increíblemente era la novia del idiota de Gajeel. No me sorprende que él se haya encaprichado con ella, lo que sí me parece extraño, es que Lucy no tenga amigos en Canadá, pero si aquí. Mi hermano llego para recordarme a que había venido y me saco corriendo de allí. En el camino, no pude evitar que mi vista se enfocara en ella.

 _ **-¡Concéntrate Natsu!**_

 _ **-¡Lo sé, Lo sé!**_

Las pruebas fueron agotadoras, termine prácticamente tirado en el suelo, pero logre ingresar. Según el entrador Yajima, mi desempeño fue impecable, pero necesito más practica si quiero ingresar en un equipo grande, luego de mi graduación. Eso es exactamente lo que me dijo Lucy tiempo atrás. Mientras mi mente divagaba sentí una presencia delante.

 _ **-¿Qué tal? –**_ Zeref me tiro una botella de agua, y se sentó junto a mí en el césped

 _ **-Estoy dentro –**_ tome todo el contenido sin detenerme ni un segundo.

 _ **-¡Estupendo! –**_ nuestra relación no era muy agradable, siempre se encargó de hacerme sentir menos que él, además de que es un recuerdo más de lo problemáticas que son las mujeres **-…** _ **¿Quién era la chica?**_

 _ **-¿Cual? –**_ no tengo porque contárselo.

 _ **-Por la que te colgaste y casi te perdiste las pruebas –**_ no pienso hablar de Lucy con él.

- _ **Era solo la novia de un amigo, la acabo de conocer y se me fue el tiempo en eso –**_ frunce el ceño.

 _ **-¿Y la cara de borrego degollado la hacías por ella? –**_ solté un bufido y me coloque de pie.

 _ **-No te incumbe ¿ok?**_

 _ **-De acuerdo. Te llevo a tu casa, Mavis se preocupara si llego demasiado tarde –**_ él es un buen ejemplo de lo que no quiero que me pase, perder un futuro brillante por enamorarte de una mujer…

 _ **-Lo que digas.**_

Mi hermano tenía todo, para ser uno de los mejores nadadores. Pero conoció a Mavis, una mujer de la cual se enamoró y en un descuido tuvo un hijo con ella. Al cual le dedica todo su tiempo y por ende, dejo de lado su carrera profesional. Yo no quiero ser como él, quiero un futuro donde pueda seguir disfrutando de mi libertad y no tengo miedo de sacrificar mis relaciones para eso… o al menos eso pensaba… ¿Qué me has hecho Lucy?

 _ **-¿Puedo pasar? –**_ mi padre me hablaba desde el otro lado de mi puerta.

 _ **-Seguro –**_ me acomode mejor en la cama _ **\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**_

 _ **-Ingresaste sin problemas, me dijo Zeref.**_

 _ **-¿Lo dudabas? –**_ negó.

 _ **-Por cierto…**_

 _ **-¿Qué más te dijo mi hermano?**_

 _ **-¿Hay alguna chica nueva en tu vida? –**_ Ahora fue mi turno de negar _**\- ¿chica vieja entonces?**_

 _ **-No hay nadie Pa, estoy ocupado en otras cosas. Y sabes que las mujeres para mí no son algo muy importante.**_

 _ **-No todas son iguales hijo…**_

 _ **-Lo que digas –**_ volví a recostarme.

 _ **-Tu mamá tomo una decisión y yo la respeto.**_

 _ **-Dejar a su hijo para ir con un viejo adinerado ¡Que buena decisión!**_

 _ **-No fue por dinero –**_ levante mi dedo.

- _ **Por lo que sea, no trates de justificarla –**_ levanto su manos en señal de rendición. Golpeo mi rodilla suavemente y suspiro.

- _ **No es malo enamorarse hijo –**_ bufe y me tendí sobre mi costado derecho.

No estoy enamorado de Lucy, siento atracción por ella pero solo eso. Con el tiempo esto pasara y continuare con mi vida como si nada. Lucy Heartfilia será solo un capítulo más en mi vida, mujeres sobran. No faltara el momento en el ella me abandone, igual que todas las demás.

 **…**

No la volví a ver en 10 días. En la Universidad, sin siquiera darme cuenta me encontraba buscándola con la mirada y me odiaba por eso. Pero, no sé si por suerte o todo lo contrario, no apareció ante mí, hasta el día del partido de apertura. Hoy no jugaría, ya que solo los jugadores de los últimos años estarían en el estadio. Me voy a aburrir, pero que puedo hacer. Aquí aun soy el novato, hasta que demuestre lo contrario.

 _ **-¿Orga estás seguro que vendrá?**_ – El capitán del equipo estaba ansioso, y creo que no era por el partido.

 _ **-Lo hará Rufus, se cuando una mujer queda impresionada por mí –**_ rodé los ojos, este sujeto tiene por cerebro un frijol.

 _ **-¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama la afortunada?**_

 _ **-Es extranjera –**_ ahora me concentre en su conversación _**– Luigi creo que era.**_

 _ **-Es Lucy –**_ dije sin poder evitarlo.

 _ **-¡Eso! ¿Cómo lo supiste novato? –**_ trague grueso, no deseaba problemas con ese tipo.

 _ **-Suena más a nombre de mujer que Luigi –**_ ambos lo piensan y asienten.

 _ **-Esa chica no podía quitar sus ojos de mi –**_ golpeo el hombro del muchacho de cabello largo y se encaminaron al centro del estadio. Estoy molesto, se supone que Lucy estaba enamorada de mí. Tan rápido cambio de parecer… ¿Al final no era diferente de las demás?

Me coloque el casco para disimular la cara que estoy seguro tengo en estos momentos y me senté en las bancas. La vi acomodarse en las gradas detrás del equipo junto con su amiga de la última vez, llevaba una falda rosa, unas botas y un saco blanco. Sentía muchas ganas de voltear a mirarla, y preguntarle sobre Orga, pero no podía hacerlo. Al menos no durante el partido. Cuando el capitán anoto uno de los puntos, dirigió su vista hacia la rubia que estaba detrás de las bancas y le dedico la jugada. Esperaba ver una cara de desagrado al voltear, pero ella simplemente se sonrojo y le susurro algo a su amiga. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué estoy tan molesto? Ella no es nada mío, tal vez una amiga pero nada más… pero… ¡no puede estar interesada en ese tipo!

Me retire el casco y camine con paso lento hasta las gradas ¿Quién se cree que es ese idiota para sonrojar a Lucy? Yo soy el que la conoce, solo yo tengo ese derecho. Su mirada chocolate se sorprendió al verme, veo como pasa su lengua sobre sus labios sutilmente ¿Quieres tentarme? Pues quiero que sepas que no es así, solo hare esto porque yo quiero. Todos me miraban expectantes, era un jugador novato, que salía de la banca durante un partido para acercarse a una chica en las gradas. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y le robe un beso, fue fugaz solo saboreando el labial de fresa que llevaba. Enderece mi cuerpo para mirar a ese idiota con superioridad y volver a paso tranquilo a mi lugar. Rufus que se encontraba en la banca a mi lado negó con la cabeza.

 _ **-¿Que? –**_ sonrió.

 _ **-Esa no fue una buena idea novato –**_ no entendí a qué se refería, hasta que sentí que alguien jalaba el cuello de mi camiseta y me levantaba del suelo. Era Orga y por lo que pude ver, estaba furioso ¿En qué problema me he metido? ¿Por qué siempre hago las cosas sin pensar?

 **Mi punto de vista.**

¡Me aceptaron! No dudaba de que lo harían, pero pensé que tardarían más de esto. Le avise a Levy y a mi padre. Él estaba feliz de que hubiera tomado la decisión por mí misma y así se evitaría el tener que buscar un lugar para mí. Yo solo podía pensar en que podría ver a Natsu mas seguido. Y como si la vida se encargara de llevarme la contra, no lo vi hasta el día del partido de bienvenida o algo así. Ese día fue espantoso, tuve un problema con una de las profesoras y un hombre alto y musculoso no dejaba de mirarme.

Cuando salía del aula, el tipo se me acerco y de la manera más arrogante posible me dijo que lo fuera a ver jugar hoy. No tengo la más pálida idea de cómo sabía que era extranjera, pero no tenía ganas de averiguarlo tampoco. Yo de todas maneras iría a ver el partido, con tal de ver a Natsu jugar y rogaba que al menos ese rubio idiota no me molestara. Espere a que Levy llegara y juntas fuimos a buscar asientos. Conseguimos 2 lugares, detrás del equipo de la universidad y no veía a Natsu por ningún lado… solo al musculoso idiota.

 _ **-Tranquila Lu, espera a que empiece el partido, seguro que ahí aparece –**_ eso esperaba.

No paso, el peli rosado no apareció durante todo el juego. Y lo peor de todo es que, delante de todo el mundo el mastodonte ese me dedico una de las anotaciones. No pude evitar que las mejillas se me pusieran rojas ¿Te imaginas la vergüenza que estoy sintiendo ahora? ¡¿Recién llegada y ya me hacen esto?! Iba a tratar de ignorarlo, pero uno de los jugadores que estaba sentado en la banca se puso de pie y al retirarse el casco, pude ver esa cabellera rosa que estuve buscando tanto. Venia caminando lentamente hacia mí, mirándome exactamente como lo que solía hacer antes de besarme. Agarro mi rostro y beso suavemente mis labios, solo eso basto para que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora y me faltara el aliento. Recién recobre la conciencia, cuando vi como el idiota musculoso lo levantaba por la remera y acercaba su rostro a centímetros del de Natsu.

 _ **-¡¿ACASO QUIERES PROBLEMAS NOVATO?! –**_ Le grito el hombre.

 _ **-¿Por besar a mi chica? –**_ no éramos nada. Aunque no me gustara eso, era la verdad ¿Por qué le dijo eso?

 _ **-¡¿Tu chica?! Yo la vi primero -**_ ¿Acaso soy un objeto?

- _ **Ella es mi novia y vino desde Canadá para estudiar aquí –**_ enfoco sus ojos en mi _**\- ¿No es así Lucy?**_

 _ **-¿Eh? –**_ Levy me codeo las costillas _**– Yo si vine de Canadá –**_ lentamente fue soltando el agarre al cuello de Natsu y una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo agregue _**– pero solo somos buenos amigos.**_

 _ **-No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo novato –**_ le dijo golpeando con fuerza su estómago _**– tu no estas a mi nivel –**_ recogió su casco del suelo y se dirigió nuevamente a la cancha.

Un hombre mayor se acercó al peli rosado y al comprobar que estaba bien le dijo que no vuelva a levantarse de las bancas. El asintió y no volvió a dirigir su vista a mí hasta el momento en que se encaminaron a los vestuarios. Pero no pude descifrar que estaban transmitiendo sus ojos.

 _ **-¿Crees que hice mal? –**_ le dije a Levy una vez que estábamos en su vehículo lejos de la multitud.

 _ **-No lo sé. Nunca me han declarado un gol y luego besado en un partido**_ – me sonroje al recordar el beso.

- _ **Ni cuando fingíamos salir me beso frente a la gente.**_

 _ **-Qué raro**_ – suspire – _**oye Lu –**_ dirigió sus ojos hacia el joven que salía por la puerta y se dirigía a un convertible bastante ostentoso. Era Natsu _**\- ¿Tiene mucho dinero?**_

- _ **No creo, allá se movía caminando y la casa de su tía no es muy grande –**_ pero ese auto se parecía al que usaba mi padre para impresionar.

- _ **Pues con lo que consume ese vehículo debe tenerlo –**_ Eso quiere decir, que el Natsu de aquí va a ser distinto al de Canadá. Mi vista estaba fija en sus movimientos, se puso marcha atrás y se detuvo en seco, cuando al girar para salir nuestros ojos se encontraron. Arrugo el gesto y acelero.

- _ **Hice algo malo ¿verdad?**_

 _ **-No entiendo a ese sujeto**_ – exclama ofuscada Levy _**– te besa frente a todo el mundo, pero ante tu primera negativa huye.**_

 _ **-Ni yo lo entiendo –**_ en todo el camino, no pude dejar de pensar en la mirada que me dirigió Natsu al final del partido ¿Qué se supone que significa?

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**

 **Que se diviertan y roguemos por el manga D:**


	11. Chapter 11

**¿Cómo andan? Espero que su semana este más divertida que la mía :c**

 **Al menos logre terminar el capítulo a tiempo y lo subí durante mi hora de descanso :3**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y ¡Comencemos!**

 **...**

Al llegar al departamento de Levy ya nos encontramos con su novio y al verla acompañada enarco una ceja. Mi amiga me presento y luego se acercó a susurrarle algo. El solo agrando los ojos y luego de mirarme, se rio de manera extraña y se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar. Una vez nos acomodamos el metió la cabeza dentro de la sala y le dijo a Levy que lo invitaría a venir. Ella asintió y comenzó a preparar la cena.

 _ **-¿A quién va a invitar?**_

 _ **-A uno de sus amigos, quiere que conozca la casa y hace bastante tiempo no lo ve.**_

 _ **-¿Quieren que me vaya? –**_ no quería parecer inoportuna y molestarlos durante su velada.

 _ **-¡Noo! Hare comida como para todos –**_ asentí.

- _ **Solo ponte linda –**_ rodé los ojos _**– ¡Anda Lu! Prometiste que me ayudarías con mi sesión de fotos –**_ sus fotos eran estupendas, me alegro que haya decido seguir su sueño y ser fotógrafa.

 _ **-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –**_ Sonrió _**\- ¿Ahora?**_

 _ **-Si. Mientras yo preparo la comida tú te cambias y vamos al estudio a que te saque algunas fotos.**_

 _ **-¡Okey!**_

Me di una ducha rápida, y luego me coloque una falda negra, una blusa blanca, un par de medias largas blancas y zapatos negros. Alise mi cabello y le avise a Levy que la esperaba en el estudio. Pasados los 30 minutos ella aún no había llegado y ya comenzaba a aburrirme de esperarla. Me acerque para admirar uno de sus trabajos que llamo mucho mi atención, era un foto de un hombre, el cual estaba de espalda y podía verse claramente el tatuaje de un hada negra en su hombro. Era como si puedas transmitir la emoción que sentía el sujeto.

 _ **-¡Oye Gajeel! ¿Por qué guardas tus cervezas aquí? –**_ esa voz. Voltee rápidamente y frente a mi estaba nada más y nada menos que Natsu Dragneel. Maldita sea, no quería hablar con el ahora.

 **Su punto de vista**

¡Me negó! Lucy admitió abiertamente que entre nosotros no hay nada. No me afecto tanto el golpe de Orga, pero el " _solo somos buenos amigos_ " por alguna extraña razón me dejo un sabor amargo en la boca. No quise volver a mirarla, porque cuando nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar me sentí… ¿Traicionado? En el vestuario casi volví a pelear con Orga, pero por suerte Rufus lo tranquilizo. Y al tratar de salir del lugar, la volví a ver, y nuevamente ese sabor horrible se deslizo por mi garganta. Fui a casa, converse un rato con mi viejo antes de ir a bañarme y cuando termine de ducharme, Gajeel se encontraba sentado en mi cama acariciando a su gato que yo estaba cuidando.

 _ **-¿Cuándo regresaste? –**_ le sonrió al animal.

 _ **-Esta mañana –**_ abrazo a la bola de pelos y me miro - _**vístete, Levy está cocinando algo rico y es tiempo de que conozcas mi casa.**_

 _ **-No estoy de humor, discúlpame con ella –**_ negó y me aventó mis pantalones. No tengo ganas de ver a su novia, amiga de mi… de Lucy.

- _ **Traje tanto alcohol que te olvidaras de tus problemas –**_ sonreí, eso es cierto _**– anda, esa rubia* te está esperando.**_

 _ **-Vale, me convenciste.**_

Me vestí, subimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos hacia la dirección que él me indico. Era bastante grande, su novia tenía su propio estudio de fotografía ahí y además de eso tenían espacio para guardar la colección de hierros de este idiota. Al llegar me dijo que fuera al estudio a buscar las cervezas y una vez en la dentro las busque con la mirada. Sabes lo más "gracioso de todo esto" Que la "Rubia" que el mencionaba no era una bebida, sino una persona y no era la que yo quería ver en este momento realmente.

 _ **-Hola –**_ "Solo somos buenos amigos"

 _ **-Hola Lushi –**_ estaba preciosa y eso hacía muy difícil mantener mi concentración en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

 _ **-¿Eres tú el amigo que Gajeel fue a buscar?**_

- _ **Seee, creo que sí.**_

 _ **-Ya veo –**_ ella estaba igual de incomoda que yo.

 _ **-Sera mejor que me vaya, parece que estabas esperando a otra persona.**_

 _ **-¡Si! Digo… Se supone que Levy vendría para que la ayude con una sesión de fotos –**_ eso explicaría porque esta vestida así.

 _ **-Yo solo vine por las cervezas –**_ pase a su lado y agarre las cajas que estaban en el suelo _**– te dejo para que la esperes en paz.**_

 _ **-¡Natsu! –**_ Agarro mi brazo _**– Lo, lo siento yo –**_ me soltó de nuevo _**\- ¿Somos amigos verdad? –**_ no quiero.

 _ **-… Seguro -**_ ¿Qué no era esto lo que yo quería? Yo no deseo nada serio con ella ¿Creo?... ¿Por qué no aprovecho esto para dejar todo así?

Me dirigí a la puerta y tal vez no debería sorprenderme tanto, pero está cerrada. Este maldito lo hizo a propósito. Sabe de Lucy porque yo se lo comente, pero no tenía por qué hacerme esto. Forcejee con ella por un buen rato y al ver que no se abriría por más de que lo intente me volví hacia la persona rubia y le informe que nos habían encerrado.

 _ **-¿Que? ¡¿Por qué?! –**_ paso de mí y poso sus pequeñas manos en la manija, peleando con ella en un vago intento por abrirla.

- _ **Es una vieja costumbre de este idiota –**_ deslice mis ojos por su figura e inmediatamente mi ingle me dio una puntada _\- ¡_ _ **Bloody hell!**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Nada**_ **–** me aleje de ella, mi autocontrol estaba en peligro.

 _ **-¿Qué se supone que logran con esto? Lev me hizo esperarla por casi una hora**_ _–_ ¿Lev? Tiene mucha confianza en esta chica. Me acomode en el sofá, Gajeel no abriría la puerta hasta que terminara de acostarse con su novia y si lo conozco bien, eso va a tardar.

 _ **-¿Enserio quieres saber que van a hacer ellos ahora? –**_ mi comentario logro lo que yo quería, ella se sonrojo y automáticamente desvió la mirada.

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –**_ se acomodó en una de las sillas del lugar – _**¿Esperar?**_

 _ **-¿Se te ocurre algo más para hacer? –**_ Porque tengo miles de ideas en mi cabeza ahora y ninguna de ellas es pura… ¡Para! ¡Deja de darme puntadas que no vas a lograr nada con ella!

 _ **-N. No**_ – deslizo su legua sobre sus labios. ¡ **Damn it!**

 _ **-A mí se me ocurren muchas –**_ muerde la parte interna de sus mejillas **–** _ **pero lastimosamente somos amigos y ellos no hacen eso.**_

 _ **-¡No comiences, tu y yo dijimos que solo seriamos eso!**_ \- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero mi cuerpo no lo asimila.

 _ **-Era solo un comentario, no tienes por qué ponerte así –**_ agarre una de las almohadas del sofá y la coloque sobre mi regazo, intentando disimular mi excitación.

 _ **-Es que, te juro que no te entiendo**_ – suspira – _**yo me enamore de ti y tú lo sabes. Y de todas maneras, aunque no quieras nada serio conmigo, me besas y dices delante de todo el mundo que soy tu novia. Cuando ambos sabemos que ese noviazgo era falso.**_

 _ **-¿Te molesto que lo hiciera? ¿Acaso querías algo con Orga?**_

 _ **-¿Con quién?**_

 _ **-Con la masa esa de músculos rubia –**_ negó de manera efusiva – ¿ _ **entonces? Trate de hacerte un favor y sacártelo de encima sin que tengas que rechazarlo.**_

 _ **-¡Pues me lo hubieras dicho! Porque… ¡¿sabes lo que sentí?! –**_ sus labios tiemblan _**– como si fuera un juguete, el cual tienes que marcar como tuyo para que otros niños no lo usen.**_

 _ **-Tú no eres un juguete –**_ ¡Yo la quiero! Eh Digo…. La cuido. Porque es mi amiga… ¿Verdad?

 _ **-Sé que no lo soy, pero me haces sentir como uno. Solo me hablas cuando necesitas algo de mí…**_

 _ **-Yo no necesito de ti –**_ no soy dependiente de nadie, puedo valerme por mi solo. Una mujer no es indispensable.

-… _**Ahora ya no, por eso no me has escrito ni siquiera un mensaje – ¡**_ Porque se suponía que no volvería a verte!

 _ **-Tu no deberías estar aquí, ¿Qué no ibas a estudiar en Princeton?**_

 _ **-No pude…**_ \- ¿Por qué? ¿Ella tenía todo listo? Era la mejor manera de mantenerla lejos… y mantenerme sereno.

 _ **-¿Puedo saber porque?**_

 _ **-¿Te importa siquiera? –**_ está molesta, y lo entiendo pero ¿Qué quería que hiciera? No quiero que estemos juntos, no debemos y…

 _ **-No necesitas volver a ser la de antes –**_ frunce el ceño.

- _ **Tú eres el que volvió a ser el mismo.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo?**_

 _ **-Actúas frio, como si nada de lo que dijera te importara**_ – Tiene razón – _**Te escondes tras esa actitud segura y arrogante.**_

 _ **-No soy arrogante.**_

 _ **-¡Oh no! Tú eres un ángel Natsu –**_ se cruza de piernas, apoya su codo sobre una de sus rodillas y el mentón sobre su mano, enfocando su mano en la gran ventana.

El silencio que se formo era incómodo, ni siquiera la primera vez que hablamos sentí el ambiente tan pesado como ahora. Ella estaba dolida, enojada y había otra emoción en su mirada que no lograba descifrar. Es como una niña pequeña, a la que le comentaron que Santa Claus solo es un hombre disfrazado y ahora su pequeña burbuja de ilusión se rompió. Solo que en este caso yo era Santa y ella se daba cuenta de la clase de persona que soy. Mala persona no soy; pero tampoco soy alguien a quien quieras a tu lado.

 _ **-¿Qué paso con Princeton? –**_ sus ojos se opacaron. Era de lo único que hablaba, así que no me imagino el motivo por el cual dejo eso de lado.

 _ **-Mi padre tuvo un problema con el director y –**_ se encogió de hombros _**– aquí me ves.**_

 _ **-¿Por eso decidiste venir aquí? –**_ sus mejillas se tiñeron en rojo.

 _ **-Era aquí o Alemania -**_ ¿Alemania? – _**los padres de mi padre viven ahí y probablemente hubiera terminado ahí si no decidía rápido.**_

 _ **-Eso no responde a mi pregunta –**_ entiendo que se vio en aprietos, pero - _**¿Por eso viniste aquí?**_

 _ **-… -**_ suspira y sus ojos chocolate se enfocan en mí _**\- quería verte -**_ ¡Auch!

 _ **-… Sabes que no estoy enamorado de ti –**_ las cartas sobre la mesa.

- _ **Lo sé –**_ no estoy enamorado de ella, es una buena amiga y la aprecio bastante pero _**– Pero eso no quita el hecho de que quisiera verte.**_

Es demasiado sincera para su propio bien, o yo soy demasiado hijo de puta. Puedo divertirme con ella si quiero, estoy seguro que aceptara cualquier cosa que le proponga ¿Por qué no hago lo de siempre y simplemente acepto esto? ¿Desde cuándo divertirme con una mujer me hizo pensar tanto? ¿Por qué sigo negándome? Cuando se de ante mano que ella no se molestara conmigo.

 _ **-No puedo –**_ mi cabeza me molesta _**– Lucy tu mereces a alguien bueno y créeme que ese no soy yo. Como amigo que soy te lo digo.**_

 _ **-Entiendo eso… entonces como amiga que dices que soy… ¿Por qué me besaste?**_ – ¿impulso? ¿Capricho?... no, no fue por eso…

- _ **Celos –**_ agrando sus ojos _**– como amigo que soy, no quería que te mesclaras con gente como esa**_ – bajo la cabeza.

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Porque… mereces a alguien mejor.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo quién? –**_ no lo sé, no se me ocurre nadie tan bueno como para merecer estar con ella. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero automáticamente la cerré, creo que sé a dónde quiere llegar, pero no le daré la respuesta que espera.

 _ **-Cuando encuentre un buen candidato para ti lo sabrás.**_

 _ **-¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que esperar a que alguno te guste para que me des el visto bueno? -**_ ¿Por qué suena tan ofendida?

 _ **-Mientras estés cerca de mí, te evitare hombres así –**_ rueda los ojos y se queja en voz baja - _**¿Qué?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué eres tan terco?**_

 _ **-Te estoy haciendo un favor y te enojas conmigo.**_

 _ **-¿Favor? ¡Eres un tonto! –**_ se cruza de brazos y camina hacia el balcón. Enfoca su vista en el exterior, su ceño esta fruncido y su nariz levemente arrugada.

No fue la mejor manera de hacer o decir las cosas, pero mi mente es un caos cada vez que estoy cerca de esta rubia. Por eso prefería que se quede lejos de mí y me deje pensar con claridad. Ya veo que esa no es una posibilidad, entonces deberé pelear con mis ideas.

 **Mi punto de vista**

La mentalidad de Natsu me exasperaba, no soy muy inteligente en todo lo referente a las relaciones, pero algo me dice que él está celoso porque quiere algo conmigo, solo que es tan terco que no lo admitirá ¡Jamás! Prefiero evitar tocar el tema, ya que él no dirá que le gusto como algo más que una amiga, y yo no tengo ganas de discutir. Esta ciudad es preciosa, y quería pedirle a él que me la mostrara, pero ahora no merece siquiera que le dirija la palabra.

 _ **-Deja de mirarme –**_ tendría un agujero en mi cabeza si seguía así.

 _ **-¿Estas molesta conmigo porque no estoy enamorado de ti? -**_ ¿Puedo golpear su bonito rostro?

 _ **-No –**_ no lo mires Lucy, o perderás el poco auto control que te queda.

 _ **-… -**_ puedo sentir sus ojos en mí y eso aumenta mi enojo.

 _ **-¿Aún no han abierto esa puerta? –**_ escucho que va hacia ella y como juega con la manija de la misma.

 _ **-No –**_ suspira _**-… ¿Te estas quedando con ellos o tienes otro departamento?**_

 _ **-Me quedo con ellos por ahora, hasta que consiga algún lugar.**_

 _ **-Puedo ayudarte, mi padre tiene unos departamentos libres y –**_ negué, no quiero deberle nada a Natsu., lo último que quiero es un favor de su parte.

 _ **-Lo hare sola, gracias**_ – rueda los ojos, pero no agrega nada. Sentía una impotencia, yo quería un reencuentro agradable con él y fue todo lo contrario. Esta vez no quiero jugar a que seamos pareja o… tal vez - _**¿Quieres ayudarme a alejar a los idiotas verdad? –**_ Abre grande los ojos y luego de un rato asiente – _**y ya le dijiste al rubio del equipo que soy tu novia**_ – arquea una de sus cejas – _**entonces fingiremos ser pareja de nuevo, al menos hasta que encuentres una persona que sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **-¿Así nada más? –**_ me encogí de hombros – _**pero negaste delante de todos que éramos pareja.**_

 _ **-¿Y? Puedo decir ahora que si lo eres y nadie lo dudaría**_ – veo que lo piensa.

 _ **-¿Eso quiere decir que volveremos a ser como antes? –**_ tanto como antes no. Porque si quiero que sufras un poquito debo quitarte algunas cosas.

 _ **-Algo así, exactamente como antes no. Pero al menos evitaremos que los malos sujetos se acerquen a mí –**_ se pone de pie y camina a paso lento hacia mí. Estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su respiración.

 _ **-Acepto –**_ tengo piel de gallina _**\- ¿Qué tengo permitido hacer?**_

 _ **-Frente a la gente, actuaremos como una pareja normal –**_ su cercanía me pone nerviosa y ansiosa – _**y en privado seremos solo amigos.**_

 _ **-Solo amigos –**_ tengo que alejarme de él. Camine por la habitación, mientras simulaba admirar las imágenes.

 _ **-Claro. Eso somos ¿No? –**_ veo que frunce el ceño, pero asiente con la cabeza – _**¡genial! Ahora solo tenemos que esperar que Levy termine de -.**_

 _ **-Tener sexo con Gajeel.**_

 _ **-Tener sexo con…**_ \- mis mejillas se sonrojaron por su manera tan abierta de admitirlo. El solo se encogió de hombros al ver mi cara.

 _ **-Eso es lo que pasa cada vez que esta con ella –**_ demonios _**– esta habitación es a prueba de sonido, por eso no los escuchas. Pero una vez estés afuera podrás oír los gritos –**_ mierda, mierda, mierda _**– y según lo que me dijo Gajeel, su novia es de esas.**_

 _ **-¡Para quieres! No necesito la imagen de ellos teniendo sexo –**_ me cubrí los oídos.

 _ **-Solo te estoy advirtiendo como será tu vida si te quedas.**_

 _ **-No es permanente, además.**_

 _ **-Aun así, hasta que puedas conseguir lugar. Cosa que dudo que pase rápido, los escucharas gemir y**_

 _ **-¿Lo haces a propósito? –**_ mis mejillas han de estar rojas.

Odio a Natsu en este momento, porque algo en su rostro me dice, que no está mintiendo y lo último que quiero es tener que estar cerca de una pareja de conejos…

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 ***La RUBIA es una manera aquí de decirle a la cerveza. No sé si en otros lugares también :/**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en la siguiente semana.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Llego el miércoles! ¿Cómo les ha tratado la semana? Espero que disfruten este capítulo y nos leemos en los reviews :3**

 **...**

La mirada burlona que tenía en el rostro me provocaba más enojo del que ya tenía. Pero su comentario me dejo inquieta.

 _ **-Claro, de lo contrario no me dejaras ayudarte –**_ y revela sus verdaderas intenciones sin dudar. Eso me dio alegría.

 _ **-Eres horrible –**_ sonríe.

 _ **-Gracias –**_ suspire. Y una suave sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

 _ **-¿Dónde está el departamento que tiene tu padre? –**_ Si queda demasiado lejos yo -.

 _ **-Detrás de nuestra casa, él pensaba alquilarlo ya que no lo usamos –**_ estar cerca de Natsu no es buena idea _**– le diré que te lo deje a un precio accesible.**_

 _ **-Algo me dice que me arrepentiré de esto –**_ esa sonrisa en su rostro me provoca golpearlo.

Estoy firmando mi sentencia de muerte. Estaré cerca del hombre que me vuelve una tonta y lo peor de todo es que no seré nada más que su amiga… ¡Puedo hacerlo! Hare que él se arrepienta de no querer nada conmigo.

 **…**

Me ayudo a guardar todas mis cosas y sacar al pobre Happy del escondite en el cual estaba. El minino enloqueció cuando lo vio, trepo por su pierna y se colocó sobre su hombro mientras frotaba su cabecita contra su mejilla. El solo acaricio su pelo y lo bajo en el asiento trasero de su vehículo. Nos despedimos de Levy y Gajeel y emprendimos camino a su casa. Él se mostraba muy misterioso en todo lo referente a ella, en Canadá evito mencionar cualquier cosa relacionada con su vida y ahora me invita a participar de ella… ¿Quién te entiende Natsu Dragneel?

 _ **-Llegamos -**_ … ¡Este lugar es enorme! No tan grande como la mansión de mi padre, pero sigue siendo de un tamaño considerable.

 _ **-No imaginaba esto –**_ tome al gato y baje.

 _ **-¿Qué esperabas?**_

 _ **-Algo parecido a la casa de tu tía. Esto es enorme –**_ fui hacia la el maletero, pero el impidió mi camino tomándome de la mano y guiándome a la entrada.

 _ **-Quiero que conozcas a alguien –**_ parpadee repetidas veces pero asentí.

Entramos y saludo al mayordomo. Me guio por unos interminables pasillos y abrió las puertas de lo que parecía ser una oficina. Dentro un hombre del mismo color de cabello que él, se encontraba leyendo un libro.

 _ **-¡Hola Pa! –**_ se sorprendió y levanto su vista de las hojas.

 _ **-Natsu, no te espera tan pronto –**_ enfoco sus ojos en mi _**– buenas tardes.**_

 _ **-Buenas tardes –**_ incline levemente mi cabeza.

 _ **-Ella es Lucy Heartfilia, era mi novia en Canadá –**_ Agrande los ojos, no esperaba que le dijera eso a su papá.

 _ **-Ya veo, es un placer señorita.**_

 _ **-E… -**_ mire a Natsu, el solo sonreía _**– El placer es todo mío**_ – el señor se levantó y le dijo a su hijo que podíamos pasar. Nos acomodamos en uno de los sofás color marrón.

 _ **-Quiero para ella el departamento detrás de casa ¿En cuánto puedes dejarle el alquiler?**_

 _ **-¿A tu novia? –**_ Iba agregar algo pero el peli rosado menor solo asintió _**– nada linda, solo deberás pagar lo que consumas.**_

 _ **-¡Pero señor no me parece! –**_ levanto una de sus manos y ensancho su sonrisa.

 _ **-Tonterías, espero que disfrutes tu estadía aquí –**_ camino hacia la puerta _**– tengo que irme hijo, tengo una reunión en la compañía en una hora.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, ayudare a Lucy con sus cosas.**_

 _ **-Nos vemos pronto señorita.**_

 _ **-Muchas gracias señor –**_ incline nuevamente mi cabeza y el solo sonrió, mientras salía por la puerta. Una vez estuvo fuera, mire a Natsu con el ceño fruncido. El solo se encogió de hombros.

 _ **-¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso?!**_

 _ **-Porque no tengo secretos con él.**_

 _ **-… ¿Te llevas bien con tu papá?**_

 _ **-Claro. El único altercado que hemos tenido hasta ahora es el hecho de haberme enviado a Canadá -**_ … eso quiere decir que nos conocimos gracias a él.

 _ **-Me alegro de que hayas tenido ese altercado –**_ sus ojos verdes se agrandan y luego hace una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

 _ **-¡Ejem! ¿Te muestro tu nuevo departamento?**_

 _ **-Me encantaría –**_ por momentos, muestra la cara de un joven enamorado y me ilusiono. Pero al final siempre termina escondiendo lo que siente.

El departamento que me presto su padre era precioso. Tenías las paredes blancas, y los muebles que adornaban el lugar eran de un cálido color marrón. Tenía una pequeña cocina, una sala, un estudio y el dormitorio se encontraba en el segundo piso. Era perfecto para un universitario ¿Sera que lo estaba preparando para su hijo? En una de las mesas auxiliares, que están junto a la cama se encontraba una pequeña foto de Natsu bebe y un niño algo más grande. La tome y se la mostré.

 _ **-¿Quién es? –**_ enfoco sus ojos y su gesto se ensombreció.

 _ **-Mi medio hermano –**_ no entiendo… ¿Está molesto?

 _ **-¿De parte de tu papá? –**_ negó.

 _ **-Es el hijo que mi madre tuvo antes de casarse con papá –**_ asiento.

 _ **-Ya veo… ¿No me vas a presentar a ella también? –**_ su mirada me helo la sangre.

 _ **-No –**_ guardo la foto en el cajón y salió de la habitación. Yo lo seguí, no sé si es buena idea interrogarlo; quiero saber pero temo su reacción cuando le pregunte _**\- ¿No quieres saber porque? –**_ fue la voz algo dura que dirigió hacia mí.

 _ **-¿Me lo quieres contar? –**_ Frunció el ceño _**– eso es un no.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Curiosidad? –**_ ¿Por qué sus palabras eran tan rudas?

 _ **-Porque tú la mencionaste –**_ sus cejas cada vez están más juntas _**– pero si no quieres decírmelo no me molestare.**_

 _ **-Dejémoslo para otra ocasión –**_ levante mis hombros y asentí.

Me ayudo a subir mis maletas a la habitación, deje las cosas de Happy en una esquina y le pregunte donde podría ir a comprar comida. El supermercado más cercano estaba a 15 minutos en auto, por suerte se ofreció a llevarme; de lo contrario me habría perdido. Una vez que compre lo necesario para mi estadía ahí, volvimos al departamento; eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, y eso sumado a mi falta de costumbre a la diferencia horaria me mataba.

 _ **-Iré a dormir –**_ él estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la mesada.

 _ **-¿Quieres que me vaya? –**_ asentí. Suspiro y se colocó de pie.

 _ **-Mañana no tengo clases y aprovechare para dormir todo lo que necesito –**_ hizo un gesto con la cabeza y camino hacia la salida; yo lo seguí de cerca. Una vez ahí volteo hacia mí, me percaté de que su mirada era la misma que tenía en el aeropuerto aquella vez _**-… Bienvenida Lucy –**_ acaricio mi rostro y pasos sus brazos detrás de mi cuello. Me abrazo con fuerza y una vez que me soltó cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Eso me sorprendió, ni siquiera me dio tiempo para corresponderle. Está actuando tan extraño desde la casa de Levy, bueno en realidad desde que llegue aquí. No parece el mismo hombre seguro que demostraba ser en Canadá, es algo así como un niño con miedo a todo. Sé que tiene algo que ver con su madre, pero hasta que él no esté seguro de contármelo, no insistiré. Por ahora prefiero dormir y disfrutar de la ayuda que me están dando.

 **Su Punto de Vista**

Es tan extraño tenerla aquí, ella quiere mantener la distancia Y cierta manera, yo también. Pero me está costando más trabajo del que debería, la convencí de que viviera cerca, la presente a mi padre y me pasee con ella por los lugares que para mí son muy personales. No he traigo ni una sola novia a casa, mucho menos las he paseado por mi barrio y ni siquiera se me ha cruzado la idea de tenerlas cerca por más de 2 horas ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que me ha hecho Lucy Hearthfilia?! ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto mantenerme callado y distante?

No puedo dormir, el saber que Lucy esta tan cerca me pone nervioso. Desde aquella vez en su casa de campo, busco su presencia por las noches. Lily se encontraba acostado a mis pies y al ver que no pretendía quedarme quieto se levantó y fue hasta el sofá.

 _ **-Lo siento amigo –**_ el gato me ignoro y se desparramo en la almohada.

Podía haber ignorado a Lucy, haberme hecho del desentendido cuando Orga coqueteaba con ella, pero no. Al enfocar mi vista en la ventana me percate que ya era de mañana, no pegue el ojo en toda la noche y ahora pasare toda la mañana a media marcha. Me levante con pereza, me duche, tome todo lo que necesitaría para ese día y me encamine a la cocina. Mi padre se encontraba ahí y levanto una ceja al verme.

 _ **-Hoy no tienes clases ¿Qué haces despierto?**_

 _ **-¿Qué día es hoy? –**_ no se ni la hora gracias a Lucy.

 _ **-Es viernes –**_ demonios, tiene razón.

 _ **-No podía dormir, entonces preferí dejar de dar vueltas en la cama –**_ el solo sonrió y continuo desayunando **\- ¿Qué?**

 **-Es bonita –** al ver que no respondía _**– tu novia.**_

 _ **-No es más mi novia… terminamos cuando volví –**_ asiente y sigue comiendo su tostada.

 _ **-Entiendo –**_ le da un sorbo a su taza - _**¿Quieres que la invite a comer?**_

 _ **-Estará dormida seguramente, aun no se acostumbra al cambio de hora.**_

 _ **-Qué raro, la vi salir a caminar hace 15 minutos –**_ agrande los ojos.

 _ **-¿Por qué la dejaste salir? ¡Sabes que es peligroso a esta hora y más para una mujer!**_

 _ **-Claro que no, eres muy exagerado hijo.**_

 _ **-¿Por dónde fue? –**_ me indico el camino que tomo y sin dudarlo fui tras ella.

Esta zona no se destaca exactamente por su amabilidad, ya que desde hace algunos años, hay gente rondando y asaltando a cuantas personas encuentran por el camino. La encontré a los 5 minutos, estaba sentada en una escalinata y sostenía su pie con fuerza. Suspire y reduje le velocidad hasta quedarme estático frente a ella. Levanto su vista y al cruzar miradas sus ojos se agrandaron.

 _ **-¡Natsu! –**_ Me agache junto a ella, quite sus manos de su tobillo y lo agarre _**\- ¡Auch!**_

 _ **-¿Qué te paso?**_

 _ **-Venia admirando el paisaje y una bicicleta me atropello –**_ sus uñas se clavan suavemente en mis manos tratando de alejarlas _**\- ¡Duele!**_

 _ **-Quiero cerciorarme de que no se rompió –**_ detuvo su intento, podía sentir como sus rodillas temblaban _**– ha de ser un esguince –**_ me coloque delante de ella _**– sube, te llevare a casa.**_

 _ **-¡No hace falta yo! –**_ tome sus manos y las pase alrededor de mi cuello.

 _ **-No seas terca –**_ suspiro e hizo lo que le dije _**– eres más pesada de lo que pensaba –**_ comenzó a tratar de bajar de nuevo, entonces yo afiance el agarre _**– Era broma Lucy.**_

 _ **-No me gustan tus bromas –**_ ajusto mejor sus brazos _**– no sé qué haces aquí… pero gracias.**_

 _ **-No es seguro que salgas sola, no conoces el lugar y la gente de por aquí no es muy amable que digamos –**_ asintió y recostó su cabeza _**\- ¿Pudiste dormir?**_

 _ **-No, todo es muy nuevo para mí… Es muy extraño estar fuera de mi jaula de oro –**_ se a lo que se refiere, su papá prácticamente la mantuvo controlada toda su vida. Esto es desconcertante para ella.

 _ **-Avísame si tienes ganas de salir, puedo acompañarte –**_ negó.

 _ **-No quiero interrumpir tu vida –**_ realice un movimiento brusco y ella casi me ahorco al apretar sus brazos _**\- ¡Lo siento!**_

 _ **-Si te digo que puedes hacerlo, no estarías interrumpiendo. No quiero que te pase nada –**_ el motivo por el cual ella es importante para mí, me preocupa. Se ha llegado a meter debajo de mi piel sin que lo notara y ahora me siento demasiado expuesto.

 **…**

El medico la atendió en la sala de casa y yo la lleve a su habitación después para que descansara. Efectivamente tenía un esguince y no debería realizar movimientos fuertes si no quería tener algún problema posterior. Me indico que no debía hacer esfuerzo y evitar a toda costa mover con brusquedad el tobillo. Le agradecí y una vez que él se retiró fui junto a ella a ponerle un poco de hielo. Ella estaba dormida, según me comento le puso un sedante suave para el dolor. Me acomode junto a ella en la cama y deje que mi cuerpo descansara. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan tensionado, ahora mi espalda me molestaba.

 _ **-No sé qué hacer contigo Lucy –**_ retire los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro. Desde que mi madre nos dejó, me cuesta demasiado confiar en las personas y más aún si son mujeres. Mi padre no ha traído a casa muy buenos ejemplares y la única que parecía decente se encargó de tirar por la borda la carrera de mi hermano. Bueno, él tampoco es inocente, pero siempre pensé que los hombres somos idiotas cuando nos enamoramos y eso es lo que quiero evitar. No quiero ser el idiota en la historia de nadie, el pobre tonto que lo entrega todo y al final lo dejan… _**\- no me debo enamorar… -**_ aleje mi mano de la rubia que aun dormía profundamente y salí de la habitación.

Soy demasiado joven para encapricharme por una mujer, no debo estar pendiente de ella, sino terminare aún más adherido y no quiero eso… ¿O si quiero? ¡Demonios Lucy! Necesito dejar de pensar en ti o me volveré loco… Ya estaba tocando la puerta de salida cuando las palabras de ella me abrumaron _"No quiero interrumpir tu vida…"_ es algo tarde para eso. Toda mi vida esta de cabeza, o al menos yo lo siento así ¿Por qué estoy tan preocupado? Ella no me ha pedido nada, ni está esperando algo a cambio… solo, sigue aquí.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**¿Qué tal les va? Pensé que no podría subir el capítulo, ya que ando con un montón de problemas. Pero por suerte logre hacer funcionar la notebook de mi mamá D:**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y… ¡COMIENZA! ^^**

 **...**

La cuide durante 1 semana, ayudándola en todo lo que podía para que no necesitara moverse demasiado, incluso fuimos juntos a la facultad y frente a todos mis compañeros de equipo la presente como mi novia y esta vez ella lo afirmo. Orga me detesta y eso por alguna razón solo me hace más feliz. Delante de todo el mundo, somos una pareja completa, pero cuando estamos solos ella guarda su distancia conmigo y no me gusta. Mi padre me ha dicho que es enteramente mi culpa, por no expresar lo que quiero realmente pero ¿Qué demonios es lo que quiero?

 _ **-Iré a la fiesta con Levy, no hace falta que te preocupes –**_ ella estaba encerrada en su habitación, mientras yo la esperaba en su sala para ir a la fiesta de novatos de la universidad. Había pasado un mes desde que ella comenzó a vivir aquí.

 _ **-Sera muy extraño que llegue sin ti -**_ Happy trato de subir sobre mis piernas, pero logre evitarlo de lo contrario iría lleno de pelos _**– Ahora no amigo –**_ escucho unos pasos en la escalera y la mujer que estaba ante mis ojos me dejo sin aliento _**– Wow ¿Por qué tan bonita? –**_ sonrió de lado, aun a pesar de toda la ropa que llevaba puesta a causa del frio se veía preciosa… ¡¿En qué estoy pensado?!

 _ **-Eh… ¿Gracias? –**_ Soy un idiota - _**Porque me veré con Laxus Dreyar ahí -**_ ¿Qué? _**– Es agradable conversar con él y la verdad me dijo que nos encontráramos en la reunión.**_

 _ **-¿El rubio que está en último año? –**_ he escuchado mucho de él y eso que hace menos de dos meses comenzamos la universidad. Los comentarios sobre el son positivos, pero no me agrada la idea de que esta rondando detrás de Lucy.

 _ **-Si –**_ acomodo su bolso y me señala la puerta _**– Vamos –**_ por algún motivo, mi buen humor se ha desvanecido.

La calles no eran muy seguras debido al clima por lo que nos tomaría bastante tiempo llegar. Encendí la calefacción en el auto y coloque una música de fondo. Ella estaba tranquila, miraba con una sonrisa el camino, yo en cambio; a cada momento que pasaba tenía menos ganas de llegar a destino.

 _ **-Es precioso.**_

 _ **-El parque Hill –**_ había un brillo en sus ojos que me atrapaba _**– Tengo que mostrártelo de mañana, así podrás apreciarlo mejor –**_ asiente y vuelve su vista al exterior. La pregunta rondando en mi cabeza me está volviendo loco… _**\- Tu… ¿Te agrada Laxus? –**_ voltea el rostro.

 _ **-Es muy amable, aun a pesar de su apariencia –**_ levanta una ceja _**\- ¿Por qué preguntas?**_

 _ **-Por nada –**_ debo controlar mi boca, no quiero terminar diciendo alguna otra tontería _**– llegaremos en 20 minutos.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo –**_ su teléfono sonó y al mirar la pantalla sonrió _**– que ocurrente es –**_ la sensación de algo frio subiendo por mi columna me molesta.

 _ **-¿Quién es?**_

 _ **-Laxus –**_ maldito rubio. Lucy es mi novia y aun así tiene el descaro de coquetear con ella sabiendo que estaré aquí. Ojala la cebada el caiga pesada hoy y tenga que irse al infierno.

 **Mi punto de vista.**

Natsu se ha portado genial conmigo, me ha ayudado mientras mi tobillo estaba enfermo. Efectivamente le comento a la gente que estábamos saliendo y esta vez sí lo confirme. Frente a los demás nos portábamos como una pareja real, pero cuando estábamos solos lo evitaba muy evidentemente y sé que era algo incómodo cada vez que eso pasaba, pero debo mantenerlo alejado o terminare cediendo.

Me encontraba esperando a Natsu afuera de mi salón y en eso un muchacho alto de cabello rubio se sentó en la banca a mi lado. Saco su teléfono y una vez que miro la pantalla soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

 _ **-Que todo está en mi mente dice –**_ eso me hizo sonreír, al recordar una de las frases de mis libros favoritos.

 _ **-**_ _ **La mente hace su propio lugar, y en sí misma puede hacer un cielo del infierno, y un infierno del cielo –**_ susurre la oración que tantas veces he repetido.

 _ **-John Milton "Paraíso perdido" –**_ voltee a mirar al dueño de la voz.

 _ **-¿Lo conoces? –**_ mete su mano en su mochila y me muestra la portada del libro de poemas.

 _ **-Acabo de terminarlo –**_ sonríe _**– Soy Laxus.**_

 _ **-Lucy –**_ no soy de hablar con extraños, pero no es normal encontrar alguien que comparta mis gustos literarios.

 _ **-Me lo recomendó mí… alguien muy especial –**_ levante una ceja.

 _ **-La que te envió el mensaje**_ _**–**_ suspiro _**– no eran buenas noticias entonces.**_

 _ **-Digamos que era algo que tenía que pasar –**_ guardo el material en su lugar de origen _**– Eres de primer año.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo lo sabes? –**_ sonríe.

 _ **-Tienes cara de que aun te gusta estar aquí –**_ eso me hizo soltar una carcajada.

 _ **-Buen punto. Si, acabo de comenzar –**_ veo a Natsu aproximándose por el pasillo _**– tengo que irme, un gusto conversar contigo.**_

 _ **-El gusto es mío, espero que nos veamos más seguido –**_ ese comentario me hizo sonrojar _**– no es normal encontrar alguien que comparta mis gustos literarios –**_ agrande los ojos. Exactamente lo mismo que yo pensaba.

 _ **-Todos los días espero a mi… amigo aquí desde las 17:00 –**_ miro su reloj, eran las 18:00.

 _ **-Nos vemos mañana entonces –**_ agarra sus cosas, vuelve a mirar su teléfono y sonríe _**– cuídate Lucy.**_

Natsu no alcanzo a verlo, ya que no me pregunto por él, o simplemente no le importa. Durante un mes a la salida de las clases, mientras esperaba a mi acompañante conversaba con Laxus Dreyar. Juro que es como una mina de oro, hablar con él es muy ameno ya que tenemos gustos muy parecidos ya sea en música o libros. Él fue quien me convenció de que asistiera a la fiesta para los nuevos alumnos.

Le dije a Levy que viniera a buscarme y se lo comenté a Natsu, pero él se negó y su afirmación era cierta, se vería extraño frente a sus compañeros de equipo que no llegáramos juntos. Halago mi vestimenta y por primera vez le nombre a Laxus salió de mi boca frente a él. No sé si le molesto, ya que no me demostró nada.

En el camino se mostró aún más extraño, cuando le con me dije de quien era el mensaje que me llego. Es que mi amigo respondió a mi mensaje anterior sobre ¿Qué opinaba el de los libros? "Hay que tener cuidado con los libros y lo que hay dentro de ellos, ya que las palabras tienen el poder de cambiarnos." Fue su respuesta, la misma frase que sale en El Ángel mecánico de Cassandra Clare. Trate de ignorar el estado de ánimo de Natsu, ya que la noche prometía ser muy agradable y no necesitaba que él me la arruine. El lugar estaba repleto, fuimos con mi "pareja" a saludar a sus compañeros y una vez divise a mi amiga me aleje de él.

 _ **-¡Lev!**_ – Sonrió _**\- ¿Viniste con Gajeel?**_

 _ **-Sí, está por allá –**_ me señala el lugar donde se servían los tragos _**– estaba conversando con Laxus.**_

 _ **-¿Lo conoces?**_

 _ **-Sí, es un ex compañero de Gajeel –**_ vaya _**\- ¿Por?**_

 _ **-Es el rubio del que te hable –**_ agranda sus ojos.

 _ **-¿Tu sabes que el…? ¿Cómo te lo digo? –**_ se rasca la cabeza.

 _ **-¿Hablas sobre su pareja? –**_ Asintió _**– me lo menciono. Me dijo que estaría aquí también y eso me hizo feliz, escribe poemas muy bonitos -**_ Caminamos con ella en dirección a los muchachos, Levy se agarró del brazo de Gajeel y yo me acomode frente a Laxus _**\- ¿Dónde está la gran estrella?**_ – sonrió y me indico la puerta.

 _ **-No le gusta mucho el ruido, está afuera –**_ me agarre de su brazo y nos encaminamos a la salida. En el camino cruce miradas con Natsu y le sonreí, él no me devolvió el gesto, simplemente parpadeo de seguido.

Una vez en el patio nos acercamos a una de las bancas, donde un pelo largo y verde nos esperaba. Mi amigo me presento y luego de intercambiar palabras me alegre de haber venido. Era increíble, yo había leído uno de los poemas que le escribió a su pareja y realmente eran increíbles. Alabe su trabajo y me invito a sentarme a su lado.

 _ **-Y dime ¿Dónde está tu acompañante?**_

 _ **-Ha de estar hablando con sus compañeros o coqueteando con alguna chica –**_ el rubio me abrazo.

 _ **-Es complicado. Al menos tienes suerte de que nadie ve mal una relación entre ustedes –**_ correspondí a su abrazo.

 _ **-La gente es muy intolerante ¿Qué les importa a ellos lo que pase entre tú y Freed? –**_ el peliverde cruza sus piernas y suspira.

 _ **-No te imaginas lo que espere para que el me tomara siquiera en cuenta –**_ Laxus se sonrojo – _**siempre le han gustado las mujeres y -**_

 _ **-¡Aun lo hacen! –**_ Sonreí _**– pero me gusta más estar contigo –**_ los ojos de mi amigo reflejan los mismos sentimientos que tengo yo por Natsu, solo que él se niega a verlo.

 _ **-Tan tierno -**_ acaricia su mejilla y luego me mira _**– ¿Pero tu chico no está celoso de que estés con este –**_ mira de pies a cabeza al rubio _**– ejemplar de hombre?**_

 _ **-No creo –**_ era fácil hablar con ellos. Eran agradables y me sentía muy cómoda _**– tiene algún problema con el amor y nunca admitirá nada.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo es el? –**_ lo pienso por un momento.

 _ **-Es alto, tiene el cabello rosa y ojos verdes –**_ el rubio mira sobre su hombro y luego voltea hace mí.

 _ **-Freed quédate escondido detrás del árbol y Lucy, sígueme la corriente –**_ no entendí a qué se refería hasta que uno de sus grandes brazos paso detrás de mis hombros y me jalo hacia él.

 _ **-¿Qué ocurre? –**_ pregunte. El peliverde miro en la misma dirección que su pareja y asintió. Escondiéndose detrás del árbol cerca de nosotros.

 _ **-¿Quieres que te diga uno de sus poemas? –**_ parpadee. El acerco su rostro y pego sus labios a mi oreja. La vergüenza se apodero de mí, pero no me moví _**– no te asustes.**_

Beso mi mejilla y antes de pudiera reaccionar sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo para alejarme de él. Estaba anonadada, no entendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que reconocí la colonia de la persona a mi lado. Era Natsu, su rostro reflejaba enojo, su mano me sujetaba con gentileza pero firmemente. Se colocó frente al rubio, el cual al estar sentado era más bajo.

 _ **-¡No te acerques a mi novia! –**_ Laxus se colocó de pie y de esa manera le sacaba una cabeza a Natsu. Aun así no retrocedió, simplemente levanto el mentón _**– búscate otra Amigo.**_

 _ **-No la haces feliz, de lo contrario no estaría aquí –**_ su mandíbula se tensa _**– no le das el lugar que se merece, por algo vino junto a mí y no se quedó contigo –**_ esconde los ojos bajo su flequillo – _**dile Lucy ¿Con quién prefieres estar? –**_ mi vista estaba fija en Natsu, sus reacciones me sorprendían, no esperaba que él se comportara así… parecía…

 _ **-No sabes nada sobre mí, ni sobre nosotros. No tienes derecho a meterte en esto –**_ sentí como jalaba de mi brazo para alejarme de ahí _**– Mantente al margen de todo esto –**_ recién ahí mire al rubio, sonreía y se cubría la boca con una de sus manos. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

Me guio entre las personas directo a su auto. Sostuvo la puerta hasta que yo estaba dentro y luego giro para subir el también. El silencio era sepulcral, no tengo idea de qué demonios está pasando por su cabeza, él no me ha dicho nada desde que salimos de la casa y no sé si realmente quiero hablar en este momento. Llegamos temprano, eran cerca de las 11 y fuera de su casa había un vehículo que no he visto hasta ahora, pero por el rostro del piloto intuyo que no es alguien de su agrado. La mujer salía por la puerta era muy bonita, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, parecía una modelo o algo así.

 _ **-¡Oh! El hijo prodigo ha vuelto –**_ la ignoro y continuamos nuestro camino a la entrada _**– oh cierto, dile a tu padre que nos veremos pasado mañana.**_

 _ **-Camina en silencio Jenny –**_ cuando pase por su lado me sostuvo de la muñeca.

 _ **-¿Eres el nuevo juguete del niño mimado? –**_ me zafe de su agarre.

 _ **-Yo –**_ antes de poder agregar algo más, Natsu ya estaba entre nosotras.

 _ **-No pongas a Lucy en tu misma categoría –**_ su voz destilaba veneno _ **\- ¿Cuánto le costó a mi padre que vinieras? –**_ la cachetada que le dio me dolió hasta a mí. Resonó fuerte en el silencio de la noche

 _ **-No tengo tiempo para perder contigo –**_ siguió su camino hacia el vehículo estacionado, pero antes de subir a él agrego _**– eres aun peor que yo, haces exactamente lo mismo pero gratis.**_

Azoto la puerta de su vehículo y emprendió su camino a una velocidad que no considero prudente con este clima. Entramos y él se tiró en uno de los sofás del lugar, yo sin saber muy bien como comenzar una conversación, me dirigí a la salida. Prefiero ir a mi departamento a tener que lidiar con el mal genio injustificado de Natsu.

 _ **-Me voy a dormir –**_ no dijo nada _**– a veces me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza –**_ siguió mudo, por lo cual deduje que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar ahora. Ya cuando me encontraba fuera de mi departamento solté todas mis frustraciones. No me caracterizo por hacer berrinches, pero Natsu logra sacarme de mis casillas. Actúa indiferente y luego se comporta como si yo le importara ¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres?

Zapateaba, me quejaba en voz baja y soltaba mil y un maldiciones contra su estúpida actitud ¿Quién se cree que es? Mostrarse celoso y luego coquetear con cada chica que puede ¿Acaso cree que no me doy cuenta cuando está ligando con una mujer? Tonto, tonto NATSU DRAGNEEL

 _ **-¿Terminaste? –**_ me congele ¿Desde qué momento se encuentra detrás de mí?

 _ **-¿Q. Que hace aquí? –**_ voltee y me encontré de cara con el padre de Natsu.

 _ **-Te vi salir y supuse que habías tenido alguna discusión con mi hijo, ya que su estado de ánimo está peor que cuando le dije que lo enviaría a Canadá.**_

 _ **-… No discutimos –**_ entrecerró los ojos _**– él nunca dice que siente…**_

 _ **-Lamento eso, lo heredo de mi –**_ me parecía raro que ese señor se haya quedado hasta tan tarde solo para conversar…

 _ **-Eh yo… Disculpe lo que dije sobre su hijo –**_ niega.

 _ **-No te preocupes, a veces es cierto que se comporta como un chiquillo –**_ mira hacia la puerta - _**¿Podemos hablar adentro? Tengo algo de frio y necesito pedirte un favor.**_

 _ **-Seguro…**_

Qué extraño… no se me ocurre en que pueda ayudarlo.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – Puntos de vista**

 **Su punto de vista.**

El camino hacia la fiesta fue algo incómodo para mí, eran extrañas las emociones que pasaban por mi cuerpo. Tenía ganas de no llegar jamás a ese lugar y así evitaría que ella se encontrara con el mastodonte ese… pero la llegada era inevitable. Nos acercamos a saludar a mis compañeros de equipo y estos insistieron en que me quedara, Lucy por su parte localizo a Levy y se alejó. Orga me presento a una de sus amigas de último año, era una chica muy bonita y tímida, según él así podría dejar a Lucy a su cuidado. Coquetee un poco con ella, solo para evitar que me siguieran fastidiando, pero no podía quitar mis ojos de la rubia. Al rato veo que van hacia la puerta de salida y desaparecen de mi tutela.

 _ **-¿Qué hay afuera? –**_ le pregunte a Rufus.

 _ **-Árboles y algunas habitaciones ¿Porque? ¿Quieres salir a divertirte con tu chica? Ese lugar es perfecto entonces –**_ una rabia comenzó a subir por mi cuerpo.

 _ **-Ese lugar… ¿lo conocen todos? –**_ asiente.

 _ **-Es una fiesta organizada por los del último semestre, claro que lo conocen todos –**_ camine hasta Levy y la sujete con más fuerza de lo que esperaba, se asustó un poco por mi actitud y al ver la cara de pocos amigos que puso Gajeel la solté.

 _ **-¿Y Lucy? –**_ parpadeo.

 _ **-¿Por qué te importa? –**_ ellos son los únicos que saben que todo esto es una farsa.

 _ **-Porque no quiero que ese tipo de último año le haga algo raro –**_ mi amigo levanto una ceja y Levy carcajeo _**\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Laxus es un caballero, no le hará nada que ella no quiera –**_ ahora Gajeel la miro a ella sorprendido _**– además, quería algo de tiempo a solas con el –**_ ahora ya no sabía que era ese mal estar que sentía en el estómago _**– déjalos en paz Natsu, tu no quieres nada serio con Lu.**_

Su comentario me pego, pero me hizo aguantar el ir a buscarlos. Me paseaba como perro enjaulado en la sala, mirando por la ventana al exterior. No se veía muy bien, pero había varias parejas ahí. La mayoría se estaban a punto de devorar, pero había una en especial que solo conversaban… y luego se abrazaban… y él se colgaba de ella y. Ya no más, iré a sacarla de ahí ahora mismo. Le estaba susurrando algo y besaba su mejilla, yo sentía deseos de romper su boca… ¿Qué no la hago feliz? ¿Qué lugar es el que se merece…? ¿Con quién prefiere estar? ¡Obvio que conmigo, yo le gusto, no tú!

Escupí un poco del veneno que me estaba matando y la saque de ahí, conduje en silencio a casa y A mi horrorosa noche se sumó una de las chicas de mi antiguo instituto con la que solía acostarme. La cual una noche descubrí que era la puta de turno de mi papá y sentí asco. Él le consiguió la oportunidad de modelar, pero solo mientras ella le hiciera favores cada vez que mi viejo estaba necesitado. Desde que mi madre nos dejó mi padre se volvió un idiota…

Jenny trato de comparase conmigo, yo me acuesto con mujeres, pero no por dinero y lo peor que pudo haber hecho fue atacar a Lucy, ella era inocente… demasiado buena para estar cerca siquiera de un tipo como yo… Me sentía frustrado, enojado, nervioso, algo idiota y muy pero muy infantil. Pero que podía hacer, no puedo ofrecerle nada bueno y tampoco quiero compartirla con nadie… ¡Soy un grandísimo imbécil! Lucy se marchó y de tan enojado que estaba termine golpeando una de las estatuillas que hay en el pasillo mientras iba hacia mi habitación.

No dormí casi nada, era demasiado frustrante todo lo que estaba pasando. Soy como un niño, que se prohibió a si mismo hacer algo y ahora se arrepiente de eso. Odio la distancia que tengo con Lucy, pero a la misma vez es lo único que la mantiene a salvo de mí… ¿O me estoy cuidando a mí mismo? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo evito cometer alguna locura al estar cerca de ella? Era la mañana del domingo, cerca de las 7am más o menos cuando veo a Lucy salir en ropa deportiva a caminar… ¿Qué acaso no le advertí de lo peligroso que era? Corrí nuevamente a mi habitación, me cambie y fui a toda prisa detrás de ella. La encontré sentada en el mismo lugar de la última vez.

 _ **-¿Qué no dije que era peligroso?**_

 _ **-Si –**_ se coloca de pie _**– por eso tú vas a acompañarme cada vez que salga a correr –**_ me tendió una botella de agua.

- _ **Yo normalmente duermo a esta hora.**_

 _ **-Pues si no vas conmigo iré yo sola –**_ se acomoda mejor el saco y me da la espalda, antes de comenzar a correr. Suspire y me coloque a su lado. No es que no me gustara hacer ejercicio, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo un domingo a la mañana. Al llegar a casa luego de una vuelta por el lugar, camino a su departamento y me invito a pasar para desayunar. En el suelo había la ropa de un hombre y no era mía exactamente.

 _ **-¿De quién es? –**_ miro la prenda.

 _ **-Ahora es mía –**_ sonrió y antes de que pudiera sacársela la alejo de mis manos

 _ **-Lushiiiii –**_ enarco una ceja

 _ **-No tiene por qué importarte. De todas maneras ya no está aquí –**_ mi enojo aumento ¿Quién es el tarado que viene aquí sin que yo lo sepa?

 _ **-Al menos búscate uno que tenga mejor gusto –**_ mire la espantosa prenda _**\- ¿Y dónde está mi desayuno? –**_ ella sonrió de manera extraña y asintió. Comimos en un extraño silencio, el cual solo era interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono cada vez que le llegaban los mensajes. Suspire _**\- ¿Levy?**_

 _ **-Freed –**_ a ese no lo conozco.

 _ **-¿Qué quiere?**_

 _ **-Me ofreció para ir a una reunión –**_ estúpida sensación que se forma en mi estómago _**– término de desayunar y voy para su departamento.**_

 _ **-Ese nombre es nuevo ¿Cuándo lo conociste? –**_ trate de que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible.

 _ **-Ayer, durante la fiesta –**_ no la dejare salir con él, es demasiado peligroso.

 _ **-No iras –**_ ella me mira sorprendida _**– ¿lo acabas de conocer y ya quieres ir a una cita con él? ¿Acaso estás loca?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué crees que te hare caso? –**_ no te pongas altanera conmigo.

 _ **-No me importa si luego me odias, pero no te dejare salir con él y menos sola ¿Oíste?**_

 _ **-Iré con Levy tonto, ella me vendrá a recoger –**_ fruncí el ceño _**– Gajeel también ira ¿Quieres venir?**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-No es algo de tu estilo, pero como veo que estas demasiado celoso te invito.**_

 _ **-¡No estoy! –**_ le resta importancia.

 _ **-Sí, sí. Solo cámbiate, o me iré con Levy y Gajeel –**_ resignado fui hasta la otra casa a darme una ducha y cambiarme. Al salir de mi habitación mi padre me miro con asombro _**– No preguntes –**_ nunca estoy despierto un domingo antes de las 3 de la tarde y ahora solo eran las 9 de la mañana.

…

El lugar era aburrido, solamente gente que pasaba a una plataforma elevada de madera y leía poemas escritos por ellos "supuestamente" No veía la hora de que llegara Gajeel, así al menos tendría alguien con quien burlarme de estos tipos. Pasada la una hora, me iba haciendo a la idea de que no llegarían.

 _ **-¿Y Gajeel? –**_ se encogió de hombros

 _ **-No vendrán –**_ ¡demonios!

 _ **-¿Y tu amigo nuevo?**_

 _ **-Tampoco -**_ ¿Entonces que se supone que hago aquí? _**\- Pero como quería pasar un día contigo no te lo dije –**_ me paralice… y gire mi cabeza lentamente enfocando mis ojos en ella. Tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas y la vista perdida en un punto del escenario.

 _ **-¿Querías?**_

 _ **-Claro, a mí me sigues gustando. Eres tú el que no quiere nada conmigo –**_ sentí una puntada en mi corazón… nadie puede ser así de tierno. No sabía que contestarle, estoy seguro que si abría la boca terminaría jodiendo todo.

 _ **-Yo…**_ \- carraspee - _**¿Eso quiere decir que estaremos todo el día aquí? –**_ contrario a lo que espere ella sonrió.

 _ **-No necesariamente ¿A dónde quieres ir? –**_ realmente habían muchas cosas que quiero hacer con ella, pero no tengo una específica en este momento, salvo…

 _ **-¿Te gusta patinar?**_

 _ **-No sé hacerlo –**_ mejor todavía.

 _ **-Yo te enseño, sígueme –**_ tome su mano y nos encaminamos a la salida, esperaba que este fuera un día súper aburrido y demasiado problemático, pero al final podre pasar más tiempo con ella, sin algún otro idiota a su alrededor. Logro hacerme enfadar y al mismo tiempo su dulzura me conmovió… ¿Qué estas tratando de lograr Lucy Heartfilia?

 **Mi punto de vista**

 _ **-¿Qué usted quiere que? –**_ no podía creer lo que el papá de Natsu me estaba pidiendo y mucho menos lo que él afirma.

 _ **-Quiero que pongas celoso a mi hijo –**_ al ver mi ceño fruncido el agrego _**– sé que no puedo pedirte algo como eso, pero eres la primera chica de la que creo que está enamorado.**_

 _ **-El no –**_

 _ **-Si lo está, solo que no sabe cómo tomarlo…**_ \- suspira – _**en parte es culpa mía, pero estoy seguro de que eres especial para él.**_

 _ **-Señor, me halaga que crea eso pero; su hijo dejo bien en claro que éramos solo amigos –**_ se rasca la nuca y ese gesto me recordó enteramente a Natsu.

 _ **-No sé cómo explicártelo para que entiendas… Él está asustado del amor, no le he dado buenos ejemplos sobre relaciones y su madre mucho menos –**_ esa señora nuevamente _**– tuvimos un divorcio algo problemático y ella me dejo a Natsu para ir a vivir su vida con un músico joven y yo**_ \- ¿Qué? – _**me pase la mayor parte del tiempo despotricando contra ella en presencia de mi hijo pequeño.**_

 _ **-¿Y nunca trato de buscar a su hijo? –**_ Negó _**– pero…**_

 _ **-No es una buena mujer… y lo vi demasiado tarde. Parte de mi frustración se vio reflejada en mi pequeño, el cual ve a las mujeres como algo pasajero –**_ por eso su temperamento es así…

 _ **-Eres la primera a la que trae a casa, te presenta como su novia -**_

 _ **-Ex –**_ Lo corte, el solo sonríe.

 _ **-Pero te metió en su vida al invitarte a conocerme, eso no lo hace con ninguna –**_ entiendo su punto _**– mira Lucy, inténtalo una vez y si no sale como yo espero puedes olvidarte de mi petición.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué quiere que haga eso?**_

 _ **-Quiero que me devuelvas a mi hijo, al verdadero. No a ese arrogante muchacho que usa para protegerse. Él puede ser muy amable y atento, solo que tiene miedo…**_ \- ya vi a ese Natsu… y me encantaría volver a toparme con él.

 _ **-¿Qué tengo que hacer?**_

La idea del señor Dragneel era algo descabellada, tenía que ponerlo celoso y al mismo tiempo, demostrarle que él era importante para mí ¿Cómo se supone que haría eso? La parte de los celos es fácil, al menos eso me probo Laxus ayer… pero la parte de hacerlo sentir importante…

Comencé con mi plan al desobedecer su orden y salir a correr sin él. Si su padre tenía razón el llegaría aquí en… lo sabía. Corrimos en silencio y cuando lo invite a pasar seguí con la fase dos. Deje una de las sudaderas que traje de mi padre, la cual era una de mis favoritas y le di a entender que era de un hombre (imaginario) y su reacción fue exactamente como me dijo que seria. Le escribí un mensaje a Laxus pidiéndole el número de Freed y una vez que lo tuve, le escribí preguntándole algún lugar donde los artistas expusieran sus poemas. Me respondió justo cuando estábamos comiendo y los actos de Natsu solo lograron que me entusiasmara aún más.

Le hice creer que me vería con mi nuevo "Amigo" y que tenía permiso de venir si quería. Increíblemente el acepto sin rechistar. Realmente los poemas eran malísimos y ver la cara de desagrado de Natsu, cada vez que un escritor aspirante subía al escenario era muy graciosa y casi me provocaba reírme de él, pero lo soporte. Me pregunto por las personas que "supuestamente" vendrían junto a nosotros y al darse cuenta de que estaríamos solos y de que le había guardado un secreto con tal de que pudiéramos estar juntos el solo atino a hacer una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

\- _**¿Eso quiere decir que estaremos todo el día aquí? –**_ era como un niño pequeño. Estaba igual o más aburrida que el al estar aquí.

 _ **-No ¿A dónde quieres ir? –**_ había sorpresa en su rostro, pero enseguida agrego.

 _ **-¿Te gusta patinar? -**_ … rayos.

 _ **-No sé hacerlo –**_ soy un desastre, la última vez que lo intente termine sentada en el frio hielo.

 _ **-Yo te enseño, sígueme –**_ sostuvo mi mano y caminamos apurados a su vehículo. Condujo a una velocidad atroz y en 10 minutos nos encontrábamos en un lugar con pisos de madera. Trajo dos patines con él, se colocó el suyo y me paso unos ridículos patines rosas. No era hielo… pero igualmente tenía miedo de entrar ahí.

 _ **-¿Po. Podemos hacer otra cosa? –**_ levanto una ceja.

 _ **-¿Acaso es miedo lo que veo en esos ojos? –**_ Algo avergonzada asentí _**– yo te ayudare, no tienes que preocuparte.**_

 _ **-Tengo la impresión de que eres capaz de soltarme y dejarme caer –**_ la carcajada que soltó fue contagiosa y yo lo imite.

 _ **-Prometo no hacerlo –**_ me ayudo a colocarme los patines y jalo con suavidad de mi hasta la pista. Realmente estuvo como 20 minutos enseñándome todo, como pararme y como tratar de equilibrarme, cuando comenzaba a tener confianza el me soltó y me dejo a la mitad de todo.

 _ **-N. Natsu –**_ parecía un cervatillo recién nacido, por como mis piernas temblaban. Trate de dar un paso, pero al percatarme de cómo me iba para el frente sin poder detenerme supe que me estrellaría contra el suelo, solo que esta vez el suelo era más blando de lo que esperaba. El peli rosado se encontraba debajo de mí y en su rostro había una sonrisa.

 _ **-Casi, al menos te atrape antes –**_ estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración mentolada en mi rostro. Me sonroje al percatarme de que tenía demasiadas ganas de besarlo y trate de levantarme.

- _ **Te lo dije, soy demasiado mala en esto –**_ el me sostuvo de la cintura y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Mantuvo el agarre sobre mí y me guio a paso lento sobre la pista. Era agradable sentirlo tan cerca.

- _ **Si lo hacemos juntos, se puede –**_ me sonroje aún más. Ahora entiendo a qué se refería el señor Dragneel en lo referente a dale celos y luego hazle sentir importante…

Patinamos hasta que mis pies no daban más, él tuvo que cargar conmigo hasta su vehículo. Realmente creo que se abrió un poco más, ya que me comento que su hermano era un nadador excelente y que era tío de un niño al cual no conocía y que según su punto de vista, no creía que fuera buena idea tener hijos tan a lo loco. También me comento quien era la mujer que estaba ayer frente a su casa y porque no le agradaba.

 _ **-¿Enserio te acostaste con ella?**_ – asiente _**– pero parece mucho mayor.**_

 _ **-Lo es –**_ se recuesta mejor en la banca _**– pero en ese momento no me importaba y creo que a ella tampoco, ya que se encargó de hacerlo público.**_

 _ **-Pero tú eras un menor de edad y**_

 _ **-Ehh no, yo tengo 19 y estoy a punto de cumplir 20 –**_ agrande los ojos, yo siempre jure que tenía la misma edad que yo.

 _ **-¿Y cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –**_ Se encogió de hombros _**\- ¿No sabes cuándo es?**_

 _ **-Mi madre estaba separada de mi padre y volvió a él conmigo en brazos. Y me inscribieron como nacido recién el 7 de julio -**_ ¡Qué mala mujer era esa señora! _**– entonces mi cumpleaños no tiene importancia para mí.**_

 _ **-Pero para mí sí, es el día que viniste al mundo –**_ sonrió y acaricio mi cabeza _**\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Gracias –**_ no entendí a qué se refería - _**¿Y el tuyo? No recuerdo haber celebrado contigo el año pasado –**_ tiene razón. En aquella época no quería exponerme más de lo necesario a Natsu y se lo oculte.

 _ **-¿Por qué quieres saber? –**_ esperaba que me respondiera algo parecido a lo que dije yo, pero solo fue algo altanero… típico de Natsu.

 _ **-Así sabré cuando me veo obligado a regalarte algo –**_ infle los cachetes y luego suspire.

 _ **-El 1 de julio –**_ nunca puedo obtener lo que quiero de él… Ya debería estar acostumbrada.

 _ **-¿Eso quiere decir que tienes 18? –**_ asentí.

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Porque de lo contrario me habría acostado con una menor de edad y podría ir preso**_ – reí ante su comentario.

 _ **-No te habría importado mucho realmente –**_ su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza _**\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-En mi defensa alegaría que no pareces menor de edad –**_ me sonroje por eso. Este día está resultando más y más agradable. Desearía que este Natsu se presentara a menudo

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¡VOLVI! Lamento la demora, pero entre mi renuncia al trabajo y el sensual desempleo no tengo tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡REVIVI! Bueno más o menos. Como explique en mi otro fanfic que termine abruptamente, estoy teniendo miles de problemas y por eso me es tan difícil escribir y subir nuevos capítulos tan seguido como antes. Perdón por demorar, pero quiero evitar que mis historias terminen sin cerrar completamente y por eso no subiré capítulos tan seguido. Hare lo que pueda para que disfruten cada vez que la lean. Sin más… ¡Continuamos!**

 **CAPITULO ANTERIOR.**

 **Mi punto de vista.**

 ** _-Entonces mi cumpleaños no tiene importancia para mí._**

 ** _-Pero para mí sí, es el día que viniste al mundo –_** sonrió y acaricio mi cabeza **_\- ¿Qué?_**

 ** _-Gracias –_** no entendí a qué se refería - **_¿Y el tuyo? No recuerdo haber celebrado contigo el año pasado –_** tiene razón. En aquella época no quería exponerme más de lo necesario a Natsu y se lo oculte.

 ** _-¿Por qué quieres saber? –_** esperaba que me respondiera algo parecido a lo que dije yo, pero solo fue algo altanero… típico de Natsu.

 ** _-Así sabré cuando me veo obligado a regalarte algo –_** infle los cachetes y luego suspire.

 ** _-El 1 de julio –_** nunca puedo obtener lo que quiero de él… Ya debería estar acostumbrada.

 ** _-¿Eso quiere decir que tienes 18? –_** asentí.

 ** _-¿Por qué?_**

 ** _-Porque de lo contrario me habría acostado con una menor de edad y podría ir preso_** – reí ante su comentario.

 ** _-No te habría importado mucho realmente –_** su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza **_\- ¿Qué?_**

 ** _-En mi defensa, alegaría que no pareces menor de edad –_** me sonroje por eso. Este día está resultando más y más agradable. Desearía que este Natsu se presentara a menudo.

 **CAPITULO 15.**

 _ **-¿Me puedes esperar aquí?**_

 _ **-¿Qué vas a hacer? –**_ miro uno de los edificios que había cerca y volvió su vista hacia mí.

 _ **-Solo cinco minutos –**_ asentí y él cruzo la calle corriendo ¿Qué se supone que fue a hacer?... Exactamente el tiempo que dijo fue lo que tardo. Y una vez que estuvo frente a mí me paso una cajita rosa con detalles dorados.

 _ **-¿Qué es?**_

 _ **-Ábrelo –**_ no entendí muy bien cuál era su idea, pero una vez que lo abrí empecé a entender que pretendía, era un hermoso llavero hecho de pequeñas llaves doradas con formas extrañas – _**Feliz cumpleaños.**_

 _ **-¿Qué son? –**_ No pude evitar que una sonrisa adornara mis labios – _**¡quiero decir! ¡Sé que son pero, tienen algún significado o! –**_ El sonido de su risa sincera era demasiado agradable.

 _ **-Son llaves espirituales, representan a los 12 signos del zodiaco –**_ acaricio mi regalo _**– ellas te protegerán mientras yo no esté cerca.**_

 _ **-¡Son hermosas…! -**_ hace años no recibía un regalo de un amigo… _**\- gracias -**_ siempre eran los sirvientes de casa los que me entregaban algo _**– enserio muchas gracias –**_ limpie una pequeña lagrima que amenazaba con salir.

 _ **-Tal vez a mí no me importe mi cumpleaños, pero creo que a ti si –**_ agarro mi mano _**– la próxima vez no te guardes las cosas que consideras importantes –**_ asentí.

Este es el Natsu que me gusta, el que saca a relucir pocas veces lo buena persona que es… Me imagino que es el que está buscando su padre y si hay algo que pueda hacer para que salga a la luz, lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas. Porque cada día estoy más enamorado de él.

…

 **Su punto de Vista.**

…

Pasar todo el día con ella me hizo más feliz de lo que esperaba. No me había divertido tanto en años… y sabes que lo que más me agrado de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, fue cuando sin proponérselo me hizo sentir importante. Eso es lo que la diferencia del resto de las mujeres que conozco, con simples comentarios Lucy logra sacarme una sonrisa y lo mejor de todo… es que lo hace desinteresadamente.

 _ **-Mi cumpleaños no tiene importancia para mí –**_ nunca lo tuvo…

 _ **-Pero para mí sí, es el día que viniste al mundo –**_ solo Lucy es así…

Me nació regalarle algo, el año que pase con ella no lo hice y me siento una mala persona por eso, pero ahora tengo la posibilidad de remendar mi error y no pienso desaprovecharla. Lo mejor de todo, es que en esa pequeña tienda había algo que parecía hecho exclusivamente para ella. No era muy costoso, pero aun así era bonito. Era simple y hermoso… igual que ella.

…

No volvimos a tocar el tema de sus nuevos amigos, ella tenía todo el derecho de estar con esos tipos y no soy quien para ponerme celoso… no es como si lo estuviera, porque no lo estoy. Pero no me gusta que se exponga a esos idiotas. En la universidad no tenía mucho tiempo para pasar con Lucy, ya que nuestras carreras eran distintas, además de que los entrenamientos eran todas las tardes hasta las 18:00hs y que en ese lapso de espera, ella se veía con el rubio insoportable. Nunca tuve exclusividad en ninguna de mis relaciones, pero esta vez no me alegraba para nada la idea de que otros sujetos se den cuenta de lo especial que es.

Acababa de terminar la práctica cuanto se acerca una de las animadoras y se coloca en mi camino, interrumpiendo mi paso. Era muy bonita, pero no tengo mucho interés en mujeres por ahora; la única que ronda mi cabeza me genera demasiado estrés. Y no es ella lo que me causa drama, sino el hecho de que no quiero ponerle nombre a esto que tenemos y por ende, cualquier idiota se puede pasar de listo. Unos uñas largas, perfectamente pintadas se colocan en mi línea de visión y me obligan a devolver mi mente a la actualidad.

 _ **-Hola corazón –**_ mire en todas las direcciones, buscando a alguien más _**– ¡tontito, te estoy hablando a ti!**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieres? –**_ No estoy de humor hoy, entre más tiempo pase aquí, más tiempo estará Lucy con Laxus _**– tengo prisa.**_

 _ **-Soy Sherry Blendy y soy la Lider de las DIORSACE y estamos organizando una fiesta –**_ levante una ceja ¿Qué demonios son las Dio-lo que sea?

 _ **-¿Y? –**_ me tendió un papel rosado.

 _ **-Ven el sábado bombón –**_ ¿Qué demonios? Ella solo sonrió y se alejó meneando las caderas. Mire el reloj que se encontraba en el estadio y eran más de las 18:30.

 _ **-¡Demonios! –**_ recogí todas mis cosas y me coloque la chamarra, no tome una ducha con tal de evitar que Lucy esperara más tiempo. Efectivamente estaba en la misma banca de siempre y con la misma indeseable compañía _**– ¡llegue! Perdona la tardanza.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, Laxus evitaba que me aburriera –**_ el muy idiota me guiño el ojo y si no fuera porque Lucy estaba ahí le abría partido la cara. Los nervios que me genera este sujeto con su sola presencia me preocupan.

 _ **-Es un placer nena –**_ se acerca a su mejilla y le da un beso _**– nos vemos mañana –**_ maldito…

 _ **-¿Nos vamos? –**_ Asentí _**– Hueles raro**_ – bonita manera de decirme que estoy sucio…

 _ **-No había agua en las duchas –**_ mentí. La verdadera razón no se la diría ni bajo la amenaza más atroz. No quiero que se haga ideas equivocadas…

El clima fresco de abril me ayudaba a mantener mi cabeza fría, ya que el perfume de esta chica alteraba todo a mí alrededor. Mi padre se había encariñado con ella e incluso la invitaba a cenar todas las noches… se está involucrando demasiado en mi vida y ya no sé si me gusta o no…

Estábamos en el mismo auto de siempre, hablando de trivialidades y lo malo aquí es que ya me he acostumbrado tanto a ella, que yo no quiero imaginar que voy a sentir una vez que me deje. Porque sé que lo hará, tarde o temprano terminas quedándote solo y si es algo normal no duele… pero el hecho de que exista la posibilidad ya me abruma de sobremanera.

 _ **-¿Qué tienes? Estas extraño hoy -**_ ¿En qué momento huiras de mi Lucy?

 _ **-¡Nada! solo pensaba en que podríamos hacer el sábado -**_ ¡Demonios! Ya la incluyo en mis planes sin darme cuenta.

 _ **-Yo tengo un trabajo que terminar, no creo que pueda salir -**_ ¿Por qué siento esta decepción? Puedo llamar a cualquier chica de mi teléfono y sé que tendré compañía…

 _ **-Ya veo –**_ frente a mi estaba la invitación de esa mujer de cabello rosa chillón _**– entonces yo iré a la fiesta de esta fraternidad –**_ miro la invitación y asintió _**– habrá muchas mujeres hermosas -**_ ¡¿Por qué dije eso?! Ni siquiera estoy interesado en eso ahora ¡¿Acaso me estoy volviendo gay?! Ahora ella me dirá que no quiere que vaya y que porque la atormento si yo ya sé que está enamorada de mí y -

 _ **-Espero que encuentres alguna que te satisfaga –**_ llegamos y bajo, cerrando la puerta con fuerza para encaminarse a su departamento. No es la reacción que esperaba y eso me hizo sentir aun peor…

 _ **-Soy un idiota –**_ sentí como alguien me tocaba la cintura y unos labios acariciaban mi oreja.

 _ **-Al menos eres un idiota muy guapo -**_ ¿Qué rayos?

 _ **-¿Hisui? –**_ Era la última persona que esperaba ver _**\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –**_ me aleje un poco de ella y me metí al auto para sacar mis cosas.

 _ **-Necesito tu ayuda –**_ parpadee. Nuestra relación fue muy tórrida y algo problemática, pero al final quedamos como amigos con derecho. Solo que ella está saliendo con un tipo y no me meto en terreno ajeno.

 _ **-Pídeselo a tu novio –**_ frunció los labios.

 _ **-Quiero darle una probada de su propia medicina y eres el indicado para eso –**_ mire a la dirección que fue Lucy y al percatarme de que no me veía me anime a hablarle. No quiero empeorar las cosas entre nosotros…

 _ **-Te debo una ¿Qué quieres que haga? –**_ sonrió y me tomo del brazo.

 _ **-Pasado mañana lo sabrás –**_ desbloqueo su vehículo y mientras subía _**– te espero frente a mi casa a las 10 el sábado, y asegúrate de lucir lo más deseable posible –**_ suspire… no eran los planes que tenía pensado para divertirme; pero una deuda es una deuda. Me despedí de ella y cuando voltee, me topé con unos ojos chocolate que me miraban con enojo.

 _ **-Es muy linda –**_ pegue un brinco al oír la voz de Lucy.

 _ **-¿Quién? –**_ Frunció el ceño y se fue hasta el lado del acompañante _**\- ¿Olvidaste algo?**_

 _ **-Mi teléfono, Laxus me iba a avisar si me ayudaría el sábado –**_ la pantalla del aparato brillo y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios _**– genial.**_

 _ **-¿Te respondió? –**_ soné más antipático de lo que pretendía.

 _ **-¿Te importa? –**_ cerro nuevamente la puerta con fuerza y volvió por el lugar de donde vino. ¡DEMONIOS, RAYOS Y CENTELLAS! ¡Esta mujer logra ponerme de un humor espantoso en solo segundos! Sé que en parte es mi culpa pero… ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Heartfilia?!

…

El sábado cuando salía de casa para ir junto a Hisui, veo un auto desconocido en el estacionamiento y este bloqueaba mi salida. Maldije en voz baja y le pregunte al guardia a quien le pertenecía, me indico que era a la visita de Lucy y con solo ese comentario el rostro del rubio vino a mi cabeza. Enojado por mi retraso y por su presencia fui hasta el departamento y golpee la puerta como poseso; la persona que me abrió no era Lucy sino el bastardo ese.

 _ **-Saca tu auto de ahí o llamo a la grúa –**_ miro por sobre mi hombro y luego hacia atrás _**\- ¿Me oíste?**_

 _ **-¡Ya cabeza de carbón! –**_ pasó de mí _**– si buscas a Lucy se está bañando.**_

 _ **-No la estoy buscando –**_ iba a seguirlo sin mirar siquiera, pero el aroma a fresas que venía de arriba me detuvo. Al ver que el rubio se hallaba lo bastante lejos, cerré la puerta y subí a buscarla, al menos le robaría un beso antes de irme a aburrir con Hisui. Ella estaba secando su cabello y cubría su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla. Se sorprendió al verme por el reflejo del espejo y antes de que pudiera hablar, me acerque y bese sus labios, mordiendo suavemente el inferior, cuando el contacto subía de tono, escucho la puerta de abajo. Entonces me separo de ella y saboreo su boca con mi lengua.

 _ **-¡¿Qué, qué?! –**_ estaba roja y su piel se me hacía muy tentadora en este momento.

 _ **-No te diviertas sin mí –**_ me agache a recoger mis llaves, que se cayeron durante mi travesura y baje las escaleras. En la entrada, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido estaba mi rival – _**ella es mía –**_ negó con la cabeza.

 _ **-Solo eres un niño –**_ miro en dirección al segundo piso _ **– no juegues con ella o te juro que no te quedaran dientes.**_

 _ **-No busques lo que no se te ha perdido –**_ golpee su hombro al pasar y cerré la puerta con fuerza ¿Quién se cree que es para amenazarme? Yo no estoy jugando, yo quiero… a Lucy… ¡CARAJO!

…

¿En qué momento paso? ¿Por qué deje que pasara? ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?! Deje que una mujer se metiera en mi vida y ahora ¿Cómo la saco de ahí? ¿Acaso quiero que Lucy desaparezca? Si ella se aleja yo volveré a ser el mismo de antes… pero ¿Qué es lo que cambie? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Para mi sigo siendo el Natsu Dragneel, el jugador de rugby con muchos amigos y que puede tener a la mujer que quiera… Aunque ahora solo me interesa una. A la cual me estoy encargando de arrojar en brazos de un idiota rubio, mientras que yo paso mi noche fuera….

 _ **-¡Natsu! –**_ me sobresalte al escuchar mi nombre. Voltee a mirar a la dueña de esa voz _**\- ¡Al fin! Hace 15 minutos que te quedaste callado y eso es mucho para ti –**_ No recordaba que demonios hacia ahí _**– hoy estas muy extraño ¿Te sientes bien?**_

 _ **-… La verdad no –**_ estoy preocupado de que Laxus intente algo con Lucy _**\- ¿Puedo pagarte otro día? –**_ ella toco mi cabeza y luego asintió.

 _ **-De todas maneras en este estado no me sirves para poner celoso a mi novio –**_ me rasque la cabeza, mi mente era un desastre en este momento.

- _ **Lo siento… ¿Tienes como volver a tu casa? –**_ miro a su novio.

 _ **-Lo conseguiré, gracias de todas maneras –**_ le di un beso en la mejilla y tome la ruta corta a mi casa. Al llegar el auto de Laxus seguía ahí, de todas maneras eran cerca de las 1 recién, así que no me sorprende. No quiero que me vea, no me reconozco en este momento. Mi cabeza es un lio, no quiero que entre ellos pase nada, pero no sé qué hacer sin exponerme.

 _ **-¡Cabeza de carbón! –**_ ¡mierda! _**\- ¿No es muy temprano para que vuelvas?**_

 _ **-Puedo llegar a la hora que quiera –**_ me dirigí a mi puerta.

 _ **-Lucy duerme ¿Podrías ir a cerrar su casa? Yo no tengo la llave… –**_ subió a su vehículo _**– o deja la puerta abierta, como tú prefieras.**_

 _ **-¡¿La vas a dejar así?! -**_ ¿Acaso no se preocupaba mucho por ella?

 _ **-La deje más que satisfecha –**_ un impulso asesino me recorrió y antes de que llegara para matarlo el acelero.

 _ **-¡Bastardo!**_

Si él le puso un dedo encima lo mandare a colgar y no seré piadoso ¿Acaso no tiene ni un poco de respeto? A paso cansado me dirigí al departamento de Lucy, no la pienso dejar expuesta como ese cretino. Porque para mí ella significa demasiado, tanto que temo desaparezca…

 **Mi punto de vista**

Estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a Natsu, normalmente siempre estaba sola y era algo a lo que no le veía mucha importancia; pero luego de pasar tanto tiempo con el me volví dependiente. No me gustaba eso pero ¿Quién tiene control sobre sus emociones? Cada vez que él se ponía celoso mi corazón latía con fuerza, y lograba crear un poquito de esperanza en mí. Laxus me dijo que me ayudaría a ponerlo aún más celoso, ya que según él, solo era un niño que le teme al amor…

Tenía que hacer un trabajo sobre, aunque no me lo crean el "El paraíso perdido" y quien mejor para ayudarme que mi nuevo amigo rubio. Estaba súper contenta y esperaba que me contestara, lastimosamente me olvide mi teléfono en el auto de Natsu y al volver para buscarlo, lo encontré coqueteando con una joven de cabello verde. Era muy bonita y desde lejos se veía que era alguien con quien tenía una buena relación. Odiaba verlo haciendo eso, pero solo era un recordatorio de que la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana.

…

El día que tenía que ir a su fiesta yo invite a Laxus para estudiar y al menos así yo tendría mi mente en otra parte. Escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta mientras me terminaba de duchar y luego la voz del rubio diciéndome que él lo atendería. Despreocupada me senté frente al espejo y comencé a secar mi cabello, hasta que una cabellera rosada entro a mi campo de visión y a paso tranquilo se acercó a mí para besar mis labios. Al principio no le correspondí, porque no entendía muy bien que pasaba. Pero una vez que me recupere de la impresión me uní a su danza… extrañaba esos labios más de lo que creo conveniente.

 _ **-No te diviertas sin mí –**_ ¿Divertirme? ¿Se refiere a Laxus? No entendí muy bien de que iba todo, pero con solo ese beso logro dejarme la piel de gallina.

Me coloque unos pantalones negros y una blusa de mangas largas roja con cuello en V, mis botas negras y recogí mi cabello en una cola alta. Al llegar a la planta de abajo, mi amigo rubio me miro sorprendido.

 _ **-¿Qué?**_ – exclame divertida por su expresión.

 _ **-Si te arreglaste así por el cabeza de carbón –**_ me sonroje por eso, tenía razón – _**lamento decirte que ya se fue –**_ la decepción debió estar pintada en mi rostro ya que agrego _**– no te merece Lucy.**_

 _ **-Empiezo a pensar lo mismo…**_

No volvimos a tocar el tema de mi amor, pero el trabajo casi logramos terminarlo, las ideas que salían de su cabeza eran increíbles y me alegraba mucho el haberlo llamado. Eran cerca de las 1 de la madrugada, cuando el sueño se apodero de mí y sin darme cuenta caí rendida en uno de los sofás del lugar.

…

- _ **Anda Lucy, te dolerá la espalda mañana si duermes aquí –**_ un cuerpo grande estaba sobre mi tratando de levantarme.

 _ **-Cinco minutos más Laxus –**_ escuche un gruñido y luego mi cuerpo flotaba.

 _ **-No soy Laxus –**_ de donde conozco esa voz. Trato de abrir los ojos, pero hay mucha luz y eso me molesta. Deje que el extraño me llevara hasta mi cama y una vez ahí, trate de enfocar mi vista en la persona frente a mí _**– deberías tener más cuidado, ese idiota te iba a dejar con el departamento abierto de par en par -**_ ¿Natsu?

 _ **-¿Qué hora es? –**_ me frote los ojos.

 _ **-Son las 1 y 15 -**_ ¿Por qué esta aquí tan temprano?

 _ **-¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en esa fiesta –**_ me acomode mejor en la cama y el cubrió mi cuerpo con la colcha blanca. Acaricio mi cabeza y agrego.

 _ **-No me siento muy bien, por eso regrese temprano. Descansa Lucy, hago pasar la llave por debajo de la puerta –**_ no quiero que se vaya. Sostuve su mano y antes de que pudiera alejarse agregue.

 _ **-Duerme aquí –**_ le hice un espacio a mi lado _**– solo por hoy ¿sí? –**_ lo medito por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **-Iré a cerrar todo, ya vuelvo –**_ al cabo de unos minutos volvió junto a mí, le sonreí y se acostó a mi lado. Estaba caliente, su perfume inundo mis fosas nasales y eso me daba más calma de la que recordaba _**– descansa princesa –**_ le di la espalda y deje que el sueño se apoderara de mí. Dormí con la tranquilidad de que no estaba en la cama con otra chica, sino conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y lo primero que llamo mi atención eran los brazos fuertes que me abrazaban por detrás, luego el mentón descansaba en mi hombro y por último algo duro que rozaba mis nalgas. Me sonroje de sobre manera y trate de alejarme de él, y en mi intento desesperado caí de bruces al suelo. Mi compañero de cama ni se inmuto, yo en cambio podía sentir como mi cuerpo entero se calentaba. Recordé mi primera vez y eso enloqueció a mis hormonas.

 _ **-¿Lucy?**_ – El rebusco en la sabanas y al no encontrarme ahí se sentó en la cama _**\- ¿Qué haces en el suelo?**_

 _ **-¿Eh? –**_ se froto los ojos, aun con su cabello despeinado y los parpados algo hinchados se veía atractivo.

 _ **-Levántate, te enfriaras si continúas ahí –**_ se colocó al borde de la cama y jalo de mí para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Desde donde estaba podía apreciar aquello duro que estaba contra mis nalgas _**\- ¿Qué tienes? Tus cachetes están demasiado rojos –**_ desvié mi vista antes de que se percatara de hacían donde se dirigían mis ojos.

 _ **-¡No es nada! Simplemente tengo algo de calor –**_ fue a abrir la ventana _**– iré a bañarme, ya-ya vengo –**_ entre al baño como alma que lleva el diablo, necesito alejar la imagen de nuestra primera noche juntos o no me animare a verlo a los ojos nuevamente. Escucho como golpea la puerta.

 _ **-¿Segura que estas bien?**_

 _ **-¡Sí! Solo, necesito un segundo –**_ cálmate Lucy, piensa en cualquier otra cosa que no sea Natsu Dragneel. Mucho menos en lo sexy que se ve recién levantado y. La puerta se abrió de golpe - _**¡¿Qué haces?!**_

 _ **-Desde afuera puedo escuchar tu respiración y no es para nada regular –**_ se acercó a mí y por lo que veo el efecto de su sueño aún sigue activo.

 _ **-¡Date una ducha! –**_ me miro confundido y cuando lo empuje dentro del agua helada. Grito molesto.

 _ **-¡¿Qué demonios tienes?! –**_ buscó con las manos el grifo y una vez lo cerro me miro molesto _**– ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! –**_ revolvió su cabello. Ahora su ropa se ajustaba aún más a su figura… ¡¿Por qué eso no baja?!

 _ **-E. E –**_ debo estar más roja que antes _**– ¿Qué soñaste? –**_ ahora su cara paso a demostrar desconcierto y luego de enfocar sus ojos hacia el aparato que miraba yo agrando los ojos y se sonrojo levemente.

 _ **-Es una reacción natural –**_ agarro la cortina y volvió a encender el grifo, pero no se quitó la ropa _**– No deberías ser tan dramática.**_

 _ **-¡¿Dra?!**_ – Respire profundo, ahora ya podía pensar con claridad _**\- ¿Dramática dices? Esa cosa golpeaba contra mis nalgas a la mañana –**_ gracias al cielo la cortina estaba cerrada, ya que al solo pronunciar esa frase me morí de la vergüenza.

 _ **-¡Eres la culpable! Yo no quería dormir aquí de todas maneras -**_ ¡¿QUE?!

- _ **Yo no te obligue a quedarte –**_ su cabeza se asomó fuera de la ducha, estaba ahogado prácticamente y el agua chorreaba por la punta de sus cabellos.

 _ **-¡No! Pero con una voz muy coqueta me invitaste a dormir a tu lado -**_ ¿COQUETA? Ni siquiera se maquillarme bien y dice que le coquetee.

 _ **-Deliras, yo no sé hacer eso –**_ afila la mirada.

 _ **-¿Y esa vez en tu casa? Cuando fingiste estar ebria y me rogaste que te haga el amor –**_ me atragante con mi propia saliva, comencé a toser y aproveche esa oportunidad para alejarme de él. Escuche los pasos húmedos detrás de mí, no me detuve hasta que llegue a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua. Al voltear un empapado Natsu Dragneel me miraba enojado ¿Qué rayos hare ahora? ¿Cómo le digo que su sueño y mi realidad no están muy lejos?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Lo subiré tan rápido como pueda! C:**


	16. Chapter 16

**¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Logre terminar el capítulo antes de lo que esperaba, así que decidí subirlo antes de que el señor tiempo y la señora problemas se pusieran en mi camino. Ojala les guste y… ¡COMENZAMOS!**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Su punto de vista.**

Dormir abrazado a Lucy, me fue tan placentero. Me daba la misma calidez que lo hacia mi pequeño dragón de felpa, con el que dormía de bebé. Pero eso no es lo único que ella provoca en mí y eso lo sabía de maravilla. Soñé con la primera vez que hice el amor con ella, la manera en que me miraba, como me tocaba y la suavidad de su piel… Desperté sobresaltado cuando escuche que algo golpeaba el suelo. Ella estaba nerviosa, prácticamente se escondió de mí en el baño y no entendía porque. Parecía que acababa de correr una maratón o algo, y cuando me empujo al agua me sentí indignado. Yo preocupado por ella y me trata así.

Cuando entendí el motivo, me avergoncé. Sabía que cada vez que tenía sueños "ASI" esto pasaba, pero estaba asustado de que le hubiera pasado algo que no me importo. La escena de drama no era necesaria y que encima de todo me reclamara, olvidándose de que ella fue la que invito a acostarme con ella de manera tan sensual y provocativa…. Le recordé aquella vez en su cuarto y ella huyo, pero esto no se quedaría así. Lucy causa en mí demasiadas emociones, y siento que si sigo mintiéndome esto terminara muy mal. Porque no quiero que nadie más vea estas expresiones en su rostro, ni la manera tan tierna en que sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

 _ **-¿Mejor? –**_ pregunte al ver que se había tranquilizado. Al menos ya no tosía como si uno de sus pulmones estuviera por salir de su boca.

 _ **-Algo –**_ me miro de pies a cabeza y luego rio _**– te ves ridículo –**_ y no lo dudaría, mi ropa de ayer seguro esta arruinada, y mi cabello ha de ser un caos (no uno atractivo).

 _ **-Si… Gracias por eso –**_ yo también me había relajado, ella solo está actuando a la defensiva… y soy experto en ese tema _**– lamento lo que dije, solo estaba enojado por el chapuzón que me obligaste a dar.**_

 _ **-En realidad… el agua era para mí… ¡Pero como entraste sin mi permiso al baño yo! -**_ ¿Para ella?

 _ **-¿Acaso tienes fiebre?**_ – me acerque para poder colocar mi mano sobre su frente, pero ella retrocedió como si tuviera la peste.

 _ **-¡No! –**_ se aclaró la garganta.

 _ **-¿Hay algún problema? –**_ me dolía cada vez que ella me rechazaba, y creo que en parte es mi culpa… " _ **no le das el lugar que se merece"**_ las palabras del rubio me golpearon de lleno.

 _ **-Ninguno –**_ dejo el vaso en el lavadero y luego me miro. Sus mejillas seguían rojas, pero al menos su respiración ya era normal _**– Y… ¿Qué tal la fiesta?**_

 _ **-No fui a la de la fraternidad –**_ quería quedarme a conversar con ella, pero ya comenzaba a tener frio _**– iré a cambiarme y regreso.**_

 _ **-¡Claro! ¡Lo siento yo! preparare algo para comer –**_ analiza bien lo que vas a hacer Natsu, porque una vez que le digas lo que realmente pasa por tu cabeza, dependerá de ella decidir… y si ya se cansó de ti ¿qué harás?

…

Al entrar a casa y pasar por la sala donde se encontraba mi viejo, la risa no se hizo esperar. Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos y subí a mi habitación algo enojado conmigo mismo. Hace años no pasaba una vergüenza así, siempre he sido muy cuidadoso, odiaba que me vieran la cara de idiota ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo Lucy? Ahora estoy descubriendo una cantidad de cosas sobre mí que no sabía. Nunca me he molestado mucho si otros hombres estaban detrás de las chicas con las que salía, pero el solo pensar que alguien pueda estar cerca de ella me enerva.

¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso cada vez que está cerca? Sé que no es normal actuar como un idiota todo el tiempo, pero que puedo hacer si no me animo a bajar las barreras que levante para defenderme. Si no existieran la mitad de los miedos que siento, estoy más que seguro que estaría con ella hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez… si le explico bien los motivos por los cuales soy tan… arisco, ella me entenderá e incluso me dará algún consejo o algo que me ayude. Ya estoy cansado de tratar de alejarme de ella… ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Natsu?!

…

Salí de la ducha con los dedos arrugados y una decisión en mi cabeza. Seria sincero con Lucy, no me gusta la amistad que tiene con ese rubio y sé que si no le doy una explicación para mi comportamiento terminare alejándola. Normalmente es eso lo que siempre busco, pero ahora no me imagino un día sin ver esos ojos chocolates. No me entregare al 100%, pero al menos le daré más de mí, que al resto de las mujeres. Porque me ha demostrado ser distinta en muchos sentidos y eso… me gusta. Me dirigí a su casa y por el camino me cruce con el indeseable ¿Qué demonios hace aquí tan temprano?

 _ **-¿Olvidaste algo? –**_ no pienso ser amigo de este sujeto. Él se sorprendió al oír mi voz y luego enfoco sus ojos en la puerta.

 _ **-De hecho si, ahora vengo a recogerlo –**_ Lucy apareció, tenía unos leggins negros, una sudadera de _**"**_ _ **The Beatles**_ _ **"**_ y unos zapatos deportivos ¿Cómo es que aun así se ve preciosa? – _**Y aquí esta**_ – Le sonrió a la rubia y esta le devolvió el gesto.

 _ **-¿Vas a salir con este tipo? –**_ parpadeo sorprendida

 _ **-Yo –**_ unas manos la tomaron por la cintura y la atrajeron hacia el musculoso cuerpo _**\- ¡¿Qué?!**_

 _ **-Anoche dijiste que desayunaríamos juntos –**_ lo miro y luego volvió sus ojos hacia mí.

- _ **No recuerdo –**_ su cercanía me molestaba – _**me dijiste que venias por tus cuadernos.**_

 _ **-Y para pasar tiempo contigo –**_ ya no lo soporto, tome a la rubia por el brazo y la estire hacia mí. Pase mi brazo por detrás de sus hombros y luego de sonreírle, mire al rubio.

 _ **-Pues tendrá que ser otro día, hoy estará solo conmigo –**_ retire los libros que trae la rubia y los tendí en su dirección.

 _ **-¿Lucy estás de acuerdo?**_

 _ **-Me quedare aquí Laxus, gracias por la invitación. Ya cocine para nuestro desayuno y**_

 _ **-Y te marchas. Que alegría verte, ya conoces la salida. Adiós –**_ la sonrisa en sus labios me molestaba, pero lo ignore y camine con mi compañera hasta la puerta. Una vez dentro el olor de la comida me golpeo - _**¿Es tocino?**_

 _ **-Sí, con huevos y panqueques –**_ no es algo que una chica como ella comería.

 _ **-¿Tu comes eso? –**_ Asintió - _**¿Y a donde va toda esa grasa? –**_ Frunció el ceño y se retiró mi brazo con fuerza _**– tengo una teoría, aunque puedo estar equivocado –**_ digo enfocando mis ojos en sus senos.

 _ **-Pervertido –**_ se los cubrió con el brazo y luego camino hacia la cocina.

- _ **Pero te encanta que sea así –**_ me senté en la silla alta frente a ella y sonreí.

Estos momentos con ella son los que me gustan, en donde puedo ser yo sin necesidad de esconderme. No me reprendió por mi comportamiento con su "amigo" pero, él se merecía que lo trate así. Viene aquí buscando lo que no se le ha perdido. Una vez que terminamos la ayude con los platos y ella fue a la sala a recostarse. Los deje en el lavavajillas y fui tras Lucy.

 _ **-Que agradable domingo –**_ se estiro sobre el sofá _**\- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? –**_ no sé cómo iniciar con esto… nunca he sido muy bueno que digamos con las palabras.

 _ **-Lucy yo –**_ su mirada de preocupación me alerto _**– no es nada malo, solo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué ocurre? –**_ me senté a su lado.

 _ **-Quiero ser honesto contigo –**_ respira Natsu – _**no es un tema fácil para mí, pero creo que mereces saber él por qué soy como soy.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo eres? -**_ puedo hacerlo.

 _ **-Mi madre –**_ agrando los ojos _**– creo que ya te has dado cuenta que mi relación con ella no es buena –**_ asintió _**– pues, el motivo por el cual le guardo tanto rencor es porque… -**_ pase saliva – _**ella... le fue infiel a mi padre, por ir tras el dinero de un hombre mayor, mi viejo asegura que no es así, pero recuerdo la primera vez que los vi juntos en la cama que compartía con mi papá**_ – una de sus manos se colocó sobre la mía.

 _ **-Tranquilo Natsu, no me iré de aquí –**_ esas simples palabras, que para ella tal vez no tenían sentido, para mí lo eran todo.

 _ **-… Ella sí lo hizo. Inicio una nueva familia, se olvidó de mí y de mi hermano -**_ cuanto la deteste el día que se marchó.

- _ **¿Por eso desconfías de las mujeres? –**_ Asentí _**– Y algo me dice que tu madre era Canadiense.**_

 _ **-Si –**_ acaricie mi nuca – _**sé que mi actitud es algo tonta, pero es una manera que cree para que no pudieran herirme –**_ ella sonrió y se levantó del sofá, arrodillándose en el suelo frente a mí - _**¿Qué haces?**_

 _ **-Tus barreras te alejan también de la gente que si quiere permanecer a tu lado –**_ sujeto mi mano y beso la palma.

 _ **-¿Cómo tú?**_

 _ **-Como yo –**_ me gusta demasiado, logra mover todo mi mundo y no sé si lo propone, pero mis rodillas tiemblan si está a mí alrededor.

 _ **-Me gustas Lucy –**_ acaricie su mejilla _**– tu compañía me agrada y también las discusiones que tengo contigo, pero… -**_ su rostro despide tristeza.

 _ **-Pero no quieres nada conmigo –**_ ella lo dijo, yo no pensaba eso. Vi cómo se ponía de pie, así que evite su escape antes de que pasara.

 _ **-No pongas palabras en mi boca –**_ frunció el ceño _**– quiero exclusividad contigo, normalmente no me molesta compartir pero no te quiero con otro Lucy –**_ agrando los ojos.

 _ **-¿Eso se aplicaría también para ti? Porque a mí siempre me ha molestado compartir –**_ sonreí y asentí mientras me colocaba a su altura.

 _ **-¿Quieres una tener una relación conmigo? No te prometo nada, pero al menos quiero intentar –**_ la veo meditar un poco y luego de unos segundos respondió.

 _ **-Solo nosotros ¿verdad?**_

 _ **-No recuerdo haber siquiera coqueteado con alguna chica en Canadá –**_ el gesto que hizo con los labios fue demasiado tierno para mi corazón.

 _ **-Tienes una xenofobia terrible –**_ no pude evitar soltar una carcajada _**– entonces no cuenta.**_

 _ **-Vale, tienes razón en eso. Pero realmente, no puedo pensar en una mujer que no seas tú –**_ esos ojos chocolates son mi perdición. Todo en ella es demasiado adictivo para mi bienestar… pero, no quiero alejarla por miedo… Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Cuando iba a acércame para besarla, sentí unas uñas clavarse de manera dolorosa en mi espalda y antes de que pudiera entender que paso, Happy se encontraba sentado sobre mis hombros. No podía estar molesto con el pequeño minino, aun a pesar de que había arruinado el momento. Acaricie sus orejas y comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra mi barba incipiente. Creo que no le agrado mucho, ya que pego un brinco algo tosco hacia Lucy.

- _ **No le gusta tu barba –**_ toque mi mejilla. A mí tampoco me gustaba, pero estoy sin ánimos para quitármela.

 _ **-Aun no tengo ganas de afeitarme –**_ ella acerco su mano libre a mi mentón y al pasarlo suavemente sonrió.

 _ **-Ha de picar bastante –**_ aproveche su cercanía para robarle un beso. Nada muy profundo, pero el simple contacto es agradable.

 _ **-No sé, dímelo tú –**_ se mordió el labio y luego bajo al gato al sofá. Y cuando volteo nuevamente hacia mí, acaricio mi mejilla izquierda y beso la derecha, bajando hasta unir nuestros labios en una danza muy conocida para ambos.

- _ **No estoy muy segura aun –**_ envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y volvió a acercar su rostro – _**ahora que lo pienso bien ¿Qué nombre le vamos a poner? –**_ la sonrisa triunfadora que se dibuja en su cara me obliga a reír.

 _ **-No hay nada que le quede bien a esto –**_ el gesto infantil y la manera en que sus labios se fruncen, me causan una carcajada bastante audible.

 _ **-¿No puedes darme el gusto al menos una vez? –**_ se aleja un poco de mí, pero evite su escape sosteniéndola por la cintura.

 _ **-¿Quieres ser mi novia Lucy? –**_ tal vez estoy tirando demasiadas barreras en un mismo día. Aunque al ver la manera en la que sus perfectos dientes me saludan vale la pena. Solo espero no haberme apurado, porque todo con ella fue abrupto y no quiero que se arruine por alguna tontería.

 **Mi punto de vista.**

 _ **-¡No Natsu! ¡No es lo que crees yo! ¡¿Q, Quieres que te diga que siento yo?! ¡Oye no, tengo cosas que hacer y! –**_ increíble; me colgó… No escucho ni una palabra.

 _ **-¿Qué te dijo Lu-chan? –**_ Levi me miraba sorprendida desde el otro lado de la mesa.

 _ **-Nada importante –**_ mi amiga frunció el ceño y luego acerco uno de sus dedos a mis mejillas.

 _ **-Pareces una lámpara navideña –**_ me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos y agache la cabeza _**– Estoy segura que se lo contara a Gajeel, ya me enterare de que hablaron –**_ lastimosamente lo creo capaz, aunque me haya dicho lo contrario _**– así que.**_

 _ **-¡Esta bien! –**_ coloque mi mentón sobre mis dedos y mire en todas las direcciones a ver si alguien nos estaba observando. No parecía ser el caso entonces logre hablar en un susurro – _**los encontró.**_

 _ **-¿Qué? –**_ zapatee al tener que ser más clara.

 _ **-Los libros y los recuerdos –**_ creo que seguía sin entender a qué me refería... _**– te recuerdas que te comente de una firma de libros de la autora española.**_

 _ **-Si –**_ puedo sentir como mis cachetes se volvían cada vez más rojos.

 _ **-Ella escribe –**_ pase saliva _**– literatura erótica –**_ susurre. Levy levanto una ceja.

 _ **-Más fuerte, no te escucho por culpa de los tontos de aquella mesa –**_ ciertamente era complicado hablar a causa de los dos estudiantes que estaban a dos mesas de nosotras. Así que me anime y repetí la frase un poco más alto; pero parece que apropósito ellos hicieron lo mismo. Pegando gritos mientras uno le enseñaba su teléfono a otro. Ya más enojada cogí aire y eleve la voz tanto como pensé que necesitaría.

 _ **-¡DIJE! ¡LITERATURA ERÓTICA! –**_ Y como si de una broma de mal gusto se tratara, los muchachos guardaron silencio, logrando que las únicas palabras que se escucharan, fueran las mias gritando esa frase _**\- ¡Demonios! –**_ me queje, escondiendo mi cara detrás del menú.

 _ **-¡Ahora si te entendí! –**_ Levy soltó una pequeña risa.

 _ **-Como te odio ahora –**_ sentencie, tratando de esconderme bajo la mesa.

 _ **-Jajajajaja –**_ la observo de reojo y se limpia lágrimas de los ojos antes de volver a hablar _**– ahora ya recuerdo. Me dijiste que te entregaron en la caja que venía el libro algunos juguetes sexuales.**_

 _ **-Eso es lo que encontró –**_ murmure mientras golpeaba con mi frente la mesa.

 _ **-Jajajaja, ¡lo siento! Sé que no debería reírme de tus desgracias pero es que…**_ \- se cubre la boca con una de las manos _**– es gracioso imaginarme a una santa como tú con eso.**_

 _ **-No soy santa –**_ agregue. Nunca le he comentado a Levy que tan lejos llegue con Natsu y estoy segura que él no se lo contó a Gajeel. Según él no está acostumbrado a poner en evidencia a las mujeres con las que ha estado.

 _ **-¡¿Cómo no?!**_ _**Eres algo así como la virgen María del sigo XXI –**_ simplemente fruncí el ceño _**\- ¿Y? ¿Te dijo algo más? –**_ no le repetiré la frase que saco del libro " _Daría todo lo que tengo porque fueras tú quien esté sobre la mesa. Pasearía mi boca por tus muslos, para después meter mi lengua en tu interior y hacerte mía_ _"_ _ **\- no sé porque tengo la impresión de que me ocultas algo, pero como soy una buena amiga y ya me he burlado de ti demasiado por hoy lo dejare pasar.**_

 _ **-¡Que amable! –**_ Exclame con sarcasmo _**– ¡m. me tengo que ir! Debo ir verme con Freed en la cafetería a eso de las cinco. Me tiene que dar uno de sus poemas para presentar en mi clase. Hablamos otro día Lev**_ – recojo todas mis cosas y salgo prácticamente huyendo.

En realidad mis planes cambiaron. Ahora mismo debo ir a evitar que Natsu encuentre el resto de cosas que traje sin pensar. Esa caja no contenía nada a comparación de la otra ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando fui a esa convención?! Y lo peor de todo no es que me molestaba en hecho de que el la haya encontrado, sino que realmente la idea me gusto y debo estar mal de la cabeza. Comenzamos esta relación en serio hace 3 meses y desde Canadá no hemos intimado ni siquiera una vez. No por decisión mía, él dijo que quería que lo nuestro fuera distinto y que todo ira más lento. Yo no quiero eso y nunca lo quise… no lo necesito.

…

Al llegar le pregunte a uno de los mayordomos donde se encontraba Natsu. Me dijo muy alegremente que el joven estaba descansando en su habitación. Suspire y le agradecí antes de dirigirme a su cuarto. En el camino me cruce con su padre y el muy alegre se quedó a mitad de camino para hablar conmigo. Soy un manojo de nervios en este momento, no sé qué esperar cuando este frente al peli rosado y eso no me deja concentrarme en lo que me están contando.

 _ **-¿Linda me estas entendiendo?**_

 _ **-¿Eh?**_

 _ **-Ya me parecía. ¿Segura que estas bien? Tienes el rostro algo rojo y –**_ cuando su mano comienza a acercarse para tocar mi frente, siento como me jalan hacia atrás y mi espalda choca contra algo firme. Volteo y el rostro serio de mi novio me sorprende.

 _ **-Yo me encargo de ella padre ¿Tu tenías una junta verdad? -**_ el hombre se altera y mira su reloj, antes de generar una rápida despedida y salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

 _ **-¿Qué fue eso? –**_ Pregunta molesto _**\- ¿Desde cuándo dejas que mi padre se acerque tanto a ti?**_

 _ **-¿De. De que hablas? Solo estaba preocupado por mí –**_ hace mi cuerpo girar y mira mi rostro fijamente, mientras frunce el ceño _**\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-No hagas esa cara delante de otros que no sea yo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué? –**_ mire mi rostro en el espejo del pasillo y lo único raro que veía era el rojo de mis mejillas y mi cabello algo despeinado por haber corrido prácticamente hasta aquí _**– No entiendo –**_ antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase sentí unos labios calientes sobre los míos y como una lengua entraba sin permiso. Acalorada y algo confundida trate de corresponderle, uniéndome a la lucha y sujetando mechones de su cabello. Siempre que nuestros besos se volvían así, él se alejaba y decía que se le había olvidado hacer algo. Y al sentir que su boca abandonaba la mía lo sujete con fuerza de la nuca _**– no –**_ murmure mientras mordía con suavidad sus labios. Pude sentir la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios y como jalaba mi cintura hacia él.

 _ **-Alguien sube las escaleras Lushy –**_ no entendí a qué se refería ¿Qué escaleras? _**– salgamos de aquí.**_

 _ **-Aquí está bien –**_ volví a susurrar, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello.

 _ **-Tal vez el exhibicionismo es algo que va contigo pero a mí no me gusta –**_ agrego con gracia.

 _ **-¿Qué? –**_ me separe de el para tratar de entender algo de lo que me decía, ya que no estaba captando nada. El aprovecho esto para guiarme de la mano a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Lo primero que note sobre la cama fueron los 3 libros que había dentro de una de las cajas que estaban en mi habitación y automáticamente busque con la mirada la otra. En la cual estaban los juguetes, por suerte esa no estaba aquí. Suspire con alegría al solo tener que contarle lo de las historias y no tener que hacerle entender que aquellos eran simples recuerdos. Sentí como pasaba a mi lado e iba directo hasta la cama y se acomodaba. Me aclare la garganta, no sabía cómo comenzar esta conversación, así que espere a que el dijera algo.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

¡Termine el capítulo! Soy una mala persona por tardar tanto, pero hago lo que puedo D:

Nos leemos en el siguiente :3


	17. Chapter 17

**¡BUENAS! Sé que me tarde una eternidad en subir este capítulo; pero sinceramente no recuerdo que una continuación me hubiera costado tanto como esta D:**

 **Solo… no me odien :c**

 **Su punto de vista.**

Las cosas con Lucy están saliendo de maravilla. Yo me obligue a respetarla, a no tratarla de la misma manera que a las otras chicas con las que salía, pero cada vez que nuestros cuerpos entraban en contacto, por más leve que este sea, sentía que me volvía loco. Siempre terminaba huyendo de mis propios instintos, repitiéndome que le estaba haciendo un favor a nuestra relación…Al menos eso creía.

Un día, mientras buscaba mi móvil, que estoy más que seguro que cayó en la sala de Lucy ayer mientras veíamos películas, encontré una caja algo peculiar. Dentro de ella había 3 libros y un paquete de condones, sorprendido por lo último tome una de las coloridas portadas y lo gire para ver de qué se trataba. Era sobre un alemán que se siente atraído por una mujer y que comienzan un juego sexual de morbo y voyeur combinados. Agrande los ojos sorprendido… Lucy ve este tipo de cosas también. Leí algunas páginas y la verdad que las escenas subidas de tono no se hicieron esperar; pero la frase que más llamó mi atención, fue una en donde el sujeto le susurra al oído " _Daría todo lo que tengo porque fueras tú quien esté sobre la mesa. Pasearía mi boca por tus muslos, para después meter mi lengua en tu interior y hacerte mía_ "

El solo imaginarnos en una situación similar me puso a mil, tener a Lucy a mi merced de la misma manera me volvería más adicto a ella de lo que ya soy. Me pregunto si este libro representa alguna de las fantasías que tiene y no se anima a contarme… Sin pensarlo demasiado, agarre el móvil que se encontraba tirado al costado de uno de los sofás y marque el número de mi querida rubia. Podía imaginar su rostro sonrojado cuando yo le comentaba sobre mi hallazgo y que la esperaba a ella para que podamos continuar con la lectura juntos.

Tome los 3 tomos y me dirigí nuevamente a mi casa, a esperar la llegada de mi novia. Quería continuar leyéndolo y así poder hacerme a una idea de que es lo que ella esperaba, pero por nada del mundo me perdería de las reacciones de la misma al leerlo juntos. Me encontraba sobre mi cama, cuando escuche a mi padre hacer un monologo algo extraño a mitad del pasillo. Era como si estuviera hablando con alguien, solo que la única voz que escuchaba era la de él. O eso creí hasta que escuche la voz de Lucy algo suave.

Me levante como alma que lleva el diablo y al verlo tan cerca de ella, algo dentro de mí hirvió de ira. Amo a mi padre, pero sé que le gustan las mujeres jóvenes y la rubia es demasiado atractiva. Además no sería la primera vez que anda detrás de una de las chicas con las que yo me acosté. La aleje de él y una vez estuvimos solos, le recordé que ese rostro sonrojado y deseoso, solo me lo podía mostrar a mí. Sus labios entreabiertos, formulando frases que no me importaban demasiado en este momento me tentaron. Acorte la distancia y la bese con hambre. Ella respondía a mí, pero el oír pisadas en la parte baja de la escalera me devolvió a la realidad. Yo no estoy dispuesto a que nadie la vea del mismo modo que yo, tal vez a ella le guste ser observada, pero no me gusta compartir.

La lleve a mi habitación y una vez que le coloque el seguro a la puerta me dirigí a la cama, para acomodarme junto a mi nuevo descubrimiento. El rojo en su rostro iba hasta sus orejas y podía notar como su respiración se relajaba por un momento. Me sorprendió verla más tranquila, ese no era el efecto que esperaba lograr. Agarre el tomo que había leído y lo abrí en la página marcada. Lucy paso saliva mientras yo comenzaba a leer.

 _-_ _"_ _ **Pero ¿qué me ha dicho ese hombre?" –**_ Comienzo – " _ **Impresionada y altamente excitada, voy a contestarle una fresca cuando, de repente, todo mi cuerpo reacciona y siento que mi vientre se deshace. Lo que ese hombre acaba de decir me altera y no lo puedo disimular" -**_ su boca se abre para decir algo, pero la cierra nuevamente _ **– "por mucho que sea una grosería por su parte. Entonces, el recorrido de sus labios se detiene frente a mi boca" –**_ enfoco mis ojos en los de ella y ella lo lame de manera tentadora – " _ **Sin dejar de mirarme, saca su húmeda lengua, la pasa por mi labio superior, después por el inferior y, finalmente, me da un leve y dulce mordisquito en el labio"**_

 _ **-Natsu yo**_ – interrumpo mi lectura y atiendo a sus palabras _**– yo eso, ¡esos! libros son algo viejos y yo –**_ lo cerré con lentitud, depositándolo en la mesa de noche. Suspirando Lucy vuelve su vista hacia mí y luego sus ojos me esquivan _**– La mayoría de las cosas que yo sé sobre todo ese tema del sexo, es gracias a los libros. Y… esos en específico los conseguí en una firma de libros de la autora.**_

 _ **-¿Hace cuánto? –**_ porque el año pasado estoy más que seguro que no fue.

 _ **-T. Tres años más o menos –**_ sus mejillas están aún más rojas que antes.

 _ **-Tenias 16 –**_ asintió _**\- ¿Cómo te permitieron entrar? –**_ Paso saliva _**– porque eras menor de edad y el contenido es algo fuerte para una niña.**_

 _ **-Conseguir una identificación falsa fue fácil –**_ veo que sonríe de lado – _**fue más sencillo que escapar de la mansión.**_

 _ **-Eras una rebelde –**_ su cabeza negó rotundamente _**– Ahora a lo que vinimos, ¿Dónde me quede? ¡Ah sí!: "No me muevo. ¡No puedo ni respirar! –**_ Tal vez exagere un poco mi tono al retomar mi lectura, pero ella no lo noto – _**Al ver que mi respiración se agita, vuelve a sacar su lengua e, inconscientemente, abro la boca –**_ se está haciendo a la idea – _**Quiero más. Sus pupilas se dilatan. Seguro de lo que está haciendo, mete su lengua en el interior de mi boca y –**_ me coloque de pie y camine lentamente hasta ella – _**con una pericia que me deja sin sentido, comienza a moverla hasta hacerme perder el sentido"**_

 _ **-… –**_ su mutismo, lejos de molestarme me encantaba, sus ojos estaban fijos en mi boca. Cierro el libro y lo aviento sobre la mesa de noche, para luego sujetar su cadera, uniendo nuestros cuerpos.

 _ **-¿Te molestaría si reescribimos el resto? –**_ sus manos se fijan sobre mi pecho, y une sus labios a los míos. Esta Lucy no la suelo ver, atrevida y sin inhibiciones.

 _ **-¿Por qué de la nada? –**_ Interrumpe nuestra danza _**– deseas volver a tener sexo conmigo.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo?**_

 _ **-Pensé que no querías –**_ sus mejillas están rojas, más aun de lo normal _**– tu sabes…**_

 _ **-¿Crees que yo no te deseo? –**_ Mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación _**\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? –**_ sostengo su mano derecha y la dirijo a mi entrepierna _**– Porque estoy seguro que yo no te la di.**_

 _ **-Pe. Pero –**_ contrario a lo que esperaba no se resistió al tacto – _**cada vez que nosotros –**_ hace un gesto extraño con la mano que tenía libre _**– ya sabes, siempre te alejabas y.**_

 _ **-Porque no quiero que las cosas sean iguales contigo –**_ inclino la cabeza de manera inocente y eso me provoco ternura _**– Eres diferente a las demás chicas con las que he estado, quería que todo fuera a un ritmo que se considere… normal.**_

 _ **-Nada es normal entre nosotros –**_ la mano que estaba sobre mi entre pierna comienza a moverse y para mi grata sorpresa desabrocha el botón.

 _ **-Entonces –**_ baja mi cierre _**– que quieres de mi Lucy.**_

 _ **-Que me necesites –**_ eso ya lo hago, tal vez no se lo demuestre, pero se ha metido hasta la última célula de mi ser. Cuando acerque mis labios a los suyos para besarla alguien golpeo la puerta. Eso logro que Lucy pegara su espalda a la pared más cercana y acelero su respiración, como si la persona en la puerta pudiera intuir lo que íbamos a hacer.

 _ **-¿Quién es? –**_ ella negó con la cabeza, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

 _ **-Soy yo flamita –**_ tiene que ser mentira.

 _ **-¡Piérdete Gajeel! estoy ocupado –**_ me acerque a ella lentamente y hundí mi nariz en su cuello. Lucy se quedó estática, y su rubor bajo hasta su clavícula.

 _ **-Tu hermano me llamo, dijo que no contestas tu teléfono y necesita tu ayuda -**_ ¿Enserio?

 _ **-Ahora no quiero ayudarlo –**_ bese la piel a mi alcance y esta se erizó.

 _ **-Natsu –**_ me susurro la rubia, empujándome suavemente.

 _ **-No me obligues a tumbar la puerta para darte los detalles. Porque sabes perfectamente que lo hare –**_ enojado me separe de Lucy, subí el cierre de mi pantalón y lo deje pasar _**– Hola coneja –**_ lo mire con rabia y el paso de mí y se tumbó en mi cama _**– es algo de familia ¿Me dejarías solo con flamita por ahora?**_

 _ **-¡Claro yo! –**_ ella corrió hasta la mesa de noche y tomo el libro que había botado ahí, además de los otros dos que estaban al costado de Gajeel antes de salir corriendo, sin siquiera despedirse de mí. Una vez que estábamos solos el pelinegro afilo la mirada.

- _ **Más te vale que sea importante. Estoy con el "Amigo" de color purpura por tanta abstinencia**_ – el no rio de mi broma – _**¡habla ya demonios!**_

 _ **-Tu madre apareció –**_ me cruce de brazos. Hace mucho tiempo todo lo relacionado con ella dejo de importarme.

 _ **-¿Me arruinaste el polvo con Lucy para decirme eso? –**_ veo que se rasca la nuca y vuelve a enfocar sus ojos rojos en mí.

 _ **-Estaba… La hallaron muerta en la cama de un hotel de Berlín –**_ por algún motivo extraño, el aire se volvió pesado y me costaba respirar con normalidad.

 _ **-¿Qué? –**_ Se colocó de pie _**\- ¿Cómo saben que es ella?**_

 _ **-Tu hermano fue hasta ahí para reconocer el cuerpo y –**_ lo calle con una señal de mi mano.

 _ **-Ya entendí –**_ siento que toca mi hombro y lo último que quiero en este momento es que alguien esté aquí _**– déjame solo Gajeel.**_

 _ **-Cuando quieras hablar, sabes dónde encontrarme –**_ ni siquiera sé que siento en este momento. La odio, no quería tener que volver a saber nada de ella, pero… tampoco le deseaba la muerte y…

 _ **-¿Natsu? –**_ la voz de Lucy me recordó que debía respirar de nuevo _**– yo…**_

 _ **-¿Qué escuchaste? –**_ ¿Acaso me está espiando? _**– ¿Ahora tienes la costumbre de oír tras las puertas?**_

 _ **-No fue a propósito yo –**_ señalo algo detrás de mí, pero no voltee a ver que era _**– olvide mi…**_ _**¿Estás bien?**_

 _ **-Lárgate –**_ la ira que siento esta por explotar, y no sé si estoy enojado con Lucy, o con mi madre o conmigo mismo _**\- ¡LÁRGATE! ¡Vete de mi casa! –**_ agarre su bolso que se encontraba a un costado de mi puerta y se lo coloque en los brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria, ella retrocedió unos pasos.

 _ **-¿Eso es lo que quieres? –**_ su mirada acuosa me dio a entender que la acabo de lastimar, pero no me siento yo mismo en estos momentos.

 _ **-¡Sí! -**_ Sin darle tiempo a contestar cerré la puerta. No entiendo, ¿Cómo me puede afectar tanto una noticia como esta? Se supone que ya no sentía nada por ella.

 **Mi punto de vista.**

Ante cada línea que el leía, podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas. Pero todo se volvió muy incómodo cuando me recordó la manera en la que conseguí meterme a esa firma. Ese amigo del abuelo me consiguió una identificación falsa y lo demás fue fácil. Para mi mala suerte, Gajeel apareció y me dijo que necesitaba hablar con Natsu. Agarre todo lo que podía inculparme (Los 3 tomos) y salí corriendo. Una vez que estuve en la escalera me percaté de que mi teléfono lo abre botado en la habitación por torpe, así que decidí esperar a una distancia prudente, para poder sacarlo una vez terminen.

– _**¡habla ya demonios! –**_ la voz de Natsu me asusto ¿De que podrán estar hablando para que este tan ansioso? Sin darme cuenta me acerque un poco más a la puerta, para poder oír. No suelo hacer esto, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

 _ **-Tu madre apareció –**_ no creo que eso sea muy importante para él. No es santa de su devoción.

 _ **-¿Me arruinaste el polvo con Lucy para decirme eso? –**_ me sonroje por ese comentario. ¡Tonto Natsu! Ya no quiero saber qué es lo que le iba a contar.

 _ **-Estaba… -**_ prefiero esperar - _**La hallaron muerta en la cama de un hotel de Berlín –**_ el aire abandono mis pulmones. ¡Una noticia así no puede ser dada de esta manera! Por instinto pegue mi oreja a la madera.

 _ **-¿Qué? –**_ Su voz sonaba vacía _**\- ¿Cómo saben que es ella?**_

 _ **-Tu hermano fue hasta ahí para reconocer el cuerpo y –**_ silencio…

 _ **-Ya entendí –**_ Natsu… _**– déjame solo Gajeel.**_

 _ **-Cuando quieras hablar, sabes dónde encontrarme –**_ la puerta se abrió de golpe y al verme ahí, Gajeel me susurro al oído

 _ **-Sal de aquí coneja –**_ y se marchó. Dejándonos solos.

 _ **-¿Natsu? –**_ No me mira, puedo ver el perfil de su rostro cubierto por su cabello _**– yo…**_

 _ **-¿Qué escuchaste? –**_ Supuse que se molestaría pero… _**– ¿Ahora tienes la costumbre de oír tras las puertas? –**_ nadie quiere estar solo en un momento así.

 _ **-No fue a propósito yo –**_ le indique mi teléfono que estaba tras de él una vez que volteo. Su rostro estaba pálido _**– olvide mi…**_ _**¿Estás bien? –**_ hice un amago de acercarme, pero su voz me intimido.

 _ **-Lárgate –**_ pero _**– ¡LÁRGATE! ¡Vete de mi casa! –**_ levanto mi bolso del suelo y me lo aventó sin mucha delicadeza, eso seguro dejara marcas.

 _ **-¿Eso es lo que quieres? –**_ siento mucha pena por él, pero no tiene por qué gritarme y mucho menos tratarme así, nunca antes lo había visto tan fuera de sí. Esa sensación de que algo se ha atorado en tu garganta me inundo. Mis ojos me arden… y mis brazos duelen.

 _ **-¡Sí! –**_ necesito alejarme de él o me pondré a llorar como una idiota, frente a alguien a quien en este momento no conozco. Este no es Natsu.

Hui a mi departamento, pero luego recordé que él también tiene una llave de ese departamento y fue bastante claro al decirme que me quería fuera de su casa. Agarro a Happy, junto unas cuantas cosas en mi maleta y llamo a un taxi. Mientras subía y le indicaba al chofer donde quería ir, puedo ver su cabello rosado asomarse por la puerta.

 _ **-¡Por favor acelere! –**_ el hombre asiente y luego nos adentramos en la carretera. Recuerdo demasiado bien, como cerca de la plaza en la que Natsu me compro las llaves había un departamento en alquiler. Espero que siga libre. Le indique al taxista que me espere y una vez que comprobé que seguía disponible baje mis cosas. Una joven muy agradable me guio a mi habitación, también me ayudo con mi maleta.

Una vez que libere a mi minino de su jaula, me quede arrodillada en el suelo. Recién ahí me permití soltar las lágrimas que se han acumulado desde que me boto de la mansión Dragneel. Nunca me ha importado la manera en la que la gente se dirigía a mí, porque todos veían una Lucy que era capaz de soportarlo y llegaba al punto que yo misma lo creía, entonces sus actitudes me importaban poco. Pero que el hombre al que le entregue todo y le mostré la real, me grite de esa manera y me bote como si no valiera nada… Estaba shockeado, eso lo entiendo; pero... No tenía derecho.

 _ **-¡Idiota! -**_ Golpee el suelo con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndome daño y soltando un alarido de dolor. El pequeño gato blanco froto su cabeza contra mi muslo y me saco de mi trance de tristeza _**– ¿Qué haría sin ti? –**_ acaricie sus orejas y él ronroneo. Lo cogí y me recosté sobre el colchón. Este tenía polvo y se hallaba sin sábanas aun, pero poco o nada me importo.

 _ **-¿Disculpe? –**_ Me sobresalte al escuchar una voz que provenía de afuera _**– soy el dueño de la casa y quería entregarle los cobertores para su cama y una almohada -**_ Sin muchas ganas de levantarme, fregué mis ojos y me puse de pie dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

 _ **-Muchas gracias –**_ es un hombre joven, de cabello naranja, anteojos celestes y esmoquin negro.

 _ **-Soy Loke Regulus y la mujer que la recibió es Aries Wool mi vecina. Espero que su estadía aquí sea placentera y –**_ al cruzar miradas conmigo, metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y me tendió un pañuelo de tela _**– debe cuidarse, las alergias en esta época del año son muy normales.**_

 _ **-Yo no –**_ se ha de referir al rojo de mi nariz y los ojos hinchados _**– lo tendré en cuenta -**_ le dije tomando lo que había en su mano – _**Muchas gracias por recibirme sin anticipación.**_

 _ **-No se preocupe, ya no la molestare. Si necesita algo mi habitación esta abajo, puerta naranja.**_

 _ **-Entiendo. Gracias de nuevo –**_ una vez que él se aleja, regreso dentro y coloco el seguro me tiro nuevamente en la cama junto con Happy _**– ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero volver a verlo… pero lo extraño –**_ Deje que el sueño se apoderara de mí y caí en brazos de Morfeo. Desperté sobresaltada al escuchar como alguien golpeaba y la voz del propietario me gritaba desde afuera.

 _ **-¡¿Señorita está bien?! –**_ corrí a la puerta y me sorprendió ver al hombre solo con los pantalones de vestir a medio poner y sin las gafas.

 _ **-¡Me asusto! ¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora? –**_ la cara de sorpresa que coloco me desconcertó.

 _ **-Estaba gritando ¿Está bien? –**_ ¿gritando?

 _ **-Yo no –**_ veo como la mujer de cabello rosado que me dio la habitación estaba con un camisón blanco y algunos ruleros, subiendo las escaleras _**– ¿Grite? –**_ el asiente y luego mira a la joven.

 _ **-¿Están todos bien? –**_ La suave voz interrumpe mis pensamientos – _ **oí gritos y –**_

 _ **-Lo lamento… creo que fui yo –**_ los mire a ambos avergonzada e hice una inclinación de cabeza. El pelirrojo desordeno sus cabellos y suspiro _**– ¡no volverá a pasar lo juro! –**_ no quiero que me corra por eso.

 _ **-No se preocupe –**_ miro a su amiga _**– ve a dormir, yo me encargare de todo –**_ la sonrisa de esa chica era agradable y me daba una sensación de calma. Ella se despidió y emprendió su camino. Cuando los ojos negros se enfocaron en mi volví a disculparme.

 _ **-¡Realmente lo siento! No sé qué paso yo –**_ sonríe de costado y me mira con lastima… nunca nadie me había mirado así.

 _ **-No pasa nada –**_ mira el reloj del pasillo y chasquea la lengua _**– valla a dormir. Amanecerá en algunos minutos y yo debo ir a trabajar.**_

 _ **-Fui una molestia yo –**_ la vergüenza que tengo en este momento es tremenda.

 _ **-Señorita.**_

 _ **-Lucy.**_

 _ **-Señorita Lucy, está bien. No ocurrió nada grave, cálmese –**_ Volvió su vista nuevamente al aparato en la pared _**– ¡demonios! Debo irme. Nos vemos en la noche -**_ Y de la misma manera en la que vino, desapareció. Ahora fui yo la que miro el reloj y faltaban 10 minutos para las 5 de la mañana.

 _ **-Tan temprano va a trabajar –**_ suspire y cuando voltee para volver a mi nuevo "hogar" escuche la voz de lana.

 _ **-Tiene que salir de la ciudad y le lleva cerca de dos horas llegar –**_ mire a la mujer y esta me sonrió _**– ¿Quieres un café?**_ – tenía dos tazas humeantes y el olor del mismo inundaba mis sentidos.

 _ **-¡Claro! –**_ me hice a un lado y ella paso primero.

Saque todas mis cosas que se encontraban sobre la mesa y en el proceso, tire el cargador de mi teléfono. El cual lo había dejado en la habitación de Natsu, motivo por el cual me quede a esperar que terminaran de hablar para poder llevármelo y también, es la causa de que le me tratara así. Eso me desanimo bastante y de mala gana me senté junto a ella en la silla que quedaba libre. El contenido caliente descendió por mi garganta y causo un alivio inesperado.

 _ **-Esta delicioso, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **-Suelo tomarlo cuando las pesadillas me atacan. Me ayuda a mantenerme despierta –**_ lamentablemente no sé qué fue lo que soñé, como para luchar contra eso.

 _ **-Espero que cause el mismo efecto conmigo –**_ reí de mi propio comentario y ella inclino la cabeza.

- _ **No necesitas reír si no quieres, todos tenemos derecho a estar de mal humor –**_ baje la cabeza.

 _ **-¿Es así de evidente? –**_ asintió. Es rara la sensación que tengo ahora.

 _ **-No quiero que me lo tomes a mal. Pero eres una mujer muy bonita y agradable, como para tolerar que alguien te haga llorar así –**_ me imagino que se refiere al hecho de que llegue con los ojos hinchados.

 _ **-Yo no.**_

 _ **-Mi habitación esta debajo –**_ eso aclaro bastante.

 _ **-¿Te moleste? –**_ Negó _**– lamento eso yo –**_ bajo su taza y sostuvo una de mis manos.

 _ **-No te lo estoy diciendo por eso**_ – su sonrisa era dulce y me daba calma _**– disfruta el café. Iré a casa –**_ se levantó y camino hacia la puerta.

 _ **-Señorita Aries –**_ me miro _**– gracias.**_

 _ **-No fue nada –**_ una vez que estuve sola nuevamente, dirigí la vista hacia el teléfono inalámbrico que había dentro de la habitación y me percaté de que no recuerdo ningún número, salvo el de casa. Ahora me siento aún más tonta, porque si quiero recuperarlo debo volver a buscarlo a la mansión y por ende, me veré obligada a cruzarme con el indeseable y enojado, Natsu Dragneel. Le pediré a Laxus que me lleve a la salida de la universidad. Tal vez con algo de suerte, el peli rosado se quede practicando.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¡Termino el capítulo! Que difícil estuvo este D:**

 **Lamento mucho la demora y gracias por la paciencia :c**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡ALO! ¿Cómo andan? ¡Espero que bien! Este capítulo lo edite un millón de veces porque nunca quedaba como yo quería. Creo que mirar demasiados dramas me está afectando D:**

 **Espero que no se haya despegado demasiado de lo que están acostumbrados. Sin nada más que agregar. ¡Comenzamos!**

 **Su punto de vista**

No me lo puedo creer ¿Cómo tuvo el descaro de quedarse para escuchar nuestra charla? ¿Qué es lo que dijo? ¿Olvido qué? ¡¿Esconderse mejor?!... Enojado con el mundo me tire sobre la cama y al inclinar mi vista hacia el suelo, me percate del pequeño brillo dorado que se encontraba ahí… ¿Ese es el teléfono de Lucy? ¿Qué hace esto aquí?... ¡Soy un imbécil! Deje que mi rabia se descargara en la persona equivocada ¡Pero que buen novio soy! Estuve tan atento para tratarla bien y a la primera rabieta le digo de todo ¿Qué demonios le dije? ¡Piensa Natsu!

Tuve que haberme detenido cuando me di cuenta de que metí la pata… la mirada de tristeza de Lucy, ¡Pero ella me estaba espiando! Bueno no lo hizo exactamente… en realidad, me espero para ver que tal estaba… y fue eso lo que me molesto… Todas las mujeres que conozco, le importaba poco o nada como estuviera yo, solo querían sexo y posición. Pero la rubia… Escucho la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y de ahí, se asoma un cabello parecido al mío.

 _ **-Tu novia acaba de salir disparada en un taxi –**_ mierda

 _ **-… –**_ veo que el frunce el ceño. Hasta él se habrá dado cuenta.

 _ **-¿Qué hiciste?**_

 _ **-¡¿Yo?! –**_ soy malísimo para mentirle.

 _ **-Siempre señalas las fallas de los demás, pero nunca admites tus errores.**_

 _ **-¡Ella me! -**_ ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hizo? ¡¿Por qué sigo tratando de justificarme?!

 _ **-Esa muchachita es muy buena.**_

 _ **-Ni tan buena – ¡**_ oh vamos! ¡Como si nunca en tu vida hubieras escuchado a escondidas! _**– Lo siento padre yo, ¿Cómo debo ponerlo para que me entiendas?**_

 _ **-Dime que paso –**_ mala idea.

 _ **-Mejor lo dejamos así -**_ no quiero contarle que fue lo que escucho la rubia. Aunque no lo admita, le sigue afectando lo que le pase a mi madre.

 _ **-Lo que tú digas –**_ frunce el ceño nuevamente, mueve la cabeza en señal negativa y se marcha, dejándome solo.

 _ **-Me disculpare con ella cuando vuelva –**_ no quiero pensar en mi madre; así que seguiré pensando en Lucy.

Esa noche no apareció por su departamento. Y cuando cogí mi teléfono para llamarla, recordé que yo tengo el suyo sobre mi cama... Tal vez este en lo de Levy hablando pestes y culebras de mí. Pasados los tres días sin saber nada de ella ya me preocupe. Cuando le pregunte a Gajeel si no la había visto, me dijo que no. Incluso fui a preguntarle al idiota del rubio si había hablado con ella y al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso me espante ¿Cómo es que nadie sabe nada de Lucy? ¡¿Cómo es que no están preocupados?!... Decidí romper con mi orgullo y preguntarle a la única persona en quien ella confía ciegamente.

 _ **-¡Levy hola! –**_ me encontraba frente a su departamento.

 _ **-¡Natsu! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –**_ Me habla con normalidad, eso quiere decir que Lucy no le dijo nada – _**Gajeel volverá a la noche recién, pero si puedo ayudarte.**_

 _ **-Emm yo… ¿Has visto a Lucy? –**_ enarca una ceja.

 _ **-No desde el viernes ¿Por qué? –**_ si le cuento que paso, no me ayudara.

 _ **-Ella tenía algo que contarte –**_ mentí.

 _ **-Se suponía que estaría contigo.**_

 _ **-No ella. Mejor olvídalo, ya tengo que irme. Gracias por tu tiempo –**_ odio esto. Necesito encontrarla para poder aclarar las cosas. Sé que la he jodido Lucy, pero al menos dame una oportunidad para arreglarlo. No te desaparezcas así sin más… ¡YA SE! Fui corriendo a la oficina de mi padre, se la manera de encontrar a Lucy. Bueno, en realidad solo es una manera de conseguir una pista sobre su paradero.

 _ **-¡Joven Natsu! ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? –**_ me saludo el secretario de mi padre. Yo le devuelvo el gesto con una mano.

 _ **-¿Está libre? –**_ asiente, entonces inclino la cabeza y paso. Ya vine preparado para ser regañado antes de ser ayudado.

 _ **-¿Natsu? –**_ La cara de sorpresa de mi padre, cambio inmediatamente a una de disgusto _**\- ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Tu orgullo no te lo va a reclamar después?**_

 _ **-Lo siento –**_ de vuelta a la misma expresión del inicio _**– estaba, estoy aún muy perturbado por la noticia.**_

 _ **-¿Lo de Lucy?**_ – Negué _**\- ¿Entonces?**_

 _ **-Lo de mamá.**_

 _ **-Sí. Ya me entere por Zeref –**_ me rasque la cabeza, no quiero hablar de ella ahora.

 _ **-Por ese motivo discutí con Lucy y la trate muy mal.**_

 _ **-Sueles hacer eso cuando te sientes vulnerable.**_

 _ **-Lo sé –**_ suspire _**– necesito tu ayuda. Ella ha desaparecido desde entonces y tengo que encontrarla.**_

 _ **-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?**_

 _ **-Tienes buena memoria –**_ asiente _**– ¿de casualidad viste la matricula del taxi que la recogió el viernes? –**_ baja la vista y arruga las cejas. Al cabo de unos segundos anota algo en un papel y me lo pasa.

 _ **-Si no me equivoco es esta –**_ sonreí.

 _ **-Te debo una –**_ las comisuras de sus labios van hacia arriba y responde.

 _ **-Varias –**_ me despido con una reverencia y voy junto a mi tío Igneel a que me ayude. De algo tiene que servir que esté en la policía.

Me consiguió el número de la empresa a la que pertenece ese vehículo y una vez que estuve ahí, el conductor me indico a qué lugar había llevado a Lucy. Aunque claro, antes tuve que pagarle por su "Memoria". El lugar era cerca de la plaza, aquella en la que le había regalado las llaves. Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando me encontraba frente a la casa. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, no fue la cara de esa rubia preciosa la que me recibió. Era un hombre de cabellos naranjas y traje.

 _ **-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –**_ Mira mi auto por encima del hombro _**– "señor" –**_ su tono me disgusto, pero por ahora lo ignorare.

 _ **-Buenas, de casualidad vino una mujer aquí de cabello rubio y ojos chocolates –**_ su ceño fruncido no me daba buena espina.

 _ **-¿Quién quiere saber?**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Claro, no espera que le de esa información sin saber quién es.**_

 _ **-Entiendo. Soy Natsu, su –**_ a espaldas del sujeto puedo ver la cabellera de mi novia _**\- ¿Lucy? –**_ el tipo se coloca frente a mi línea de visión y agrega.

 _ **-¿Su qué?**_

 _ **-Es mi amigo Señor Loke –**_ una mano femenina se coloca sobre su hombro y este se hace a un lado _**– o al menos eso creo.**_

 _ **-¿Podemos hablar? –**_ muerde su labio inferior y me hace un gesto para que entre. Paso por su lado y en el proceso el supuesto Loke golpea mi hombro con el suyo. Voltee molesto y él le dijo algo a Lucy al oído.

 _ **-Gracias –**_ le responde ella y luego mi mira enojada – _**La segunda puerta al subir la escalera, espérame ahí –**_ está molesta, bastante molesta como para hablarme con rudeza.

El lugar era pequeño, una cocina/comedor, una cama y un diminuto baño. Sin contar que el olía a viejo y al el perfume de Happy. El minino salto nada más al verme y cuando sus uñas se incrustaron en mi espalda caí de bruces al colchón. Creo que hasta el gato está enojado, ya que con sus uñas comenzó un recorrido en mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi hombro, en donde se sentó a esperar algo.

- _ **No dije que podías acomodarte –**_ cierra la puerta con seguro.

- _ **Si te hace sentir mejor, la cama es bastante dura para que eso pase –**_ sacó al gato sin mucho cuidado de mi hombro. Creo que un pedazo de piel también se fue el proceso.

 _ **-¿Qué quieres Natsu? –**_ Deja a Happy en el suelo y se cruza de _**brazos – hice lo que me pediste, me aleje de tu casa.**_

 _ **-Lo siento –**_ la mire a los ojos y ella afilo la mirada.

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Lo lamento.**_

 _ **-Entendí la primera vez. ¿Qué es lo que lamentas Natsu? ¿La manera en la que me trataste? ¿Lo que dijiste? ¿O el hecho de que yo haya echo exactamente lo que me dijiste?**_

 _ **-El haber descargado mi rabia contra ti –**_ ni siquiera parpadea _**– el haberte dicho cosas que realmente no sentía –**_ ahora al menos torció los labios _**– por no haber confiado en ti como prometí que lo haría**_ – giro la cabeza hacia la derecha y fijo sus ojos en un punto indefinido.

 _ **-Estoy muy dolida –**_ yo sigo atento a ella _**– sentí que volvía al instituto Fairy una vez más –**_ hasta ese punto la lastime _**– te mostré lados de mi vida que nadie más conoce y…**_

 _ **-Te defraude –**_ por fin siento que realmente me está mirando _**– soy un asco de persona Lucy –**_ el brillo en sus ojos me demuestra que se está conteniendo _**– y tal vez no quieras saber nada de mí… pero estaba preocupado por ti.**_

 _ **-Cómo puedes ver, estoy viva –**_ metí mi mano en el bolsillo y le tendí su teléfono.

 _ **-Te ha estado llamando A. Belo desde el domingo –**_ veo que sus ojos se agrandan.

 _ **-¿Has hablado con él? –**_ negué.

- _ **Es tu teléfono, no lo he mirado siquiera –**_ la desconfianza en su mirada me hizo reír _**– puedo ser un idiota Lucy, pero no voy a violar tu privacidad –**_ de nuevo esa ira y al darme cuenta de lo que dije agregue _**\- ¡No me refería a eso!**_

 _ **-Vete.**_

 _ **-¡Te lo juro Lucy! –**_ De nuevo baja la cabeza _**– era una broma yo –**_ me rasque la cabeza _**– ¡aish! ¿Por qué es tan complicado hablar contigo?**_

 _ **-¡¿Conmigo?! ¡Eres tú el que lo enreda todo!**_

 _ **-¿Yo?**_

 _ **-¡Si tú! Nunca te he pedido nada, tampoco me he metido en algo referente a tu familia y mucho menos te he celado de todas esas mujeres que se cuelgan de ti cada vez que anotabas un gol.**_

 _ **-Try –**_ enarca una de sus cejas _**– A las anotaciones en Rugby se le llama Try no –**_

 _ **-¿Enserio? ¿Me vas a corregir ahora?**_

 _ **-Lo siento –**_ golpeo mi hombro con suavidad.

 _ **-¡Deja de disculparte! –**_ la mire, estaba sorprendido por ese ataque infantil. Ella no suele ser así.

 _ **-Lo siento yo –**_ con una de sus manos cubrió mi boca.

 _ **-No pienso disculparte de buenas a primeras –**_ agrande los ojos _**– ni aunque hagas la mirada de cachorro a medio morir. Me lastimaste y eso tiene consecuencias.**_

 _ **-Si podemos volver a la normalidad después –**_ negó _**\- ¿No?**_

 _ **-No volveré a la mansión Dragneel.**_

 _ **-… De acuerdo.**_

 _ **-Y la próxima vez que me vuelvas a tratar así –**_ froto uno de sus antebrazos _**– no volverás a saber nada de mí –**_ el gesto que realizo con la mano me inquieto; acaso yo.

 _ **-¿Te lastime? –**_ Coloco ambos brazos tras la espalda _**\- ¿Lucy?**_

 _ **-No es nada –**_ me puse en pie y jale con suavidad de su brazo izquierdo. Levante la manga de su blusa y debajo de esta, había un moretón en la muñeca y otro más leve en el brazo.

 _ **-¿Yo te hice esto? –**_ negó. Toque ambos y me sentí una basura de persona.

 _ **-El de la muñeca me lo hice por bruta –**_ pasee mi dedo pulgar sobre la del antebrazo _**– e. ese fue por culpa de mi bolso.**_

 _ **-El que yo te arroje –**_ el movimiento de su cabeza me contesto que sí.

- _ **No sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca antes había visto a ese Natsu –**_ nuestros ojos se encontraron cuando levante la cabeza _**– no me gusto –**_ a mí tampoco. Nunca me había comportado así.

 _ **-Lo sien –**_ levanto su dedo índice en señal de advertencia _**– quiero decir; no sé lo que me paso, normalmente no soy así. Tú misma lo has dicho.**_

 _ **-Lo sé –**_ suspire y volví a acomodarme en la pequeña cama.

- _ **No soy violento. Una cosa es pelearme con tipos como Orga y el idiota rubio del instituto, pero jamás le he levantado la mano a una mujer. Si no lo hice con aquellas que realmente me molestaron; mucho menos contigo.**_

 _ **-No tengo miedo de que me dañes; sino de que vuelvas a alejarme de ti como lo hiciste en tu cuarto –**_ no entiendo – _**te quiero demasiado, y eliges mantenerme al margen de las cosas.**_

 _ **-Te dije que el asunto de mi madre saca lo peor de mi –**_ acomodo su cabello tras lo oreja y suspiro.

 _ **-Natsu –**_ mueve de un lado a otro su cabeza _**– no, no es excusa para tu manera de hacer las cosas.**_

 _ **-¡Lo sé! ¡Y enserio lamento!**_

 _ **-Ya te dije.**_

 _ **-¡Si, Si! ¡Pero con una vez no es suficiente! –**_ Durante casi cinco minutos se quedó callada _**– ¿Lucy?**_

 **-** _ **Realmente quiero perdonarte. Pero siéndote sincera, aún es demasiado reciente. Conociéndome terminare metiéndome aún más en tus asuntos y eso no te gusta.**_

 _ **-No me disgusta tampoco –**_ me mira con incredulidad.

 _ **-Me botaste de tu casa –**_ iba a defenderme – _**me dijiste que saliera de tu vida.**_

 _ **-¡Yo nunca!**_

 _ **-¡LÁRGATE! ¡Vete de mi casa! –**_ dijo ella, utilizando un tono masculino.

 _ **-¿Se supone que esa es mi voz?**_

 _ **-Mi manera de repetir lo que me gritaste ese día es más agradable.**_

 _ **-Lo sien –**_ una cebolla se acerca a una velocidad alarmante a mi rostro, así que la esquivo a duras penas.

 _ **-¡No te disculpes más!**_

 _ **-¿Por qué reaccionas así cada vez que digo "lo sien"? –**_ veo que su mano se acerca hacia otra cebolla, entonces me callo.

 _ **-¡Porque eso mismo hacia mi padre cada vez que terminaba de descargar su rabia conmigo! ¡Decir lo siento una y otra vez no cambia el hecho! -**_ ¿Su padre?

 _ **-¿Acaso él te…? ¿Te golpeaba? –**_ negó.

 _ **-Pero rompía mis juguetes y mis libros siempre que se molestaba por algo –**_ su mirada se ensombreció – _**y cuando lo que hice era demasiado malo destruía los recuerdos de mi mamá.**_

 _ **-¡Oh mi…! Debo haberte traído muy malos recuerdos entonces –**_ movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. Tenía los ojos brillantes y con la mano limpia rápidamente una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

 _ **-Si de verdad lo lamentas, nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer –**_ sujete su mano y acaricie sus dedos.

 _ **-De acuerdo.**_

Sé que no le gusta mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás, y ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Su manera de comportas es una barrera que ella se creó para mantener sus emociones seguras y sé, que soy una de las pocas personas a las que deja pasar.

**Mi punto de vista**

No esperaba que Natsu viniera a buscarme, no digo que me sorprenda el que me haya encontrado. Porque esa es una especialidad de su familia. Pero el que haya superado su orgullo, para venir aquí es suficiente prueba de que esta ligeramente arrepentido. Su primera disculpa fue lo que yo necesitaba, fue la que realmente me pareció sincera. Las siguientes ya eran simplemente para limpiar su conciencia y tratar de sentirse mejor persona. El golpe en mi brazo no me dolía, he tenido peores heridas en el pasado. Pero el tenerlo diciendo una y otra vez "Lo siento" me recordó a mi niñez, en donde esas palabras significaban, que algo mío iba a ser destrozado ese día. Era ver a mi padre en mi cabeza, tirando mis preciados juguetes, libros y fotos a la chimenea de casa y su siempre taciturno rostro, desfigurado por la ira.

 _ **-¿Lucy? –**_ me sorprendió la voz de Natsu en medio de mis memorias.

 _ **-¿Qué? –**_ su mano sujetaba con fuerza la mía.

 _ **-Estas temblando –**_ aleje mi cuerpo de él y sujete con fuerza mi muñeca que se negaba a detenerse.

 _ **-Yo –**_ la preocupación estaba pintada en sus bellos ojos _**– estaré bien –**_ algo suave se frota en mis tobillos y Happy recuesta su cabeza sobre mis pies. El siempre siente cuando estoy triste.

- _ **Mira Lucy yo –**_ duda un momento _**– tengo que ir mañana a casa de mi hermano a que me de los detalles sobre mi madre y…**_

 _ **-¿Detalles? –**_ desordena sus hebras rosadas.

 _ **-¿Puedes ir conmigo?**_

 _ **-No prefieres que sea Gajeel quien esté ahí.**_

 _ **-No quiero a nadie ahí.**_

 _ **-¿Entonces?**_

 _ **-Tú no eres nadie –**_ afile la mirada – _**por favor.**_

 _ **-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana entonc… –**_ se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cama _**– ¡¿Qué haces?!**_

 _ **-Dormir por supuesto –**_ empuje su cuerpo fuera de la cama, pero no lo moví un solo centímetro _**– hay lugar para ti también.**_

 _ **-Sigo enojada Natsu, no dormiré contigo –**_ se encoge de hombros y acomoda su cabeza en la almohada.

 _ **-Duerme en el piso entonces, no me iré de aquí.**_

 _ **-¡¿Por qué?!**_

 _ **-Este es un barrio peligroso a la noche, y mucho más para una mujer que está sola.**_

 _ **-Natsu –**_ levanta su cabeza.

 _ **-Vendré a las noches para cuidarte, ya que no te quieres ir de aquí. Así que te recomiendo que te hagas a la idea de que no me iré.**_

 _ **-¿No te iras?**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-¡Genial! –**_ me subí sobre la cama, pero en vez de acomodarme a su lado me senté sobre su espalda y cruce las piernas.

 _ **-Corazón, puedo resistir un equipo de 20 jugadores sobre mi sin ningún problema –**_ sonríe _**– pesas menos de la mitad que uno de ellos.**_

Comencé a golpear su espalda con fuerza, pero lo único que logre fue que se acomodara mejor y simulara roncar. Entonces cambie de táctica, sé que tiene cosquillas en las costillas y por ese motivo comencé mi ataque. Cuando quiere, Natsu puede ser muy infantil y aunque no me guste admitirlo, él saca ese lado de mí a flote. El gran cuerpo bajo mi comenzó a sacudirse y casi caigo al suelo a causa de las convulsiones, para mi suerte o desgracia un gran brazo evito mi caída y me coloco bajo su dueño sin mucha dificultad.

 _ **-¡Eso es trampa! -**_ exclama en medio de las risas.

 _ **-Te lo ganaste –**_ no pude evitar unirme a sus risas. Siempre pasa esto, termina contagiándome su humor sin demasiado esfuerzo.

El estar a solo escasos centímetros de su boca me recordó al momento en que nos interrumpieron esa tarde de viernes. A como se metió de lleno en el papel del libro y se apodero de todos mis sentidos. Inconscientemente moje con la lengua mi labio inferior y mire sus orbes verdes.

 _ **-No me hagas eso –**_ apoyo su frente sobre la mía. Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi boca. Algo de cordura volvió a mí, al recordar que las paredes de aquí son lo bastante finas como para que cualquiera pudiera escuchar lo que pasaba. Coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros y lo empuje suavemente.

 _ **-¡Va. Vamos a dormir! ¿sí? –**_ respira profundo y se acomoda a mi lado. La cama es pequeña, pero entramos perfectamente si nos colocamos de costado. Acomoda su mentón sobre mi hombro y abraza mi cuerpo.

 _ **-Buenas noches Lucy –**_ no creo que pueda dormir…

 _ **-Buenas noches.**_

Efectivamente no pegue un ojo esa noche. No puedo creer que el este aquí y que tan rápido haya logrado que se me pase el mal humor. Él lo ocasiono, eso es cierto, pero también es cierto que solo él puede sacármelo. Escape de su abrazo y fui a tomar algo de agua. En el camino puedo ver que mi teléfono se enciende y el nombre en la pantalla no es otro que el de A. Belo. Corrí para contestarlo y salí al pasillo para no despertar a mi acompañante.

 _ **-¿Abuelo Belo? –**_ ¿Qué habrá pasado para que uno de los sirvientes de la casa me llame?

 _ **-Disculpe la molestia señorita, pero me urgía hablar con usted –**_ se lo escuchaba nervioso.

 _ **-Tranquilo, ¿qué ocurre? –**_ No dice nada _**– ¿Abuelo?**_

 _ **-Señorita… Su padre despidió a todo el personal de la mansión y -**_ ¡¿Qué?! Esas personas están trabajando ahí desde que él era adolescente ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?! _**– quería que usted lo supiese, ya que no podremos estar ahí, para recibirla cuando vuelva de su viaje.**_

 _ **-¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! –**_ mi voz sonó chillona. Y temi haber despertado a alguien.

 _ **-Nos dijo que tuvo un problema financiero y que ya no podría pagarnos -**_ ¿dinero? Ese nunca fue un problema. Al menos no para mi padre.

- _ **Pero… ¿Y la cuenta a nombre de mi madre? –**_ si también tiene acceso a eso.

- _ **Paso a su nombre al cumplir la mayoría de edad –**_ claro… olvide ese detalle.

 _ **-Entiendo… Mira abuelo Belo yo...**_

 _ **-Solo quería que usted se enterara. Ya que mi esposa y yo nos iremos del a nuestro pueblo natal y será difícil avisarle desde allá.**_

 _ **-Ah… -**_ no sé qué decirle, me descoloco totalmente - _**¿Sabes algo de mi papá?**_

 _ **-No. Disculpe –**_ se nota en el tono de su voz que esta triste.

 _ **-Gracias de todas maneras –**_ mi teléfono comienza a emitir un ruido agudo por falta de batería y se apaga, antes de poder despedirme de él… Entre desesperada a buscar mi cargador y al hacerlo desperté a Natsu. Este mi mira preocupado.

 _ **-¿Qué paso? –**_ Mira la puerta abierta y se levanta de golpe _**\- ¿Qué tienes?**_

 _ **-Nada yo… Me llamaron de casa.**_

 _ **-¿Casa?**_

- _ **Uno de los sirvientes me aviso que mi padre los echo a todos –**_ se frota los ojos tratando de despertar – _**dijo que es por falta de dinero.**_

 _ **-No entiendo, tal vez estoy demasiado dormido aun pero ¿Acaso tu padre no tiene muchas empresas? –**_ Asiento _**\- ¿Y?**_

 _ **-Yo tampoco lo entiendo…**_

¿Qué demonios está pasando allá? Mañana aprovechare para ir al banco a ver que ocurrió con la cuenta de mi madre y si se trató de hacer algún extracto de ella. Porque no es normal que mi padre tenga problemas con el dinero.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Gracias por su compañía, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡VOLVI! Al menos lo termine antes de año nuevo D:**

 **Espero que estén disfrutando esta fiestas y este es mi regalo?) Creo U.U**

 **Mi punto de vista**

Me desperté con la sensación de sentirme observada y al abrir los ojos encontré el rostro sonriente de Natsu. Pude sentir un calorcito agradable en el pecho y sin darme cuenta lo imite. Su mano descanso en mi mejilla y coloco el cabello tras mi oreja, podía sentir el rubor apoderarse de mi rostro y gire sobre la cama de manera brusca, terminando en el suelo debido al poco espacio que tenía… ¿Es que acaso me vuelvo torpe cada vez que está cerca?

 _ **-¿Estas bien? –**_ escucho sobre mí. Por lo cual me levanto de un impulso y golpeo algo con la cabeza.

 _ **-¡AU, AU, AU, AU! –**_ Me froto la zona y busco con la vista el objeto culpable _**\- ¿Natsu? –**_ estaba sosteniendo su rostro y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 _ **-Creo que me rompiste la nariz –**_ asustada me acomodo a su lado y lo obligo a retirar las manos. El área estaba roja, pero por suerte no había rastros de sangre por ninguna parte.

 _ **-Solo es un golpe –**_ suspiro más tranquila.

 _ **-No se siente como uno –**_ aprieta los parpados y mueve la nariz de una manera graciosa.

 _ **-¿No que soportabas a 20 jugadores? –**_ uno de sus verdes orbes se abre.

 _ **-Normalmente no golpean mi rostro –**_ agarro su mentón y lo muevo de un lado a otro.

 _ **-Eso explica porque sigues siendo tan apuesto –**_ sonríe de costado y yo jalo sus cachetes _**– no te creas demasiado.**_

 _ **-¡Ok! ¡Ok! –**_ lo suelto y me coloco de pie.

 _ **-Me cambio, desayunamos y vamos a verlo.**_

 _ **-¿A quién? –**_ Frunzo el ceño _**– Ya entendí.**_

Luego de comer algo apurados, ya que eran cerca de las 11 am, emprendimos camino a la casa del medio hermano de Natsu, en teoría llegaba ese día de su viaje y tenía algunas cosas que debía hablar con el peli rosado. Yo había contactado con la gente del banco y efectivamente, trataron de sacar dinero de la cuenta que mi madre dejo para mí y la que supuestamente mi padre debía llenar con el monto para mis estudios, estaba vacía ¿Sera que realmente está teniendo problemas de dinero? Quiero decir, cuando me fui de casa no había nada fuera de lo normal y ¿ahora está en crisis económica?

 _ **-Estas muy seria y eso que al que se le murió la madre soy yo –**_ Natsu toco mi mano devolviéndome a la realidad.

 _ **-¿Qué? ¡Oh lo siento! Es que, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo mi abuelo –**_ regreso mi vista al camino – _**me preocupa.**_

 _ **-¿Tienes miedo de no tener dinero? –**_ sonreí.

 _ **-Temo que mi padre ya no recuerde que es eso –**_ su mano envuelve la mía – _**no te preocupes, no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudar.**_

 _ **-¿Segura? Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo –**_ asentí.

 _ **-Gracias –**_ el barrio en el que nos encontrábamos era residencial. Muy distinto a las hectáreas de mansión que ellos poseen _**\- ¿Tu hermano vive por aquí?**_

 _ **-Sí. Se alejó de la familia cuando comenzó a vivir con su novia –**_ no suena a algo que haría un muchacho millonario.

 _ **-Eso es raro ¿Por qué no la trajo a vivir a su casa? –**_ Frunce el ceño _**\- ¿No quieres hablar de eso?**_

 _ **-No es un tema que me guste tratar –**_ nuestras miradas se cruzaron _**– pero… -**_ suspiro antes de comenzar a _**hablar - Mi hermano tenía todo para ser uno de los mejores nadadores. Luego conoció a Mavis, una mujer de la cual se enamoró y en un descuido tuvo un hijo con ella.**_

 _ **-¿Tienes un sobrino?**_

 _ **-Si –**_ su mirada se entristece _**– aunque hace mucho tiempo no lo veo.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo se llama?**_

 _ **-August.**_

 _ **-Es un nombre muy bonito.**_

 _ **-Es un niño muy gracioso y juguetón.**_

 _ **-¿Tan enojado estas con tu hermano? –**_ los ojos de él no reflejaban enojo, más bien… Tristeza.

 _ **-Decepcionado sería más acertado –**_ no lo entiendo ¿Qué será lo que esconde ahora? _**– es aquí.**_

Todas las casas se veían iguales. Una escalera para llegar a la entrada y alguna que otra planta, supongo para que diferenciar de las demás. Había una adolescente jugando con un niño frente a la casa que paramos, deduzco que ha de ser su sobrino con la niñera. Natsu suspiro largo, bajo del auto y fue hacia el baúl, del mismo saco un obsequio envuelto.

 _ **-¡Hola pequeño! –**_ tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos negros.

 _ **-¡TIO NATSU! –**_ Fue corriendo hasta él y abrazo sus piernas _**\- ¡¿QUE ME TRAJISTE?! –**_ exclamo emocionado al ver el paquete.

 _ **-Es una sorpresa –**_ el peli rosado enfoco su vista en la mujer y volvió a hablar _**–**_ _**Hola Mavis.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo has estado Natsu? -**_ ¿Mavis? Esa adolescente es la mujer de su hermano ¡No ha de pasar los 17 años y ya tiene un hijo así de grande! _**\- ¿Quién es ella? -**_ ¿Eh?

 _ **-¡Oh! ¡Em yo! –**_ No me había percatado que me estaba mirando _**– Soy Lucy soy su.**_

 _ **-Es mi novia –**_ La chica de cabellos dorados lo mira sorprendida y luego sonríe, por algún extraño motivo eso provoca tranquilidad en mí.

 _ **-Bienvenida Lucy, soy Mavis Vermilion. Es un placer conocerte.**_

 _ **-¡Gracias yo! Digo lo mismo –**_ hice una pequeña reverencia y al agachar mi cabeza me percaté de que el pequeño se hallaba frente a mí, mirándome de manera inquisidora _**– Hola August –**_ sonreí.

 _ **-No me gusta –**_ miro a su tío y luego nuevamente a mí _**– no es bonita -**_ ¿Acaba de llamarme fea?

 _ **-¡August! ¡Pídele disculpas a Lucy! –**_ me saca la lengua y luego corre.

 _ **-¡Ño! –**_ desaparece por la puerta de enfrente.

 _ **-¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Como lo siento no se! ¡Discúlpalo! –**_ esa actitud me resulta familiar. Solía hacer lo mismo con las novias de mi papá.

 _ **-No te preocupes –**_ reí para tratar de pasar el mal momento _**– es un niño encantador -**_ La madre escondió su rostro tras las manos y luego de unos segundos nos invitó a pasar. El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor. Mavis fue por agua, mientras esperábamos al hermano de Natsu.

 _ **-¿Estas enojada? –**_ Enarque una ceja _**– por lo que dijo mi sobrino.**_

 _ **-Claro que no, hace mucho tiempo dejo de importarme lo que la gente opine de mí**_ – me mira preocupado.

 _ **-A mi casi me crucificas por pensar mal –**_ me sonrojo y ahora es él el sorprendido.

 _ **-Contigo es distinto -**_ juego con la punta de mi cabello _**– a ti ya te mostré la verdadera Lucy**_ – siento su mano sobre la mía, obligándome a mirarlo.

 _ **-Esa es la que me enamoro –**_ puedo sentir el calor hasta en mis orejas.

 _ **-¡Jamás espere escuchar eso de tu boca! –**_ una voz extraña habla a nuestras espaldas, automáticamente me separo de mi novio y me acomodo mejor en el sofá _**– bienvenido hermanito, es un gusto tenerte aquí.**_

 _ **-Zeref –**_ saluda él – _ **ella es.**_

 _ **-Lucy, si lo sé. Padre me ha contado sobre ella.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué lo sigues llamando así? –**_ enfoco mis ojos en su rostro, está molesto.

 _ **-Porque él me lo pidió –**_ chasquea la lengua y luego agrega.

 _ **-Viejo tonto –**_ la tensión entre ambos puede contarse con tijeras. No sé exactamente porque, pero ahora creo que fue una muy mala idea acompañar a Natsu.

 **Su punto de vista.**

El abrir los ojos y poder ver el rostro de Lucy es demasiado tranquilizador. Genera una paz que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. No me había percatado de que mi mente vago mientras la observaba hasta que su mirada chocolate me devolvió a la vida. A pesar de que después casi rompió mi nariz no cambiaría una mañana así, por nada del mundo. Durante el trayecto le comente más o menos los problemas de mi hermano, y sobre mi sobrino. Ella está preocupada por su padre, pero aun así me escuchó atentamente.

Al llegar y ver a mi sobrino con Mavis me volví a sentir intranquilo. Ellos representan a todo lo que yo le tengo miedo. Respire profundo y lo que me regreso la calma fue el agradable perfume de la rubia. Puedo hacer esto, ella está aquí. La presente y algo en la mirada verde de la madre de August me molesto, no sé exactamente qué. El pequeño como siempre, con el poco tacto que tiene le dijo fea, bueno no con esas palabras pero creo que le afecto. Ya que su mirada se volvió triste. Trate de hacerla sentir mejor en el poco tiempo que teníamos para estar solos, pero cuando pensé que nadie me veía.

 _ **-Yo –**_ Lucy se colocó de pie _**– ¡iré a ayudar a la Señorita Mavis! –**_ agarre su mano antes de que se alejara.

 _ **-¡No hace falta que! –**_ hizo una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

 _ **-No te preocupes, estoy cerca –**_ la solté y ella hizo una reverencia a mi hermano _**– es un placer conocerlo.**_

 _ **-El placer es mío –**_ el gesto de mi hermano me fastidia. Una vez que Lucy cierra la puerta de la cocina el me mira y sonríe de la manera que sabe que detesto _**– es encantadora.**_

 _ **-No molestes –**_ suelta una carcajada _**– lo digo enserio.**_

 _ **-Y yo también –**_ coloca su dedo índice en su mentón _**– creo que la he visto en algún lado -**_ ¡Demonios!

 _ **-¡Mejor dime lo que quiero saber! –**_ niega.

 _ **-Hablaremos después del almuerzo –**_ me levanto molesto, como para reclamarle _**– vamos –**_ me corta antes de que diga algo y desaparece por la misma puerta que la rubia.

 _ **-Maldito… -**_ iba a seguir despotricando contra él, cuando la cabecita de mi sobrino se asoma por la puerta y grita.

 _ **-¡VAMOS A COMER TIO!**_

Saber que los niños son mi debilidad, y estoy más que seguro que utiliza a su hijo para manipularme. Me quejo en silencio mientras muerdo mi lengua para no seguir con los insultos a mi hermano. Al entrar en la cocina Lucy está riendo de algo y luego al ver mi rostro se sonroja. Por algún extraño motivo puedo sentir el calor subir a mis mejillas y desvío la mirada. Lamentablemente la cara que está al otro lado es la de mi pariente directo y su desagradable sonrisa me molesta. Mavis me pide que tome asiento, entonces ocupo el lugar vacío alado de mi novia y el pequeño August. El almuerzo era pasta y aunque el ambiente era tenso al principio, luego de que ambas rubias se pusieran a conversar sobre libros la molestia comenzó a desaparecer, al menos hasta que la criatura abrió la boca.

 _ **-¿Cuándo voy a tener un primo tío? –**_ me atragante con la comida y Lucy casi se ahoga con el agua - _**todo el mundo tiene un primo o un hermano y yo también quiero uno.**_

 _ **-¡Pídeselo a tus padres! –**_ exclame molesto y algo avergonzado. Cuando vi que Mavis había perdido su sonrisa supe que dije algo malo.

 _ **-Mamá ya no puede darme un hermanito –**_ mire a Zeref y su rostro estaba igual que el de su novia _**\- ¿Verdad Mami?**_

 _ **-Lo siento mi vida –**_ la cabellera rubia se movió con emoción.

 _ **-¡Esta bien mami! ¡No llores! –**_ Sus manitos se posaron en su mejilla _**– ¡tío me dará un primo, no hace falta que te preocupes! –**_ ahora sus ojos negros me miraban fijamente _**\- ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **-Yo –**_ mire a mi hermano en busca de ayuda y creo que se compadeció de mí ya que le ordeno al pequeño que vaya a juntar sus cosas para ir a casa de su amigo. Emocionado bajo corriendo de la silla y fue a su cuarto _**– lo siento yo, no lo sabía.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes –**_ Hablo Mavis mientras se levantaba y recogía los platos de la mesa.

 _ **-Yo te ayudo –**_ le dijo Lucy antes de seguirla.

 _ **-Vamos a la sala, hablaremos ahí –**_ Zeref desapareció por la puerta y antes de que pudiera ir tras él, escucho la voz de mi novia.

 _ **-Calma, no es tu culpa –**_ frunzo en ceño.

 _ **-No se siente así.**_

Al entrar a la sala, mi hermano estaba parado frente a la ventana y tenía una sonrisa triste en los labios. Me acomode en uno de los sofás y al ver que no se había percatado de mi presencia carraspee para llamar su atención. Aun con la misma mueca volvió su cabeza hacia mí. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y de ahí saco una pequeña llave dorada. La coloco en mi mano y se acomodó frente a mí.

 _ **-¿Qué es esto? -**_ me enseña una exactamente igual a la que me acababa de entregar.

 _ **-No sé qué habrá en tu caja, pero en la mía había cartas –**_ mire la pieza dorada y luego de vuelta a mi hermano.

 _ **-Creí que hablaríamos de esa mujer –**_ asintió _**\- ¿Entonces?**_

 _ **-Eso es lo único que no se llevaron de su cuerpo -**_ respiro profundo _**– la mataron durante un asalto.**_

 _ **-Pero si murió en la habitación de un hotel –**_ no comprendo. Estoy más que seguro que fue durante alguna de sus aventuras.

 _ **-Y así fue. Asaltaron el hotel donde ella se quedaba y se llevaron todas sus cosas; salvo esto –**_ levanta su llave _**– y eso –**_ apunta a la mía.

 _ **-¿Estaba sola? –**_ negó.

 _ **-Había un niño con ella, y por lo que dijo la policía era su hijo -**_ ¿Qué?

 _ **-¿Teníamos otro hermano? –**_ siento como si algo oprimiera mi pecho.

 _ **-Eso parece –**_ si no estuviera sentado, me habría caído _**– trabajaba como cantante en el hotel y gracias a eso le daban una habitación para ella y su hijo.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo se llamaba? –**_ tuve un hermano al que no conocí…

 _ **-No lo sé -**_ ¡¿No averiguo eso?!

 _ **-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no preguntaste por él?! –**_ su mirada ni se inmuto, no demostraba sentir culpa _**\- … si lo hiciste ¿Cómo se llamaba Zeref? Merezco saber el nombre de mi hermano.**_

 _ **-Natsu.**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Natsu.**_

 _ **-¡¿Qué?! ¡Dímelo de una vez! –**_ suspiro.

 _ **-Su nombre era Natsu –**_ por mi rostro ha de percatarse de que no le creo. Me entrego una identificación y en ella se veía una imagen de un niño bastante parecido a mí, pero con el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color _**– ves.**_

 _ **-Tiene que ser una broma… –**_ el pequeño en la foto no ha de pasar los cuatro años… _**\- ¿De dónde la sacaste?**_

 _ **-Me la dieron allá –**_ no puedo seguir aquí, necesito aire. Me levante y prácticamente corrí a la puerta de salida. Me senté en las escaleras y eche la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Alguien se acomoda a mi lado.

 _ **-Déjame solo –**_ no me percate de quien era hasta que olí el perfume que conozco de maravilla y me fascina. Abrí los ojos asustado y sujete su mano _**– ¡pensé que eras Zeref! Lo siento.**_

 _ **-¿Quieres contarme que te dijo? –**_ negué. Ella hizo un movimiento afirmativo y se acercó más a mí, susurrándome al oído _**– cuando puedas hacerlo, aquí estaré**_.

Tengo la sensación de volver a ser ese niño pequeño, que solamente podía ver a su madre acostarse con su amante en la misma cama que compartía con mi padre. Que cuando le pregunto a su papá ¿Por qué su mamá hacia eso? Él le respondía que era una cualquiera y una mala mujer… Me acomode un escalón más abajo, entre las piernas de Lucy y descanse mi cabeza en su pecho. Agarre sus brazos y los coloque alrededor de mi cuello.

 _ **-Solo por un momento ¿sí? –**_ su mentón descanso sobre mi cabello y afianzo el agarre.

 _ **-Avísame cuando estés bien -**_ odio esta sensación, mezcla de impotencia y rabia. Ya me había hecho a la idea de no volver a ver a mi madre nunca más. No le deseaba la muerte, tampoco es como si tuviera demasiadas ganas de verla… el simple hecho de saber que estaba viva era suficiente. Y además de eso, enterarme que tengo un hermano perdido; en realidad asesinado y… _**\- no llores -**_ podía sentir sus delicadas manos en mi rostro.

 _ **-No lo hago –**_ es evidente que estoy mintiendo, pero estoy seguro que ella me dará la razón. Porque es Lucy y sabe exactamente como soy.

 _ **-De acuerdo –**_ beso mi mejilla y afianzo el agarre.

Es tan extraño esto… Desearía pensar que todo es solo un mal sueño, y que enseguida vendrá Zeref a decirme que es otra de sus odiosas mentiras. No es por mi madre la sensación, de eso estoy seguro. Quisiera haber respondido alguna de las llamadas que me hizo… tal vez hubiera podido hablar con él al menos una vez y…

 _ **-No deberías llorar por un desconocido, ni siquiera sabias que existía, no puedes echarte la culpa por lo que paso.**_

 _ **-No sabes de lo que hablas –**_ dirigí mi cabeza enojado hacia el dueño de la voz _**– y además de todo ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

 _ **-Zeref me rogo que venga, exactamente porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar – mi padre me miraba con lastima. Y había algo además de eso…**_

 _ **-¿Tu sabias? –**_ cierra los ojos por un momento y suspira.

 _ **-Sí –**_ de nuevo me habían mentido… ocultado la verdad es más acertado.

 _ **-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! –**_ me levante ofuscado. En el proceso me lleve a Lucy hacia arriba como si fuera una muñeca, colgada de mi cuello.

 _ **-¿Para qué? La idea de tu madre siempre fue que lo conocieras. Pero más adelante -**_ ¿Qué?

 _ **-¿Seguías en contacto con ella? –**_ el movimiento de su cabeza me daba a entender que si ¿Cuántas cosas más me ha estado ocultando?

 _ **-Comenzamos a hablar de nuevo el año pasado -**_ … Cuándo yo estaba en Canadá.

- _ **Dime que ese no fue el motivo por el cual me mandaste a ese horrible lugar –**_ negó.

 _ **-No soy tan infantil hijo. Te mande allá porque necesitabas expandir tus horizontes y mira –**_ señalo a la rubia que seguía sobre mí _**– hice bien.**_

 _ **-No la metas en esto –**_ hable entre dientes; ella se bajó de mi cuello y realizo una reverencia.

 _ **-Buenas tardes señor. Estaré adentro si me necesitas –**_ pobre, ha de estar cansada de tantos malos ratos en un mismo día. Miro su figura retirarse al interior de la casa y mi padre comienza de nuevo. Siento que como si se estuvieran burlando de mí, nuevamente soy el iluso que se entera al último de las cosas.

 **Mi punto de vista.**

Mientras Natsu conversaba con su hermano yo me quede en la cocina con la novia del mismo. Ahí me entere de que es mucho, mucho, mucho más grande de lo que aparenta. Tiene 31 años y es solamente un año menor que el mayor de los Dragneel. Conversamos vagamente sobre en que trabajaba y en lo que yo estaba estudiando, mientras la ayudaba a acomodar las todo para el almuerzo. Fue tan incómodo, es como cuando papa traía a casa a sus socios de negocios y comíamos en silencio; gracias al cielo Mavis es una fanática de los libros al igual que yo y pudimos arreglar un poco la situación.

El pequeño nos la puso difícil al sacar el tema de que quería un sobrino y ya me hago una idea que opina el peli rosado sobre eso. Tan nervioso se puso, que metió la pata y cuando por fin se dio cuenta ya era tarde. Claro que él no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba ahí, así que técnicamente hablando no es su culpa aunque él no lo vera así jamás. Ayude a retirar las cosas e iba a ofrecerme para lavar las cosas entro con la cabeza abajo el hermano mayor de mi novio.

 _ **-Ve con el –**_ mire hacia la sala y al no verlo ahí, le hice un gesto con los hombros _**– está afuera.**_

No sé qué le habrá dicho, pero por la manera en que actúa, debe haber sido algo peor de lo que imaginaba. Se ve como un niño, el cual busca desesperadamente un consuelo. Cuando creí que estaría más tranquilo, que ya se había calmado un poco, su padre apareció de la nada y las cosas que le dijo, lo volvieron a poner en el mismo estado. No quiero seguir escuchando nada de esto, estaré aquí si el me lo pide, pero de lo contrario prefiero no involucrarme demasiado. Es demasiado complicada la relación de los Dragneel.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¡Termine! Entre tanta preparación para las fiestas no tuve un cochino segundo disponible, pero al menos pude completar este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y que pasen feliz navidad :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Buenas! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que estén bien, me tarde una vida en tener tiempo de transcribir lo que había escrito en mi cuaderno durante mis ratos libres. Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Espero estar a las alturas de sus expectativas :3**

 **¡Sin dar tantas vueltas comenzamos!**

 **CAPITULO 20**

Antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarme a la cocina, Natsu entro como alma que lleva el diablo, agarro mi bolso y me jalo para sacarme prácticamente a rastras con él. Pasamos de largo a su padre frente a la salida, no me dejo despedirme de nadie. Abrió la puerta del vehículo y una vez que me acomode, puso el bolso con cuidado sobre mi regazo; para luego ir trotando hasta su asiento, encender el auto y salir disparados en la carretera. Su semblante se veía descompuesto, como si tuviera mil cosas para decir y ninguna pudiera abandonar su boca. Pasamos un semáforo en rojo, luego otro y cuando íbamos a pasar el tercero un camión casi nos atropella, freno de golpe y yo aproveche esto para bajar. Me miro sorprendido, y más aún cuando voltee hasta ponerme a su lado y sacarle las llaves.

 _ **-Baja –**_ obedeció sin rechistar. Le saque las llaves, lo guie hasta mi lugar, le coloque el cinturón y luego me acomode frente al volante.

 _ **-¿Sabes manejar? –**_ Lo mire enojada _**– retiro la pregunta**_ _**¿Tienes licencia? –**_ Cuando volví a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido agrego _**\- ¡Local! Aclaro. No te molestes conmigo.**_

 _ **-Sí, conseguirla fue fácil –**_ busca algo con la mirada, agarra mi bolso y saca mi billetera de este _**\- ¿No me crees?**_

 _ **-No. Necesitas tener la nacionalidad para sacar una y tu –**_ hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mí. Sus ojos verdes se agrandan de la sorpresa al sostener mi carnet con el logo de "UK" en color azul.

 _ **-Mi madre es de descendencia Inglesa –**_ boquea _**– y tengo doble nacionalidad desde que tengo uso de razón.**_

 _ **-No me lo dijiste –**_ me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

 _ **-Nunca preguntaste –**_ seguía con la vista fija en el documento.

 _ **-Eso es cierto –**_ sonrió con tristeza - _**¿Hoy es el día de sorprendamos a Natsu? –**_ no era esa mi intención.

 _ **-Lo siento –**_ toca mi hombro obligándome a retirar mis ojos de la carretera por un segundo.

 _ **-Después de todo lo que me dijeron hoy –**_ sacudió el cartoncito _**– esto es lo único bueno –**_ volvió a guardarlo en su lugar y coloco su mano sobre la mía en el cambio del auto.

 _ **-¿A mi casa no?**_

 _ **-Si –**_ El camino me lo tuvo que indicar él, ya que no conozco nada por aquí; paramos para comprar algo de comida y una vez dentro del pequeño departamento se dejó caer sobre la cama boca para abajo.

 _ **-¿Te quedaras a dormir? –**_ despega su cabeza del colchón para mirarme de costado.

 _ **-¿Puedo? –**_ no puedo negarle nada estando así de deprimido.

 _ **-Si tú quieres –**_ se coloca de costado dejando un espacio vacío junto a él y lo golpea con suavidad. Camine hasta su lado, me quite los zapatos y ocupe el lugar a su lado. Sus brazos me rodearon y apoyo su nariz sobre mi cabeza. Happy nos miraba perezoso desde el sofá.

 _ **-¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato? –**_ me pegue más a su cuerpo, respire profundo y asentí.

Podía sentir su corazón palpitar con fuerza, su respiración cansada y luego, como lentamente se quedaba dormido. Quiero saber todo lo que ocurrió, así podría intentar ayudarlo al menos, pero él no hablara, se quedara callado hasta que ya no pueda soportar más. Y espero que cuando eso ocurra, yo tenga la suficiente sabiduría para poder manejarlo. Tengo mis propias preocupaciones y no puedo hacer nada desde aquí para solucionarlas. Pero no pienso abandonar a Natsu en este momento, el me necesita más que nunca.

Una vez que se quedó profundamente dormido, me deslice de su abrazo y fui de puntitas al baño. Me despoje de mi ropa y metí mi cuerpo bajo el chorro de agua caliente, eso siempre me ayuda a despejar mi mente. Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que casi muero de un infarto cuando unas manos frías tocaron mi cintura. Trate de voltear pero no me lo permitió, estire mis brazos hacia atrás y una ola de tranquilidad me inundo al sentir los suaves mechones del cabello de mi novio.

 _ **-Me asustaste –**_ beso mi cuello y eso me hizo temblar.

 _ **-Comencé a tener frio –**_ sus manos acariciaban mi bajo vientre.

 _ **-Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia –**_ sus dientes acariciando mi lóbulo comenzaron a provocarme miles de emociones.

 _ **-Me hubieras avisado, así podría acompañarte –**_ por lo que puedo sentir tras de mí, está más que feliz de hacerlo. Pero no me parece hacer eso justamente ahora. Él está muy alterado.

 _ **-No creo que sea buena idea –**_ sus dedos recorriendo cada palmo de piel que tiene al alcance – _**las paredes son delgadas –**_ trato de excusarme, sus besos bajan a mi cuello, sabe lo que eso me provoca _**– y la vecina de abajo.**_

 _ **-Seremos muy –**_ otro beso _**– pero muy silenciosos –**_ ansió poder estar en sus brazos, es el único momento en el que me olvido de todo y creo que es igual para él, así que si voy a servirle para estar en paz, lo hare sin dudarlo.

 _ **-Entonces tendrás que mantener mi boca ocupada –**_ giro mi mentón con lentamente uniendo nuestros labios. Una de sus manos acuno mi seno y la otra fue hacia el sur arrancándome un gemido ahogado. Mi pezón fue pellizcado, estirado y acariciado de manera deliciosa. El silencio cada uno de mis suspiros con su hábil boca, jugando con mi clítoris en el proceso.

Gire mi cuerpo y con su ayuda enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, sus manos fueron todo el soporte que necesite para poder mantener la posición, ellas apretaron fuertemente mis nalgas. Arrulle su espalda con mis uñas y deslice mis labios a su clavícula. Era complicado respirar entre los besos, el agua que caía y la emoción del momento. La fricción entre nosotros era enloquecedora, una vez que dirigió la cabeza de su sexo a mi entrada quede sin habla. Fue despacio, sin apuros y llenándome completamente Ya cuando estuvo completamente cubierto por mí, pego nuestras frentes y respiro pesado.

 _ **-¿Me deseas? -**_ ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso no está claro ahora? _**\- ¿Lucy? -**_ Está estático, sosteniendo mis caderas con fuerza impidiéndome el movimiento, logrando desesperarme.

 _ **-Por favor –**_ rogué, apreté mi centro y él se tensó, podía sentirlo palpitar.

 _ **-¿Me deseas? –**_ Repitió; asentí efusivamente y arañe su espalda tratado de descargar algo de mi frustración _**\- ¿Me amas? –**_ me cuesta pensar con claridad, en lo único que puedo pensar ahora es en ese intruso caliente y como necesitaba con urgencia que se moviera.

 _ **-¡Sí! –**_ Fue un suspiro lastimero _**– por fav. –**_ se retiró casi por completo, y cuando volvió a arremeter contra mí lo mordí en el hombro para tratar de acallar el grito que se escapaba de mi garganta.

 _ **-Esto es la gloria –**_ susurro. Había olvidado cuán grande era _**\- ¿Lucy? –**_ estoy a un solo paso de correrme y no ha hecho nada aun.

 _ **-Natsu –**_ abrace con más fuerza su cuello, tratando inútilmente de acelerar sus movimientos _**– ya no puedo más –**_ afianzo el agarre y volvió a repetir el proceso, enviando una descarga por todo mi cuerpo.

 _ **-Si puedes nena –**_ negué con un movimiento de cabeza y él se encajó profundo en mí, nuevamente lo mordí _**– eso dejara marca –**_ su risa inunda mis oídos y su miembro vibra dentro. Voy a volverme loca, quiero llegar a mi orgasmo, pero él no hace nada para ayudarme.

 **Su punto de vista.**

Despertarme solo no fue exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento, lo que preciso es a Lucy, su calor, su olor y con ello la paz que me genera al tenerla cerca. No se percató de mi presencia hasta que me halle en iguales condiciones que ella sosteniéndola por la cintura. Tentarla y ver cómo trata inútilmente de contener sus gemidos cada vez que me hundo en su centro me fascina, perfora mi piel con sus dientes, y eso lejos de molestarme; me excita. Así sé que ella está aquí, que ahuyentara todos mis demonios. Apoye su espalda por la pared y busque el punto que la hace delirar. Las uñas en mi espalda y como su interior se contraía me daba a entender cuan cerca estaba de llegar al éxtasis.

 _ **-¿Quieres correrte princesa? –**_ Bese su cuello _**\- ¿Tan rápido? –**_ no me muevo, tengo muchísimas ganas de hacerlo, pero la satisfacción de verla tan entregada es mejor. Su pecho sube y baja de manera deliciosa - _**¿Te ayudo? –**_ me deslizo fuera de ella; sus piernas tiemblan.

 _ **-¡No! –**_ vez que la deje en el suelo, gire su cuerpo y se tensó una vez que mis labios trazaron figuras en su hombro.

 _ **-Lucy –**_ junte sus piernas y me acomode entre ellas rozando su centro palpitante, sin llegar a penetrarla _**\- ¿Me quieres? –**_ porque yo sí. Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti ¿Solo me gusta verdad?

 _ **-Por favor.**_

 _ **-¿Qué? –**_ mordí su lóbulo y ella gimió por lo bajo.

 _ **-Te necesito –**_ sus dedos rozaron la punta de mi miembro, enviando una descarga a través de mi columna _**– demasiado.**_

No lo soporte más, apoye sus manos en la pared y separe sus labios con mis dedos, para poder introducirme en ella. Lento, pero sin detenerme hasta estar completamente conectados. Mirando cada una de las expresiones que su rostro volteado me regalaba, uso mi mano apoyada sobre la suya en la pared para darme estabilidad y la libre para masajear ese sensible motón de nervios sobre su vagina. A la tercera embestida, su espalda se arqueo, chocando contra mi pecho; pude sentir como me estrangulaba y un líquido caliente se deslizaba sobre mi miembro. Sus piernas flaquearon y yo rápidamente la sujete por la cintura para evitar que se haga daño.

Salí de ella, apague la ducha, la sujete como si fuera una princesa y la conduje a la cama mientras ella temblaba levemente y apretaba mi brazo. Sus espasmos comenzaron a disminuir y su respiración se hacía cada vez más regular, creo que ahora ya podemos volver a comenzar. Sus orbes chocolates nublados por el deseo me saludaron, esa hermosa cabellera dorada descansaba sobre el colchón, invitándome a enterrarme nuevamente en ella. Me acomode entre sus piernas y comencé la dulce fricción, estoy por estallar. Nunca he estado tan excitado en mi vida, pero lo que más me sorprende es que aun pueda manejar mis deseos.

 _ **-¡Ah! –**_ Sus manos sujetaron mis caderas, deteniendo mis movimientos _**– Dame un segundo –**_ sonreí de lado, bese su mejilla y luego sus labios con toda la pasión que desbordaba por mis poros. Aproveche su distracción para penetrarla de una certera estocada, ahogando su grito dentro de nuestro beso.

 _ **-Te deseo hermosa –**_ continúe el contacto, tratando de ahogar mis propios gemidos.

 _ **-Yo –**_ separa sus labios por un segundo _**– te amo Natsu –**_ eso fue suficiente. No puedo esperar un segundo más, quiero que ella sea solo mía. Cuando yo alcance la cúspide y toque el cielo con las manos me olvide de todo. Ya algo recuperado invertí nuestras posiciones, quedando yo debajo.

Siempre me ha gustado el sexo, era una actividad divertida y placentera, pero no recuerdo que fuera tan intensa. Disfrute de mis anteriores encuentros con mujeres, pero esta vez sobrepaso con creces todo lo pasado. Sentirla tan entregada fue alucinante y tenerla ahora recostada en mi pecho tratando de recuperar el aliento lo era aún más. Sujete su cintura y la abrace con firmeza, ella no se quejó, solo disfruto de nuestra cercanía al igual que yo.

 _ **-Eso fue ¡WOW! –**_ Su risa inundo el ambiente _**– cada vez me gusta más –**_ enfoque mi vista en ella y al percatarse de lo que dijo un sonrojo se adueñó de su rostro _**\- ¡NO! ¡Lo que quería decir era! ¡Ya sabes yo! –**_ ahora fue mi turno de soltar una carcajada.

 _ **-Tienes razón Lushi –**_ apreté uno de sus glúteos _**– cada vez lo hacemos mejor.**_

Pellizco mi costado y se levantó de la cama para poder protestar. Nada amas al subir mis ojos por sus piernas me percaté de que acabo de cometer la peor estupidez de mi vida. Me acomode sobre el colchón y dirigí mis manos a la unión de sus muslos, por los cuales se deslizaba lentamente un líquido blanquecino. Ella se sonrojo nuevamente pero al ver mi rostro pálido se asustó.

 _ **-¿Paso algo malo? –**_ no se percató de nada.

 _ **-¿Qué hice? –**_ ella no entendió a qué me refería, así que le enseñe mis dedos.

 _ **-¿Eso es? –**_ frote mis ojos con mi mano limpia.

 _ **-¡Vamos a la farmacia! –**_ Me coloque de pie y jale una de sus manos _**– ¡Mejor no, yo voy a la farmacia, tu ve a darte un baño y!**_

 _ **-Natsu –**_ limpie mis manos en el fregadero de la cocina y gire para encontrarme con su compungido rostro.

 _ **-Ya vuelvo.**_

¡SOY UN IDIOTA! ¡NO PENSE LO QUE HACIA! ¡No quiero un hijo! ¿Qué se supone que hare si algo como eso llega a pasar? Tenía vergüenza hasta de comprar la píldora para el día después. Siempre fui muy juicioso y en un simple momento de debilidad puedo haber arruinado mi futuro y el suyo. Este es el motivo por el cual quería evitar involucrarme mucho con una mujer. Sé que no es su culpa pero… ella provoca que no piense con normalidad y haga estupideces.

 **Mi punto de vista.**

¡Todo estaba perfecto! Al fin la tensión del día había desaparecido y… en menos de un segundo se arruino la paz. La cara de pánico que tenía Natsu no la olvidare ¡JAMAS! Ni siquiera me dejo explicarle que yo tomo la píldora desde que tengo 15, para ayudar a regular mi ciclo. Lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo, despavorido ¿Acaso cree que yo estoy interesada en tener hijos a esta altura de mi vida? ¿Está loco acaso?

 _ **-¡Aquí tienes!**_ – Entro como alma que lleva el diablo, me tendió un vaso con agua y el paquete que compro. Hice lo que me pidió para tranquilizarlo, pero al ver que no se calmaba hable lo más paciente posible.

 _ **-Natsu –**_ se paseaba por la habitación como león enjaulado _**– Dragneel –**_ no me miraba _**\- ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL! –**_ se sobresaltó.

 _ **-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?**_

 _ **-No necesitas ponerte así, tomo regularmente las pastillas desde que era adolescente –**_ por la manera en que me mira, siento como si le hubiera dicho un pecado imperdonable _**– ¡solo para regularizar mi ciclo!**_

 _ **-¿Eso quiere decir? –**_ sople el flequillo que interrumpía mi vista.

 _ **-Que a menos que el niño sea un enviado de Dios no va a poder nacer –**_ rodé los ojos.

 _ **-No son 100% efectivas esas cosas –**_ afile la mirada.

 _ **-¿Y el condón si? –**_ sopeso mi respuesta y suspiro aliviado.

 _ **-¿Estamos a salvo? –**_ como si hubiéramos estado bajo un peligro de muerte. Reí por eso.

 _ **-Sí, lo estamos –**_ se dejó caer en el suelo _**– quise decírtelo pero te pusiste como loco y no me dejaste.**_

 _ **-Ya no importa –**_ me siento a su lado y golpeo su brazo.

 _ **-Tampoco soy tan tonta Natsu, se cuidarme yo sola –**_ me mira sorprendido _**– ya me habías contado tu animadversión hacia los niños.**_

 _ **-Sí, cierto. Antes de ir a lo de mi hermano –**_ negué.

 _ **-Aun no éramos novios y celabas de todo el mundo –**_ enarca una ceja _**– y me hablaste de tu sobrino y tu hermano. Lo había olvidado pero, lo recordé cuando huiste.**_

 _ **-Al menos podré dormir tranquilo –**_ froto cerca del hombro y al quitarse la remera enfoco su vista ahí, había una marca a causa de la mordida que le di en la ducha _**– Esta tardara mucho en desaparecer sabes –**_ era diminuta, pero especialista en exagerar las cosas. Aunque su voz demostraba cuan divertido era el comentario.

 _ **-No más que este estoy segura –**_ le enseñe el chupón que dejo en mi cuello _**– el tuyo puede cubrirse con la ropa –**_ desordene sus cabellos y me puse en pie para ir a cambiar las sábanas del colchón, ya que estas se mojaron.

 _ **-Lo siento –**_ le reste importancia _**\- ¿Quieres que cocine algo como disculpa?**_

 _ **-¡Espero que este sabroso! –**_ Por ahora seré el escondite de Natsu para alejarse de la realidad a la que tanto le teme. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo le servirá si es que no me cuenta sus problemas.

…

Han pasado dos meses desde que el peli rosado se ha mudado conmigo, aún sigue enfadado con su padre pero no me ha dicho el motivo; solo sé que no quiere verlo. Ya logre acostumbrarme a dormir pegada a él, al principio era incomodo, aunque si eso le sirve para estar tranquilo lo soportare. Sin contar el hecho de que verlo cada mañana al abrir los ojos es muy agradable y más cada vez que cenamos juntos y se acuesta a descansar al mismo tiempo que yo. Loke al principio no estaba de acuerdo con tenerlo aquí, hasta que conoció bien a mi novio y se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

Era lunes de tarde, estaba esperando sentada junto a Laxus mientras Natsu estaba entrenando. El me ayudaba con algunas tareas y me comentaba de paso que estaba averiguando un trabajo para mí en una revista. Es algo que necesito hacer, se mejor que nadie que el dinero no crece en los árboles y debo producir algo o se acabara inevitablemente.

 _ **-¿Cómo te está saliendo todo? –**_ me pregunto de la nada.

 _ **-¿Bien? Creo –**_ medite un momento - _**desde que se alejó de su casa está más tranquilo –**_ sabía que se refería a eso, siempre cambia el tono de su voz cuando hablamos de Natsu.

 _ **-Está huyendo –**_ frunce el ceño _**– tiene que ser un hombre y.**_

 _ **-Hace dos meses perdió a su madre –**_ negó _**– además de que algo más le ocurre y no quiere.**_

 _ **-No son más que excusas.**_

 _ **-¡Lo sé! Pero –**_ desordeno mis cabellos.

 _ **-Lo proteges demasiado –**_ me encogí de hombros _**– ese no es tu trabajo nena. Él debe.-**_

 _ **-¡NO TOQUES A MI CHICA! –**_ el peli rosa se acerca a paso acelerado hasta nosotros. Sigue estando celoso del rubio. Mi amigo suspira y luego me mira interrogante.

 _ **-¿No se lo has dicho? –**_ negué y los ojos verdes de Natsu me miraron fijamente.

 _ **-No me corresponde, tú decides cuando es el momento.**_

 _ **-¡¿Cuál es el gran misterio?! –**_ está molesto. Eso solo logra causar gracia en mi amigo.

 _ **-¿Sabes quién es Freed? –**_ una ceja rosada se arquea con curiosidad.

 _ **-¿El de pelo verde? –**_ Laxus asiente _**\- ¿Qué hay con él?**_

 _ **-Es mi novio –**_ parpadeo repetidas veces y miro mi rostro, preguntándome tácitamente si era cierto lo que él decía. Al ver mi afirmación dio un paso hacia atrás. Sé que no es homofóbico, pero no se esperaba esa confesión.

 _ **-¿Tú eres? –**_ Abre y cierra la boca _**\- ¿Pateas para el otro equipo?**_

 _ **-Qué manera tan elegante de decirlo –**_ suspira y yo me tapo la cara por la vergüenza. Natsu carece de tacto _**– pero podríamos decir que si –**_ al menos Laxus no lo tomo a mal _**– si te comento esto no es para que lo grites a los cuatro vientos –**_ su cabellera rosa se sacude a modo de negación.

 _ **-Entonces no –**_ mira la mano del rubio que se encontraba sobre mi hombro _**– tu no quieres nada con Lucy.**_

 _ **-No, puedes estar tranquilo –**_ se coloca de pie, acercándose a mi novio y paseando su mirada de sus pies a su cabeza _**– aunque tú en cambio –**_ puedo ver como la espalda del peli rosa se tensa y retrocede hasta pegarla por la pared _**– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -**_ Laxus estalla en carcajadas y no puedo evitar imitarlo.

 _ **-¡Te está molestando! Solo tiene ojos para Freed ahora –**_ suelta el aire que estaba contendiendo y antes de que pudiera hablar mi amigo lo golpea con fuerza en el estómago y se aleja por el largo pasillo.

 _ **-No te creas tanto flamita –**_ Natsu está de rodillas en el suelo sujetando su vientre, yo ya estaba a su lado ayudándolo a pararse.

 _ **-¡Como lo odio! -**_ ya de pie vuelve a meter aire con fuerza en sus pulmones y continua _**\- ¿Enserio es?**_

 _ **-Es bisexual, también le gustan las mujeres ¡Pero yo no! –**_ aclare al ver su rostro.

 _ **-Más le vale –**_ mi deseo de cuidar a esa persona no sé de donde proviene. Lo quiero muchísimo, me gusta como soy cuando estoy a su lado pero ¿Acaso hay algo más?

 **Su punto de vista.**

El inconveniente de mi descuido no paso a mayores, gracias al cielo Lucy es una chica lista. Yo me quedare con ella, prefiero mil veces más dormir en esa diminuta cama que estar cerca de ese traidor. En casa de mi hermano me dijo que mi madre me ha enviado cartas desde el día que nos abandonó. Él las tiene todas escondidas en una caja fuerte en la mansión. Creí que estaba mintiéndome, pero por el rostro de culpa que cargaba estoy seguro que fue lo único real que me ha dicho en mucho tiempo.

¿Mi madre no se olvidó de mí? ¿Siempre ocupe un lugar en sus pensamientos? ¡¿Por qué me oculto eso?! Son algunas de las muchas preguntas que le tengo. Pero por ahora no me siento capaz de enfrentarme a ninguna de ellas. Todas las barreras que levante para protegerme están agrietadas y lo único que las mantiene en pie es el recuerdo de haber crecido prácticamente solo. Quiero contárselo a alguien, pero… ¿a quién? Tal vez Lucy pueda apoyarme ahora, aunque… tengo que exponerme aún más si le digo algo ¿Acaso se quedara conmigo mientras trato de superar mis miedos? ¿Por qué siento que es la única en quien puedo confiar?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¡Hasta acá el capítulo! ¡Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en marzo!**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, gracias por su tiempo :3**


	21. Chapter 21

_**¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Yo estoy de reposo médico y entonces aprovecho para subir el capítulo que tenía adelantado :3**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y se aceptan comentarios :3**_

 _ **Que tengan un bonito día… COMENZAMOS!**_

 _ **Capítulo 21:**_

Me tranquiliza estar cerca de la rubia, es como si su sola presencia ahuyentara todo lo que me hace daño. El mastodonte ese siempre anda rondándola y eso me molesta; ¡Así que para proteger lo que me importa yo!... un momento… ¿Él es? ¿Gay? No tengo nada en contra de ellos pero ¡No tan cerca amiguito! ¡Detesto a ese sujeto! ¡Siempre se encarga de hacerme quedar mal ante Lucy! ¡Ella se ríe de mí por su culpa!

 _ **-Ya no te enojes –**_ ella se mofaba de mi mientras cocinaba la cena.

 _ **-¡No estoy enojado! –**_ es como la quinta vez en la noche que me lo dice. Realmente no estoy tan callado por culpa de eso, solo que no encuentro la manera de iniciar esta charla.

 _ **-Tienes cara de estarlo –**_ siento su dedo sobre mi mejilla _**\- ¿O paso algo malo? –**_ se quitó el delantal rojo y se acomodó junto a mí en el diminuto sofá.

 _ **-… ¿Qué harías?... si tu madre muerta te dejo una llave –**_ sus orbes chocolates se abren de la sorpresa.

 _ **-Averiguaría de que es –**_ contesto preocupada _**\- ¿Por?**_

 _ **-¿Y si te ha mandado cartas durante mucho tiempo? –**_ ahora creo que está entendiendo a que me refiero. Sus finas manos sujetan las mías y sonríe con tranquilidad.

 _ **-¿Eso es lo que te tiene así? –**_ Asentí _**\- ¿Cuando? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo? O ¿Qué? –**_ está nerviosa y eso es lo último que necesito ahora.

 _ **-Cálmate Lucy –**_ apreté sus dedos; soy el menos indicado para pedirlo. Pero _**– No sé qué hacer…**_

 _ **-Natsu… -**_ su pulgar froto el dorso de mi mano _**\- ¿Qué te dice tu corazón? –**_ Sonrió con ternura _**– porque la mente es muy cerrada a veces.**_

 _ **-Quiero ver esas cartas –**_ me sincere _**– pero no a quien las tiene.**_

 _ **-Yo las traeré para ti –**_ asentí agradecido _**– solo dime donde debo ir.**_

Ella será la intermediaria entre mi padre y yo. Necesito saber que hay en esas hojas ¿Qué es lo que tanto me contaba? No me siento capaz de verlas solo, aunque si Lucy está a mi lado sé que podre. Además; quiero ayudarla también. He estado en contacto con su padre y estoy viendo la manera de que venga a verla. El problema en su país la está volviendo loca y no se toma el tiempo para averiguar algo debido a mí. Usare todos mis recursos para saber que está pasando y así seré útil para ella también.

Llego el viernes y Lucy desapareció a eso de las 3 de la tarde, me hubiera preocupado de sobremanera si el rubio insoportable no me avisaba donde había ido. Yo aproveche su salida para finiquitar el viaje de su padre. Debe llegar mañana si mis cálculos no me fallan y el vuelo no sufre ningún contratiempo. Ella llego a la casa recién a eso de las 9:30pm, en sus manos traía una bolsa gigante negra y la otra sujetaba una maleta. Por lo que puedo ver no es pesado, porque puede cargarla sin problemas a pesar de su gran tamaño.

 _ **-¡Estas son todas! –**_ Exclamo emocionada _**– y tu padre te envía ropa –**_ bajo ambas cosas en el suelo.

 _ **-La ropa no me interesa –**_ me levante del suelo con Happy en brazos y cogí lo que ella trajo con mi mano libre.

 _ **-¡A mí sí! -**_ me tiro una camiseta negra _**– ¡estas intercalando entre tus ropas de siempre y los dos juegos que te presto Loke!**_

 _ **-Sí, si –**_ deje de prestarle mucha atención una vez que comencé a abrir la bolsa y descubrir dentro de ella muchas más cartas de las que esperaba.

 _ **-Las organice por fecha –**_ se acercó a mí y tomo un pequeño fajo del montón _**– estas son las primeras.**_

Las fechas eran de hace 6 años y por lo gastado que estaba el papel no me caben dudas de su tiempo. "Para mi bebe" era la dedicatoria. Un nudo se formó en mi estómago y respire profundo para tranquilizarme. Mire a Lucy y ella me sonrió con calma y se acomodó en el sofá. Abrí el envoltorio y dentro de ella la perfecta caligrafía de mi madre, me recordó a mis años de niño.

" _Querido Natsu_

 _Han pasado cerca de dos años desde la últimas vez que te vi. He tratado de hablar contigo cientos de veces, pero tu padre prefirió mantenerte al margen de mis problemas. He hecho demasiadas cosas malas en mi vida y el haberte fallado a ti y a tu hermano fue la que más lamento ahora. Estoy tratando de mejorar, para poder ser la madre que ustedes merecen y así puedan sentirse orgullosos de mí. No voy a hacer muy larga esta carta, porque mi vuelo está por salir, pero prometo enviarte una más adelante._

 _Espero que puedas perdonarme amor y te vuelvas un hombrecito fuerte y bondadoso._

 _Con amor Mamá"_

El aire regreso de golpe a mis pulmones y abrí rápidamente la siguiente carta. En ella me contaba su paso por Paris, que conoció un sujeto que le recordaba mucho a mi padre y que deseaba poder ver esos lugares juntos algún día. Las siguientes eran parecidas; en cada una de ellas me decía cuanto nos extrañaba, pero que aún no estaba lista para volver. No mencionaba nada de mi hermano muerto hasta las cartas del año pasado. Donde me comento que se encontró con mi padre en uno de los pasillos del hotel en el cual trabaja.

" _Mi pequeño bebe._

 _Bueno probablemente ya seas un joven apuesto y detestes que te llame así, pero para mí siempre serás mi bebe. Hay algo que no te he contado por miedo a que te molestes aún más de lo que seguramente estas; tienes un hermano, se llama Natsu. Era igual de inquieto que tú en mi vientre, por eso se llaman igual. Tiene otras similitudes contigo además de esa; su sonrisa y alegría también la heredo. Hasta tu padre se sorprendió al ver el parecido. Nos cruzamos de casualidad en el hotel donde trabajo y ahí conoció a tu gemelo de pelo negro y ojos oscuros._

 _Al fin pudimos hacer las paces por lo que paso y me comento que tú habías viajado a Canadá. Me afirmo lo que ya sabía, que eres encantador; aunque me preocupa que te metas con muchas mujeres. Esas malas andadas nunca resultan bien, te lo digo por experiencia; lamento que hayas heredado eso de mí. También me dijo que no leías las cartas que te he mandado estos años y sinceramente lo entiendo. No puedo culparte, no le deseo una madre como yo a nadie._

 _Esta será la última carta que te escriba y te juro que nos volveremos a encontrar cuando vuelvas de tu viaje. Soy una mujer distinta, lastimosamente me tomo demasiado tiempo darme cuenta de tantas cosas. Tu padre prometió que me pagaría el pasaje cuando estuviera lista. Espero que no te lo tomes en contra de tu hermanito, el esta súper encantado cada vez que le cuento de las travesuras que tu hacías, está deseando conocer a su yo del futuro siempre dice. Van a llevarse bien, ya que siempre te han gustado los niños. Nos vemos pronto hijo._

 _Te amamos mucho Mamá y mini Natsu_

 _PD: El pidió que lo llames así cuando se encuentren. Cuídate amor y ruego que puedas leer esto antes de que vayamos. "_

Hace años había dejado de sentir compasión por esa mujer… por mi madre. Siempre la considere egoísta y desinteresada. Creí que nunca le había importado lo bastante para preocuparse por mí y resulta que ella ha estado pendiente de mi todo este tiempo. Haciéndome parte de su vida a través de estas cartas ¿Qué habrá sentido cuando nunca le respondí? ¿Qué la ignoraba? ¿Qué era indiferente a sus sentimientos? Busque a Lucy con la mirada para poder hablar con ella, pero la encontré dormida sobre el sofá; acurrucada junto a Happy. Mire la hora en mi teléfono y eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana.

 _ **-Lo siento princesa –**_ cubrí su cuerpo con una manta y comencé a juntar el desastre que había causado. No me percaté de que las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas hasta que una de ellas cayó sobre el papel corriendo la tinta.

 _¡Lo siento tanto mamá! ¡Te extraño mamá! ¡Regresa a casa mamá!…_ todas esas frases que de niño repetía solo en mi habitación ahora eran vomitadas de mi boca sin que pudiera detenerme. Un abrazo cálido tranquilizo mi corazón y el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi espalda me devolvió a la realidad; al menos ahora tengo un ángel para calmar esta angustia. Bese su antebrazo y deje que su aroma me relajara. Por haberme obligado a ir a Canadá, gracias papá. Por haberme ocultado lo de mi madre; tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Agradece, que conocí a Lucy en ese viaje o nunca más volvería a dirigirte la palabra.

 **Mi punto de vista.**

Natsu me confió algo de lo que habló con su hermano y me había pedido el favor de que fuera junto a su padre para recoger las cartas que su madre le había mandado y nunca se las estregaron. Siempre creí que el odio que tenía hacia su madre superaba con creces cualquier cosa, pero esa rabia que su mirada transmitía cada vez que mencionaba a su papá ahora me preocupó. No quiero que su corazón se vuelva a llenar de rencor.

Fui a la mansión Dragneel sin avisarle a mi novio, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el señor me esperaba. Me sonrió como solía hacerlo, esta vez no pude permitirme devolverle el gesto; lo que hizo me parece atroz. Movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa y me invito a seguirlo a su despacho. Una vez dentro me dijo la contraseña de la caja fuerte y me cedió el paso para acercare a ella. En el interior de estas se encontraban muchísimas cartas apiladas con poco cuidado, todas tenían el sello roto.

 _ **-Las ha leído –**_ no fue una pregunta.

- _ **Tenía que saber su contenido antes de –**_ sentí como si estuviera hablando con mi frio padre.

 _ **-¿Esconderlas? –**_ desvió la mirada.

 _ **-Tu no entenderías –**_ comencé a clasificarlas por fecha, arrodillada en el suelo junto a la gran caja de metal.

 _ **-Tiene razón, no entiendo como permitió que su único hijo le guarde tanto rencor a su madre –**_ no lo mire.

 _ **-Solo deje que mi egoísmo me dominara –**_ me reí por la ironía.

 _ **-Aquella vez que me pidió ayuda, quería que arregle el desastre que USTED mismo causo –**_ no respondió _**– convirtió a alguien dulce en un ser desconfiado y cínico. Y eso que se supone que era el adulto responsable –**_ toco mi hombro, obligándome a mirarlo.

 _ **-Señorita Lucy, no le estoy diciendo esto para que me juzgue, yo amo a mi hijo y ame muchísimo a su madre. La relación entre nosotros fue un columpio de emociones desde el inicio –**_ deje lo que hacía para prestarle atención, quiero entender mejor todo lo referente a esta familia _**– ella era una cantante en un bar, tuvimos una aventura, por al menos cinco meses. No la volví a ver, hasta que ella se presentó ante mí un año después con Natsu en brazos.**_

 _ **-Espere yo –**_ me callo.

 _ **-¿Quieres conocer el pasado de mi hijo? –**_ con eso logro mantener mi atención.

Tardo más o menos una hora en contarme todo, como la madre de Natsu nunca le pidió ayuda, y como lentamente se enamoró de ella. Cuando se casaron y el momento exacto en el que ella cayó en las drogas. El tiempo en el que descubrió que ella lo engañaba para poder conseguir su adicción sin que él se enterara. Natsu fue el que la delato, cuando la encontró con el accionista de su padre que le regalaba las pastillas. Dijo que nunca se tomó el tiempo de averiguarlo y movido por la rabia le quito la custodia. Recién comprendió todo cuando ella llego a buscar a su hijo drogada y le ofreció su ayuda para sacarla de ese mundo. Llegaron al acuerdo de que cuando ella estuviera limpia volvería a tener contacto con sus hijos.

 _ **-¿Y las cartas? ¿Por qué nunca se las entrego?**_

 _ **-No sabía su contenido y temía que ella siguiera por el mal camino. Las comencé a leer el año pasado, luego de que me la encontrara y viera que ella estaba limpia y criando a un niño igual a Natsu. Incluso se llamaba como él –**_ ¡Un momento!

 _ **-¿Quién era el niño?**_

 _ **-El medio hermano de Zeref y Natsu. Tuvo un hijo con un francés hace 3 años más o menos.**_

 _ **-¿Natsu lo sabe?**_

 _ **-Eso fue lo que lo puso tan mal en casa de su hermano –**_ siento que el aire me falta ¿Cómo pudo guardase algo así?

 _ **-¡¿Por qué no se lo conto?! ¡Ahora no confiara en usted y lo odiara! No deje que vuelva a volverse un monstruo, debe hablar con él o…**_ – nuevamente se alejara de todo aquello que le hace daño.

- _ **Me lo merezco, no he sido un buen padre –**_ enojada me levante _**– nublado por mi rabia lo lastime y –**_ no me di cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que sentí la palma de mi mano caliente.

 _ **-¡NO TIENE DERECHO A COMPADECERSE! ¡Mejor piense en que hará para remediarlo! ¡El ya perdió a su madre, no permita que se llene de odio! –**_ mis dedos se entumecieron. Acabo de pegarle una bofetada al padre de mi novio y luego le grite, pero no lo lamento.

Enojada recogí todas las cartas en una bolsa y salí en dirección a la habitación de Natsu. Ahí termine mi tarea de ordenar los papeles y aproveche para recoger unas cuantas ropas. Estoy cansada de verlo con esos horribles pantaloncillos verdes. Tal vez pueda utilizar esto como método para limar las asperezas entre ellos. Es cierto que el señor Dragneel obro mal, no puedo juzgarlo, porque de todas maneras siempre hizo lo que creyó mejor para su hijo.

Cuando Natsu comenzó a leer las cartas se concentró tanto que ni siquiera se percató de que los sellos estaban abiertos y creo que eso es lo mejor. Me acomode en el sofá y espere pacientemente a que el terminara su lectura. No sé en qué momento el cansancio me gano, solo que cuando desperté tenía una manta sobre mí y un joven enorme estaba sobre el suelo llorando de manera desconsolada, mientras repetía las mismas frases una y otra vez. Mi alma se partió al verlo así.

 _ **-¡Lo siento tanto mamá! –**_ abrace su cuello y deje que su cabeza descansara sobre mis brazos.

 _ **-Tranquilo Natsu –**_ con mi mano derecha acaricie su cabello y brazo izquierdo se mantuvo pegado a su mejilla. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras las lágrimas calientes tocaban mi piel _**– yo estoy contigo –**_ le susurre y descanse mi cabeza sobre la suya. Tardo un tiempo el calmarse, y cuando lo hizo hablo cansado.

 _ **-Tengo sed –**_ fue lo primero que dijo.

 _ **-Iré a traerte agua –**_ trate de alejarme, pero él me lo impidió y jalo mi cuerpo hasta tenerme sobre sus piernas y abrazarme como si fuera un muñeco de felpa.

 _ **-Quédate –**_ escondió su cabeza en mis pechos y respiro profundo _**– solo un momento.**_

Permanecí ahí, pasando mis dedos en sus rosados cabellos. Durante casi 15 minutos estuvo casi ausente, sabía que respiraba por el movimiento de que realizaba. Una vez que le calmo se sentó en el sofá conmigo encima, y aproveche que aflojo el agarre para recoger las cartas que estaban en el suelo y luego acomodarlas todas en la bolsa negra. Me ubique a su lado y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro; yo comenzaba a quedarme dormida al sentirlo más tranquilo. Nunca lo vi así, hasta ahora jamás derramo una sola lágrima frente a mí y ahora lo vi prácticamente destrozado ¿Estará mejor mañana?

El primer rayo de sol interrumpió mi sueño y al abrir mis ojos no encontré a Natsu por ninguna parte. Grite su nombre, lo llame al móvil, marque a la mansión e incluso a Gajeel, esperando tener noticas de él, pero nadie sabía nada ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? No creo que haya cometido alguna locura pero desconozco cómo reacciona ante una crisis así. Yo no soy muy abierta, pero él es aún más cerrado que yo. Me coloque unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y fui corriendo escaleras abajo. Debe haber alguna pista de a donde fue, tal vez alguien en la calle lo haya visto y.-

 _ **-¿Lucy? –**_ Detuve mis pasos y voltee hacia la voz que no esperaba escuchar aquí _**– Al fin vuelvo a verte hija.**_

 _ **-¿Papá? –**_ estaba mucho más viejo, más arrugado de lo que recordaba. Las ropas que traía no se parecen a las que acostumbra eran muy… distintas _**\- ¿Cómo es que?**_

 _ **-Tu novio me invito a venir –**_ parpadee – _ **fue a buscarme al aeropuerto y me trajo directo hasta aquí.**_

 _ **-¿Dónde está? –**_ señalo la puerta que da a la calle y pase corriendo a su lado, para ir a buscar a Natsu. Pero su auto no estaba afuera _**\- ¡¿Dónde?!**_

 _ **-Tenia cosas pendientes –**_ un sonido de frustración abandono mi boca _**– volverá por la tarde dijo –**_ voltee para encararlo.

 _ **-¿Qué haces aquí? –**_ Froto sus manos con nerviosismo _**– mejor hablemos adentro -**_ una vez coloco un pie dentro de mi departamento su rostro expreso el desagrado por el lugar.

 _ **-¿Con todo el dinero que te dejo tu madre vives aquí? –**_ respire profundo.

- _ **Lo que tengo en esa cuenta se usara para mis estudios. Ya que el que me prometió pagarlo mintió –**_ lo comente con molestia.

 _ **-Yo… Ya no tengo dinero –**_ eso pude deducirlo sola – _**Las cuentas Heartfilia fueron congeladas.**_

 _ **-Eso fue lo primero que pensé. Ahora lo que no logro entender es ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?**_

 _ **-Aposte en un proyecto que no funciono –**_ eso no gastara todo sus fondos.

 _ **-¿Qué tan grande? –**_ negó con la cabeza y agito su desalineado bigote.

 _ **-No es importante. Lo único que necesitas saber es que recuperare todo.**_

 _ **-¿Pero? –**_ si me cuenta eso es porque espera algo de mí.

 _ **-Pero utilizare el dinero de tu madre para lograrlo –**_ no me lo pregunto. Simplemente me lo comento seguro de que le daría lo que mi mamá me dejo.

 _ **-No te daré un solo centavo de esa herencia –**_ me mira sorprendido y enojado – _**ella lo guardo para mis estudios.**_

 _ **-¿Me dejaras en la calle? –**_ su voz sonó siniestra, yo solo negué.

 _ **-Aun conservas tu cuenta secreta ¿Verdad? Esa que siempre quisiste esconderme –**_ su rostro se volvió sombrío – _**usa ese dinero que has obtenido de manera dudosa.**_

 _ **-No puedo –**_ arquee mi ceja _**– si un solo centavo se mueve estoy muerto.**_

 _ **-Entonces ve la manera de solucionar tu problema. No arriesgare el futuro que mi madre me dejo por salvar tu pellejo de una mala decisión que tomas –**_ no espere el golpe que callo mis palabras. No entendí que había pasado ¿Acaso me acaba de abofetear?

 _ **-¡ERES UNA INGRATA! ¡YO FUI EL QUE CUIDO DE TI! ¡¿SABES EL DINERO QUE GASTE POR TI?! –**_ lo mire sorprendida. Toque mi labio, que se había partido; estoy segura de eso ya que el ardor que siento es horrible. Nunca me había levantado la mano, me ha dicho mil cosas sí, pero jamás me había pegado. Fui hasta la puerta lentamente, mis manos temblaban.

 _ **-Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mí –**_ hablaba entre dientes _**– Lo único que me has dado hasta ahora, que no está incluida en tus obligaciones fue un perro; e incluso eso me los has quitado a los 15 días por ser demasiado ruidoso.**_

 _ **-¡YO PAGUE TU ROPA! ¡TU EDUCACION! ¡TU COMIDA!**_

 _ **-¡ESA ERA TU RESPONSABILIDAD! ¡Y creo que solo lo hacías para quedar como un padre amoroso frente a tus inversionistas!**_

 _ **-Hija –**_ suspiro _**– necesito tu ayuda.**_

 _ **-Y yo necesitaba un padre –**_ me aleje de su mano _**– no te daré nada y no se te ocurra volver a pegarme -**_ el tono gélido que use fue muy parecido al que solía usar conmigo.

 _ **-Lo siento tanto hija –**_ volvió a dar un paso hacia mí, yo retrocedí dos.

 _ **-En esto te ha transformado el dinero que tanto anhelabas –**_ lo invite a retirarse con la mano _**– lárgate. No sé dónde iras, pero la verdad no me importa.**_

 _ **-Mi pequeña Lucky –**_ desde que mi madre murió no me llama así _**\- ¡Olvida el dinero! No quiero perderte –**_ me cerré, no lo quiero cerca.

 _ **-Hace mucho tiempo lo hiciste –**_ respire profundo y baje la cabeza _**– cuídate padre.**_

No sé el rostro que está haciendo y la verdad creo que es lo mejor. Aléjate de mí, no quiero volver a ser la niña que lloraba en silencio por culpa tuya. No sé porque Natsu lo trajo ¿Por qué me dejo sola con él? En mi niñez comprobé cuanto amor era capaz de dar su corazón, y siento lastima por él. No sé cómo mi madre se enamoró de un hombre como el… claro… antes no era así. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, él y mi mamá solía cantarme, me contaban cuentos y jugábamos a las escondidas. Pero por lo que veo solo estaba ahí por mi madre, yo nunca le importe realmente.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Sé que volví antes de tiempo y se lo debo a la agradable influenza. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	22. Chapter 22

**¿Feliz Semana Santa? Sé que me tarde un poquito en subir este capítulo y la verdad es que tenía intenciones de hacerlo ni bien subí mi otro FIC pero… la vida tenía otros planes. ¡Lo siento mucho, gente! Muchas gracias por la paciencia y a todos los que dejan un comentario al final, un millón de gracias :3**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 **Su punto de vista**

Aproveche que Lucy dormía para ir a buscar a mi sorpresa del aeropuerto; no sé si la alegrara verlo, pero ella ha estado tan preocupada por lo que paso en Canadá, que necesita saber de él. El señor Heartfilia no sabía quién era yo, en cambio yo si lo vi en fotos; no creo que sepa que existo en el mismo planeta siquiera. Solo debo repetirme una y otra vez que esto lo hago por el bien de la rubia; que si las cosas salen bien, ¡genial! De lo contrario, yo estaré aquí para apoyarla.

Durante el camino a nuestro departamento permaneció callado, salvo por alguna que otra pregunta ocasional, sobre como lo había encontrado y que pensaba su hija; lo prefiero así, silencioso; no tengo muchas ganas de hablar con alguien como él. Lo deje frente a nuestra vivienda, dándole un mensaje para Lucy y emprendí vuelo para enfrentar a mi padre. No huiré nunca más de in pleito, perdí a un progenitor y a un hermano, sin haber podido hacer las paces con ellos, no permitiré que el orgullo me siga robando todo.

Lo busque en la oficina, en la mansión, el club, la casa de campo y hasta en la taberna de citas que frecuentaba; pero desapareció como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Nadie sabía nada de él; y si lo hacen, no tienen intenciones de contármelo. Su teléfono estaba apagado, todo esto está comenzando a desesperarme. Sé dónde puedo hallar la respuesta, pero no sé si estaré dispuesto a pagar el precio por ella. Esa mujer no está entre mis personas favoritas.

 _ **-¿Quién es? -**_ el simple hecho de volver a escuchar su voz me altera.

 _ **-Natsu Dragneel -**_ su risa no se hace esperar, sabía que necesitaría de su ayuda.

 _ **-Te estoy esperando en la sala bonito -**_ el gran portón blanco se abrió de par en par, arrancándome un suspiro desganado. Jenny Realight es la mujer más ambiciosa, desagradable y pretenciosa que tuve la desgracia de conocer. Pero como mi viejo la prefiere, se perfectamente que le comentó donde está escondido.

Los grandes pasillos de su casa los conozco bien, no necesita enviar al mayordomo para guiarme. He estado demasiadas veces aquí, me conozco cada uno de los rincones a los que la llevaba para tener sexo con ella. Todo era divertido en el pasado, pero cuando quiso exclusividad, comenzaron nuestros problemas y al final engatusó a mi papá, usándolo de "Sugar Daddy" como dicen ahora, para subir de nivel. Miles de veces trato de volver a acostarse conmigo, pero nunca tocaría a la misma mujer que mi padre, es muy repulsivo siquiera pensarlo.

Esperó hasta que me sentara en el sofá que me señalaba para comenzar a hablar. Me tendió un vaso de whisky y al ver mi negativa enarco una ceja.

 _ **-Debo manejar -**_ se encogió de hombros, quedándose con el líquido amarillo para ella.

 _ **-¿Estas tan desesperado que vienes a buscarme a mí? -**_ suspire _**\- porque sabes mejor que nadie, donde puedes averiguar el paradero de tu padre.**_

 _ **-¿Dónde está? -**_ sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

 _ **-¿Gratis? Aun no has aprendido nada amor -**_ maldije por lo bajo.

 _ **-¿Qué quieres? -**_ no contesto mi pregunta con palabras, en cambio; camino contoneando las caderas cubiertas por una falda blanca muy corta, hasta llegar frente a mí, se acomodó sobre mis piernas y paso los brazos tras mi cuello, acariciando el cabello de mi nuca.

 _ **-¿Que tanto estás dispuesto a pagar? -**_ susurro en mi oído. Sus manos bajaron por mi columna. Me levante de un tirón, logrando que el proceso ella cayera al suelo sobre sus nalgas.

 _ **-Esto no -**_ le dije desde arriba.

 _ **-¡Orgulloso! -**_ chillo ella, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y se acomodó en el lugar que ocupaba yo anteriormente _**\- ¿Ya no te parezco atractiva? -**_ delineo la línea de sus senos con las largas uñas _**\- ¿O es por culpa de tu estúpida ética? -**_ es una mujer muy bella, pero para admirarla en un revista y tenerla 10km lejos.

 _ **-Culpemos a la ética -**_ escaneo mi expresión, y luego sus ojos se agrandaron de par en par.

 _ **-¡Tu! ¡No me lo creo! -**_ enarque una ceja - ¿Es de la chiquilla de la última vez? La de la carita redonda.

 _ **-No sé de qué ha -.**_

 _ **-Estás enamorado de ella -**_ no pregunto, sino que lo afirmo. Se de quien está hablando, al final no es tan tonta como yo creía. Debo desviar su atención o no me dejara en paz.

 _ **-¿Qué otra cosa quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Contratos? -**_ sonrió de lado.

 _ **-Si no te acuestas conmigo. No hay trato corazón.**_

 _ **-No estaré ni a 10 metros de tu cama -**_ se encogió de hombros.

 _ **-Puede ser aquí en el sofá si quieres -**_ camine hasta ella y cuando estuve lo bastante cerca me agache hasta su altura, sujetando mis llaves que se hallaban junto a sus caderas y dando media vuelta dispuesto a largarme de allí _**\- eres un cobarde.**_

 _ **-Y tu una arpía -**_ rumie. Salí hecho una fiera por la puerta principal.

Cualquier esperanza que tenía de encontrar a mi padre rápidamente, se perdió en ese momento. Ahora solo podre esperar pacientemente a que ese miedoso salga de la madriguera en la que se ha metido. Esa parte de su personalidad la detesto; ¡NUNCA! se queda a enfrentar los problemas, siempre opta por la salida más fácil y aunque me da mucha pena admitirlo... soy igual a él.

Volví cansado y derrotado a mi departamento, el padre de la rubia se hallaba sentado en una maseta. Por lo demacrado que se ve, deduzco que todo ha salido horriblemente mal. Si él esta así, no me imagino como estará Lucy en este momento. Toque su hombro y se sobresaltó tanto, que casi cayó al suelo.

 _ **-¿Pudieron hablar? -**_ asintió _**\- ¿Que paso?**_

 _ **-Me echo... no me he largado aun porque no tengo dinero y no sé muy bien donde estoy -**_ suspire.

 _ **-Hablare con ella -**_ le comente mientras sacaba dinero como para un taxi de mi cartera, junto con un papel _**\- vaya a esta dirección y pregunte por Macao Conbolt; diga que Natsu Dragneel lo envía.**_

 _ **-Pero -**_ antes de que pudiera opinar lo corte.

 _ **-¿Entendió? –**_ Es un hombre orgulloso y no le gusto para nada que yo le diera ordenes, pero termino asintiendo _**– Señor Heartfilia no tengo nada en contra de usted, ese hombre lo ayudara en su estadía aquí en Inglaterra.**_

 _ **-¿Y de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? -**_ pregunto cauteloso.

 _ **-Si quiere, puede regresar hoy mismo a Canadá –**_ lo pensó un momento y luego me agradeció – en este instante llamare a Macao y él lo acercara a un aeropuerto.

 _ **-Muchas gracias, sé que Lucy estará mejor sin mí.**_

 _ **-Yo cuidare de ella –**_ bajo la cabeza y no emitió palabra hasta que subió al taxi y se despidió. En ese ínterin hable con mi amigo, explicándole lo que debía hacer con el señor. Una vez que se marchó, entre a nuestro departamento.

La rubia no estaba ahí, aunque realmente eso no me sorprendió. Estoy más que seguro que estará en casa de Aries o de Loke. No me equivoque, estaba sentada en la mesa de la señorita de algodón y por la borrachera que trae encima; me matara. Cuando su mirada chocolate se enfocó en mí, comencé mis plegarias. Se acercó tambaleándose y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, comenzó a golpear mi pecho. Su intensión seguro era hacer lo fuerza, pero en su estado eso es imposible.

 _ **-¡Ton. Tonto! –**_ una y otra vez sus delicadas manos arrugaban mi remera.

 _ **-¿Cuánto bebió? –**_ le hable a su acompañante, mientras detenía sus actos abrazándola a contra mi pecho.

 _ **-Mezclo bebidas –**_ contesto bajito. Sobre la mesa había una botella de vino, tres Scotch Ale y una botella de tequila.

 _ **-¡¿Por qué no la detuviste?! –**_ el pequeño demonio de Tasmania se retorcía dentro de mi abrazo tratando de zafarse.

 _ **-¡Lo intente pero! –**_ rodé los ojos y al bajar la mirada para contemplar a Lucy, me percaté de que tenía una marca lila junto al labio.

 _ **-¡Cálmate un segundo! -**_ subí la voz de manera autoritaria, mediante a eso se tranquilizó un momento _**– te voy a bajar, pero serás una buena niña ¿Oíste? –**_ mi tono de voz fue firma. La deposite en el suelo, tenía las mejillas rojas a causa del alcohol, aunque en una de ellas era más fuerte el sonrojo _**– es princesa –**_ aproveche su calma momentánea para delinear su rostro; y era exactamente lo que yo pensé que era. Junto al labio tenía un cardenal bastante reciente _**\- ¿Qué te paso?**_

 _ **-Na. Nada –**_ trato de girar el rostro pero no se lo permite, sostuve su mentón con delicadeza.

 _ **-¿Acaso ese viejo... te golpeo? –**_ al no obtener respuestas la ira comenzó a apoderarse de mí, era como un veneno que fluía a través de mis venas _**\- lo voy a matar –**_ me encamine a la puerta hecho una furia, pero me vi obligado a detenerme cuando el llanto de Lucy llego a mis oídos.

 _ **-¡Es tú, tú cul, pa! –**_ Se fregaba los ojos, a la vez que se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo _**\- ¡¿Por qué lo tra, trajiste?! –**_ se quejaba y gimoteaba desde el piso, suspire derrotado. Ya tendré tiempo de arreglar cuentas con ese infeliz, porque ella siempre estará primera para mí.

Me arrodille frente a la rubia para ponerme a su altura, tenía el rostro cubierto con ambas manos. La abrace de nuevo y recargue mi mentón sobre sus cabellos, acariciándolos en un intento por tranquilizarla. Tardo un rato en normalizar su respiración, mientras tanto Aries la miraba con pena y compresión. Cinco minutos después Lucy ya no lloraba, al separarme un poco de ella, me percaté de que se había quedado dormida. La lleve en mis brazos al departamento, recosté su cuerpo en la cama e intente alejarme. Debía encargarme de que su padre se enterara con quien se había metido, pero Lucy tenía otros planes y sostuvo mi mano rogándome que no me fuera.

 _ **-Si quieres que me acueste debes darme algo de espacio –**_ negó y se colocó boca arriba, con los brazos abiertos; como si quisiera hacer un ángel de nieve. Rodé los ojos, la levante a ella por la cintura como si fuera una muñeca y me acosté con ella sobre mi pecho. Al poco tiempo su respiración volvió a ser pesada, se había quedado dormida. Solo espero que todo el alcohol que ingirió no la haga vomitar.

Yo no podía conciliar el sueño, este día había terminado siendo una autentica mierda. No he comido casi nada, aunque realmente no tengo ni una pizca de hambre. Si mi entrenador se entera que me salto las comidas me matara, pero… ¿Qué quiere que haga? Mi padre me ha mentido durante toda mi vida y cuando por fin lo descubro huye, la mujer más importante de mi mundo, está deprimida; hasta el punto de quedarse en un estado deplorable y.

 _ **-¿Lucy? –**_ se colocó de pie a tropezones y corrió de manera poco ortodoxa al baño. Escucho sus rodillas golpear con fuerza el suelo y luego lo que yo esperaba que no pasara. Suspire mientras iba junto a ella, tenía la cabeza metida en el excusado, expulsando el contenido de su estómago. Recargue mi espalda en la pared, colocándome en cuclillas a su lado para poder sostener su cabello. Cualquier duda que podía llegar a tener sobre la veracidad de su borrachera quedo disipada en ese momento. Por muy buena actriz que sea, no puede fingir esto.

Diez minutos de vómitos y arcadas, la dejaron agotada. La ayude a ponerse de pie, a cepillarse los dientes y volver a la cama. La acomode de costado, cubrí su cuerpo con una manta e inicie mi travesía al baño para arreglar el desastre. Una vez que estuvo todo limpio, y agradeciendo mentalmente que Lucy no se haya ensuciado, ya que cambiarla habría sido muy complicado; me arrodille al costado de la cama. Acaricie su mejilla moreteada y nuevamente la rabia se apodero de mí. Cogí el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa y marque el número de Macao.

 _ **-¿Natsu? –**_ Creo que lo desperté _**– son las 3 de la mañana niño.**_

 _ **-Lo siento, pero necesito hablar con el señor Heartfilia.**_

 _ **-Hace dos horas lo subí a un avión con rumbo a Alemania -**_ ¡Mierda! _**\- me dijiste que hiciera eso.**_

 _ **-Sí, si lo sé. Nada que hacer si ya está en camino a Canadá.**_

 _ **-Alemania -**_ me corrigió.

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Alemania? –**_ Bostezo _**\- olvídalo, gracias por todo. Ve a dormir anciano.**_

 _ **-Eso debería decirte yo –**_ colgó.

¿Qué había dicho Lucy sobre Alemania? Recuerdo que una vez lo menciono, pero no me viene a la cabeza que dijo. Cuando este más sobria le voy a preguntar, porque ahora no obtendré una respuesta coherente de su parte. Me senté en el sofá y me acomode lo mejor que pude, mi tamaño no es que sea muy adecuado para este. Mi mente rápidamente me llevo al recuerdo de mi madre e imagino como hubiera sido un encuentro entre ella y la rubia. Ambas se llevarían de maravilla y con ese pensamiento dormí tranquilo.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¿Reviews? ¡Lamento que sea tan corto! Los recompenzare la proxima :3**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Buenas noches! ¿Qué tal les trata la vida? Ojala sea mejor de lo que me la hizo a mí. Disfruten este capítulo que me tarde más de lo que esperaba en poder subirlo.**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **MI PUNTO DE VISTA.**

¡Mi cabeza esta por partirse en dos! Me dan unas horribles puntadas y no puedo pensar con claridad ¿Qué es lo último que hice? Padre me golpeo, lo eche de la casa, baje la escalera, me encontré con Aries y… ¡OH DIOS QUE VERGUENZA! ¡Debo ir a disculparme con ella! Rodé sobre la superficie en la que estaba y caí al suelo de rodillas ¿El departamento? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Inspeccione el lugar con la mirada y encontré a un Natsu completamente contorsionado sobre el sofá. Logre ponerme en pie cual cervatillo recién nacido; caminando de manera algo torpe hasta quedar a su lado.

 _ **-¡Oye! –**_ Apretó los parpados _**– Despierta Natsu –**_ estoy muy molesta con él por haberme ocultado lo de mi padre.

 _ **-¡Cinco minutos más Lucy! –**_ al levantar uno de sus brazos, escuche el crujir de los huesos de su espalda al acomodarse y sentí pena por él. En este departamento no puede dormir tranquilo nunca, nada está hecho para su tamaño y aun así sigue aquí.

- _ **Cámbiate a la cama al menos –**_ cuando sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en mi cara su rostro fue de completa preocupación.

 _ **-¿Estas bien? –**_ he de tener mala cara a causa de la resaca.

 _ **-La cabeza me duele, pero puedo manejarlo –**_ se sentó y agarro mi rostro entre sus manos, frotando mi mejilla adolorida con el pulgar.

 _ **-Aún se pueden ver los dedos –**_ lo dijo al aire, no parecía dirigido a mí. Frunció el ceño y continuo hablando solo _**– se arrepentirá por esto señor.**_

 _ **-¿No le hiciste nada a mi padre verdad? –**_ Si Natsu le llega a pegar, lo matará. Puede ser alto y orgulloso, pero la diferencia de fuerza entre ellos es abismal.

 _ **-Ganas no me faltan –**_ Negué y sostuve sus manos entre las mías, me arrodille entre sus piernas _**– pero ya no puedo hacerlo, voló para Alemania en la madrugada.**_

 _ **-¿Fue junto a mis abuelos? –**_ se encogió de hombros y nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia mi mejilla, soltando una maldición por lo bajo.

 _ **-Realmente no lo sé, mi tío lo llevo al aeropuerto –**_ me aleje un poco y sus manos terminaron descansando sobre sus muslos; Jude debe estar realmente desesperado para buscar ayuda de mis abuelos; ellos son aun peor que él.

 _ **-Hiciste mal al traerlo –**_ bajo la cabeza _**\- ¡Al menos podrías haberme avisado! –**_ asintió _**– y lo que más me molesto fue que te marchaste sin decirme nada ¿Te haces una idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti? ¡Fuiste un desconsiderado!**_

 _ **-¿Por mí? –**_ arrugue el gesto.

 _ **-Obvio que por ti ¡Lloraste Natsu! Nunca antes lo habías hecho –**_ parpadeo repetidas veces - _**¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Yo estaba preocupado por ti. Sabía que el asunto de tu padre te tenía angustiada y por eso lo traje, para poder ayudarte en algo.**_

 _ **-¡Tiempo, tiempo! –**_ mi cabeza es un lio, ¡Estúpido alcohol! _**\- ¿Lo trajiste para ayudarme?**_

 _ **-¡Sí! Nunca pensé que te tocaría. Dijiste que no se llevaban bien, pero no lo creí capaz de lastimarte –**_ agarro mis manos _**– de haberlo sabido, ¡JAMAS! Lo hubiera traído.**_

 _ **-Es la primera vez que lo hace –**_ frunce el ceño _**\- ¡Lo juro! Nunca lo intento siquiera, por eso me agarro desprevenida.**_

 _ **-¿Qué paso después? –**_ enarque una ceja _**– de que… te golpeo.**_

 _ **-Lo eche de la casa, ya no tenía ganas de discutir.**_

 _ **-Si me enteraba que te toco, no le pagaba el pasaje de regreso -**_ ¡¿Acaso piensa que el dinero crece en los arboles?! Toda mi niñez mi madre se pasó repitiéndome que la fortuna iba y venía. Que no malgastara lo que tenía porque en algún momento se acaba.

 _ **-No tenías que haber gastado en eso, hubieras guardado esa plata para algo más.**_

 _ **-Tu tranquilidad no tiene precio para mí –**_ Ese comentario fue demasiado adorable para haber salido de la boca de Natsu Dragneel y creo que se percató de eso, ya que se sonrojo; cambiando el tema de manera abrupta _**– No pude localizar a mi padre.**_

 _ **-¿No te recibió?**_

 _ **-Peor, viajo sin decirle a nadie donde iba –**_ así que eso de huir viene de familia.

 _ **-¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás ahora? –**_ se encoge de hombros y recuesta la espalda por el respaldo del sofá.

 _ **-Esperar –**_ algo más lo está molestando, no creo que sea solo lo de su padre _**\- ¿Qué más puedo hacer?**_

 _ **-No puedo creer que nadie sepa donde fue ¿No tiene alguien a quien le confié todo? –**_ Desvió la mirada - _**¿Natsu?**_

 _ **-Su amante favorita lo sabe; estoy seguro de eso.**_

 _ **-¿Y? –**_ Negó _**\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-No pienso pagarle el precio que me pone para decírmelo. Me odia demasiado para darme esa información gratis.**_

 _ **-¿Es mucho dinero lo que quiere? –**_ Trago grueso _**\- no quiere dinero; ¿verdad?**_

 _ **-No; quiere que me acueste con ella -**_ al principio no procese lo que dijo. Quiero decir ¿No se supone que lo odia? Entonces… ¿Por qué quiere acostarse con él? Bueno, es bien parecido y además de todo tiene muchísimo dinero. Sin contar que con solo pronunciar su apellido, se le abrirán muchas puertas. Pero; es medio chocante eso de revolcarse con el padre e hijo. Lo bueno de todo es que Natsu me dijo que no tiene manera de conseguir la información, quiere decir que ni siquiera considero la oferta de esa mujer _**\- ¿Lucy? –**_ su voz me saco del trance en el que me encontraba.

 _ **-¿Por qué? –**_ Arqueo una de sus perfectas cejas _**\- ¿Es fea acaso?**_

 _ **-¡No!**_

 _ **-¿Por tu papá? –**_ su rostro se pone rojo, con una mezcla de indignación y enojo.

 _ **-No es correcto, ¡pero porque estoy saliendo contigo! ¡Mi padre me interesa un reverendo pepino ahora! –**_ creo que debería haber tenido un poco más de tacto _**\- ¡¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí?!**_

 _ **-¿Lo siento? Mi cabeza aun esta algo embotada por la bebida.**_

 _ **-¡Pensé que al menos confiabas en mí! –**_ se pone de pie y se aleja de _**mi - ¡PERO POR LO QUE VEO! –**_ Cada vez sube más el tono de su voz, logrando que en mi cerebro se claven miles de agujas. Arrugue el gesto y me cubrí los oídos.

 _ **-No grites –**_ se instaló el silencio. Separe mis manos de mis mejillas, justo a tiempo para escuchar su suspiro. Oí el sonido de la nevera abrirse, solo unos segundos antes de sentir algo frio frotando mi cabeza. Era una bolsa con hielo, haciendo suaves masajes sobre mi cráneo, sostenida por la fuerte mano de mi novio.

 _ **-Eres una tonta –**_ está parado tras de mi mientras realiza esa tarea.

 _ **-Sigo enojada contigo –**_ afirme, pero no me moví.

 _ **-Yo también –**_ el masaje calmo un poco mi dolor _**– pero hablaremos de eso en otro momento.**_

No sé cómo hemos llegado a ese punto; en el cual las discusiones y los pleitos duran poco. Por algún motivo siembre terminamos cediendo. Yo no puedo molestarme con él por haber intentado ayudarme y no entiendo aun porque él está enojado conmigo. En primer lugar no soy una persona demasiado celosa y el hecho de que él no haya tomado en cuenta la petición, aun a pesar de que eso significaba cerrar la única puerta para encontrar a su padre; basto para que estuviera más que segura de que el me respeta. Pero él no opina lo mismo parece.

…

Paso un mes desde la desaparición del señor Dragneel; su hijo se seguía quedando conmigo y juntos compartíamos las cuentas. Gracias a que tengo la ciudadanía no me fue muy difícil conseguir un empleo. Soy la ayudante de un editor en la revista Hechicero Semanal, y estoy más que satisfecha de que este sea mi primer trabajo, ya que todos ahí son geniales e incluso mi Jefe directo Jason, es súper amable. Esta algo loco, pero es un amor de persona. Natsu insistió en que no debería distraerme de mis estudios, que ese trabajo solo me retrasaría. Pero lo convencí al explicarle nuevamente lo que mi madre me enseño. Se lo dije tantas veces que creo que termino entendiendo mi punto.

 _ **-¿A dónde vamos Jason? –**_ me pidió ayuda con una entrevista. Una de las más aclamadas modelos le prometió un escándalo jugoso y me rogo que lo acompañe ya que nadie más quiere estar cerca de esa chica.

 _ **-Acepto recibirnos en su casa y no pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad –**_ asentí _**– Jenny Realight es una persona problemática y algo excéntrica.**_

 _ **-Demasiado diría yo, todos sintieron lastima por mi cuando acepte ayudarte –**_ rio con fuerza.

 _ **-Gajes del oficio corazón –**_ palmeo mi muslo y volvió su mano al volante _**– ya estamos por llegar. Procura parecer muy profesional y seria; eso le fascina. Y que le teman le gusta aún más.**_

Luego de que mi jefe hablara con un hombre por el intercomunicador, el gran portón blanco se abrió de par en par y un mayordomo se encargó de guiarnos por los grandes pasillos blancos hasta una sala. Los sillones de cuero color tierra y la alfombra de tigre le daban un aspecto muy elegante al lugar. Tan concentrada estaba en los detalles del lugar, que casi morí de un infarto cuando Jason le grito el saludo a la súper modelo.

 _ **-¡Mi Diosa! –**_ voltee para mirarla; creo que he visto a esta mujer antes.

 _ **-Justo a tiempo Jason, ya comenzaba a impacientarme –**_ me miro de pies a cabeza y luego agrando los ojos.

 _ **-Buenas tardes -**_ ¿Dónde la he visto? _**– Es un gusto conocerla, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y -.**_

 _ **-Estabas en la Mansión Dragneel –**_ Jason giro la cabeza cual exorcista hacia mí _**– Estabas con Natsu ¿Eres su novia de casualidad? –**_ la pregunta me tomo de sorpresa.

 _ **-No veo como eso podría ser de su incumbencia –**_ sonrió con sorna, un escalofrió atravesó de mi columna.

 _ **-¡Lucy nena! ¿Conoces a los Dragneel? -**_ ahora mi jefe se dirige a mí _**\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**_

 _ **-No veo porque mi vida pueda ser importante aquí –**_ aclare _**\- ¿Usted conoce a Natsu? –**_ me dirigí a la modelo. Ella se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos y rio bajito.

 _ **-¡Tan tierna! –**_ Fruncí el ceño ante su sarcasmo _**– tengo una relación muy apasionada con él -**_ ¡Ya sé quién es! Estaba fuera de la mansión una noche; ese día mi novio le hablo con tanta rabia que pensé que la botaría a patadas de ahí _**\- ¿No te lo dijo?**_

 _ **-Así que es una más de la larga lista de Natsu Dragneel –**_ dejo de sonreír _**– perdí la cuenta de cuantas mujeres pasaron por su cama –**_ la ofendí. Exactamente lo que estaba buscando _**– lamento no recordarla.**_

 _ **-¡COOOOOOOOOL! –**_ Casi me olvide que él seguía aquí _**– la pelea entre amantes siempre vende mucho.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo sabe que es su amante? ¿Solo porque ella lo dijo? –**_ aclare lo más calmada posible.

 _ **-¿Quieres pruebas corazón? –**_ Le entrego un sobre a Jason y este la miro sorprendido _**– ábrelas cuando estés solo. Te acabo de regalar un escándalo amor.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes Lucy, no pondré tu cara si no quieres -**_ ¿esto que siento son celos? Respire profundo tratando de tranquilizarme _**– gracias mi Diosa, eres lo máximo.**_

 _ **-Lo sé –**_ levanta el mentón antes de hablarme _**– fue un placer conocerte amiga de Natsu -**_ ¡Perra! ¿Qué? No puedo creer una palabra de lo que ella dice. Mi novio es 100% confiable – _**ya pueden irse, tengo cosas que hacer –**_ le hizo una seña a su mayordomo y este nos acompañó a la salida.

Una vez en el auto le arranque el sobre a Jason y saque la "Prueba" que le entrego. Habían tres imágenes dentro; en una de ellas se podría ver a Jenny sentada sobre el regazo de un hombre de cabello rosado y espalda ancha, en la otra el sujeto se encontraba de pie, susurrándole algo en el oído a una sonriente modelo y en la última se apreciaba perfectamente los rasgos de Natsu, saliendo de una habitación con una cama desordenada de fondo. ¡Me muero de ganas por volver a ese lugar y arrancarle cada una de sus extensiones!

Jason fue inteligente al no dirigirme la palabra en todo el camino de regreso a mi casa. Una vez que ingrese al departamento y cerré la puerta con seguro; comencé a despotricar en voz baja contra esa modelo. Happy me miraba desde el sofá con las orejas levantas, cansada me deje caer a su lado recostando mi cabeza en el respaldo. El minino se subió a mi regazo y froto cuerpo contra mi mano para que lo acaricie.

 _ **-Odio a Natsu –**_ le comente mientras peinaba su pelo con mis manos – _**me conto de la mujer amante de su padre que se le había insinuado, pero se olvidó de mencionar a la modelo con la que se acuesta.**_

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero sí que me desperté de golpe al sentir como mi cuerpo abandonaba tierra firme. Aterrada me aferre a lo primero que tenía cerca, aunque no tenía idea de que estaba abrazando; era peludo, pero suave y olía a cenizas. Un pinchazo en el seno derecho me obligo a despegarme desesperada del pilar rosado, enfocando mi mirada adormilada en la cara sonriente de mi atacante.

 _ **-¿Te lastime? –**_ mire la zona afectada y comenzaba a formase una marca rojiza.

 _ **-Dejara marca –**_ estaba recién bañado, con ropa ligera y rostro cansado _**\- ¿De nuevo tuvieron practica hasta tan tarde? –**_ me bajo sobre la cama sentándose junto a mí.

 _ **-Peor, este fue mi castigo por haber faltado al entrenamiento el viernes –**_ parecía destrozado.

 _ **-¿Qué ocurrió el viernes? –**_ sacudió su cabello, generando una pequeña lluvia.

 _ **-Estuve ocupado –**_ ¿con Jenny? Me miro molesto y se costó sobre el colchón dándome la espalda _**\- ¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio?**_

 _ **-No –**_ levanto la sabana.

 _ **-Entonces a dormir**_ -¿hace cuánto está a la defensiva? Tal vez es una simple imaginación mía, causada por los celos que siento ahora; pero es evidente que algo me está escondiendo…

¿Cuándo comenzaron? ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? ¿O tal vez me está escondiendo algo relacionado con su padre? ¿Sera que Jenny es más ardiente que yo y por eso me engaña? ¡El simple hecho de decir su nombre en mi cabeza me cambia el humor! Me imagino a esos dos juntos y me da tanto asco estar cerca de Natsu que lo he evitado todo lo que pude. No puedo tenerlo cerca sin hacerme a la película de ellos teniendo una aventura ¿Por qué no fue sincero conmigo si quería que esto se termine?

…

Una semana fue el tiempo que le tomo a Natsu enterarse que estaba en el más jugoso escándalo del año. Y gracias a uno de los diarios mi nombre también salió en la parte de abajo, mencionándome como una de las más recientes conquistas del soltero más codiciado. El peli rosa llego a nuestro departamento cerca de las 11 pm, con una expresión seria ¿Él está molesto porque su pequeño secreto se conoce? ¿Cómo cree que estoy yo al saberme la idiota de la película?

 _ **-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estuviste en casa de esa Arpía?! –**_ Reí con ironía _**\- ¿Por eso estás arisca conmigo?**_

 _ **-Que eres cínico Natsu –**_ arrugo las cejas – _**te haces el ofendido cuando es a mí a quien le ven la cara de idiota ¿Es por culpa de ella que estas siempre a la defensiva?**_

 _ **-¡Deliras! ¿Qué te dijo para que te pongas así? –**_ agarre la revista que ha torturado mi mente la última semana y se la avente a la cara.

 _ **-¡Una imagen vale más que mil palabras! –**_ la recogió del suelo y escaneo la tapa de la misma - _**¡Y ahí hay tres!**_

 _ **-¡Están fuera de contexto! –**_ No me lo creo _**– además solo se ve mi cara en la última –**_ me levante del sofá hecha una furia.

 _ **-¡No existen muchos hombres de cabello rosado en Inglaterra Natsu! ¡Y solo en la "Ultima" se ve bien tu rostro al salir de su habitación!**_

 _ **-¡Nunca pase de su sala! –**_ me encara.

 _ **-¡¿Nunca?! –**_ sus ojos recorren mi semblante y luego suspira.

 _ **-Bueno antes si lo hice, pero eso fue mucho antes de conocerte –**_ no lo creo, trate de alejarme y el me sostuvo por el brazo.

 _ **-¿Y esa foto qué? –**_ forcejee para que me suelte y al no conseguirlo apunte su cuello, en el cual las cicatrices de los arañazos que ella le dio estaban curándose _**\- ¡¿Y ESO QUE ES?!**_

 _ **-¡Tú las hiciste! -**_ más mentiras.

 _ **-¿Cuando?**_

 _ **-¡La semana pasada cuando mordí tu seno! –**_ me sonroje involuntariamente. Recuerdo la mordida, pero no sabía que lo arañe _**\- ¡Además te conté lo de Jenny! –**_ abrí la boca ofendida ¿Cree que soy idiota? ¿Me seguirá mintiendo?

 _ **-¡NO LO HICISTE!**_

 _ **-¡Claro que sí! ¡Te dije que me había pedido sexo a cambio de decirme el paradero de mi padre!**_

 _ **-Esa fue la amante, no Jenny –**_ aprieta su frente entre su dedo pulgar y el del medio.

 _ **-Ella es la mujer de mi papá, amante o mujer de compañía; como le quieras decir.**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Si de verdad hubiera tenido algo con ella ya sabría el paradero exacto de mi padre - …**_

 _ **-¿Ella sale con tu papá?**_

 _ **-Algo así. Pero aun a pesar de eso siempre ha tratado de que acostarse conmigo y como siempre la rechazo, me odia -**_ mi rabia está disminuyendo poco a poco. Dando paso a la vergüenza…

 _ **-¿Eso fue lo que me contaste la última vez?**_ – Asintió - _**¿Y… la foto en su habitación?**_

 _ **-Tuvo que haberla editado, ese día vine directo a casa –**_ fruncí el ceño.

 _ **-¿Y los otros días? –**_ Se sonrojo _**\- ¿Qué haces? Sé que no te quedas entrenando, Orga me lo dijo.**_

 _ **-¿Orga? ¿Desde cuando hablas con ese idiota? –**_ sus celos me habrían parecido graciosos si no estuviera en esa misma situación ahora.

 _ **-Desde que él me cuenta que llegas tarde a todos los entrenamientos, vestido con un traje –**_ soltó una medición por lo bajo.

 _ **-Es un cotilla –**_ me miro de soslayo y suspiro derrotado _**– yo estoy tra… Trabajando –**_ mis brazos estaban en jarra, pero mi expresión era de sorpresa ahora _**– te la pasabas repitiendo que el dinero no era eterno, que eventualmente se acaba y que debías pensar en el futuro.**_

 _ **-Pero… Tú no tenías que hacer algo que no quieres -**_ se rasco la nuca y giro su rostro para no mirarme a la cara.

 _ **-Quiero ser alguien con quien puedas contar, que te des cuenta que soy el indicado para…**_

 _ **-¿Para? –**_ el color de sus mejillas compite mano a mano con el cabello de nuestra antigua profesora del instituto.

 _ **-Para permanecer a tu lado sin estorbar –**_ avance un paso hacia él y bajo la cabeza.

 _ **-¿Quieres quedarte?**_

 _ **-¿No lo hago ya? –**_ agrega con sarcasmo, imagino que para disimular la vergüenza.

 _ **-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –**_ dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia mí, sonriendo de manera tan tierna y sincera que me movió cada fibra de mi ser.

 _ **-Hasta que te aburras de mí –**_ ahora fue mi turno de reír.

 _ **-¡UFF! ¡Tendrás que esperar muchísimo entonces! –**_ su preciosa dentadura blanca le da un aspecto encantador.

 _ **-Pues es que soy una persona divertida, seguramente por eso aún no me has corrido de tu casa –**_ carcajee mientras asentía.

 _ **-¡Me gustan tus pizas! –**_ Me imito _**– tus pastas también –**_ arqueo una ceja e hizo una mueca graciosa con la boca _**\- ¡Bueno tus fideos en realidad!**_

 _ **-¿Me quieres de cocinero ahora? –**_ sacudí la cabeza y el pregunto de nuevo _**\- ¿Entonces qué? –**_ era tan graciosa la manera en la que arrugaba la nariz, que entre risas le solté lo que estaba pensando.

 _ **-Jajajaja creo que te amo –**_ oh no… ¡¿Por qué le dije eso?! ¡Es el mayor TABU para Natsu Dragneel! Es el equivalente a que le dijera que estoy embarazada. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par y la fina línea de su boca me dejaron sin habla… ¿Cómo voy a solucionar lo que acabo de decir?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Hasta acá el capítulo de este mes. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	24. Chapter 24

**CONTINUACION...**

 **Mi punto de vista.**

Después de confesarle a Lucy que la mujer de mi padre quería sexo a cambio de información, pensé que se molestaría. Pero lo tomo tan tranquilamente que el que acabo enojado fui yo ¿Acaso le importo tan poco? ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de preocupación? Luego me reclamo el dinero que gaste y cada día que pasaba la veía más y más preocupada por eso. Hasta el punto que se consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en una revista sensacionalista; de esas que persiguen a los famosos y ricos por todos lados.

Si no mueves el culo serás una piedra en el camino de la coneja, me dijo Gajeel cuando se lo conté; y deberá quitarte del camino para seguir caminando. No quiero que eso pase, puedo caminar a su lado sin interponerme y eso es exactamente lo que hare. Buscare trabajo en alguna de las compañías de mi padre y ayudare a Lucy en todo lo que pueda.

 _ **-¿Quieres un puesto administrativo? -**_ me consulto el amigo de mi padre, el jefe de recursos humanos de la empresa.

 _ **-Prefiero empezar desde abajo –**_ me mira sorprendido _**– no quiero que mi viejo se entere y así estoy seguro que pasare desapercibido -**_ Asintió y me coloco como "Asesor de ventas", una manera más elegante para el término de vendedor, en la concesionaria. El horario laboral era de 8:00 a 14:00hs, de ahí iba a la universidad de 15:00 a 18:00hs; Lunes, miércoles y viernes tenia los entrenamientos de 17:30 a 19:30hs y luego de nuevo a la compañía hasta las 22:00hs.

Mantuve en secreto de todo el mundo mi nuevo trabajo, bueno en realidad es el único que tuve hasta ahora. Ni siquiera le comente a Lucy, principalmente para no tener que explicarle el motivo de mi decisión. Me preocupo verla tan distante y cortante conmigo; pero no me animo a enfrentarla y tener que decirle la verdad. Fue ¡UNA! semana de tolerar sus desplantes, miradas frías y respuestas cortantes, sin entender el motivo. Hasta que subieron a la red el escándalo de la Semana "EL NUEVO AMORIO DE JENNY DRAGNEEL" En este salía mi nombre, por todos lados e incluso mencionaban a mi nueva conquista de momento. Una reportera del hechicero semanal Lucy Heartfilia… ¿Sera por esto que está tan distante? Pero si le conté que la vi aquella vez, seguro están tergiversando la historia de nuevo ¡¿ACASO DUDA DE MI NUEVAMENTE?!

A la salida del trabajo ese miércoles fui furioso a casa ¿Por qué mi novia vuelve a dudar de mí? Ella estaba histérica, enloquecida por los celos y no escuchaba una palabra de lo que yo le decía. Lo que más me llamaba la atención de todo esto es que, anteriormente esta escena me hubiera hecho correr, mientras que ahora solo quiero que ella sepa que no hay otra mujer que me interese. Acabe confesándole mi secreto, incluso le explique mis razones. Nuestra discusión acalorada quedo rápidamente olvidada, al escucharla afirmar que me ama. La primera vez que lo hizo no le di mucha importancia, estaba cegada por el deseo. Pero ahora esta sobria y cien por ciento lucida.

 _ **-¿Me amas? –**_ Se sonrojo hasta las orejas, la imagen adorable que normalmente tendría se veía opacada por la cara de espanto _**\- ¿Lucy?**_

 _ **-¡O. Olvida lo que dije! –**_ Nerviosa retrocedió hasta golpear la parte de atrás de sus rodillas contra el respaldo del sofá, cayendo sentada sobre el mismo _**\- ¡E. Estamos bien así!**_

 _ **-¿Así? ¿Cómo? –**_ no podía moverme, mis pies estaban clavados al suelo.

 _ **-¿En dónde trabajas? –**_ trata de desviar el tema, pero no se lo pienso permitir. No sé mucho sobre el amor, no recuerdo haberlo experimentado en el pasado. Ella es lo más parecido que tengo, a la idea de amor que hay en mi cabeza. Me preocupo por su bienestar, tengo celos de todo el mundo y si pudiera pasar todo el día a su lado no lo dudaría un solo segundo.

 _ **-¿Me amas? –**_ repetí la pregunta.

 _ **-¡Q. Que nombre tan gracioso para una compañía! JAJAJAJAJA –**_ por fin recupere la movilidad de mis extremidades, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

 _ **-¿Cómo lo sabes? –**_ se remueve nerviosa.

 _ **-¡Porque no conozco ninguna con un nombre parecido! ¡Amor en el aire! ¡Love is Life! O cosas así si pero –**_ coloque mi índice sobre sus labios.

 _ **-Yo no lo entiendo –**_ sus ojos chocolates me miran expectantes _**– no sé lo que esa palabra significa –**_ al fin se rindió.

 _ **-Se. Según mi mamá… Solo se da entre príncipes y princesas -**_ ¿Qué? _**– Cuando un príncipe hace lo imposible por rescatar a la princesa de sus sueños.**_

 _ **-No soy un príncipe –**_ no sé a dónde quiere llegar.

 _ **-Ni yo una princesa.**_

 _ **-¿Entonces? –**_ sonrojada y algo asustada agrego.

 _ **-¡No lo sé! No es como que yo haya tenido mucha experiencia tampoco -**_ ¿Entonces como sabe que me ama?

 _ **-¿Y si no es amor? –**_ su expresión se endurece.

 _ **-Pues es lo más similar al sentimiento descrito en los libros –**_ se suelta de mi agarre con un movimiento brusco _**– puedo pasar del nerviosismo a la calma, de la felicidad al enojo y luego a la tristeza…**_

 _ **-No lo entiendo –**_ creí que ella lo comprendería, aunque por lo que veo esta igual de perdida que yo.

 _ **-Solo haz de cuenta que no dije nada –**_ no hay ninguna posibilidad de que haga eso. Así que negué con un movimiento de cabeza.

 _ **-Pero quiero que sea algo –**_ ahora fue su turno para refutar lo que dije.

 _ **-Te aterra el compromiso y todo el asunto de las relaciones.**_

 _ **-No es cierto –**_ sujete su mano _**– tengo miedo de joder tu futuro y el mío –**_ ella estaba sentada frente a mí, pero sus ojos no me miraban.

 _ **-El que no arriesga, no gana -**_ sonríe triste.

 _ **-¿Por eso no has vuelto a decirlo? –**_ Levanta la cabeza e intenta alejar su mano de la mía _**– te amo.**_

 _ **-Dije ¡creo! –**_ aclaro.

 _ **-¿Qué me amas? Yo también lo creo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué te amo?**_

 _ **-Que te amo –**_ su rostro es de confusión absoluta.

 _ **-Ya me perdí ¿Crees que yo te amo? –**_ asentí _**– ahh, vale.**_

 _ **-Y yo también, creo que te amo –**_ el rojo de sus mejillas subió hasta las orejas _**– no se la definición exacta del amor, pero eres la primera persona que ha logrado que me lo cuestione.**_

 _ **-¿Te molesta eso? -**_ ¿Molestarme? Me sorprende, perturba y hasta podría decir que me preocupa; pero no me disgusta.

 _ **-¿Por qué lo haría?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no?**_

 _ **-¡Lucy! No me respondas con otra pregunta –**_ enfoco sus ojos en mis piernas.

 _ **-Eso es lo que me diste a entender. Que el amor y las relaciones eran algo a lo que le tenías… ¿Asco?**_

 _ **-No había ser humano del otro sexo que me inspirara la confianza que tu… logras que tenga. Me haces querer ser una mejor persona –**_ ¡ya lo dije!

 _ **-¿Lo hago? -**_ asentí y jale su cuerpo hasta depositar mi mentón sobre su cabeza - _**¿Cómo? –**_ ella seguía sentada sobre el sofá, aun de rodillas seguía siendo más alto. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

 _ **-Solamente siendo tu –**_ estaba renuente, sujeto mi camisa con ambas manos y recargo su frente en mi pecho _**– por eso comencé a trabajar, para no ser un obstáculo para ti.**_

 _ **-¡Tú nunca serias eso!**_

 _ **-Sé que no me lo dirías, pero te detendría y no quiero eso –**_ paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me abrazo con fuerza _**– entre dos es más fácil superar todo.**_

No comprendo mi relación con Lucy, la necesito tanto y eso no me gusta; pero al mismo tiempo me encanta. Odio estar tan involucrado con una persona y al mismo tiempo me motiva a seguir junto a ella ¿Siempre es tan confuso lo relacionado con el amor? ¿No debería ser algo sencillo? La verdad ya no lo sé; lo averiguare por el camino.

…

Todo el alboroto con Jenny no paso a mayores; al cabo de unas semanas ya nadie hablaba sobre las fotos. Estábamos a poco menos de dos meses para terminar el año y mi padre aún seguía desaparecido, cuando comenzó el mes de noviembre recibí una carta de mi padre… ¡UNA CARTA! ¡¿Quién manda una en estos tiempos?! ¡Esa es la única manera que tiene ese viejo de rogarme perdón! ¡Diciendo cuan arrepentido esta de todo lo que hizo! No pienso pensarlo demasiado, recién me tomare la molestia de escucharlo cuando se digne a aparecer.

 _ **-¿Y Lucy? –**_ me pregunto Loke al encontrarme sentado en las escaleras con una botella de cerveza en mano y la hielera a mis pies.

 _ **-Fueron a uno noche de chicas con Aries y Levy –**_ se quitó las gafas, desato el nudo de su corbata y suspiro _**\- ¿Quieres una?**_

 _ **-Más de una la verdad –**_ tanta emoción me causo gracia, él nunca toma delante de Aries y al no estar ella puede permitírselo.

Fue a su casa, se cambió de ropa, saco una silla y encendió un cigarrillo mientras se acomodaba. Una vez que se ubicó me ofreció la cajetilla y al ver que yo me negaba solo se encogió de hombros y le dio una larga calada a la boquilla, suspirando de alivio.

 _ **-¿Mal día?**_

 _ **-Mal año diría yo –**_ hablo, expulsando el humo en dirección contraria a mí _**\- ¿Y tú? -**_ sonreí mientras le daba un sorbo a mi cerveza.

 _ **-Hace dos años mis días no son tan malos –**_ torció la boca en un gesto bastante desagradable para mi gusto _**\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-¿Es por Lucy? –**_ Asentí algo avergonzado _**\- ¡El amor de la juventud es tan bello! –**_ a veces me molesta su dramatismo.

 _ **-¿Y tú? ¿Hace cuánto estás enamorado de Aries? -**_ se sonrojo y eso me sorprendió bastante.

 _ **-¿Cómo sabes? –**_ Arquee una ceja _**\- ¿Tan obvio es?**_

 _ **-Ehhh… Si –**_ carcajee _**\- ¿Se supone que era un secreto?**_

 _ **-No, aunque no creo que ella lo haya notado todavía –**_ con lo distraída que es… _**\- de lo contrario ya no se acercaría más a mí -**_ ¿Acaso es tristeza lo que escucho en su voz?

 _ **-Debería estar feliz de que un sujeto como tu este tan flechado con ella –**_ dejo la colilla de su cigarrillo en el suelo y prácticamente la torturo con su zapato.

 _ **-Está casada**_ _**-**_ … _**\- su esposo es un hombre abusivo y con un genio de los mil demonios.**_

 _ **-¿Se esconde o algo así? –**_ Tomo de una el contenido de la cerveza _**\- ¿Loke? Si ella se oculta de ese sujeto -.**_

 _ **-La estoy protegiendo, y la voy a ayudar a divorciarse.**_

 _ **-¡Pero es peligroso que salga sola! –**_ si ese tipo es como los clásicos hombres abusivos, la estará acosando y debe -.

 _ **-No sabe dónde está –**_ fruncí el ceño _**– y ella no está sola, no intentara nada con Lucy y Levy de por medio.**_

 _ **-¡¿No te preocupa un poco siquiera?! -**_ ¿acaso soy el único con conciencia aquí?

 _ **-Aries me pidió salir sola… le prometí que la dejaría ser ella por esta noche. Estarán bien –**_ si le preocupa.

 _ **-Más te vale –**_ porque si algo malo llega a sucederle a Lucy le tirare los dientes a él y a ese bastardo si se atreve a tocarla. Ruego porque la mentalidad de Loke sea la acertada aquí y ellas se encuentren perfectamente bien. Aunque las ganas de seguir tomando se me pasaron; la ansiedad que tengo no me deja pensar siquiera con claridad, solo estaré tranquilo cuando la rubia este de nuevo junto a mí.

 **Mi punto de vista.**

¡Por fin algo de tiempo libre! Entre los estudios, el trabajo y Natsu no he podido hablar con las chicas tranquilamente. Tenía muchos chismes jugosos para compartir. Nos encontramos en un bar cerca del departamento. Beberíamos unas margaritas y cenaríamos ahí. Yo fui con Aries en el auto de Loke, mientras que Levy fue en taxi ya que la acercaríamos después. Buscamos una mesa lo más alejada posible de la gente y ordenamos nuestras bebidas, e increíblemente Lev pidió agua ¿Tal vez este a dieta? ¡Qué importa! ¡Igual será una noche grandiosa!

 _ **-Has subido de peso –**_ comente divertida, intentando molestar a mi amiga. Ella en vez de responderme como normalmente lo haría se sonrojo.

 _ **-Lu-chan yo… vas a ser tía - …**_ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso está bromeando? Aries la felicito al instante, yo me quede en shock _**\- ¿No tienes nada para decir?**_

 _ **-¿Co. Cómo? –**_ Ella sonrío divertida y arqueo una de sus cejas _**\- ¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO! –**_ la peli rosa se tiño de rojo al comprender el gesto de Levy, yo rodé los ojos.

 _ **-No lo planeamos, pero Gajeel lo tomo demasiado bien, siempre ha querido una familia –**_ todo lo contrario a Natsu _**– incluso –**_ extendió su dedo en mi dirección, enseñándome un anillo en su dedo anular.

 _ **-¡WOW! ¡¿Te vas a casar?! –**_ todo el bar me miro, logrando que me encogiera en mi lugar.

 _ **-Es la idea –**_ río _**– Él es algo tosco, pero cuando estamos solos me trata con tanta delicadeza y amor. Sé que será un esposo excelente, además de un padre amoroso.**_

Al terminar la frase ella suspiro; yo mire como el semblante de Aries cambio, sentí lastima por la mujer de algodón. Ha sufrido tanto, su vida ha sido complicada y solo tiene 26 años. Se casó muy joven, perdió a su bebe a causa del maltrato de su esposo; por culpa de los constantes golpes y arranques de rabia que tenía. Hasta ahora sigue atormentándola, temiendo por su seguridad cada vez que Loke está lejos. Mi amigo es su salvador y creo con todas mis fuerzas que ella ama.

 _ **-¡Qué bueno! Me alegro muchísimo por ti, enserio –**_ sonrió con ternura al comprender la sinceridad en mis palabras _**\- ¿Qué dijeron tus padres? Porque imagino que ya se los comentaste.**_

 _ **-Que no quieren saber absolutamente nada de su nieto –**_ sujete su mano _**– ya me lo esperaba, pero no creí que su odio hacia mi fuera tan grande.**_

 _ **-No te odian.**_

 _ **-Un bebé es una bendición –**_ hablo bajito Aries.

 _ **-Eso mismo les dije yo y –**_ Antes de que ella pudiera terminar su frase la música se detuvo, y una voz siniestra se escuchó en al alto parlante.

 _ **-No piensas saltar a mis brazos Baby –**_ con Lev nos miramos sin comprender que pasaba, no me percate que mi otra amiga temblaba como una hoja.

 _ **-K… Kain -**_ ¿Ese no era el nombre de su esposo?

 _ **-¿Ese es tu? –**_ toque su hombro y ella se aterro.

 _ **-Mi marido –**_ la pequeña de cabello azul no entendía nada, pero sé que este no es un lugar seguro ahora.

 _ **-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –**_ recogimos lo más rápido que podíamos nuestras cosas, encaminándonos a la puerta prácticamente corriendo. Levy no comprendía, pero nos seguía el ritmo mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien; no sé con quién porque estoy demasiado nerviosa para prestarle demasiada atención ¡PORQUE TUVE QUE ESTACIONAR TAN LEJOS! ¡SOLO DOS CALLES MÁS! Ya podía ver el auto, yo manejare como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el departamento, porque mis amigas están demasiado asustadas para poder hacerlo. Una vez frente al vehículo, busque el llavero y cuando por fin pude dar con él, la misma macabra voz resonó a nuestras espaldas.

 _ **-Ese no es nuestro auto Baby -**_ ¡Demonios!

 _ **-¡¿Qué quieres?! –**_ Voltee molesta _**– Si te acercas un paso más llamare a la policía y –**_ saque mi teléfono dispuesta a hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el muy idiota me lo arrebato, aventando al suelo.

 _ **-No te tengo miedo rubia –**_ desactive el seguro del auto y hable con voz firme a las chicas.

 _ **-Suban –**_ el tono autoritario que use basto para que ellas acataran la orden sin vacilar.

 _ **-Estás en mi camino –**_ el sujeto era inmensamente gordo y repulsivo ¡¿Cómo es que Aries pudo casarse con alguien así?! _**– Apártate.**_

Oprimí el botón en el llavero y el click de la alarma se escuchó. Espero que ese auto pueda proteger a mis amigas si es que yo fallo en el intento. Levy me gritaba desde adentro, pero no podía escucharla; era tanta la tensión que estaba experimentado, por lo cual pensar en algo además de ese tipo gigante frente a mí era imposible. Ruego porque ese año de defensa personal sirva de algo contra este animal.

Trato de sujetarme del brazo, pero fui más rápida y logre evitarlo dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Eso me dio tiempo suficiente para sacar el gas pimienta que tenía dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón y cuando lo extendí hacia él su mano alcanzo la mía; comprimiendo con tanta fuerza, que un alarido de dolor abandono mi boca cuando el pequeño frasquito se hizo añicos en mi palma causándome un daño horrible. Levanto mi cuerpo con tanta facilidad y me arrojo a un lado sobre el asfalto.

 _ **-Si te quedas quieta –**_ me hablaba mientras se dirigía al auto _**– no te pasara nada más.**_

Las muñecas y rodillas se rasparon al caer, pero eso no impedirá que defienda a mis amigas. Me coloque de pie como pude y taclee su espalda con todas mis fuerzas, eso debería moverlo al menos un poco. Eso no paso, por el contrario, rebote y caí sobre los glúteos. Me queje por el impacto y luego grite tratando de separar su atención del vehículo.

 _ **-¡Asqueroso cerdo deja a Aries en paz! –**_ su mirada tétrica se centró en mí, logre lo que quería, ya no caminaba hacia las chicas, ahora solo se enfocaba en su nuevo objetivo… yo.

 _ **-¿Qué has dicho? –**_ exclamo entre dientes.

No me anime a repetir la frase, algo me dice que le afecto más de lo necesario. Al apoyar mi peso en uno de mis tobillos, sentí una puntada y como este cedía y volvía a parar al suelo. Una mano se colocó sobre mi cabeza; haciendo tanta presión que creo que esta explotara en cuestión de minutos. Clave mis uñas en el dorso, patee sus costillas e incluso su entrepierna tratando inútilmente de liberarme.

 _ **-¡A LAS ZORRAS COMO TÚ HAY QUE ENSEÑARLES QUIEN QUE TAN DEBILES SON! –**_ ya no puedo pensar, la diferencia de fuerza entre nosotros es demasiado grande.

Comienzo a perder el conocimiento, la vista se me nubla y mi cuerpo vuela hacia alguna dirección sin que pueda detenerme. Tan lejos me arrojo que una vez toque el suelo me partiré algo. Me impacte contra algo, pero dolió mucho menos de lo que esperaba. Trate de abrir los ojos, mi cabeza palpitaba del dolor, asa que los volví a cerrar. Escucho golpes y la voz de Loke diciéndome que todo estará bien, que no me preocupe y que me quede con él. Yo solo quiero a Natsu ahora mismo.

 _ **-¡AHORA YA NO ERES TAN HOMBRE VERDAD GORDINFLON! –**_ Es Natsu… estamos a salvo.

…

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente :3**_


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Buenos días, tardes o noches! No sé en qué horario leerán esto pero espero que les guste, sin más preámbulos… ¡Comenzamos!**

 **CAPITULO 25**

Desperté en un cuarto de paredes blancas y una ventana gigante cubierta por cortinas cafés; había algunos aparatos extraños a mí alrededor. Me senté sobresaltada; como si esperara algún ataque más por parte del hombre cerdo. La puntada que sentí en la pierna y el ardor en mis rodillas e incluso mis manos me hicieron percatarme de cuan lastimada estaba. Gire la cabeza un poco para poder apreciar mejor el lugar, pero en vez del sujeto aterrador que recordaba; estaba Natsu recostado contra el colchón. Tenía vendas en las manos, el labio partido, aunque en general se veía bastante bien. Los temblorosos cristales verdes se abrieron perezosos y una vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron se levantó de golpe, aventado la silla en la cual se hallaba.

 _ **-¡Lucy! –**_ trate de sonreír, pero por la expresión de su cara creo que no funciono.

 _ **-Hola –**_ me sujeto por los hombros con suavidad y ahí pude agarrar sus manos lo más delicadamente que mis torpes dedos me lo permitieron _**\- ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Te duele mucho?**_

 _ **-Deberías preocuparte más por ti -**_ ¿Por mí? Ese loco estaba tras Aries y Levy no podría defenderse estando embarazada.

 _ **-¡Las chicas! ¡¿Cómo están ellas?! ¿Les hizo daño? Tengo que ir a verlas –**_ me miro molesto, suspiro y se acomodó en la cama a mis pies.

 _ **-Ellas están bien… -**_ acerco sus manos a mi cuerpo y las detuvo antes de tocar mi rodilla izquierda _**– eres tú la que ha estado inconsciente más de tres horas –**_ cubrió sus ojos con la palma. Gracias a eso pude ver las marcas rojas en las vendas.

 _ **-Estoy bien ¿Ves? Solo son algunos golpecitos –**_ me queje un poco al mover mi cuerpo para tocar sus nudillos _**\- ¿Te duelen mucho? –**_ me mira sorprendido.

 _ **-Tienes dos costillas rotas, un esguince en el tobillo, raspones significativos en rodillas y muñecas; ¡además tu mano tiene más puntos que la cara de un adolescente con acné! –**_ Enumero cada uno de mis problemas _**\- ¡Eso sin contar con la contusión! –**_ Su rostro ya no mostraba enojo, más bien tristeza _**\- ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por mí? ¿Dónde está tu instinto de conservación?**_

 _ **-Detrás de mi valentía momentánea que sale a la luz cuando algo que quiero esta lastimado o en problemas –**_ negó con la cabeza _**\- ¿Qué paso con el loco?**_

 _ **-Está en prisión –**_ me recorrió con la mirada _**– pero si dependía de mi estaría en la morgue –**_ soltó una maldición por lo bajo _**\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte a ese mastodonte? ¡Pudo haberte matado!**_

 _ **-Pero no lo hizo –**_ sonreí y el frunció el ceño _**– ahora deberías estar feliz porque estoy bien, en vez de estar regañándome por mi acto heroico.**_

 _ **-¡¿Heroico?! ¡Tienes suerte que no quedaba lejos del departamento! –**_ una vez de pie camina como león enjaulado por la habitación _**\- ¡Y que no lleve el auto al taller como debía hacerlo! –**_ Sus manos tiemblan cuando habla _**– ¿Te pusiste a pensar que haría yo si algo te llegaba a pasar? –**_ giro la cabeza y se acercó lentamente; acariciando mi mejilla como si fuera la rosa más frágil del mundo.

 _ **-¿Natsu?**_

 _ **-No vuelvas a preocuparme de ese modo ¿Oíste?**_

 _ **-Está bien –**_ habla como si hubiera estado a punto de perder algo demasiado valioso. Sus palabras llenaban mi corazón de alegría y orgullo en cierta manera. Hasta este punto soy importante para él.

 **Su punto de vista**

¡Le dije a Loke que era peligroso! Levy me llamo desesperada, diciendo que un hombre loco las estaba siguiendo. Lo único que pensaba mientras derrapaba por las calles era en que debía llegar a tiempo. Al doblar la esquina, a cinco cuadras del lugar donde debían estar; vi a un hombre inmensamente gordo sujetando a Lucy por la cabeza como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, baje del auto y fui corriendo hacia ellos. ¡Le ordene que se detuviera! Pero solo conseguí que arrojara a mi compañera prácticamente inconsciente hacia el pelirrojo.

 _ **-¡Yo la cuido, ve! –**_ es lo que yo necesitaba escuchar.

Arremetí contra el obeso de cabello negro, el cual a pesar de su tamaño era bastante ágil; obviamente no tanto como yo. Me lleve algunos golpes, pero conseguí pegarle tantas veces en el rostro, que lo deje irreconocible. La policía fue la que se encargó de sacarme de encima del maldito, estaba inconsciente y lograron evitar que lo matara. Me habrían llevado preso en ese mismo instante, de no haber sido por Levy y Aries que salieron a mi favor explicando la situación.

Me soltaron cuando la ambulancia que llevaba a Lucy estaba por salir, llegue corriendo a su lado antes de que cerraran las puertas. Ella estaba inconsciente y demasiado golpeada, sentí demasiada impotencia ¡¿Por qué tarde tanto?! ¡Debí haber seguido mis instintos y buscarla ni bien me comento sobre el esposo! ¡¿Por qué motivo quiso ser la heroína de la historia?! Tantos pensamientos torturaban mi mente mientras los médicos la atendían.

Mis ojos se cerraron solamente un minuto, después de tres largas horas sin obtener respuesta de ella y JUSTO en ese momento ella despertó. Se preocupó por mí, sus amigas e ¡incluso pregunto por el bastardo ese! Pero no se acordó de lo arriesgada que fue su acción ¡¿Cómo podría vivir sin ella?! Ya no sé hacerlo, no quiero siquiera pensarlo. Si ese demente llega a recuperarse me encargare de enviarlo directo al infierno.

 _ **-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me quede aquí? –**_ mirarla me lastima.

 _ **-No creo que te den de alta hoy**_ – tuerce la boca.

 _ **-¡Pero ya estoy bien! –**_ Sonríe forzadamente _**– Solo son algunos raspones y ¡Au! –**_ se queja al levantar los brazos ya que tiene las costillas rotas…

 _ **-No seas bruta –**_ sujete sus manos y baje sus brazos _**– Tu jefe viene para acá –**_ agrando los ojos _**\- ¿Eso es malo? Llamo a tu móvil y le comente que estabas en el hospital y -**_

 _ **-¡Que no te vea! –**_ Hace un gesto de dolor _**– Él se encargó de inventar el rumor de Jenny y –**_ será maldito _**– No lo golpees.**_

 _ **-No iba a hacerlo –**_ frunció el ceño - _ **¡Lo juro!**_

 _ **-Tienes cara de querer hacerlo –**_ rodé los ojos _**– si lo haces podrías lastimar más tus manos.**_

 _ **-¿Te preocupa el o yo? –**_ su cara toma un lindo color rojo.

 _ **-Ambos.**_

 _ **-No lo tocare, realmente no tengo ganas de ir preso por una tontería como esa –**_ se aterro con mi comentario, pero para mi suerte sus amigas entraron en estampida y la distrajeron un poco.

Yo me retire y cerré la puerta tras de mi para que pudieran hablar tranquilas, necesito un café negro con demasiada urgencia. Mientras la maquina me proveía de ese exquisito liquido negro, escucho unos pasos acelerados correr por el pasillo, era Gajeel seguido de una enfermera que le repetía una y otra vez que no corriera. Desesperado pregunto por su novia y cuando le dije dónde estaba se dirigió como poseso hacia esa dirección. Lo seguí, y nada más al ingresar a la habitación la abrazo con fuerza, levantando su menudo cuerpo en el proceso.

 _ **-¿Están bien?**_

 _ **-Sí, ambos estamos bien –**_ el acaricio su mejilla. ¿Ambos dijo? ¿Ella y Lucy? _**– Lu-chan nos protegió –**_ el enfoco sus ojos rojos en la rubia y apretó con fuerza su mano sana; ella solo sonrió.

 _ **-Te debo la vida coneja –**_ mi novia detesta que la llame así, siempre le reclama por eso; pero esta vez no lo hizo.

 _ **-Los dos –**_ Levy coloco su diminuta mano sobre la de mi amigo _**– y a ti también Natsu –**_ parpadee sorprendido _**– Gracias por llegar a tiempo.**_

 _ **-Gehee, te debo una flamita ¡Sabia que serias un excelente padrino!**_

 _ **-¿Qué? –**_ miro a Lucy y ella negó con la cabeza.

 _ **-Vamos a tener un bebé –**_ afirmo tocando el vientre de la peli azul _**– y ustedes serán los padrinos.**_

 _ **-¿Qué? –**_ no puedo procesar la información.

 _ **-¡Quiero muchos hijos! Esta será la primera –**_ mi cerebro se des configuró por un momento.

 _ **-¿Cómo sabes que será niña? -**_ ¿Acaso está considerando todo lo que eso significa?

 _ **-Intuición –**_ una mano toco mi hombro sacándome del trance en el que me había sumergido _**– no deberías preocuparte tanto flamita, es mi hijo y no tuyo.**_

 _ **-Yo –**_ el rostro de preocupación de Lucy me puso aún más en alerta, debo calmarme; no quiero hacerle pasar otro mal rato _**– … me alegro mucho por ti amigo, siempre has querido una familia –**_ la sorpresa pintada en sus facciones y el mutismo de todos me obligo a continuar _**– Pero con tantos agujeros asustaras a la pobre pequeña –**_ me mofe de sus perforaciones para aliviar algo el ambiente.

 _ **-¿Solo eso? –**_ Enarque una ceja _**– ¡espere una charla de media hora sobre lo estúpida que! –**_ Levy le dio un codazo en las costillas y este callo.

 _ **-¿Serás su padrino Natsu? –**_ la voz de la novia de mi amigo transmite calma.

 _ **-Sera un honor –**_ sonreí _**– y por la manera que puedes mantener a Gajeel a raya veo que serás una gran madre Levy –**_ me reí de mi propio comentario y todos me imitaron. Al menos por la cara de Lucy sé que está más tranquila.

Fue un día demasiado largo, la primera vez en mi vida que sentí un miedo tan real como este; mucho mayor al de ser abandonado. El temor a perder alguien tan significativo me marcará para siempre. Nada puede igualarse a ver el cuerpo de la rubia sin moverse sobre esa camilla. Los niños y todo el tema del embarazo de la peli azul carecen de importancia. Mientras pueda seguir disfrutando de la sonrisa cálida y gentil de Lucy puedo vivir.

…

 _ **-¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la fiesta en casa de Gajeel? –**_ me pregunto por décima octava vez Lucy _**– irán Loke y Aries también, y.**_

 _ **-Algo me dice que tú eres la que prefiere pasar navidad con ellos antes que conmigo.**_

 _ **-¡CLARO QUE NO! –**_ Se sonrojo _**– pero si lo estás haciendo por lo que oíste la semana pasada yo -.**_

 _ **-¿Qué cosa? –**_ Me hice el desentendido, esperando volver a escuchar su afirmación _**– no recuerdo nada –**_ falsa inocencia.

 _ **-¡No lo volveré a repetir! –**_ se cruza de brazos y se acomoda frente al pequeño arbolito que armamos juntos. Suspire y termine de sacar el pequeño pavo del horno.

 _ **-¿Era algo sobre? –**_ No me miraba _**– que yo era tu mejor regalo –**_ lo poco que se podía apreciar de sus orejas, tras la bufanda me daban a entender que me escuchaba atentamente _**– y que no querías compartirme con nadie.**_

 _ **-¡Lo sacaste de contexto! –**_ su espalda cubierta por un pullover rosa claro, más la bufanda y gorro blanco no me dejaban saber que expresión estaba haciendo. No volteara; deseo ver su rostro sonrojado más que nada.

Deje la comida sobre la mesa y me arrodille frente a ella en el suelo. Mis codos descansaron sobre sus muslos, mientras apoyaba las manos en mi mentón mirándola directamente a la cara. Se sobresaltó por la cercanía y alejo lo más que pudo su cuerpo hasta tocar el respaldo. Sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver sus mejillas con ese bello color carmín. No se hace una idea de cuánto quería pasar esta navidad a solas con ella, tampoco quiero compartir mi tiempo con Lucy. Nuestra primera noche buena, juntos; sin nadie que acapare su atención más que yo. No quería decírselo por miedo a obligarla a algo que ella no quería, pero otra fue la historia al conocer sus verdaderos deseos.

 _ **-Yo, yo solo dije que –**_ desvió la mirada _**– que sería agradable pasar la navidad en casa –**_ toque su mentón y volvió sus ojos a mí.

 _ **-¿Esta casa? –**_ Asintió _**\- ¿Y lo del regalo? –**_ apretó los labios e inflo los cachetes.

 _ **-¡No hablaba contigo! –**_ Sonreí _**– ¡Se lo dije a Levy y tú andabas de fisgón!**_

 _ **-Estaban gritando en su estudio, claro que las iba a escuchar.**_

 _ **-¡No sabía que la puerta estaba abierta! –**_ Mosqueada trato de morder los dedos que sostenían su barbilla _**\- ¡Cambie de idea! Ahora si quiero ir a la fiesta –**_ en el segundo intento casi lo logro, entonces retire la mano.

 _ **-Tarde, le preste mi auto a Loke –**_ de golpe se puso de pie, llevándome en el proceso directo al suelo.

 _ **-¡Iré a pie entonces! –**_ puede ser tan testaruda a veces. Es gracioso y cada vez que meto con ella hace unos berrinches bastante infantiles, logrando sacarme una sonrisa.

 _ **-Entonces pasare solo la navidad**_ – se detuvo frente a la puerta. Esto que hago es algo ruin, pero con un numerito como este se le pasara el enojo y volverá a ser la de siempre _**– ya que mi padre huyo y mi novia prefiere pasarla con sus amigos no me queda otra que -.**_

 _ **-También son tus amigos –**_ no volteo.

 _ **-Pero yo no quiero estar con ellos hoy, solamente contigo me sobra y me basta.**_

 _ **-Eso es bajo –**_ voltea, camina lentamente hasta su antigua posición mientras suspira resignada.

 _ **-Pero funciona –**_ sonrió y ella me imita – _**además no mentía, quiero estar solo contigo esta navidad.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Es la primera que pasaremos juntos –**_ expresión dulce y mirada soñadora; son solo algunas de las cosas que me fascinan de ella. Su cualidad de pasar del enojo a la risa.

 _ **-Entonces vamos –**_ se colocó de pie nuevamente, tendiéndome la mano _**– una vez que la comida se enfría no sabe igual.**_

Mis recuerdos navideños no son muy buenos; la mayoría de las veces la pasaba solo en la mansión o con alguna chica para pasar el rato. No hubo cenas, ni regalos y mucho menos algo de compañía agradable. Papá se la pasaba viajando, no tenía ningún contacto con Zeref y Gajeel antes de Levy era aún peor que yo. Tal vez no tenga grandes manjares, ni mujeres con poca ropa dispuestas a hacer lo que yo les pidiera. Pero Lucy, escondida bajo los edredones, con una sonrisa infantil al abrir los pendientes en forma de corazón que le regale valía mil veces más. No esperaba un regalo de su parte, nunca había tenido uno; ni siquiera cuando mamá seguía con nosotros.

 _ **-Esto es para ti –**_ una caja azul, con un moño rojo fue depositada en mis manos _**– Levy me enseñó a hacerla y aunque es algo larga yo… ¡Espero que te guste! -**_ dentro del envoltorio había una muy larga bufanda de color blanco y una tarjeta que decía _"Por mas navidades juntos"_ escrita a mano.

 _ **-¿Me la puedo poner? –**_ inclino la cabeza y sonrió.

 _ **-Es tuya, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella –**_ sin regalos por más de 20 años, nunca hubo un obsequio para mí y en el mismo año esta mujer me ha dado 3. Dos en mi cumpleaños y uno ahora. Aunque este es el que más me gusta, porque lo hizo pensando en mí.

 _ **-Hmm –**_ le había dado 3 vueltas alrededor de mi cuello y aun sobraba como para una persona más _**– definitivamente es larga –**_ se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza _**\- ¡Ya sé!**_

Estire su cuerpo hasta que estuvo sentada sobre mi regazo en la cama. Roja hasta las orejas miraba atentamente mis movimientos; le quite tela de su cuello, la avente al sofá y antes de que ella pudiera reclamarme algo, enrolle lo que sobraba de la mía en su nuca. Está de más decir que su rostro hacia competencia con las luces navideñas, sonrojada hasta donde se podía apreciar su piel. Me reí de esto y bese sus labios fugazmente.

 _ **-Mucho mejor ahora –**_ sube la tela hasta su nariz, pero por la forma en la que me mira puedo adivinar su sonrisa bajo esta.

 _ **-Tonto –**_ posa sus brazos alrededor de mí y me susurra al oído _**– tengo una sorpresa más para ti. Solo… perdóname si no es lo que querías –**_ su comentario me sorprendió, así que me aleje de ella para poder entender a qué se refería.

Llamaron a la puerta segundos después de su declaración, desenredo su obsequio y fue hasta la entrada. Invitando a pasar al sujeto que vestía una larga gabardina negra. Cuando unos ojos iguales a los míos hicieron presencia en esa pequeña habitación me sobresalte… ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! ¡¿Cuándo regreso?! ¡¿Por qué me vengo a enterar ahora de esto?!

 _ **-Feliz navidad hijo –**_ le hizo una reverencia a Lucy y ella se la devolvió _**–… gracias niña.**_

 _ **-Lo hice por Natsu –**_ sus ojos chocolates me miraban expectantes _**– iré a casa de Aries para que puedan conversar tranquilos, si me necesitas llámame al móvil y**_

 _ **-¡Espera! –**_ volteo en el marco de la puerta y sonrió _**– estoy cerca si te sientes solo –**_ y se marchó.

El silencio que se formó con su partida fue tal, que estoy seguro de que podía escuchar la respiración de Happy debajo de la manta. Espere paciente a que el diera el paso y confesara su error; pero al no obtener nada respire profundo.

 _ **-No espere volver a verte tan pronto –**_ bajo la cabeza _**– pensé que te tomaría uno o dos años armarte de valor.**_

 _ **-Tu novia es bastante convincente –**_ se rasco la nuca _**– estoy listo para los gritos, los insultos o algo. Tu mutismo absoluto me desconcierta mucho más que lo anteriormente nombrado.**_

No sé qué puedo decirle, no he preparado todas la preguntas que quiero hacerle y realmente no espera que apareciera antes del tiempo que estime. Esta navidad debería ser solo nuestra "De Lucy y mía" ¿Cómo debo reaccionar a esto?

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡I'M BACK! Lamento muchísimo la demora y espero que su espera haya valido la pena. Tengo un millón de problemas pero no me olvide de la historia ¡Disfruten este capitulo! COMENZAMOS…**

 **Capítulo 26: Feliz Navidad.**

Se acercan las fiestas, y no es suficiente una bufanda para Natsu, quiero que tenga algo que en verdad quiera o necesite. Tiene que ser especial y debe haber estado buscándolo hace mucho… ¡Su padre! Esa modelo debe tener algún punto débil, y una vez que consiga la ubicación yo hare el resto pero… ¿Cómo? Trate de que Jason me diera algo útil para extorsionarla; pero lo único que logre fue que me gritara "COOL" mientras levantaba los pulgares.

Para mi buena suerte; en uno de mis largos paseos de vuelta a la editorial, la vi caminando "Disfrazada" por las calles, iba de la mano de un joven muy apuesto, pero con un aspecto sencillo para lo que ella acostumbra. Mi instinto de reportera me llevo a seguirlos ¡Y no se imaginan la sorpresa que me lleve! La GRAN modelo Realight tiene un romance con un cajero de una estación de servicio. Casi le dio un infarto al verme parada fuera del lugar, me dio tiempo suficiente para tomarle una foto antes de que se percatara de mi presencia.

No fue muy complicado hacerla hablar luego de eso, y aunque parezca imposible de creer, el señor Dragneel se hallaba aun en Inglaterra, estaba escondido en una casa a nombre de Jenny. La misma me dio la dirección y el horario en el cual podría encontrarlo. Entonces aproveche que Natsu fue a casa de Gajeel para ir a buscarlo. Al principio se negó a recibirme y luego de haber esperado cerca de una hora en el frio; decidió apiadarse de mí.

Trato de excusarse, de minimizar lo que había pasado. Yo no estoy aquí para juzgarlo, tampoco para reclamarle o tratarlo mal. Sus problemas son con su hijo y nadie más debería meterse. Le deje una tarjeta de navidad, con la dirección de casa y le dije lo más calmada posible _**"Espero que su orgullo no le haga perder tiempo a lado de su hijo"**_ No me quede a escuchar su respuesta. Solo ruego que venga a pasar la noche buena con nosotros; que deje de esconderse o tendré que decirle a mi novio donde está y eso será mucho peor.

Llego el 24 y como habíamos acordado nos quedamos en casa. Pero eso solamente porque el peli rosa escucho una conversación que tuve con Levy sin mi permiso. En ella le comentaba a mi amiga, que no necesitaba regalos ostentosos y que con el simple hecho de estar con Natsu a solas, era feliz. El muy bruto se pasó todo la víspera de navidad recordándome eso ¡Estaba tan molesta que lo iba a dejar solo! No obstante, utilizo su treta de niño pobre y desamparado; me la conozco de memoria… pero sigue funcionando. Aunque se salió con la suya, yo también conseguí lo que quería; una navidad solos. Bueno, hasta que la puerta sonó; supe de inmediato quien era.

Por la expresión en la cara de Natsu veo que no se lo esperaba; hasta yo dudaba que viniera pero… aquí esta. Fui al departamento de Aries para que ellos pudieran conversar libremente; el reloj marcaba exactamente las 23:40hs cuando entre. Al final si pasare sola los últimos momentos del 24, pero es por una buena causa… ¡Solo espera! Me acomode lo mejor que pude en el sofá y comí algunos dulces que mi amiga tenia guardados para mí, mientras buscaba algo que ver en la televisión.

El gracioso reloj Cucú anuncio la llegada de la navidad y yo estaba sentada sola, en una habitación vacía, mirando la nieve golpear por el vidrio. Al menos espero que esto valga la pena y esos dos puedan arreglar sus diferencias. Alguien golpeo la puerta, y dudo mucho que sea la dueña de casa y mi novio seguirá hablando con su padre; en todo caso me llamaría si es que ocurría algo extraño. Camine desconfiada hasta la misma; y cuando esta se entre abrió un torbellino rosado me estrecho entre sus abultados brazos, brindándome el calor que no sabía que necesitaba hasta ahora.

 _ **-¡Feliz navidad Lucy! –**_ La voz alegre de Natsu me devolvió a la vida.

 _ **-¿Qué? -**_ me levanto por la cintura, dejando mis pies lejos del suelo y camino conmigo dentro de la habitación nuevamente. Escucho una voz mucho más gruesa llorando.

 _ **-¡Muchísimas gracias Lucy! –**_ El padre de mi novio lloraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, no estoy entendiendo nada _**– Me ha devuelto a mi hijo –**_ sigo igual de perdida, pero el corazón me está por explotar. Natsu es feliz solo eso necesito. Correspondí al abrazo y escondí mi rostro en el la bufanda blanca.

 _ **-Feliz navidad Natsu –**_ me apretó más y luego me deposito en el suelo, regalándome un beso en la frente antes de soltarme _**– Creí que –**_ no salgo del asombro _**– tardarían mucho más hablando.**_

 _ **-Aún no hemos terminado –**_ afirmo _**– pero me ha prometido que me lo contara todo, sin omitir ningún detalle; además de que –**_ su sonrisa ilumina la habitación _**– No dejaría que pases esta media noche sola; sigue siendo nuestra primera navidad juntos –**_ me siendo dichosa en este momento, llorare seguramente. Dejó de lado la conversación con su padre; la cual ha estado esperando por meses, con tal de estar conmigo ahora.

 _ **-No tenías que –**_ sujeta mi rostro con las manos, están heladas pero son tan cálidas a la vez.

 _ **-Eres lo más importante que tengo, no lo olvides.**_

Es la primera vez que no habla sobre su futuro, que es a lo que tanto le teme. Solo menciona el presente y me aclara que en esa parte de su vida, soy lo más preciado para él. Acaricio el dorso de sus manos con las mías, uniendo nuestras frentes y lo beso rápidamente, apartándome nada más al haberlo tocado. Cuando abro los ojos; puedo ver esos orbes verdes mirándome con ternura, logrando derretir toda la soledad que sentí hace unos minutos.

 _ **-Te amo –**_ su sonrisa me contagia y lo abrazo de nuevo con más fuerza. Apretando su rostro contra mis pechos de la emoción. Dice algo que no alcanzo a entender; entonces aflojo el agarre para que pueda retirarse mas no lo hace, por lo cual debo alejar yo su cabeza para que pueda hablar. En su mirada se refleja algo que conozco demasiado bien y con su padre aquí no es nada bueno; se acerca despacio a mi cara y justo en mi oído, en un tono demasiado sugerente habla.

 _ **-Cuando mi padre se marche, me darás mi otro regalo –**_ muerde mi lóbulo, obligándome a reprimir el gemido que quería escapar de mi boca; una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada fibra de mi ser. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la voz del señor Dragneel me devolvió a la realidad.

 _ **-Tienen un agradable lugar aquí ¿ambas habitaciones son suyas? –**_ empuje a Natsu lejos.

 _ **-¡No señor! Solo el departamento de arriba, este es de una amiga –**_ se toca el mentón con los guantes.

 _ **-Es pequeño –**_ mira a su hijo _**– no veo como él cabria en esa cama ¿Verdad Natsu? –**_ él no lo está mirando a su progenitor, por el contrario sigue con los ojos puestos en mi como si fuera una presa.

 _ **-Los dos encajamos perfectamente papá –**_ me siento pequeña e indefensa y creo que no se estaba refiriendo a la cama con ese comentario _**– diría que está hecha exactamente a mi medida ¿Cierto Lucy?**_

 _ **-… Yo… -**_ esa expresión en su rostro promete muchísimas cosas.

 _ **-¿Te sientes bien niña? –**_ cuando los dedos de mi suegro estuvieron lo bastante cerca de mí, me jalaron hacia atrás.

 _ **\- Esta muy cansada, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.**_

 _ **-Pero recién es media noche –**_ fue el comentario del mayor.

 _ **-Tuvimos un día largo y ahora iremos a dormir –**_ empujo a su padre hacia la puerta y lo arrastro hasta el pasillo de salida _**– te llamo para poder fijar fecha para vernos y que pases una excelente navidad.**_

 _ **-Pero –**_ y cerro el portón. Me miro desde ahí y mi cuerpo tembló; no creo que sea culpa del frio.

 **Su punto de vista.**

Lucy nos dejó solos; en el pequeño lugar se instaló un silencio sepulcral, sumando a la cantidad de preguntas y reclamos que inundaban mi cabeza no podía emitir palabra. Abrí y cerré la boca un millón de veces, no sabía cómo comenzar todo. Mire la hora e inmediatamente me percaté de que no tenía tiempo para conversar con él; quince antes de las doce. No perderé mi primera navidad con Lucy, por una conversación que puede esperar hasta otro día.

 _ **-Papá yo… -**_ trague grueso _**– tengo demasiadas cosas que quiero preguntarte y debes ser 100% sincero conmigo.**_

 _ **-La verdad hijo –**_ lo corte con un gesto de la mano.

 _ **-Hoy no tenemos tiempo, son muchas las dudas y quiero estar con Lucy al llegar las doce. Solo prométeme una cosa.**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-No volverás a huir de mí.**_

 _ **-… Lo prometo –**_ lo mire con duda.

 _ **-AHH y... –**_ se congelo, estático me miraba esperando algún reclamo _**– Me alegra que hayas vuelto.**_

 _ **-Pero -.**_

 _ **-Te he perdonado hace mucho tiempo –**_ comienza a lagrimear _**– ¡N. No es para que te pongas así; yo solo decía! -.**_

 _ **-Gracias –**_ negué.

 _ **-Agradécele a Lucy y a tu decisión de mandarme a Canadá –**_ volví a enfocar mis ojos en el reloj de la cocina; faltaban cinco minutos para las doce _**– ahora bajemos, no va a quedarse sola esta noche.**_

 _ **-Lo que es el amor –**_ rio – _**me habría molestado si no fuera porque esa chica te ha cambiado para mejor.**_

 _ **-Lo sé –**_ sus labios temblaron y volvió a llorar; a veces se comporta como un niño. Suspire, removí sus cabellos y lo jale del brazo para llevarlo escaleras abajo al departamento de Aries.

Toque la puerta ansioso, antes de que ella pudiera abrirla completamente entre rápido y la abrace con fuerza; Sorprendida y algo desorientada me corresponde. Le dije feliz navidad y mientras mi padre aun lloraba le daba las gracias. Ingresamos al lugar con ella en mis brazos, su pequeño cuerpo era esponjoso gracias a la cantidad de ropa que traía. Le explique vagamente lo que habíamos hablado con mi padre y ella me callo al robarme un beso, apretando mi rostro entre sus pechos.

Hace semanas estamos alejados; entre el trabajo y los exámenes finales, casi no nos queda tiempo para nosotros. Mi cuerpo e incluso mi mente necesitan de Lucy; pero no creí que fuera tanto. Mientras mi padre conversaba sobre nuestra habitación y la cama, me di cuenta de cuanto quería tenerla a ella metida ahí conmigo, haciéndole el amor hasta el cansancio. Me deshice de mi viejo como pude, sin darle demasiada oportunidad para quejarse ya que cuando cerré el portón de la entrada no escuche nada. Mi novia no se ha movido un solo centímetro, intuye perfectamente cuales son mis intenciones.

 _ **-¿Te comió la lengua el gato? –**_ Se mordió el labio inferior como reflejo _**\- ¿Quieres tentarme Lucy?**_

 _ **-¿Necesito hacerlo? –**_ me acerque a ella como un lince, colando mis manos por debajo de toda la ropa que traía, tocando directamente su piel. Pego un brinco al sentir el frio de estas, pero no se apartó; por el contrario, sus ojos chocolates miraban expectantes cada uno de mis movimientos. Me agache lo suficiente para que nuestros labios se rozaran y sonreí. Se estremeció solo con ese gesto, arrancándome una carcajada al percatarme de que esta en las mismas condiciones que yo.

 _ **-¿Puedo abrir mi regalo? –**_ trato de besarme pero eche la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de molestarla. Y funcionó, ya que la expresión en su rostro enojado era adorable. Aunque rápidamente cambio, transformándose en esa que pocas veces me ha permitido ver.

 _ **-Tendrías que llevarlo a nuestra habitación para abrirlo –**_ sujeto mis muñecas bajo su ropa y las dirigió al botón de su pantalón _**– pero debes tener cuidado al remover el envoltorio –**_ La Lucy sexy y provocadora no es algo que pueda disfrutar todos los días.

 _ **-Lo interesante de abrir los regalos –**_ arranque el botón de su pantalón de un tirón y este salió volando _**– es desbaratar la envoltura hasta encontrar lo que estás buscando –**_ la estire hacia mí, cagando su cuerpo con mis manos en su trasero; enredando las piernas alrededor de mi cintura _**– Pero tienes razón en algo –**_ roce nuestras entrepiernas y aun por encima de la ropa puede sentir como me pone _**– debo abrirlo en casa.**_

Su boca se apodero de la mía con desesperación, dificultando bastante mi trabajo de llegar escaleras arriba a nuestro departamento. Una vez ahí trastabille y caí en la cama con ella; por suerte esta no se rompió, pero aun así sus patas crujieron. Lucy quedo sentada encima, apoyando sus manos en mi pecho, moviendo los hilos de la bufanda con los dedos.

 _ **-¿Te duele? –**_ se ha de estar refiriendo a la caída. Iba a negar, pero lo único que logre articular fue un gruñido lastimero cuando la sentí mover sus caderas sobre mi miembro _**– puedo ayudarte para que no sufras –**_ el vaivén es desesperante.

 _ **-Eres una mujer malvada –**_ sostuve sus muslos deteniendo el movimiento _**– ¿Te gusta verme sufrir? –**_ Su rostro dejo de expresar esa coquetería y cambio a un semblante de culpa - _**¿Lucy?**_

 _ **-Lamento no haberte dicho sobre tu padre -**_ ¡No me refería a eso! Su mirada chocolate se apagó. Invertí nuestras posiciones en un movimiento rápido, quedando ella recostada y yo apoyado sobre las rodillas y el brazo derecho, con el izquierdo sostenía su cintura firmemente.

 _ **-Era un broma princesa –**_ no sonríe aun.

 _ **-¿No estás molesto? –**_ negué y ella suspiro de alivio _**– por un momento creí que –**_ no deje que terminara la frase, otro día podrá sentirse culpable si quiere. Mis besos eran demandantes, buscando la manera de ahogarme en ella y no pienso descansar hasta que eso pase. Separo nuestros labios, dirijo mi boca hasta su oreja y hablo en un susurro.

 _ **-Hoy no necesitamos estar callados –**_ sus dígitos fríos metiéndose bajo mis prendas me arrancaron un gruñido.

 _ **-Haz lo que quieras conmigo –**_ Sonreí ante la idea y arrase su boca. Ella trazaba un camino desde mi vientre a mi espalda con sus uñas, pero yo tenía otros planes en mente. Me separe de ella, quedando únicamente sobre mis rodillas y le sonreí con malicia _**\- ¿Qué? ¡Ihhh! –**_ se sorprendió cuando le di la vuelta, dejando su cara contra el colchón.

 _ **-Dijiste que –**_ aproveche la posición para darle una nalgada, el gritillo de sorpresa me encendió aún más _**– hiciera lo que quisiera contigo –**_ Mis manos buscaron su camino dentro de sus pantalones, bajando el cierre y sacándolos de un tirón _**– y pienso aprovechar eso.**_

No giro su rostro, por el contrario; con sus manos cubrió este para que no pudiera verla. Mientras yo acariciaba sus piernas cubiertas por una media de Nylon negra, aumentando aún más el morbo de esa situación en mi cabeza; si ella me tocara ahora estoy seguro que acabaría en un segundo. Amase su respingado trasero, ganando un gemido ahogado y un espasmo. A través de la tela se podía apreciar la piel erizada de sus muslos, apoye mi peso en su espalda, mordiendo su lóbulo, en tanto restregaba mi miembro aun cubierto contra ella.

 _ **-¿Frio? –**_ negó efusivamente, así que lamí su cuello.

 _ **-¡Ah! –**_ ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

 _ **-No te haces una idea de cuánto te deseo –**_ deshice mi cierre, liberando mi erección. Trato de incorporarse, pero la detuve una vez que golpeo con sus glúteos el glande _**– No podré aguantar tanto.**_

Me arranque el abrigo quedando únicamente con una remera mangas largas negra y los pantalones a medio poner. Quite un condón de estos y lo faje. Rompí sus medias a la altura de su centro con mis dedos y moví la tela de la tanga rosa a un constado antes de hundirme en ella sin vacilar. ¡No hay mejor sensación que esta! ¡Abrigadora, asfixiante y excitante! Levante el pullover rosa hasta su cuello y acaricie la piel expuesta de su espalda.

 _ **-Natsu –**_ hablaba bajito _**– no me gusta esta posición –**_ a mí me encantaba y se lo hice notar al adquirir un ritmo lento y seductor.

 _ **-¿Por qué princesa? –**_ cada estocada era un paso más al paraíso. Me acomode mejor sobre las rodillas, obligándola a imitarme ya que sostuve sus caderas para arrastrarla hacia arriba, dejando su pecho pegado a las sabanas. Esa pose era por demás provocadora, así que reanude la penetración, esperando saber el motivo de su desagrado. Al no obtener una respuesta volví a insistir _**\- ¿Cómo te? –**_ su interior me abrazo con fuerza _**\- ¿… gustaría? –**_ su perfil era lo único que podía ver, y este me daba a entender que no estaba muy segura de decírmelo; entonces cambie el ángulo buscando ese punto dentro de ella que la hace desfallecer. Al hallarlo la sentí vibrar, gimiendo alto y cerrando los ojos, al mismo tiempo que intensificaba el contacto echando las caderas para atrás. Estamos tan cerca, lo puedo sentir pero… ahora comienzo a lamentar el tenerla de rodillas, porque desde esta perspectiva no puedo ver su rostro inundado de placer.

Salí de ella y el gemido de protesta no se hizo esperar, el cual se transformó en un grito al ver que la volteaba nuevamente. Esto me gusta más, frente a frente, pudiendo admirar esos labios rojos, la mirada reflejando lujuria, las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello desordenado. Es aún mucho más excitante que todo el acto en sí. La bese hambriento, dirigiendo mi miembro hasta su interior y dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado. Sus uñas arrullaban mi espalda, mientras que mis manos servían de soporte para hundirme con más fuerza.

 _ **-¡Mas! ¡Natsu! –**_ incremente todo lo que pude la velocidad, viendo su cuerpo arquearse y tensarse víctima del orgasmo. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello mientras continuaba buscando mi propia liberación. Me retire de ella, espere a que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran y avente el plástico a la basura. La levante hasta que pude acomodarme sobre el colchón y ella sobre mí. Estaba agotada, así que acaricie sus cabellos y sonrió en respuesta, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho _**-Tenemos que ducharnos –**_ soltó al aire. Tiene razón, comienza a hacer frio y estamos pegajosos a causa de los fluidos.

 _ **-Lo sé –**_ sonreí de lado y cargue su cuerpo hasta la ducha, ayudándola a desvestirse. Sus dedos peinaban mis cabellos rosas _**\- ¿Puedo jugar con el regalo ahora que ya no tiene un envoltorio? –**_ le dije una vez que estuvo completamente desnuda.

 _ **-Creí que no me lo pedirías –**_ Fue sin lugar a dudas la mejor navidad que he tenido en mi vida.

No hubo sonrisas fingidas, ni momentos de soledad. Desde que Lucy llego a mi vida todo parece haberse encaminado. Lo que ocurra con mi familia lo podré superar; siempre y cuando tenga a la rubia de mis sueños junto a mí.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**_

* * *

 _ **ADELANTO.**_

 _ **-Tengo una oferta del Manchester… dejare la universidad aquí ¿No vas a decir nada?**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieres que diga?... ¿Cuándo te iras?**_

 _ **-Los primeros días de Julio.**_


	27. Chapter 27

¡Termine! Al fin pude hacerlo a tiempo, aunque me atrase un poco en el otro fic D:

Espero que les guste el capítulo y… ¡COMENZAMOS!

 **CAPITULO 27: Charla familiar.**

 **Mi punto de vista.**

Luego de la navidad todo fue más tranquilo, un año nuevo relajado junto a nuestros amigos y el papá de Natsu. Lo único que hice para contactar a mi padre fue enviarle el mismo correo que le mando desde que tengo 13 años a su vieja cuanta de e-mail. "Este año será mejor, mamá nos cuida desde arriba" Sinceramente no creo que él los lea, pero para mí son como una forma de limpiar mi conciencia y culparlo completamente de nuestra separación.

Las clases en la facultad comenzaron sin percances, Natsu se rehusó a volver a la mansión, aun a pesar de haberse amigado con su progenitor. Seguíamos compartiendo la cuenta del alquiler; y gracias a la amistad que el entablo con Loke, nos rentó un apartamento más grande que tenía en la planta de abajo. Según él lo había estado refaccionando, pero creo que se debe a que quiere demasiado a mi novio que nos lo "presto" Lo único que cambiamos fue la cama, el peli rosa consiguió una más acorde con su gran tamaño.

Se acercaban las fechas de los primeros parciales, cuando comenzó el desastre. Bueno, es algo exagerado decirlo de esa manera, pero Levy rompió fuente y tuvimos que correr a auxiliarla ya que Gajeel se hallaba de viaje. Natsu entro en pánico, no sabía cómo sostener a mi amiga para subirla al auto. El pequeño nació sin complicaciones, mi novio esperaba al padre en la puerta del hospital, mientras yo acompañaba a la agotada madre.

 _ **-Es muy bonito –**_ hable bajito mientras acariciaba la mejilla roja del pequeño de cabellos negros.

 _ **-Es igual a Gajeel - ¿Sonó molesta acaso? –**_ siento que solo serví de recipiente – no pude evitar reír por culpa de ese comentario _**\- ¡No te rías! ¡Tampoco te gustaría que tu primer hijo se parezca únicamente a Natsu! –**_ limpie la lagrima que se asomaba por culpa de la risa.

 _ **-Yo no quiero hijos –**_ agrando los ojos sorprendida _**\- ¿Qué? –**_ Su expresión era graciosa _**– Natsu tampoco los quiere, así que no hay problemas.**_

 _ **-¿Segura? –**_ asentí.

 _ **-Quiero terminar mis estudios, poder mantenerme por cuenta propia y escribir un Best Seller. Un hijo no encaja en ese plan.**_

 _ **-… Si tú lo dices –**_ Su rostro era de tristeza total. Ha de ser depresión post parto.

 _ **-Lev, no te preocupes por mí -**_ ¿Qué le está pasando? No pude averiguarlo ya que Gajeel entro atropellando, seguido de un peli rosa cabizbajo ¡¿Qué ocurre con todo el mundo?! ¡Es un día de alegría!

Al menos el pelinegro alegro el ambiente, ya que era gracioso verlo tratando de ser cuidadoso para cargar a su pequeño y aún más al atender súper concentrado las explicaciones que Levy le daba sobre cómo hacerlo. Mi novio se mantuvo al margen y no emitió palabra alguna desde que ingreso a la sala; respondiendo únicamente con monosílabos y una sonrisa distante. A las 3 de la mañana nos encontrábamos de camino a casa, dejando a la familia tranquila. El silencio era tan fuerte, que podía escuchar el tronar de las hojas bajo el auto.

 _ **-¿Discutiste con Gajeel? –**_ me miro de soslayo.

 _ **-No –**_ de nuevo la vista fija en la carretera.

 _ **-¿Paso algo con tu padre? –**_ El mismo monosílabo _**\- ¿Entonces?**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué tienes ese humor? –**_ tamborileo los dedos sobre el volante.

 _ **-¿Cómo te imaginas tu vida en el futuro? –**_ me veo siendo una escritora de renombre, trabajando codo a codo con mis editores y… eso no es algo que quiera escuchar en este momento.

 _ **-¿Y tú? –**_ apretó el cuero del auto con las manos.

 _ **-… Tengo una oferta del Manchester.**_

 _ **-¡Eso es genial! –**_ Trago grueso _**\- ¿O no?**_

 _ **-Debo ir a vivir ahí, sino no me darán el lugar -**_ … _**\- por lo cual**_ _ **dejare la universidad aquí**_

 _ **-… -**_ no puedo seguirlo. No quiero dejar algo a la mitad, nunca lo hice y no comenzare ahora.

- _ **¿No vas a decir nada?**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieres que diga?...**_

 _ **-Cualquier cosa estaría bien –**_ no lo puedo procesar aun.

 _ **-¿Cuándo te iras?**_

 _ **-Los primeros días de Julio –**_ asentí y voltee hacia la ventana. No quiero que vea cuanto me afecto su noticia. Aun no se ha marchado y mi corazón siente una soledad extraña _**– Lucy yo, sabes lo que opino sobre mi carrera y mi futuro.**_

 _ **-Ahora no quiero hablar Natsu –**_ después de eso ya no me dirigió palabra hasta que llegamos al departamento. Y una vez que cerré la puerta del auto el acelero, doblando la esquina a una velocidad alarmante; para luego desaparecer de mi vista.

Solo tengo un mes y medio de tiempo para que estemos juntos. Yo me quedare en Oxford, no pienso abandonarlo todo para seguirlo, no abandonare mis sueños mientras el persigue los suyos. Quiero que alcance su meta, no soy quien va a ponerle freno… pero tampoco me alejare de la mía. He sacrificado muchas cosas para continuar aquí y aun si tú no estás cada mañana a mi lado sé que lo lograre. Volver a acostumbrarme a la soledad es lo que me asusta.

 **Su punto de vista.**

Mi padre contesto todas mis preguntas y aunque cada vez que se excusaba me daban unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo, me calme una vez que me percate de cuanto se había preocupado por mí. No le guardo ningún rencor, no llenare mi corazón de odio nuevamente, Lucy me enseño bien. El nuevo semestre comenzó, jugamos el partido de apertura como todos los años y esta vez ya pude salir a la cancha desde el primer tiempo. Enorme fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de que un reclutador del Manchester había puesto sus ojos sobre mí. Al final del encuentro fue a charlar conmigo, ofreciéndome un puesto en su equipo y la posibilidad de ir a vivir allá, con los gastos pagados. Pero el tener que alejarme de Lucy me hizo dudar; sé que está feliz aquí y no creo que quiera seguirme en mi camino.

El parto de Levy se adelantó, y luego de una odisea para llevarla al hospital me toco esperar a que mi amigo llegara en la puerta del hospital. Me canse al ver que no llegaba y decidí ir a la habitación con las chicas para hacer pasar el tiempo más aprisa, de paso aprovechare para mirar al monstruito. Sin esperarlo, escuche a mi novia repetir las mismas palabras que yo decía sobre los niños, pero no lo tome tan bien como esperaba… ¿Por qué me afecto tanto? Mi estado de ánimo bajo unos diez puntos gracias a eso, y su amiga al percatarse de mi presencia trato de solucionarlo sin decirle nada, pero solo lo empeoro. Ella no espera un futuro conmigo… ¿Por qué debo renunciar al Manchester si ella no me considera un compañero digno?

Lo peor de todo es que elegí una manera muy poco agradable de comentárselo, no he hablado con el reclutador para aceptar el puesto y ya di por sentado que iría. La deje en la puerta de nuestro departamento, con el rostro inundado de tristeza y aunque este molesto, sé que hice una estupidez. No se merece eso, no quiero que sufra tampoco. Sé que una relación a distancia no funciona, tampoco estaría ¡TAN! Lejos… solo habría 261Km entre nosotros; algo así como 3 horas de viaje en coche. Pero apenas tenemos tiempo para estar juntos ahora y mucho menos podremos hacerlo si me voy allá. Se aburrirá de mí y me dirá por teléfono que termina conmigo.

No fui a casa esa noche, no tengo los pantalones para poder hablar con ella ahora. Mi padre no quiso recibirme, me llamo cobarde y me cerró las puertas de la mansión. Pero el muy tonto no cambio la cerradura de la casa que le había prestado a Lucy, y yo aún conservo la llave que me entrego. Estará algo sucio, pero me bastara para pasar lo que queda de la noche. Contrario a lo que creía estaba impecable, como si alguien estuviera viviendo aquí ahora.

 _ **-¿Natsu? –**_ gire hacia la dirección de la voz.

 _ **-¡Tu! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!**_

 _ **-Papá me presto la casa desde el mes pasado –**_ Zeref me miraba sorprendido, yo lo estaba aún más - _**¿Pero tú que haces aquí? Se supone que vivías con tu novia.**_

 _ **-Estoy… estaba… la verdad ya no tengo idea -**_ ¿Qué ocurrió con Mavis? _**\- ¿Y tu novia?**_

 _ **-Invito a sus amigos por un tiempo y… digamos que tuvimos una discusión –**_ él no tiene problemas para contarme de su vida _**\- ¿Y la tuya?**_

 _ **-… -**_ yo no soy tan abierto como él _**– está en casa –**_ fue a la cocina y volvió con dos cervezas en las manos. Una me la aventó sin dudar y la otra la abrió para comenzar a tomarla.

 _ **-¿Quieres quedarte? –**_ mire la lata y luego a mi hermano… estamos distanciados hace tanto tiempo, y pensar que mi cobardía seria la punta de la lanza para volver a acercarnos.

 _ **-Seguro –**_ me acomode en el sofá grande y el ocupo el individual. Espere un largo silencio o algo parecido, pero se me olvida que no es alguien muy rutinario.

 _ **-¿Por qué discutieron? –**_ el dio un sorbo y me miro.

 _ **-No podría llamar a eso una discusión –**_ mire el metal frio en mis manos _**– Fui fichado por el Manchester.**_

 _ **-Pues deberías decírselo a tu cara, porque aún no está enterada –**_ sé perfectamente que no destilo felicidad _**\- ¿No se supone que era eso lo que querías?**_

 _ **-Aun quiero –**_ enarco una ceja _**– no lo sé… -**_ mi cabeza es un lio ahora.

 _ **-Natsu -**_ fruncí el ceño _**\- ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema?**_

 _ **-Ya te lo dije –**_ rodo lo ojos y yo suspire _**– cuando supiste que… Mavis estaba embarazada ¿qué hiciste? ¿Cómo te sentiste?**_

 _ **-¡LUCY ESTÁ!**_

 _ **-¡NO! –**_ Grite _**– Ni siquiera quiere un hijo; ni ahora ni en un futuro.**_

 _ **-Igual que tu –**_ al ver que no respondí volvió a hablar _**\- ¿Hermanito?**_

 _ **-… si es con ella en un futuro no me molestaría –**_ he de estar rojo como un cangrejo.

 _ **-¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir? -**_ ¿Tan malo es? – _ **Tu… Natsu Fobia-Niños consideras siquiera la opción de tener hijos.**_

 _ **-¡No le tengo fobia! –**_ Lo pensé un poco _**– bueno si, pero si fuera con Lucy estaría bien.**_

 _ **-No sé cómo tomaras esto pero… -**_ lo miraba atento, esperando algo de sabiduría por mi hermano mayor _**– eres un idiota enamorado -**_ … ahora estoy rojo pero de la ira ¡¿Por qué espere algo de este idiota?!

 _ **-¡¿CREES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA?! –**_ Levanto las manos en señal de rendición - _**¡Todo con ella me aterra y me encanta! Nuestra relación, nuestro presente y nuestro futuro.**_

 _ **-¿Qué opina ella? -**_ … no lo sé, se lo pregunte y no contesto.

 _ **-Evadió mi pregunta.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo?**_

 _ **-Con otra pregunta –**_ lo pensó un momento.

 _ **-¿Cuál? –**_ trate de usar las palabras exactas que uso.

 _ **-Yo le dije ¿Cómo te imaginas en el futuro?**_

 _ **-Es una pregunta muy amplia, no es algo que puedas responder fácilmente.**_

 _ **-Ella solo dijo ¿Y tú? –**_ Su cabeza callo como si la hubieran cortado _**\- ¡¿QUÉ?!**_

 _ **-No evadió tu pregunta hermano bobo –**_ me moleste por eso _**– solo estaba tanteando el terreno para saber que estabas esperando oír. ¡Eres un bruto cuando te lo propones!**_

 _ **-¡OYE! –**_ Avergonzado me puse de pie _**\- ¡No me lo dijo!**_

 _ **-Estaba entre líneas –**_ fruncí el ceño _**– eso de estar demasiado tiempo el viejo Dragneel te volvió un tonto en todo lo referente al amor.**_

 _ **-No quiero escuchar eso del sujeto que embarazo a su primera novia.**_

 _ **-¡No era la! –**_ Enarque una ceja _**– Bueno si lo era, pero al menos yo puedo mantener mis relaciones.**_

 _ **-¡Eso fue bajo! –**_ comenzamos a pelear como cuando éramos niños, jalando nuestros cabellos y estirando nuestra ropa como unos tontos. Nos detuvimos únicamente porque la luz de un flash cego los ojos por un momento _**\- ¡PAPÁ! –**_ sorprendido me separe de Zeref, solo para lograr un derechazo en mi mejilla derecha _**\- ¡MALDITO!**_

Luego de eso continuo todo, como si padre nunca hubiera entrado al lugar, golpes, patadas, mordidas y alguno que otro cabezazo; El mayor nos miraba desde arriba divertido. Me limpie la sangre que corría por mi labio y no pude contener la risa al ver el estado deplorable de mi hermano. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos me imito. Me estaba costando respirar y nos detuvimos al mismo tiempo.

 _ **-Hace siglos no armaban este jaleo –**_ comento papá _**– me alegra que por fin puedan hablarse.**_

 _ **-Es gracias a la novia de Natsu -**_ ¿Qué? _**– al fin puso a funcionar las neuronas de este bruto.**_

 _ **-¡Esa chica es un ángel! Es encantadora y lo ama muchísimo –**_ sé eso.

 _ **-Aunque aún no sé porque. Es un inmaduro.**_

 _ **-¡Oye! –**_ Pateo mi pierna y lo imite _**\- … no sé qué hacer.**_

 _ **-Búscala –**_ fue la respuesta al unísono de ambos.

Tienen razón, estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que mi padre hace cuando tiene miedo; correr. Con Lucy se puede hablar, por eso lo nuestro es tan agradable… por eso la amo.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Adelanto.**

 _-Sabes, el hablo con Gajeel antes de que viajara… Dijo que no tendría problema en formar una familia más adelante si era contigo._

 _-Nunca me lo había planteado siquiera._

 _-Pues él sí._


	28. Chapter 28

**¡TERMINE! ¡Aproveche el tiempo y pude completar el capítulo del mes! Espero que lo disfruten y… comenzamos.**

 **Capítulo 28: Contigo.**

 **Mi punto de vista.**

Natsu se va… lo veré mucho menos y me quedare en esa gran habitación yo sola… ¡Debería haberle dicho que me alegraba por el! ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan egoísta? ¿Por qué me aterra tanto la idea de no verlo todos los días? Me deje caer sobre el sofá y Happy se acurruco sobre mis piernas para dormir; no es como que no volveré a ver a mi novio, si mi geografía no me falla podré visitarlo al menos una vez a la semana pero… no será lo mismo; no desayunaremos juntos, no podremos vernos en la universidad y por las noches esta cama gigantesca estará prácticamente vacía. Tan perdida en mis pensamientos estaba, que cuando escuche la voz de Levy gritarme a través del teléfono me espante ¡¿En qué momento llamo?!

 _ **-¡LUCY! ¡¿Estás ahí?!**_

 _ **-¡Sí!**_

 _ **-¡Al fin reaccionas! Necesito que vuelvas al hospital amiga, mis padres vienen en camino y Gajeel tuvo que irse; no quiero enfrentarlos sola –**_ hablaba bajito.

 _ **-Cálmate Lev, voy para allá.**_

No sé qué hora es, ni cuánto tiempo estuve ausente dentro de mis pensamientos, habrán sido algo así como 3 horas. El reloj en el pasillo indicaba que eran las 7 de la mañana cuando salía corriendo de la casa para tomar un taxi. No pude hablar con Natsu sobre lo que paso, y lo peor de todo es que no sé lo que le diré. Al llegar los señores McGarden ya se encontraban ahí, la tensión era tanta que podía cortar el ambiente con tijeras. No sé si podre serle de ayuda a mi amiga con el estado de ánimo que traigo ahora… Los salude cordialmente y me acerque a mi ahijado para mirarlo. Aún es muy pequeño para entender, pero es el único alegre en esta habitación.

 _ **-Me alegra ver que están bien –**_ la señora rompió el duro silencio _**\- ¿Cómo se llama?**_

 _ **-Aún no hemos decidido el nombre –**_ el pequeño se inquietó, entonces se lo pase a su madre para que le diera de mamar _**– Gajeel tuvo que salir y no hemos conversado sobre eso.**_

 _ **-¿No está aquí? –**_ su madre exclamo sorprendida.

 _ **-Se fue hace cuestión de una hora, tuvieron problemas en su trabajo.**_

 _ **-¡Es un herrero por Dios! ¡Eso no puede ser tan complicado! –**_ su padre estallo.

 _ **-No pienso hablar sobre su trabajo contigo –**_ La voz de Levy era firme _**– porque si has venido hasta aquí para criticarlo, será mejor que te retires.**_

 _ **-¡No! –**_ Entiendo el pesar de sus padres, pero si su hija es feliz, al menos deberían intentar comprenderla y apoyarla – queríamos ver como estabas cielo y… conocer a nuestro nieto.

 _ **-¡¿El que se negaron a aceptar?! ¡¿El que no pertenecía a nuestra clase?! –**_ estaba muy enojada y toda su rabia iba dirigida contra su padre. El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, el cual fue roto por el llanto del bebe _**– perdón mi vida, mamá no volverá a levantar la voz así, lo prometo –**_ arrullo al niño con ternura _**– por favor; márchense.**_

No dijeron nada más, la señora abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pero por la mirada reprobatoria de su marido callo. Se marcharon, dejando a mi amiga hecha pedazos. Moví al pequeño de vuelta a su camita una vez que este se quedó dormido, ella me agradeció el haber estado ahí y luego se preocupó por mi aspecto.

 _ **-No has dormido –**_ asentí _**\- ¿discutiste con Natsu?**_

 _ **-No se podría llamar discusión a eso… se marcha Levy –**_ enarco una ceja _**– tiene una oferta en el Manchester para jugar Rugby.**_

 _ **-¡Eso es buenísimo! -**_ asentí de nuevo _**\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?**_

 _ **-Debería estar feliz por eso.**_

 _ **-Pero no lo estas.**_

 _ **-No… Lo veré tan poco, además de que lo voy a extrañar demasiado y… -**_ me atragante de solo pensar en esto _**– ¿y si conoce a alguien allá que le resulte más atractiva e interesante? ¡Él antes! -**_ rio despacio.

 _ **-No creo que eso pase.**_

 _ **-No conociste al viejo Natsu, era un mujeriego y no perdía oportunidad para –**_ me interrumpió.

 _ **-Sabes… el hablo con Gajeel antes de que este viajara –**_ fruncí el ceño ¿En qué me afecta lo que ellos hayan hablado? _**– no hagas esa cara o no te diré de lo que hablaban.**_

 _ **-Bueno –**_ se quedó callada _**\- ¡LEVY! –**_ me cubrí la cara y ambas volteamos a ver si no había despertado al bebe.

 _ **-Dijo que a él no le importaría formar una familia si era contigo - …**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Estaban hablando sobre él bebe y todo lo que conlleva ser padre. Gajeel se mofo de él diciéndole que tú eras la siguiente en tener uno y esa fue la respuesta que le dio. Que si era contigo, no le importaría formar una familia.**_

 _ **-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!**_

 _ **-Quería saber cómo te lo tomarías y debido a la respuesta que me diste, supuse que no te gustaba la idea. Así que calle.**_

 _ **-… Nunca pensé que esa era una posibilidad. Porque con Natsu nada es seguro.**_

 _ **-Han estado saliendo por más de dos año Lucy.**_

 _ **-Lo de Canadá no cuenta –**_ me cruce de brazos.

 _ **-Para él si –**_ nunca hemos hablado sobre lo que paso allá. Lo que sucedió durante nuestra estadía en el instituto Fairy quedo en mi mente como un simple recuerdo; ni siquiera sé si fue agradable o no. Me gusto todo pero… fue simple interés, no había amor.

Me fui a casa cerca del mediodía, estaba cansada, confundida y arrepentida. Al haberle dicho a Levy que no quería hijos con Natsu, fue como si me negara a la posibilidad de formar una vida familiar. Me deje llevar por la mentira que vengo repitiéndome desde aquel accidente en el que me compro la pastilla del día después "No quiero hijos"… vil mentira. Tal vez no ahora, pero en un futuro me encantaría seguir a su lado y poder ver a pequeños parecidos a él corriendo por ahí.

Al entrar al departamento me encontré de cara con Natsu; estaba todo golpeado y uno de sus ojos apenas se abría. Mi mente entro en corto circuito, corriendo hasta el botiquín que estaba en el baño, sacando lo necesario para las curaciones. Intento detenerme al principio, restándole importancia a su estado, pero al percatarse de que no lo escucha callo. Se quejaba cada vez el alcohol pasaba sobre una de las heridas y con eso solo lograba preocuparme aún más.

 _ **-¡Au! –**_ Limpie la comisura de su labio _**\- ¡Bueno ya! –**_ Cogió mis manos – _**estoy bien, no es la primera vez que Zeref y yo peleamos.**_

 _ **-¡¿Tu hermano te hizo esto?!**_

 _ **-Tendrías que ver como quedo el –**_ se rio y eso me molesto, me coloque de pie de golpe.

 _ **-¡Son unos brutos! –**_ me sostuvo de la mano antes de que pudiera alejarme.

 _ **-… Hablemos –**_ la seriedad en su voz me descoloco.

 _ **-¿Sobre tu viaje? –**_ asintió.

- _ **Aún no he hablado con el reclutador; pero me dijo que si aceptaba lo llamara al teléfono –**_ no sé qué decirle, hablare y rogare que todo salga bien.

 _ **-Me sentiré muy sola cuando te vayas –**_ apretó mi mano _**– pero no quiero ser la culpable de que no cumplas tus sueños así que… -**_ respire profundo _**– Mucha suerte en el Manchester y… ven a casa cada vez que puedas –**_ siento que las lágrimas se acumulan en mis parpados.

 _ **-¿Cómo te imaginas en el futuro? –**_ si la ayuda de Levy, no habría podido contestar esta pregunta.

 _ **-Contigo –**_ uní nuestras miradas y la sonrisa se asomó por sus labios _**\- ¿y tú?**_

 _ **-Solo contigo –**_ me sentí tan tímida, como si fuera la primera vez que veía a este Natsu _**– desde que te conocí en Canadá, aquella tarde en casa de mi tía, supe que te quería en mi vida.**_

 _ **-¿Qué? –**_ se sonrojo, aun a pesar de todos los moretones podía distinguir sus mejillas rojas.

 _ **-¿Qué otro motivo tendría para llevar medicina de gatos a una desconocida en un país extraño?**_

 _ **-Natsu… -**_ no pude evitar sonreír al recordar a ese joven problemático que conocí aquella tarde. Su aspecto era muy parecido al de ahora, salvo que esta vez sonreía de manera encantadora.

 **Su punto de vista.**

Espere a Lucy por mucho tiempo, estaba sumamente preocupado por ella. Pero Gajeel me llamo para agradecerme que este acompañando a Levy y me tranquilice. Cuando llego se preocupó por mi aspecto, y por más que le recalcara una y otra vez que estaba bien, ella continuaba cuidándome. Logre captar su atención al pedirle que conversemos, e hizo que mi espera valiera la pena y despejara cada una de mis dudas. "Contigo" que bien me hacía sentir esa palabra y cuan correctos sentía mis pensamientos de hace dos años atrás. Aquella hermosa chica de cabellos dorados que rescato a mi tía, también lo hizo conmigo. Sin ella aquí, no quiero imaginar cómo sería yo ahora. Seguiría caminando por la vida, sin preocuparme por nadie que no fuera yo mismo… Cuan egoísta era.

 _ **-Sobre lo que paso allá –**_ me concentre en sus palabras – _**gracias.**_

 _ **-¿Por?**_

 _ **-Me mostraste la vida a la cual le tenía miedo y además de eso me protegiste.**_

 _ **-Me cambiaste –**_ agrando sus ojos y yo acaricie su mejilla _**– si no te hubiera conocido, seguramente sería un patán aun.**_

 _ **-¡No digas eso! Siempre fuiste gentil y –**_ no es cierto. Al principio de todo esto, la utilice y me aproveche de su inocencia. Cuanto lamento la manera en la que actué allá.

 _ **-Era un imbécil Lucy, te use para defenderme y**_ – agarro mis mejillas besándome de improvisto, me quejé a causa del dolor que sentí en el labio y ella se apartó rápido.

 _ **-¡Lo siento! Olvide que –**_ le reste importancia, acercando mi boca y acallado sus disculpas. La necesito, me costara horrores alejarme de ella, pero sé que es para algo bueno _**– te amo –**_ me abrazo _**– me tendiste la mano cuando todos me daban la espalda. Tal vez no tenías la intención de ayudarme, pero aun así lo hiciste y cambiaste mi vida –**_ correspondí a su abrazo y apoye el mentón en su cabeza. Trato de alejarse y yo se lo impedí _**– ¡te puedo hacer daño! –**_ exclamo asustada.

 _ **-Me haces más daño al rechazarme –**_ el sonrojo se le veía en las orejas _**– lo digo de manera literal, cuando forcejeas me lastimas las costillas –**_ inflo las mejillas y yo carcajee _**– gracias Lucy. Nunca considere seguir mi sueño hasta que tú me lo sugeriste y te juro; que no importa cuán lejos este, siempre estaré ahí para ti.**_

 _ **-Ya te extraño –**_ escondió su cabeza en mi pecho.

 _ **-Aún sigo aquí**_ – inspire su aroma – Lucy – un suave "Hmm" salió de su boca _**– te amo muchísimo ¿Lo sabes verdad?**_

 _ **-Si –**_ esta será una simple prueba, ya verás. Una vez que terminemos la carrera, pasaremos el resto de la vida juntos. Porque no sería vida si no estás ahí.

…

Todo lo que sucedió después ya lo esperaba; El entrenador del Manchester estaba muy feliz con mi respuesta y el "No te arrepentirás" que salió de su boca, me calmo. Lo gracioso de todo esto es que seré un abogado que juega RUGBY, aun a pesar de que acabo de firmar un contrato con ellos quiero terminar esta carrera. Solo me quedan pocos días en Oxford, mis cosas ya están empacadas, salvo algunas cosas que dejare aquí, para tener ropa cada vez que venga los fines de semana.

 _ **-¿No olvidas nada? –**_ Loke me hablaba desde el marco de la puerta.

 _ **-No ¿Por? ¿Me darás un regalo de despedida también? –**_ soltó una carcajada.

 _ **-¡Quisieras! –**_ Se acomodó sobre el sofá y cruzo sus piernas _**\- ¿Y Lucy? Pensé que viviría pegada a ti antes de que viajes –**_ negué con la cabeza y me acomode sobre el colchón.

 _ **-Siempre ha sido muy independiente. Lo hará bien –**_ se cruzó de brazos y su expresión se volvió seria.

 _ **-¿No te lo dijo? –**_ Arquee una ceja _**– por lo que veo no.**_

 _ **-¿Qué cosa? –**_ Dudo un momento _**– Lokeee –**_ suspiro.

 _ **-Solo espero que ella no me mate por contártelo –**_ carraspeo _**– alquile la habitación de arriba.**_

 _ **-¿Y qué?**_

 _ **-… A ella –**_ no entiendo _**– para que pueda usarla su padre -**_ … _**\- ¡No me mires así! Ella me lo pidió de favor.**_

 _ **-¡No quiero a ese hombre cerca de ella! –**_ Fruncí el ceño _**\- ¡Tenías que habérmelo contado antes!**_

 _ **-¡Me rogo que no te lo dijera! Sabía que te pondrías así pero… me preocupa su seguridad, por eso te lo dije.**_

 _ **-¡Si eso fuera verdad! ¡No habrías dejado que lo hiciera!**_

 _ **-Alto ahí vaquero, Lucy me lo pidió y no pensaba decirle que no -**_ ¿Qué?

 _ **-¿No podías quedarte callado verdad? –**_ la voz de mi novia interrumpió la discusión.

 _ **-¡No tendría que hacerlo si me contaras las cosas! ¡Sigo aquí sabes! –**_ suspiro y con la mirada le indico a Loke que se fuera. Una vez que la puerta se cerró hablo de nuevo.

 _ **-Sabía que te pondrías así.**_

 _ **-¡Claro! ¡Y por eso tu gran idea fue ocultármelo! –**_ Caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado - _**¡Ese "Señor" es un idiota! No le debes nada y -.**_

 _ **-¡Es mi padre! ¡Y está muy enfermo! –**_ Me detuve _**– tiene –**_ la mire y ella esquivo mi mirada _**-… tiene cáncer Natsu.**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ **-¿No vas a decir nada ahora?**_

 _ **-¿Qué se dice en momentos así? -**_ se encogió de hombros.

 _ **-Cualquier cosa es mejor que este silencio –**_ sus orbes chocolates destilaban miedo y preocupación. Hace una semana esta de este modo, creí que era porque mi viaje se acercaba y ahora me doy cuenta que no es así ¡Soy un novio terrible! ¡¿Cómo no me preocupe por su cambio de ánimo?! Me acerque a ella y estreche su cuerpo contra el mío, pegando su cabeza a mi pecho, mientras mi mano acariciaba sus cabellos. Al principio no dijo nada, pero al cabo de unos segundos, sus dedos sujetaron con fuerza camiseta roja y su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar víctima del llanto. Se desahogó conmigo y en el momento en el que sentí la primera lágrima todo mi enojo desapareció.

 _ **-¿Cuándo te enteraste? –**_ "la semana pasada" fue el susurro que se escuchó _**– como lo siento Lucy, pospondré el viaje y –**_ se alejó de mí.

 _ **-¡No! ¡No dejare que atrases tus sueños por mí! –**_ sostuve sus mejillas y limpie las gotas que resbalaban por esta con mis pulgares.

 _ **-No me iré de aquí ahora que me necesitas –**_ frunció el ceño.

 _ **-¡Lo harás! Yo estaré bien, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para –**_ La interrumpí, con una sonrisa sincera en mi boca.

 _ **-Sé que lo eres, pero –**_ negó con la cabeza.

 _ **-No hay pero que valga, me puedes apoyar desde allá. Pero tus sueños están primero –**_ no me lo creo… ¿ella de verdad cree que la dejare sola ahora?

 _ **-Lucy yo –.**_

 _ **-No Natsu, mañana iras al Manchester –**_ No lo entiendo, quiero apoyarla y Lucy no me deja hacerlo. Pero no importa que me diga, yo me quedare aquí con ella.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	29. Chapter 29

_**¡HOLIS! Si, sé que ha pasado un tiempo y sí, he sido una bruja al no subir el capítulo hace mucho. Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero tuve un montón de dramas y hasta ahora es que pude terminarlo. Tratare de seguir subiéndolos con regularidad, lo prometo. También les prometo que esta historia la voy a terminar. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y que la espera haya valido la pena.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 29- Mente vs Corazón.**_

Amo a Lucy, Dios sabe que sí. Pero hay veces en las que sinceramente tengo ganas de gritarle que deje de ser tan terca. Si yo hubiera podido estar ahí cuando su madre falleció lo habría hecho, nadie quiere pasar por esto solo.

 _ **-¡Olvídalo Lucy! No te dejare sola, no ahora cuando sé que me necesitas –**_ las gotas de agua salada no tardaron en deslizarse por sus mejillas; y su ceño anteriormente fruncido ahora estaba curvado hacia arriba en una mueca de tristeza.

 _ **-Por eso no quería decírtelo –**_ golpeo mi pecho con una de sus manos _**\- ¡Después me reclamaras si no puedes cumplirlo y vivirás pendiente del dinero! –**_ Sus constantes manotazos a mi caja torácica no eran nada molestos, comparando con lo que decía _**\- ¡Le dirás a nuestros hijos que lamentas haberlos tenido y! –**_ la sujete de las manos evitando que se lastimara.

 _ **-¡Necesito que te calmes! –**_ Sus labios tiemblan _**– no pienso abandonar mis sueños, así como tampoco te dejare enfrentarte a esto sola ¡No soy tu padre!**_

 _ **-¡NO!**_

 _ **-Mis anhelos para el futuro no son únicamente jugar Rugby, tengo muchos más y en todos ellos estas tú.**_

 _ **-Pe –**_ coloque uno de mis dedos sobre su boca.

 _ **-¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? –**_ esos hermosos e inmensos ojos chocolates esperaban expectantes a que respondiera mi propia pregunta _**– si algo te pasa o por algún motivo estas sufriendo, podría perder mucho más que solamente el rugby. No quiero eso, las prioridades cambian.**_

En este momento puedo jurar, que por sobre todos los tesoros que tengo o que aspiro a tener ella es más importante. Todo lo demás que cruzo por mi mente es gracias a Lucy, el estudiar en Oxford, jugar Rugby a nivel profesional y arreglar las cosas con mi padre. Aún recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos aquel día en el instituto Fairy donde ella leía el mismo libro por millonésima vez. Yo no esperaba absolutamente nada de la vida, "disfrutaba" de ella como llegaba; sin aferrarme a nadie ni a nada para así evitar lastimarme. ¡Cuán egoísta fui! ¿A cuántas mujeres buenas habré lastimado con mi actitud? Quiero ser una mejor persona gracias a Lucy Heartfilia y por eso, estaré con ella en los momentos difíciles.

….

A la mañana siguiente llame al entrenador, le dije que tuve un problema personal y que no podía aceptar la oferta tan buena que me habían hecho. Le explique vagamente como iba la mano y lo único que me dijo fue que: Las novias van y viene, pero las oportunidades así solo se presentan una vez. Esperarían hasta finales de julio para que cambie de idea, de lo contrario hablarían con el otro integrante de la universidad que les gusto (Orga). No supe que decirle así que el finalizo la llamada.

 _ **-¿Qué te dijo? –**_ Lucy me miraba desde la puerta, acababa de llegar de la mansión y lucía demacrada.

 _ **-Que esperan hasta finales de julio para que cambie de parecer**_ – me deje caer sobre la cama _**\- ¿Está todo listo para la llegada de tu padre? –**_ asintió y se acomodó a mi derecha; descansando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

 _ **-Tu antigua habitación ya está equipada con todo lo que pueda necesitar –**_ no despegaba sus ojos de mi rostro _**– realmente creo que deberías ir una vez que mi padre este instalado. Es una excelente oportunidad y sé no podrás hacer nada para ayudarme más que –**_ tape su boca.

 _ **-Ya discutimos sobre esto, no me iré –**_ sentía su boca moverse bajo la palma de mi mano, pero no entendí lo que dijo. Removió mis dedos molesta.

 _ **-¡Natsu! Él estará en cama todo el tiempo y sé que el señor Dragneel, sin mencionar a Levy estarán aquí para ayudarme –**_ negué _**– te lo suplico.**_

 _ **-Lucy… -**_ con una sola mirada suya no sé qué decir _**– hagamos esto, si para finales de julio tu papá no tiene ninguna complicación iré.**_

 _ **-¡¿Lo dices enserio?! –**_ me rasque la cabeza.

 _ **-Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré –**_ suspiro aliviada.

 _ **-Gracias –**_ este tema es demasiado problemático, entiendo su preocupación y también sé que estará acompañada aun si no estoy aquí, pero eso no evita que me sienta angustiado al dejarla aquí.

La mañana siguiente llego y trajeron al padre de Lucy desde Alemania, una vez que estuvo instalado en mi vieja habitación el medico que contrato mi papá lo atendió y lo sedo ya que estaba muy adolorido con tanto trajín. Estaba realmente demacrado, había envejecido tanto desde la vez que lo conocí, flaco y más arrugado que una persona de 80 años. La rubia se quedó impactada al verlo, no dijo una sola palabra; preocupándome de sobre manera al verla tan silenciosa. No demostrara cuanto le afecta, tal vez sea para aparentar estar bien o simplemente porque tiene tantos sentimientos encontrados que le es difícil decidir cuál predomina.

Estábamos llegando casi a finales del mes sin ningún altercado, quiero decir no es como estuviera mejorando, pero al menos se encontraba estable. Hablaba poco y las veces que lo hacía solamente le pedía a su hija que lo perdone. La reacción de Lucy siempre era la misma, asentir con la cabeza y recordándole que debe descansar. Mi instinto me decía que no debía dejarla a solas con su padre, pero se acercaba la fecha que había fijado con el reclutador y ella no paraba de repetir lo que acordamos.

 _ **-¿Empacaste lo necesario? –**_ asentí.

 _ **-Lucy no creo –**_ me hizo a un lado y cerro la maleta que se encontraba sobre la cama.

 _ **-Ya lo discutimos, iras y serás el mejor jugador que el Manchester haya conocido.**_

 _ **-Y tú estarás sola –**_ negó con la cabeza y acaricio mi mejilla.

 _ **-No es cierto, mis amigos están aquí y si algo ocurre sé que vendrás volando –**_ fruncí el ceño _**– debes despegar Natsu, quedarte aquí y retrasarlo todo no es una buena idea.**_

 _ **-Pero –**_ deposito un beso casto sobre mis labios.

 _ **-Sin peros –**_ apretó mis cachetes _**– no perdemos contacto y si te necesito, estarás aquí.**_

No puedo discutir con ella, no escucha lógicas y realmente no sé qué más hacer. Todos se han puesto de su lado, algo en mi corazón me dice que esto que estoy haciendo terminara muy mal. Tal vez estoy siendo muy exagerado, espero que así sea; porque de lo contrario no me lo perdonaría nunca. Llame al reclutador y muy feliz me dijo que sabía que iba a cambiar de opinión. Que por supuesto que la oferta seguía en pie; me esperaba para una reunión el 30 de julio en su oficina para firmar el contrato. Todos me felicitaron, y realmente me encantaría que mi felicidad sea genuina pero… ¡Oh vamos Natsu! ¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡No es como el señor Heartfilia fuera a morir justo ese día! ¿Verdad?

 **Mi punto de vista.**

Todo este problema con mi Padre me agota, hace años no habla tanto conmigo y ya no estoy acostumbrada a escucharlo decir más de 3 frases al mes. Sus "Lo siento" "Perdóname hija" y "Si pudiera cambiar las cosas" me ponen más y más nerviosa. Su aspecto de por sí ya es chocante y más aún el hecho de que cada vez que habla comienza a toser mientras le falla la respiración. Natsu me ha apoyado bastante, pero no quiero retenerlo aquí, sabiendo que debe ir a cumplir su sueño. Sé que no se parece en nada a mi padre, y para evitar cualquier posibilidad de que más adelante pueda reclamarme lo obligare a cumplir con sus metas.

 _ **-No olvides llamarme en caso de que ocurra alguna emergencia –**_ asentí _**– y tampoco que el número del médico está registrado en los teléfonos de la casa.**_

 _ **-Lo sé Natsu –**_ guardo la última maleta en el maletero.

 _ **-La ambulancia está a 5 minutos de aquí por si la necesitas y –**_ agarre sus mejillas, logrando que callara.

 _ **-Estaré bien, todos están ayudándome y tú solo debes preocuparte por tu beca ¿oíste?**_

 _ **-Sabes que es imposible que no me preocupe por ti –**_ besó mis labios.

 _ **-Por eso te amo –**_ fruncí los labios _**– ¡sube, se te hará tarde!**_

 _ **-¡Uno más! –**_ me sostuvo por las caderas uniendo nuestras bocas y luego subió al auto. Una vez que el cinturón de seguridad hizo click, comencé a sentir el vacío. No, ciertamente no estoy sola. Tengo muchísima gente que está aquí para ayudarme en caso de que lo necesite. Pero el saber que Natsu estará a Kilómetros de distancia y que solo lo podré ver de vez en cuando deja esa sensación.

 _ **-Cuídate mucho amor –**_ giro su cabeza dentro del auto _**– y llámame cada vez que puedas –**_ la sonrisa en su rostro revelaba tristeza _**– estaré bien Natsu. Te amo.**_

 _ **-Yo soy el que va a extrañarte muchísimo Lucy –**_ acaricio mi mejilla desde el interior del auto y comenzó su viaje.

Una vez que se fue, volví junto a mi padre a checar su estado. Seguía dormido a causa de la morfina que le están aplicando para el dolor, así que tome el libro que he estado leyendo y comencé a leerlo en voz alta; de todas maneras no se despierta por más que caiga un meteoro. Cuando estaba a mitad de página escucho como mi padre comienza a toser y levante la vista para encontrar que me miraba fijamente.

 _ **-Lo siento, te desperté –**_ negó con la cabeza.

 _ **-Ya estaba despierto –**_ volvió a toser.

 _ **-Lo leeré sin hablar, trata de dormir. No te hace bien hablar –**_ agarro mi mano.

 _ **-Me gusta escuchar tu voz –**_ eso me removió las entrañas, siempre me había dicho que mi voz era muy chillona. No pude evitar que mi comentario sonara sarcástico.

 _ **-Mira lo que se logra con un poco de morfina –**_ su mirada me desagrada _**– ya duérmete, iré a traer a la enfermera.**_

 _ **-Quédate más hi –**_ escupió, pero no se detuvo _**– ja, necesito tu co, compañía**_.

 _ **-Nunca la quisiste y ¿ahora que estas por morir te acuerdas de que soy tu hija?**_

 _ **-No supe valorar lo que tenía, déjame recuperar algo antes de partir –**_ mi corazón me decía que lo perdone, pero mi cerebro; el cual tiene guardado cada una de las veces en las que mi padre destrozo mis sentimientos fue más rápido.

 _ **-Te encargaste de destrozar todo lo que yo amaba –**_ cerré el libro _**– esto que te ha pasado, solo es un pago por lo que has hecho.**_

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y mi corazón se agrieto un poco más, no quiero ser una perra con él pero al mismo tiempo no puedo olvidar todo el daño que me ha causado. Me coloque de pie y salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Pensé que estaba sola, no esperaba que una voz que se me hace bastante familiar me hablara.

 _ **-Una agradable jovencita me dijo una vez, que no permitiera que mi hijo se llenara de odio –**_ respire profundo.

 _ **-No es odio lo que siento por él –**_ se acercó a mí y dejo una cajita en mis manos.

 _ **-Pues creo que va siendo tiempo de que su corazón se entere –**_ se bajó por las escaleras luego de decir eso.

Lo que había dentro de la caja era un collar, el cual consistía en un dragón sosteniendo a una princesa. El papel que se encontraba adentro decía lo siguiente _"Tú decides si quieres seguir el mismo camino que yo"_ No entendía a qué se refería, sé que es de Natsu; sé que quiere transmitirme algo pero no sé exactamente qué.

 **Su punto de vista**

Estaba a mitad de camino, tomando un café cuando la llamada de Lucy me sorprendió. Pensé que sería el primero en buscarla, pero veo que no fue así.

 _ **-¿Hola amor como estas? –**_ suspiro.

 _ **-Cansada Natsu –**_ por su voz puedo sentir su cansancio _**– por cierto, gracias por el regalo.**_

 _ **-¿Cuál regalo?**_

 _ **-¡La cadena, cual más seria! -**_ ¿cadena? yo no deje nada _**– aunque no entendí a qué te referías con eso de seguir tu camino**_

 _ **-Lucy yo –**_ lo pensé por un momento _**– me puedes repetir que te dije, realmente no lo recuerdo.**_

 _ **-"Tú decides si quieres seguir el mismo camino que yo" –**_ yo le dije eso a mi padre, no a Lucy. Bueno fue casi lo mismo pero…

 _ **-¡AH! Me… -**_ como le explico esto para que no me mal interprete. Yo detesto a su padre tanto como ella, pero es su única familia con vida además de sus abuelos y está por perderlo _**– ¿recuerdas como era yo cuando llegue a Canadá?**_

 _ **-Mejor de lo que creerías –**_ suspire.

 _ **-He odiado a mi madre más tiempo del que la he amado. Así como también llegue a odiar a mi padre cuando me entere cuanto mi madre me había amado…**_

 _ **-Estoy confundida, que tiene que ver esto con la nota que me dejaste –**_ no pensé que ese viejo le entregaría una nota y un regalo. Pero por lo que veo, esta es su manera de que ella piense que viene de mi parte. Ya hablare con él para saber sus intenciones.

 _ **-Eres lo más importante que tengo Lucy, no quiero que te arrepientas de no haber disfrutado de los últimos momentos con tu padre. Sé que te ha hecho mucho daño, pero así también; se cuanto lo has extrañado. A ese padre bueno y atento que dijiste que murió con tu mamá. Ese hombre puede estar aún ahí y esta enfermedad es tu ultima oportunidad de volver a tenerlo… Amor yo**_

 _ **-Hablamos luego –**_ me colgó _**\- ¡DEMONIOS!**_

Volví a llamarla pero no me contesto, espero que no se haya molestado por lo que le dije. Al tercer intento me di por vencido, ya que se me iba a hacer tarde y no llegaría a tiempo para la reunión si seguía ahí sentado. Cuando pueda la volveré a llamar y tratare de expresarme mejor.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


End file.
